Vacaciones Dimensionales (T1)
by SonicRush
Summary: cinco amigos planean tener un viaje para descansar del trabajo, pero en el camino terminan en un lugar muy lejano de su ruta elegida, un lugar con una historia muy diferente a la de los humanos. allí harán amistades y enfrentarán peligrosas misiones para proteger la paz de ese mundo.
1. Cap 1- Part 1: Leyendas Verdaderas

Bueno amigos este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les agrade. Narra la historia de 5 amigos (Luis, Kevin, Alex, Darwin y Sebastián) que fueron a parar a un lugar muy extraño para ellos, un lugar donde tendrán la oportunidad de empezar otra vez y descansar un poco sin dejar de lado la acción. Así que empecemos.

* * *

CAPITULO 1- PARTE 1: LEYENDAS VERDADERAS

* * *

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE AMÉRICA, 3 DÍAS ANTES DEL VIAJE: (Punto de vista luis)

-*beep* *beep*- el ruido del despertador me hacía recordar el día había comenzado; lo apagué y me quedé un tiempo en mi cama pensando… -"hora de regresar a mi trabajo; o mejor dicho a la parte aburrida de éste"-

Me levante un poco de mala gana, entre al baño para asearme; pero, algo no andaba bien… "esto está muy callado" pensé… cuando de repente.

-¡Darwin si no abres esa maldita puerta la derribaré y te golpearé hasta cansarme!- gritó Kevin muy molesto mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-¡Nunca!- se escuchaba la voz de Darwin mientras reía como un loco

"Así está mejor"- pensé mientras salía de mi cuarto ya cambiado.

-Oye Kevin, ¿Por qué tantos gritos?- le dije mientras me acercaba un poco

-El muy hijo de…-

-oye cálmate un poco hermano-

-está bien *respirando un poco*, Darwin cogió mis revistas y se encerró en su cuarto-

-¿Y solo por eso lo querías matar?-

-es queeeee… son revistas muy importantes- *volviendo a golpear la puerta*

-¡son sus tontos comics! jajajaja- se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta

-¿ahora si puedo matarlo?- me pregunto Kevin con una cara de asesino endemoniado que no me dejaba de otra.

-solo no lo golpees mucho, después bajan a desayunar, repararemos la puerta luego- le dije mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir a desayunar.

-¡ahora vas a ver! -*pateando la puerta al estilo swat*

-¡espera no! ¡Yo te las iba a devolver! ahhhhh- *tratando de escapar*

En la cocina me encontré con Alex y Sebastián, ellos ya estaban desayunando.

-buenos días Luis- me dijeron al unísono

-buenos días hermanos- respondí mientras los veía reír un poco por los gritos y golpes que se oían arriba.

-¿Qué pasó esta vez?- me preguntó Alex

-Darwin cogió los comics de Kevin, Kevin rompió la puerta, y ya conoces el resto de la historia- le dije mientras me servía un poco de café.

-jajajaja, ese par de tarados nunca están tranquilos- dijo Sebastián- cambiando de tema… ¡Faltan 3 días para el viaje!-

-lo se Seb- le dije algo angustiado- todo ese papeleo que tengo que hacer en vez de ir a donde está la acción ya me estaba cansando-

-no te preocupes hermano- dijo Alex- el doctor dijo que ya estas recuperado del todo de ese accidente, y podrás acompañarnos a la próxima misión-

-lo sé, pero de todas formas llevaré mis armas a la casa donde estaremos- *tomo el café de un solo trago*- necesito practicar para recuperar mis habilidades.

-por mi está bien-dijo Alex-de hecho todos pensábamos hacer eso, ¿cierto Seb?-

-claro, además de llevar las motos, la quad, la casa rodante… ah! Olvidé decirles que mejoré un poco la casa rodante.

-la vi ayer- le dije algo molesto- ahora parece tu laboratorio… pero me da igual, ya tengo que volver al aburrimiento, digo, al papeleo- le dije mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hasta el escritorio.

-bien, nosotros iremos a preparar todo para el viaje- dijo Alex mientras llevaba a Sebastián.

Empecé a llenar permisos, responder solicitudes y establecer horarios y equipamiento para los próximos trabajos que nos encargaban, estuve así toda la mañana, me detuve para almorzar y continué con el trabajo hasta las 6 de la tarde. Terminé algo cansado y salí a tomar aire. Afuera me encontré mis 4 amigos.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- dije al verlos subir las motos a una de las camionetas (teníamos 2).

-preparando todo para el viaje- dijo Darwin

-pero aún faltan 3 días- les dije algo preocupado "estos tarados ya me están preocupando"

-pero tú te vas mañana-

-¿Qué?!-

-hermano, hemos visto que desde el "accidente" has estado muy atareado con eso del papeleo, así que decidimos darte dos días más de descanso-

-¿enserio?- dije dudando un poco- si me voy ¿Qué pasará con el papeleo?-

-no te preocupes- dijo Sebastián- yo me encargo de eso-

-y nosotros no haremos tantos destrozos- dijeron Darwin y Kevin

-así que está todo arreglado- dijo Alex- te vas mañana temprano, y nosotros iremos el día planeado, así que ve a arreglar tu equipaje

-gracias hermanos… son los mejores.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

-*beep* *beep*- al escuchar el despertador, me levanté como una bala, hice rápido todo lo que tuve que hacer, y bajé con mi equipaje a desayunar

-¡estoy listo!- todos ya estaban allí desayunando (Kevin, Alex, Darwin y Sebastián)

-bien, porque lo de ayer era broma jajajaja- dijo Darwin mientras mordía un sándwich

-¡ahora sí los mato idiotas!-

-naah, solo estaba jugando, ¿no olvidas nada?-

-no, solo me falta desayunar- dije mientras me servía una taza de café y tomaba asiento

-recuerda tomar atajo- me dijo Kevin

-si con eso te refieres a la carretera que pasa por ese tenebroso bosque abandonado, no hay problema- tome la taza de café de un solo trago y salí a colocar mi equipaje en la camioneta.

-tu llevarás las motos, nosotros llevaremos la casa rodante y la quad- me dijo Alex mientras acoplaba la carreta que llevaba tres motos, otras dos iban en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-bien, en cuanto llegue los llamo, que serán como tres horas o más-le dije mientras arrancaba el motor y ponía algo se música (can´t stop- red hot) - Alex, quedas al mando-

-¡entendido!-

-bien, los veo en dos días hermanos- dije mientras salía de la casa

-adiós- me dijeron todos mientras levantaban la mano en señal de despedida

Llevaba cerca de hora y media de viaje. Llegué al punto donde había un desvío-"el atajo"- pensé como lo había dicho antes, era una carretera por la que nadie circulaba; la razón, se dice que el bosque el cual atraviesa esta carretera es un lugar lleno de cosas sobrenaturales y acerca del cual se han creado muchas leyendas urbanas, por esta razón mucha gente prefiere tomar el camino largo; pero yo no creo esas tonterías, así que aceleré y tome el atajo.

Luego de un rato de viaje a través del bosque, apareció una repentina neblina y comencé a oír un chillido en mis oídos, decidí ignorarlo y subir un poco el volumen de la música; pero de pronto sentí muchas ganas de vomitar- "¡aquí no!"- pensaba mientras salía de la camioneta corriendo entre la neblina, llegué hasta unos arbustos, luego del pequeño "retraso" decidí retomar el viaje, la neblina ya se había ido, subí a la camioneta; pero al encenderla me di cuenta de algo extraño-"¿Dónde rayos está la carretera?"- bajé para observar mejor, pero no pude ver nada más que árboles, caminé unos minutos buscando algún rastro de la carretera, traté de ubicarme mediante el GPS de mi celular, pero me fue imposible ya que no tenía señal, comencé a caminar de regreso a la camioneta, cuando comencé a escuchar rugidos a lo lejos-"esas leyendas no son ciertas"- decía mientras aceleraba el paso, pero oía esos ruidos cada vez más cerca, así que comencé a correr; y estando a metros de la camioneta, resbalé, al momento de caer pude oír un *crack* en mi mano derecha-"lo único que me faltaba, ahora no podré manejar"- pensé, subí a la camioneta y tratar de manejarla para buscar la carretera, ya que no había pueblos cerca, lo hice por un rato, pero el dolor se volvió insoportable, así que decidí estacionarla en un lugar fácil de ubicar, para continuar mi búsqueda a pié; así que la dejé oculta en una cueva cerca de una cascada y bajé- "esta vez podré defenderme si hay depredadores"- pensé mientras cogía la pistola que tenía en la camioneta.

Luego de horas de búsqueda sin resultado comencé a sentir algo de hambre por la caminata, creo que era medio día por la posición del sol, al verlo me di cuenta que éste se veía algo extraño, como si no fuese el mismo-"solo es el hambre y el calor que me están afectando"- pensé mientras seguía caminando, pero de pronto algo llamó mi atención, a la distancia podía ver un pueblo-"¿gente en este bosque? Deben ser alguna tribu o algo así ¿serán caníbales?"- pensé mientras me acercaba con cuidado, noté que era una especie de pueblo no tan moderno. Decidí no ir por las calles principales, aunque no había visto a nadie-"creo que todos están almorzando, ¿o será uno de esos pueblos fantasma?"- llegué hasta una especie de pequeño parque, vi que en una de las bancas estaba alguien, podía ver solo su cabello, ya que estaba dándome la espalda, éste era de un extraño color verde azulado-"¡que rayos le pasa a la moda por aquí!"-pensé; al parecer estaba tocando una especie de arpa (la reconocí por el sonido) mientras cantaba; estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera escuchó mis pasos al acercarme

-Hola- ella dejó de tocar- "creo que se enojó por interrumpirla"-

-¿Qué quieres?- mientras aún me daba la espalda

-disculpa que te moleste, no sabes donde hay un hospital cerca, es que me fracturé la mano y estoy…-ni siquiera me dejó terminar

-¡dijiste mano!- dijo mientras volteó bruscamente y de un salto bajó de la banca para ponerse frente a mí-

-¡pero qué cara…!- dije al poder verla- ¡que rayos eres tú!- era una especie de unicornio pequeño-¡qué demonios pasa con este lugar!

-¡un humano… sabía que existían, se los dije a todos!- decía mientras me veía alegre

-"tengo que salir de aquí, este bosque me está volviendo loco"- di media vuelta, iba a empezar a correr, pero ella me volvió a hablar

-¡espera!-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí

-¡aléjate, tengo un arma y no tengo miedo usarla!- dije mientras sacaba la pistola y le apuntaba; ella solo se quedó allí, y su cuerno empezó a brillar-¡¿que estas haciend…?!- sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y me desvanecí.

* * *

Bueno amigos, aqui termina la primera parte de este capitulo, las características de los personajes se darán en capítulos posteriores. hasta el próximo capítulo


	2. cap1- part 2: Comencemos otra vez

Bueno amigos, aquí les traigo la segunda parte del primer capítulo

* * *

CAPITULO 1- PARTE 2: COMENCEMOS OTRA VEZ

* * *

**Luego de unas horas:**

-¿Dónde estoy?- estaba recuperando el sentido, me encontraba en una especie de sala, atado a una silla y sin mi arma

-veo que al fin despiertas humano- me decía la unicornio mientras bajaba del segundo piso con una libreta flotando- "¿cómo demonios hace eso?"

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es este lugar? Y ¿Qué hago yo aquí?- dije mientras luchaba con las ataduras de la silla

-mi nombre es Lyra, estás en mi casa y estás aquí porque tengo algunas preguntas para ti- dijo mientras me analizaba de pies a cabeza con la mirada

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-solo deseo hacerte unas preguntas sobre tu especie-

-si claro… entonces ¡suéltame!-

-no hasta que los demás te vean, mi amiga bon bon no tarda en llegar, quédate aquí y no te muevas (sarcasmo mode "on")- dijo mientras salía a la calle, al parecer quería reunir a más de ellos

-"debo escapar de aquí"-pensé mientras ideaba un plan, noté que las ataduras eran fuertes, pero la silla no, así que conseguí ponerme de pié aún amarrado y me lancé hacia atrás con toda mi fuerza, pude sentir que la silla se rompía-"lo logré"- pensé, me puse de pié, traté de buscar mi arma, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado y se me acababa el tiempo, así que decidí salir por una de las ventanas sin que nadie me viera, en cuanto lo hice, corrí como nunca en mi vida en dirección a la cueva donde había dejado la camioneta.

**Punto de vista Lyra:**

"Por fin, después de tanto tiempo había encontrado un humano, o mejor dicho él me había encontrado a mí. Al fin todos se darán cuenta que tenía razón y se disculparán por haberme molestado todo este tiempo"-pensaba mientras trataba de reunir a un grupo para que viera lo que estaba en mi casa, justo en ese momento vi a bon bon llegando a casa, así que decidí mostrar al humano de una vez- bien amigos acérquense y vean *acercándose a la puerta*

-Lyra, ¿se podría saber que estás tratando de hacer?-dijo bon bon algo molesta

-ya lo verás bon bon, todos verán que tenía razón- grité mientras abría la puerta de la casa

Bon bon junto con la pequeña multitud reunida se acercó a observar lo que había en la sala

-¿Qué rayos pasó aquí Lyra?- dijo bon bon muy molesta

-acaso no lo ves-

-¿ver qué?, aparte del gran desorden-

-¡al humano!-

-¡aquí no hay nada!- gritó alguien entre la multitud

Me acerqué a la puerta para ver, pero en la sala sólo estaba la silla en la que había atado al humano, estaba rota y había un gran desorden.

De entre la multitud comenzaron a oírse insultos y gritos como "deja de hacernos perder el tiempo loca" y "deja de creer en cuentos de niños" antes de que comenzaran a dispersarse dejando sólo a bon bon.

-escucha bon bon, sé que puede parecer loco, ¡pero había un humano ahí!- le dije algo nerviosa "¿cómo pudo haber escapado?"

-¡Lyra, estoy cansada de tu tonta obsesión, no te creo nada, y si no dejas de hacer locuras como esas terminarás haciendo que nos echen de Ponyville!- dijo bon bon muy molesta

-¡pero estaba allí! Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos- "¿dónde pudo haber ido?" pensaba mientras miraba a todos lados

\- ¡pero nada!, esta es la última vez que hablas de humanos ¿entendido?-

-debes creerme- le dije algo molesta- él estaba allí

-los humanos no son reales, entiéndelo de una vez-

-si no me crees, entonces iré a buscarlo y lo traeré de nuevo- le dije mientras corría hacia el bosque ya que era el único lugar al que pudo haber huido sin que lo vieran.

Estuve muchas horas tratando de encontrar algún rastro, pero no tuve éxito, estaba cansada y hambrienta, pero aún tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo. Ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y no había señales del humano "¿y si todo esto fue una alucinación?" pensé mientras caía rendida cerca de un lago.

**Punto de vista Luis:**

Me encontraba en la cueva donde dejé mi camioneta, estaba confundido por todo lo que había pasado, ya era de noche y no había comido nada desde la mañana, recordé que había traído algunas bolsas de frituras y unas cuantas latas de soda de naranja (ya que es mi preferida). Ni siquiera había empezado a comer, cuando comencé a oír a alguien llorar, mi piel se erizó por completo- "y si todas esas leyendas son reales"- pensé. El llanto se escuchaba muy cerca, así que decidí salir con mi arma, ya que había perdido mi pistola, salí con mi rifle, las frituras y unas sodas en una bolsa; y algo de miedo acompañándome. Noté que el dolor en mi mano había desaparecido, de hecho no me dolía desde que salí de esa casa.

Buscaba el origen del llanto, llegué cerca al lago y pude observar una figura que me parecía familiar-"¡no! ¿Otra vez esa unicornio?"- pensé mientras me ocultaba entre unos arbustos, pude oír que estaba lamentando algo

-¿porque no eres real?- decía mientras lloraba- yo solo quería que los demás te vieran, quería que dejaran de burlarse de mí, quería que bon bon no creyera que estoy loca sólo por creer en los humanos, y cuando al fin logro encontrarte, desapareces y haces que mi amiga ya no confíe en mí.

Luego de escucharla no pude evitar sentirme culpable, ella decía que sólo quería conocer cosas sobre mi especie, y yo había huido como todo un loco, después de todo debo ser tan extraño para ella, como ella para mí. Comencé a acercarme lentamente y le hablé:

-¿estás bien?-*cubriéndome la cabeza con las manos*, ella levantó la mirada y me vio

-lárgate, tú no eres real- me dijo mientras lloraba- solo eres una alucinación mía-

-oye tranquila- le dije mientras seguía cubriéndome- yo tampoco sabía que los unicornios existían-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo al verme con las manos sobre la cabeza

-bueno, la primera vez que te vi, algo me golpeó la cabeza- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado- así que estoy asegurándome de que no se vuelva a repetir-

-respecto a eso- me dijo algo tímida-lo ciento, no debí haberte golpeado, pero era la única forma para que no huyeras

-está bien, te perdono-le dije mientras bajaba las manos y me recostaba en el árbol que estaba detrás- después de todo tu curaste mi mano ¿cierto?-

-no fue nada, es fácil curar esas pequeñas fracturas, sólo necesitas saber un poco de magia

-¡¿así que puedes usar magia?!- le dije sorprendido "¿en qué raro lugar estoy?"

-de hecho todos los unicornios podemos- me dijo

-debo admitir que eso es sorprendente, por cierto- le dije algo curioso- ¿por qué estabas llorando?-

-olvídalo, no es nada importante; por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

-soy Luis, y creo que cuando estaba en esa silla me dijiste que tu nombre era Lyra ¿cierto?- le dije bromeando un poco, ella afirmó con la cabeza, estaba algo avergonzada por lo que yo había dicho- y dime Lyra ¿Qué haces en el bosque a esta hora?

-pues…- dijo algo nerviosa y tratando de crear una excusa- vine a dar un paseo. ¿Qué son esas cosas que traes ahí?- dijo señalando la bolsa con las cosas que había llevado

-solo es un poco de comida-le dije mientras abría una bolsa de frituras y se la daba- ¿quieres probar?, debes tener algo de apetito después de tu caminata- ella levitó la bolsa y comenzó a comerlas

-saben bien- me dijo mientras devoraba la bolsa entera- gracias

-de nada, oye creo que deberías ir a tu casa de una vez- le dije algo preocupado- este bosque es peligroso, he oído ruidos extraños

-tienes razón, ¿y tú a dónde irás?-

-iré a una cueva cerca de aquí, allí pasaré la noche- "aunque no creo poder dormir con todo lo ocurrido"- aunque desearía poder estar en una mejor situación ahora-le dije algo triste

-oye Luis, que te parece si te quedas en mi casa- me dijo ella- podría conversar con mi amiga y ofrecerte un lugar allí

-no lo sé- le dije dudando un poco- ¿y si tu amiga se enoja y nos hecha a los dos?

-vamos, no perdemos nada intentándolo- dijo poniendo la típica mirada a la que no le puedes decir no

-está bien, pero solo por esta noche ¿entendido?-

-¡SI!- gritó entusiasmada, al instante me tomó de la mano y me llevó a su casa casi arrastrándome

**En la puerta de la casa:**

Ya era muy tarde y las calles estaban desiertas, Lyra me dijo que espere mientras convencía a su amiga. Como la ciudad estaba en completo silencio, pude oír todo lo que ocurría dentro de la casa:

-Lyra, ¿Dónde estabas?, me tenías muy preocupada, fue muy malo que…-

-escucha Bon bon, lamento lo de hace unas horas- dijo ella interrumpiéndola- pero necesito un favor muy importante-

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo ella algo preocupada

-Conocí a un amigo hoy y él no tiene donde quedarse; ¿podría quedarse aquí?-

-¡estás loca, apenas lo conociste hoy!-

-pero él está perdido, y no conoce a nadie, además tiene miedo de que los demás piensen que es peligroso y le hagan daño- dijo Lyra tratando de convencerla

-¿pero por qué creerían que es peligroso?-"aquí viene la mejor parte" pensé

-es que… él es un…-

\- ¡¿un qué?!- dijo su amiga algo molesta

-un humano-

-Lyra, esto ya me cansó, no hay un solo día en el que no haya escuchado sobre esos tontos cuentos- "llego la hora de aparecer" pensé mientras abría la puerta y entraba en la sala, el lugar se veía muy distinto a como lo había dejado hace unas horas, la amiga de Lyra me vio entrar y creo que no le agradé mucho- ¿Lyra?

-¿sí?-

\- ¿e… él es t… tu amigo?- dijo señalándome, Lyra afirmó con la cabeza

-hola- le dije alzando la mano en señal de saludo-

\- ¡que rayos es esta cosa!- dijo algo molesta- Lyra si esta es una broma, no me causa nada de gracia-

-¡oye! Yo no soy una cosa, soy un humano y quería saber si me dejaban quedarme en su casa, es que no se don…

-¡pues no!- dijo ella molesta

-vamos Bon bon- dijo Lyra suplicando- solo será por un tiempo, además sabes que mi sueño siempre fue conocer a un humano, ¿Qué dices?-

-*gruñendo un poco* está bien, pero sólo esta noche, mañana te buscaremos otro lugar-

-¡sí!-dijo ella alegre- por cierto, Luis ella es Bon bon, Bon bon él es Luis; ahora vuelvo, voy a traer una sábana- dijo mientras subía las escaleras a toda velocidad

\- ¿y… dónde dormiré?- le pregunté a Bon bon

-en el sofá- me dijo señalando a un pequeño mueble- es el único lugar disponible, ¿o prefieres el piso? "creo que notó mi cara de decepción al ver el sofá"- Lyra bajó y me dio las sábanas

-bueno, es esto o una cueva en el bosque- le dije mientras ponía las sabanas en el sofá y mi arma a un lado, me quité el polo que llevaba y me desaté los zapatos

-oye ¿Qué haces?-

-pues lo que ves, quitarme la ropa; porque no puedo dormir con esto puesto-le dije acostándome en el sofá, lo único que no me había quitado eran los pantalones (tampoco soy tan sinvergüenza)-

-¡¿estás loco? tu cuerpo está desnudo!, no tienes pelaje que te cubra-

-oye tranquila, no pienso quitarme los pantalones, allí está lo único que necesito cubrir-

-está bien, vámonos Lyra- dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras- mañana tengo mucho trabajo, hasta mañana Luis-

-hasta mañana-

-te veré mañana- me dijo Lyra- tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte- dijo antes de subir

-hasta mañana-

**Por la madrugada**

Me encontraba en el bosque, aún estaba buscando la carretera, de pronto comencé a oír los mismos ruidos que me asustaron la vez anterior; pero esta vez estaban muy cerca, pude ver que de entre los arbustos salían unos enormes ojos rojos y se abalanzaban sobre mí…

-¡ahhhhh!- Grité mientras despertaba sudando y respirando rápido; "solo una tonta pesadilla" pensé, traté de ponerme cómodo en el sofá, pero al dar la vuelta me topé con un par de ojos amarillos que me estaban observando.

-¡ahhhhh!... ¿Lyra? ¡Qué haces aquí, casi me matas de un infarto!

-lo siento, baje por un vaso de agua, y vi que tenías pesadillas, traté de calmarte, pero no reaccionabas-

-bien, gracias por el susto, pero debo dormir, así que te veo mañana- le dije mientras volvía a acurrucarme en el "cómodo" sofá.

-ok, descansa- me dijo mientras subía a su habitación- y no olvides lo de las preguntas por la mañana-

-si si está bien las preguntas y todo eso- le dije antes de volver a cerrar los ojos

* * *

bueno amigos, aqui termina el capitulo 1, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo


	3. cap2- Part1: Pesadillas en el bosque

Bueno amigos, aquí les traigo la primera parte del segundo capítulo de esta historia, respecto a la sugerencia de poner el nombre en cada diálogo; estuve pensándolo, y lo usaré, pero en otras escenas, como conversaciones por radio o reuniones grandes, ya que no estoy muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de diálogos; sin embargo trataré de hacer más entendibles las conversaciones; gracias por la sugerencia, y bueno; que comienze el show!

* * *

Capitulo 2- Parte 1: Pesadillas en el bosque

* * *

**Por la mañana:**

Desperté con el cuerpo un poco adolorido por el sofá; me di la vuelta para levantarme pero

-¡ahhhhh!, Lyra que acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer, que solo te dedicas a asustarme

-lo siento, pero ya es de mañana y llegó la hora de hacerte las preguntas- me dijo muy alegre

-bien, pero primero necesito asearme- le dije mientras me levantaba del sofá- ¿podrías prestarme tu baño?-

-claro, es aquella puerta, iré por mi libreta para anotar todo lo que me digas- dijo mientras subía las escaleras

-me parece bien- le dije mientras entraba en el baño y comenzaba con mi rutina

Luego de un rato ya estábamos los tres en la sala, por alguna razón Bon bon también decidió participar del interrogatorio.

-¿y bien, que desean saber?- les dije mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala

-primero lo primero- dijo Lyra, que estaba en el sofá junto con su amiga- de dónde vienes

-bueno vengo de una ciudad a unas horas de aquí

-si claro- dijo Bon bon- como si fuéramos a creerte esa mentira, dinos la verdad de una vez

-estoy hablando en serio-"¿Qué tiene ella contra mí?"- estaba en mi camioneta atravesando el bosque y de repente me sentí aturdido y con ganas de vomitar, baje de la camioneta porque no quería ensuciar nada, pero cuando regresé el camino ya no estaba, luego vi a tu amiga, ella me golpeó y ya conoces el resto de la historia; siguiente pregunta por favor

-¿Cómo es tu ciudad?- me preguntó Lyra

-pues es muy diferente de este pueblo, mi ciudad es más grande y tiene más tecnología, cuando llegue aquí, antes de encontrarte en el parque, noté que aquí no hay automóviles ni ese tipo de tecnología

-¿y qué son esas cosas?-

-pues ¿Cómo te explico? *poniéndome la mano en la barbilla*, ya sé, son una especie de carretas que se mueven solas-

-eso también pueden hacerlo aquí los unicornios- me dijo Bon bon- no es nada más que magia

-pues te equivocas- le dije algo frustrado- los humanos no conocemos la magia, solo usamos la cabeza y la fuerza para crear aparatos que nos ayudan a hacer muchas cosas, a eso lo llamamos tecnología- al terminar de decir eso ella se sorprendió un poco. Después de muchas preguntas por parte de Lyra, la mañana ya había avanzado, eran cerca de las 9:00 de la mañana, había respondido muchas preguntas sobre mi especie, además de algunas sobre mis manos y lo útiles que me son. Bon bon solo se limitaba a observarme, pero parecía buscar una pregunta que muestre el lado malo de los humanos. Decidí tratar de terminar el interrogatorio pero…

-bueno chicas, si no tienen más preguntas para mí, regresaré al bosque a busca…

-yo tengo una- dijo Bon bon en un tono serio- ¿De qué se alimentan los humanos?-

-bueno…- no sabía si decirle o no la verdad, ya que la respuesta no les gustaría- los humanos somos omnívoros

-¿entonces comes carne?-

-podemos comer verduras, frutas…-dije tratando de evadir la segunda pregunta

-¡contesta! ¿Comes carne?- me dijo ella en un tono serio

-pues… *suspirando*la verdad sí- al instante noté que ambas se preocuparon y comenzaron a mirarme con miedo, así que traté de arreglar las cosas- pero puedo dejar de consumirla sin problemas, no tienen de que asustarse, no comemos carne de poni; además yo nunca me atrevería a hacerle algo malo a las chicas que me ayudaron cuando estaba en problemas- pude ver que Lyra se calmó un poco, pero Bon bon seguía con cara de preocupación.

-alguna pregunta más- dije algo nervioso "ojalá que se queden sin más ideas"

-no tengo nada más que preguntar- dijo Lyra

-yo tampoco-dijo Bon bon- pero no confío mucho en ti

-ya te dije, puedo alimentarme también de otras cosas- traté de buscar una salida de esa situación- oye, creí haber oído anoche que tenías trabajo hoy

-cierto, debo apurarme o llegaré tarde- dijo ella mientras corría a tomar una especie de alforjas que puso en sus costados- regresaré por la tarde, ten mucho cuidado Lyra- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-bueno Lyra, gracias por todo, pero debo ir al bosque a seguir buscando el camino de regreso- le dije mientras tomaba mi rifle y me dirigía a la puerta trasera "ni loco dejo que me vean más de estos extraños ponis"

-¡oye espera!- me dijo mientras se ponía en mi camino- quiero acompañarte- "me sería de ayuda, creo que ella conoce el bosque"-

-está bien- le dije- pero necesito que me devuelvas el arma que me quitaste ayer

-cierto-dijo mientras subía las escaleras, cuando regresó traía flotando mi pistola-

-te extrañé mucho amiga *abrazando el arma*

-si ya terminaste de ponerte sentimental con esa cosa, ¿podemos empezar?

-bien, bien ya vámonos-

Salimos con cuidado de que nadie nos viera, fue fácil, ya que Lyra conocía la ciudad llegamos rápidamente al bosque, una vez allí nos pusimos a andar de un lado a otro buscando la carretera mientras conversábamos un poco, ella me explicaba algunas cosas sobre su pueblo, además me habló sobre los pegasos (porque aún no había visto uno)

-oye Lyra- le dije un poco curioso- ¿tu amiga siempre es así de gruñona?

-de hecho ella no es así, solo está un poco preocupada porque nunca había visto un humano, además de que el trabajo la tiene muy estresada-

-entiendo, últimamente yo también estuve muy estresado en mi trabajo, de hecho iba camino a tomar unas vacaciones cuando esto ocurrió- le dije algo triste "me quedé sin vacaciones"-

-¿y en qué trabajas?- me dijo ella muy curiosa

-pues yo soy parte de un equipo especial que protege a personas importantes-

-¿Como un guardia real?-

-¿Quiénes son esos?-

-son los encargados de cuidar a las princesas, ellos siempre están con sus arcos y espadas listos para luchar-

-justo como ellos- le dije- pero de donde yo vengo ese trabajo es mucho más peligroso, por eso uso a esta amiga- le dije señalando mi arma

-¿y cómo funciona esa cosa?-

-es como…. Un arco, solo que las flechas son tan rápidas que no las puedes ver, además de que causa más daño que cualquier arma que conoces-

Llevábamos un buen rato caminando, y ya me estaba dando hambre, recordé que había dejado algunas frituras y sodas en la cueva, además de algo de ropa y otras cosas, así que decidí ir hacia la cueva.

-oye Lyra, no tienes algo de hambre- le pregunté mientras cambiaba el rumbo hacia la cueva "ya me estoy ubicando más o menos en este bosque"

-pues la verdad un poco- me dijo algo apenada

-¡pues sígueme que te voy a mostrar un lugar que te va a sorprender!- le dije mientras nos acercábamos a la cueva

Entramos en la cueva, y Lyra quedó fascinada al ver la camioneta con los otros vehículos detrás, mientras ella los veía yo entré en la camioneta y saqué el equipaje que tenía preparado para mis vacaciones; además de sacar unas bolsas de frituras junto con unas sodas.

-oye Luis- me dijo ella mientras veía las motos- ¿Qué son estas cosas?

-son motos, sirven para transportarse y pueden correr muy rápido-le dije mientras le daba una bolsa de frituras y una soda-

-genial, y ¿por qué traes tantas?-

-es que tenía planeado ir con unos amigos, pero ellos llegarían mañana al lugar acordado-

-entiendo-me dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la cueva- creo que deberíamos irnos, ya se está haciendo tarde

-de acuerdo- le dije mientras tomaba mi equipaje y ambos salíamos de la cueva

Al salir se comenzamos a oír ruidos entre los arbustos, cada vez oíamos más cerca esos ruidos

-"¿dónde vi esto antes?"-me preguntaba tratando de recordar algo- ¡el sueño!, rápido Lyra entra a la cueva- le dije mientras le quitaba el seguro a mi rifle y comenzaba a apuntar hacia los arbustos

* * *

Bueno amigos, aquí termina la primera parte de este caítulo, hasta luego.


	4. Cap 2- Part 2: ¿Como un astronauta?

Hola otra vez!. aquí esta la segunda parte del segundo capítulo, aquí se presentarán las características de cada humano; y sin mas demoras, que empiece el capítulo

* * *

Capítulo 2- Parte 2: ¿Como un astronauta?

* * *

.

.

.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella algo preocupada

-tú solo obedece, iré a buscarte en un minuto- ella obedeció y fue corriendo a la cueva, justo en ese momento aparecieron tres extrañas criaturas, parecían lobos, pero su cuerpo estaba hecho de madera "¿por qué rayos nada tiene sentido en este lugar?"; al instante le disparé a dos de ellos en la cabeza, pero el tercero se abalanzó sobre mí, tenía sus patas traseras apresando mis piernas, y yo trataba de defenderme de sus mordidas poniendo el costado de mi rifle en su boca, pero era muy fuerte, así que traté de usar toda mi fuerza para empujarlo, al hacerlo el lobo calló de espaldas y aproveché para darle un par de tiros en la cabeza- ¡nadie se mete conmigo!- grité mientras le daba el último tiro y lo reducía a sólo astillas. Fui hasta la cueva cojeando un poco, tenía la pierna izquierda raspada y ensangrentada un poco debido a las patas del lobo.

-Lyra ya puedes salir- casi al instante ella salió y se puso muy preocupada

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!-

-nada de qué preocuparse, sólo unos extraños lobos, pero ya me encargué- le dije mientras le hacía señas para irnos a casa

-pero ¿estás bien?, ¿puedes caminar así como estás?-

-sí, no te preocupes, ahora debemos salir de aquí antes de que algo peor aparezca- le dije mientras apresuraba un poco el paso (o mejor dicho cojeaba más rápido).

Una vez que salimos del bosque se me hizo un poco más difícil escabullirme por las calles ya que estaba herido, pero Lyra me ayudó y logramos llegar a casa sin ser vistos.

-quédate en el sillón, yo iré por el kit de primeros auxilios- me dijo Lyra

-está bien- le dije mientras me sentaba y dejaba mi equipaje a un lado

Había pasado un rato y Lyra estaba curando mi pierna, yo estaba viendo las cosas que había traído en mi mochila de equipaje, cuando Bon bon llegó del trabajo.

-oigan chicos traje…un… ¿se puede saber qué rayos te pasó?- dijo ella viéndome algo molesta y a la vez preocupada

-fui al bosque con Lyra a buscar el camino, pero no lo encontramos, así que decidí ir a la cueva donde están mis cosas, y cuando estábamos regresando nos atacaron unos lobos

-¡ustedes son unos irresponsables, ¿acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es ese bosque?!- dijo ella muy molesta

-lo siento, no sabía que eso ocurriría- le dije algo apenado "no debí poner en peligro la vida de Lyra"

-no deberías tratarlo así- dijo Lyra en mi defensa- el sólo quiere regresar a casa, además el me defendió de esos lobos y acabó con ellos él solo- Bon bon se sorprendió un poco de eso último

-¿acabaste con ellos tú solo?

-sí, pero uno de ellos me hizo esto- le dije señalando mi pierna

-entonces… *suspirando* lo siento no debí hablarte así, y gracias por salvar a mi amiga de esos lobos de madera, Lyra no hubiera tenido oportunidad ante esos monstruos

-no es nada… ¿y qué pasa cuando esos animales llegan al pueblo?, porque ese bosque está cerca de aquí y supongo que a veces pasa-

-pues los elementos de la armonía se encargan de ellos-

-¿y quiénes son ellos?- le dije algo asombrado

-son seis ponis que poseen el poder de la amistad, y lo usan para proteger a equestria de los problemas que ocurren- me dijo Lyra

-pues qué lugar tan extraño es este parece que aquí tienen héroes; pero en serio, el poder de la amistad pffff…jajajaja, lo bueno es que dentro de poco me iré- le dije mientras seguía buscando algunas cosas en mi mochila

-respecto a eso…- me dijo Bon bon algo preocupada- no sé si eso ocurra

-¡¿qué?!- le pregunté muy alterado- ¿es broma verdad?

-pues mientras regresaba decidí ir a la biblioteca a ver si encuentro un poco sobre lo que te pasó, y encontré esto- me dijo mientras de una de las alforjas que había llevado en la mañana sacaba un libro delgado, se veía algo viejo y amarillento- éste libro habla sobre algo parecido a lo que te pasó, me dijiste que antes de terminar aquí te sentiste algo mareado y con ganas de vomitar ¿cierto?

-pues sí, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con no poder regresar?- le dije algo preocupado

-veras, esos son los síntomas que experimentas cuando te tele-transportas largas distancias- me dijo ella mientras leía el libro- además es la única explicación de por qué desapareció la carretera, y también de por qué nunca hemos visto u oído de tu ciudad, si sólo está a unas horas de viaje-

Lo que ella me dijo era lo más loco que había oído, pero parecía ser la verdad, ya que era la única explicación de todo lo que me había ocurrido, ¡me había transportado entre dimensiones!

-bueno solo hay una forma de saber si eso es cierto- dije mientras sacaba un radio-comunicador de mi mochila-¡aquí esta lo que buscaba!-

-¿Qué es eso?- me preguntó Lyra

-es un radio-comunicador modificado; verás, en mi equipo hay un amigo llamado Sebastián, y a él le gusta hacer la de científico loco en sus ratos libres, un día se le ocurrió modificar este aparato para que su frecuencia alcance una mayor distancia, así que si aún están mis amigos en casa, podrán oírme desde éste bosque si es que sigo en mi dimensión.

-¿y por qué no se te ocurrió eso antes?- me preguntó Bon bon

-pues porque había olvidado que traía eso, pero lo recordé por la mañana- le dije mientras encendía el aparato y comenzaba a hablar por él; luego de unas horas tratando de comunicarme, no pude oír nada más que estática, lo único que me quedó fue aceptar la dura verdad, estaba en una dimensión diferente y no podía regresar a la mía, pero peor aún, era el único humano allí; agaché la cabeza para tratar de calmarme y ordenar mis ideas- *hablando muy bajo* ¿el único humano aquí?, ¿estoy solo aquí; como un astronauta en el espacio?- las chicas notaron mi tristeza y trataron de animarme

-oye Luis- me dijo Lyra- no te preocupes, no estás solo, nosotras te ayudaremos a regresar a tu mundo, ¿cierto Bon bon?

-haremos lo posible- dijo ella tratando de animarme- por el momento puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites.

-gracias por todo chicas, creo que fui muy afortunado al encontrarme con ustedes al venir aquí- les dije mientras guardaba el radio y sacaba unos jeans negros para ponerme, ya que los otros habían quedado desgarrados- oigan chicas, iré al baño a cambiarme, no me tardo- cuando regresé noté que en uno de mis bolsillos tenía mis audífonos, así que los saqué, los conecté a mi celular y me puse a escuchar algo de música (eso siempre me ayuda a pensar mejor)

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- me dijo Lyra que se acercaba a ver el celular

-nada importante, solo escucho algo de música; ¿quieres oír un poco?- le dije mientras me sacaba uno de los audífonos y se lo daba, ella se lo colocó en la oreja, puse un poco de rock (canción: astronaut- simple plan), estuvimos un buen rato escuchando música; Bon bon nos vio y se acercó a preguntar

-¿Qué hacen?-

-escuchando algo de música gracias a éste aparato- dijo Lyra señalando el celular

-¿y sirve para algo más?-

-bueno, también sirve para comunicarse, pero aquí no recibo señal; aparte de eso puedo escuchar música, ver fotos, jugar algunos videojuegos y ver videos.

-¿podría ver uno?- me dijo ella acercándose a la pantalla

-claro- le respondí mientras detenía la música y entraba a la galería de videos, seleccioné uno en el que estaba todo el equipo practicando un poco en una de nuestras primeras pruebas

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- me preguntó Bon bon

-ellos son parte de mi equipo y son los amigos con los que iría de vacaciones- le dije algo triste

-¿cuáles son sus nombres?- dijo tratando de cambiar un poco el tema- y ¿por qué tienen esas cosas en las manos?- dijo señalando las armas

-esas cosas son sus armas-

-pero no se parecen a la que tú tienes- me dijo Lyra señalando mi rifle

-es que cada uno tiene una función diferente en el equipo, y cada arma tiene un nombre diferente- le dije mientras comenzaba a señalar a cada uno- él es Alex (pelo lacio color negro, 1.83, fornido, blanco) es el francotirador del equipo, su arma es una barret.50, es el más preciso de todo el equipo; el que está a su derecha es Darwin (pelo corto color negro, 1.80, se notaba un poco más musculoso que el resto, trigueño) él brinda soporte en las misiones, con su arma, una m249 es capaz de hacer que un ejército entero retroceda a buscar refugio; el que le sigue es Kevin(pelo lacio color café, 1.80, delgado, blanco) él se encarga de los enemigos que están demasiado cerca, su arma es una escopeta saiga, que acaba con todo lo que se le acerque, además Kevin nos ayuda en los contratos, a ese tipo es imposible que alguien le diga que no; bueno continuando con la lista tenemos a Sebastián (pelo corto color negro, 1.79, algo delgado, blanco) él es el ingenioso del equipo, siempre está mejorando nuestros equipos o trabajando en nuevos artefactos, su arma es una mp5, es un arma rápida y ligera, por ello él nos apoya en el reconocimiento del terreno y asegura puntos clave en nuestras misiones. Y bueno chicas ellos son mis amigos y también mi equipo- les dije orgulloso, ya que nos consideraban los mejores en nuestro trabajo

-¿y que nos dices sobre ti?- me preguntó Lyra

-bueno como ya les dije yo soy Luis (pelo corto negro, 1.82, contextura normal, trigueño), soy el encargado de armar las estrategias en combate para proteger a nuestro VIP, mi arma es una m4 y soy muy rápido con ella

-¿Qué es un VIP?- me preguntó Bon bon, ya que no sabía todo sobre mi trabajo

-verás, en mi trabajo debemos proteger a personas muy importantes, a las cuales llamamos VIP, que son las siglas de Very Important Person (persona muy importante).

-ya veo; creo que debería ir a dormir, ya se está haciendo tarde y tengo trabajo mañana. Buenas noches Luis, buenas noches Lyra- dijo ella mientras subía las gradas.

Lyra y yo nos quedamos conversando un rato más, y luego de unas horas llegó la hora de dormir, esta vez no podía dormir pensando en lo que había sucedido, pero una idea pasó por mi cabeza- "si yo pude llegar aquí, tal vez ellos también lo hagan"- eso me dio algo de esperanza, pensar que no estaría solo aquí, sino que mis amigos podrían llegar mañana.

* * *

bueno amigos, aqui termina el segundo capítulo de este fic. espero que les haya gustado. hasta el próximo capítulo


	5. Cap 3- Part 1: Malos entendidos

Hola amigos, aqui les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic.

* * *

Capítulo 3- Parte 1: Malos entendidos

* * *

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:**

Me levanté algo temprano y estaba alegre, ya que aún tenía esa idea en la cabeza de que no sería el único humano, la barba me había crecido un poco, así que decidí encargarme de eso, fui hasta la cocina y toma el cuchillo más afilado que encontré- "creo que no se enojarán si lo devuelvo limpio"- pensé mientras me dirigía al baño, una vez allí me puse algo de jabón en la cara, pero me entró algo en los ojos- "demonios"- iba a empezar con lo mío, pero…

**Punto de vista Lyra:**

Me levanté un poco temprano quería saber cómo estaba tomando Luis la noticia de ayer, así que decidí bajar a verlo, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al primer piso, cuando bajé no lo encontré en el sofá, así que decidí ir a buscarlo, llegue hasta el baño, al llegar allí vi que la puerta estaba abierta, así que decidí asomarme, pero cuando logre ver lo que pasaba, me quedé asustada, él estaba llorando y con un cuchillo en el cuello; tuve que actuar rápido, al instante me lancé sobre él, inmovilizándolo con mi magia y alejando el cuchillo de su cuello.

-¡escucha Luis, sé que estas muy triste por ser el único humano aquí, pero por favor no cometas una estupidez!-

-¡¿pero qué rayos dices Lyra?! ¡No iba a hacer nada malo!-

-¡entonces por qué tenías ese cuchillo en el cuello!-

-espera creías que yo… enserio crees que yo haría eso- dijo él mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba a levantarme- no te preocupes Lyra, yo no sería capaz de hacer eso, he luchado por mi vida tantas veces, que sería una estupidez que acabe así-

-¿entonces qué hacías?-

-sólo me afeitaba, a propósito Lyra, gracias por recordarme mi situación

-lo siento- me dijo ella apenada-¿creí que no te crecía pelo en la cara?- me dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

-pues verás…

**Punto de vista Luis:**

Luego de aclarar todo este malentendido, Lyra ya se había calmado, así que le dije que vaya a ver a Bon bon y que me esperen en la sala mientras yo me aseaba, ya que tenía algo muy importante que decirles. Unos minutos después estábamos los tres en la sala, así que decidí empezar a decirles la idea que tenía rondando en mi cabeza desde anoche

-oigan chicas- les dije tratando de animarlas- que les parezco yo como amigo, ¿les agradan los humanos?

-pues a mí sí- dijo Lyra

-al menos Lyra ha dejado de molestarme todo el día con sus historias sobre ustedes- dijo Bon bon riendo un poco- y ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-"bueno aquí viene la mejor parte"-pensé- pues porque tengo el presentimiento que cuatro humanos más llegarán aquí y quería pedir…

-¿qué, cómo sabes eso?- dijo Bon bon algo preocupada

-pues no lo sé sólo lo creo, pero quería pedirles que si llega a pasar, no quiero parecer un aprovechado pero… ¿podrían darnos refugio a los cinco en su casa?

-por mí está bien- dijo Lyra emocionada

-¡nada de eso!- dijo Bon bon enojada "ya lo veía venir"- mi límite de irresponsables es de uno, y con Lyra ya tenía suficiente…

-¡oye!-

-sabes que eso es cierto Lyra, además de que habría mucho desorden, y yo ya no podría encargarme de todo eso- dijo ella algo agobiada

-no te preocupes por eso, nosotros nos encargaremos de tu casa, ni siquiera nos notarás, y te ayudaremos en todas las tareas, sólo te pido una oportunidad- le dije suplicando

-pues…- dijo ella dudando un poco- si prometes hacer todo eso puedo darles una oportunidad, pero si resultan ser unos vagos aprovechados, llamaré a los elementos para que se encarguen de ustedes.

-gracias, solo eso es lo que necesito-

-iré a trabajar, pero cuando regrese espero no tener sorpresas como ayer- dijo mientras salía de la casa

Casi al instante fui por mis cosas, tomé mi rifle y el radio -"si traen la casa rodante, puede que esto me sirva"- pensé mientras me dirigía a la puerta trasera

-¿a dónde vas?- me preguntó Lyra

-al bosque, quizá mis amigos corran la misma suerte que yo y terminen aquí-

-bien, iré contigo- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-esta vez no Lyra- le dije mientras la detenía- ese lugar es muy peligroso, pero si encuentro a mis amigos, vendré corriendo a avisarte-

-está bien- me dijo ella mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá algo fastidiada- pero ten mucho cuidado-

-no te preocupes, no tardaré- le dije mientras salía

Gracias al camino que Lyra me había enseñado ayer, pude llegar rápido al bosque, allí comencé a buscar el sitio donde había aparecido por primera vez, pero al llegar no veía nada nuevo, así que empecé a buscar por los alrededores. Al cabo de unas horas no encontraba nada, había perdido la esperanza, estaba algo cansado, así que me recosté en un árbol cerca del lago, cuando de pronto escuché el ruido de unas puertas abriéndose bruscamente, seguido de algunos desagradables ruidos de vómitos y unas voces muy familiares.

-te dije que no dejaras a Darwin comprar el café, este tarado ya nos puso algo- dijo Kevin algo enojado

-¡a quien llamas tarado bueno para nada!, ¡yo no hice nada!- reclamó Darwin

-¡ya tarados! Dejen de pelear, necesitamos encontrar a Luis y ustedes no ayudan con sus tontas peleas- dijo Alex muy serio- ahora regresemos a la carretera y descubramos dónde está ese tonto-

-malas noticias chicos- dijo Sebastián- Darwin nos hizo perder la carretera

-¡¿qué?! , ¡Ahora si te mato idiota!- dijo Kevin mientras se abalanzaba sobre Darwin, Alex y Sebastián también intervinieron y pronto se inició una gran pelea, yo solamente los observaba desde el árbol; ellos aún no se daban cuenta de mi presencia, así que decidí intervenir- "aquí viene la mejor parte"

-¡qué bueno saber que están buscándome chicos!- dije mientras me acercaba al grupo riendo un poco

-¿pero qué…? ¡Luis!- dijeron ellos al verme

-oye Luis ¿dónde te habías metido?- me dijo Kevin

-pues me pasó lo mismo que acaba de pasarles a ustedes-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-bueno para empezar, una niebla no me dejaba ver, luego sentí ganas de vomitar, me bajé del auto, y cuando regresé la carretera había desaparecido; el resto de la historia tendrán que verla para creerla-

-lo ven- dijo Seb- se había perdido, no era lo Darwin decía-

-¿y que creían que me había pasado?-

-pues creían que te habías detenido en algún bar a tomar algo, y que te habían puesto algo en la bebida para que…

-bueno ya lo encontramos- dijo Darwin cambiando el tema- ¿podemos irnos de una vez?

-ese es el problema amigos- les dije en tono serio- no podemos salir de aquí

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos

-escuchen, no se preocupen encontré a una amiga que me está ayudando a encontrar el camino de regreso-

-¿gente en este bosque?- dijo Alex- pensé que estaba abandonado-

-pues la verdad eso es cierto-

-¿entonces quién o qué es ella?- preguntó Sebastián

-pues… es un…-

-¡habla de una vez!-

-bueno, bueno pero no se rían ni piensen que estoy loco- traté de parecer lo más serio posible- ella se llama Lyra y es… una… unicornio-

-pffff jajajaja, te lo dije Sebastián, a este idiota lo drogaron, ahora págame- dijo Darwin mientras reía al igual que el resto del grupo

-es en serio idiotas- les dije algo enojado- todas esas malditas leyendas eran ciertas, y si no me creen, pues los llevaré hasta su casa-

-pues suerte con eso Luis jajajaja- dijo Alex, pero en ese momento se comenzó a oír un rugido parecido al del día anterior

-demonios chicos, sus risas llamaron la atención, debemos ir a otro lado- les dije mientras los empujaba hacia la camioneta; cuando subieron todos, los llevé hasta la cueva donde había dejado el primer vehículo- bien esperen aquí, y no salgan por nada del mundo hasta que yo regrese ¡¿entendido?!-

-¡entendido!- respondieron todos ellos

-y una cosa más, si ven alguna extraña especie de lobo, acaben con ella, pero no gasten más balas de las necesarias; Alex quedas a cargo- dije mientras salía de la cueva rumbo a la casa de Lyra, me sentía muy alegre "al menos ya no estoy solo".

**Punto de vista Alex:**

-Hace ya un buen rato que Luis se ha ido, eso ya me está preocupando- dijo Kevin

-recuerda la orden que nos dio, quedarnos aquí sin importar lo que pase- le dije mientras me sentaba en un lado de la cueva

-¿y que se supone que haremos para pasar el rato?- dijo Darwin mientras se sentaba aun lado mío

-pues yo traje algunas sodas, iré por ellas- dijo Sebastián mientras iba a la camioneta.

Luego de un rato estábamos los cuatro sentados en un lado de la cueva, estábamos tomando un poco de soda, cuando de pronto comenzamos a oír los mismos rugidos de antes, pero se oía a alguien más que pedía ayuda

-oigan chicos, oyen eso- les dije mientras me ponía de pie y tomaba mi arma de la camioneta- creo que deberíamos ir a ver qué pasa- todos fueron por sus armas y salimos con cuidado de la cueva, al salir pudimos ver entre los árboles a un extraño lobo, pero también vimos a otra rara criatura, era como una especie de extraño poni, pero su pelaje era de color amarillo y tenía una crin rosa, además tenía ¡alas! "creo que Luis tenía razón, este lugar es extraño"

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!- dijo Kevin al ver la escena

-*susurrando* ¡silencio idiota!- le dije mientras nos ocultábamos en un arbusto, debemos acabar con ese lobo, pero hay que hacerlo silenciosamente-

-pues creo que Darwin no entendió el plan- dijo Seb señalando hacia donde estaba el lobo, al voltear pude ver que Darwin iba corriendo hacia el animal, pero éste estaba tan entretenido con la pequeña criatura que ni siquiera lo notó, al llegar allí Darwin le dio un fuerte golpe con la culata de su ametralladora, casi al instante el lobo cayó hecho… ¡astillas! "¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?", luego de eso Darwin se acercó a la otra criatura, ésta estaba literalmente paralizada por el miedo, sólo estaba parada allí temblando

-oigan chicos ¿Qué hago con esta?- dijo Darwin

-tráela aquí, Luis sólo nos dijo que acabemos con esos lobos, además debe ser de alguien de por aquí- le dije mientras salíamos todos de los arbustos

-¿pero creí que no había gente aquí?- dijo él mientras cargaba a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos y la traía hacia nosotros

-sí, pero creo que lo que Luis dijo es cierto, sólo mira lo que tienes en brazos-

-¿qué?, es sólo un poni con el pelo pintado-

-¡acaso no ves las alas!- le dije señalando las alas del "poni", todos se sorprendieron, los demás no lo habían notado porque estaban más interesados en el "lobo de madera" que Darwin acababa de destruir-

-¡¿Qué rayos hermano?! ¡Tiene alas!- dijo Seb al escuchar la noticia

-esto no puede estar peor- dije cuando de pronto…

-¿Qué hacen fuera de la… ¡¿qué rayos hicieron?!- preguntó Luis que pasaba por aquí

**Punto de vista Luis:**

Estaba yendo a la cueva para decirle al equipo cómo llegar a casa de Lyra, pero me los encontré a medio camino…

-¿Qué hacen fuera de la… ¡¿qué rayos hicieron?!- les dije al ver que tenían a una pegaso

-pues lo que tú nos dijiste, nos encargamos de ese lobo- dijo Darwin señalando un montón de leña que estaba a lo lejos- y de paso salvamos a esta poni con alas, ¿hay algo de malo en eso?

-demonios hermano, no debiste hacer eso; ahora debemos asegurarnos de que no le diga nada a nadie- dije mientras tomaba a la pegaso y la recostaba en un árbol, ella estaba temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos, así que traté de calmarla primero

-¿estás bien? ¿Ese lobo no te lastimó?- le dije mientras revisaba que no tuviera heridas

-…-

-escucha sé que los tontos de mis amigos te asustaron, pero no te preocupes, no te haremos daño ¿entiendes?- ella afirmó con la cabeza y se calmó un poco, yo limpié un poco su cara con mi mano "bien, al menos ya se calmó"- ¿esa cosa te hizo daño?- ella negó con la cabeza

-oye Luis, los ponis no hablan- me dijo Kevin riendo un poco

-no les hagas caso a esos tontos- le dije a la pegaso- apropósito, soy Luis, ahora dime linda, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-*muy bajo* Fluttershy-

-lo siento no te oí, ¿podrías decirlo un poco más alto?- le dije mientras me sentaba frente a ella

-Fluttershy- esta vez si la pude oír, y los demás también, tenían una expresión de asombro inigualable

-y dime Fluttershy, ¿Qué andabas haciendo por aquí?-

-ayer un fuerte ruido asustó a los animales de por aquí, así que decidí venir a investigar que ocurría- me dijo ella

-pues debo admitir que ese fui yo, ayer me atacaron unos lobos y tuve que usar mi arma- le dije algo apenado "en parte tuve la culpa de lo que ocurrió"

-¿te hicieron daño?- me preguntó ella algo preocupada

-solo fue un rasguño- le dije mientras levantaba una manga de mi pantalón y le mostraba mi pierna vendada- ahora necesito pedirte un gran favor Fluttershy-

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-quiero que prometas que no le dirás a nadie sobre nosotros y lo que pasó aquí, ¿entendido?-

-pues está…

En ese momento apareció una pegaso cian con crin arcoíris

-oye Fluttershy las chicas quieren que… ¡cuidado Fluttershy!- gritó ella mientras volaba hacia mí y me embestía, el golpe me hizo arrastrarme en el piso unos metros, el resto de mis amigos se estaba preparando para darle una lección a esa pegaso

-tranquilos chicos, yo me encargo-les dije mientras me levantaba- sólo está algo asustada, Fluttershy explícale a tu amiga todo este mal entendido- "genial ahora un testigo más" Fluttershy trataba de hablar con esa pegaso, pero esta no la escuchaba

-¡acabaré contigo por hacer llorar a mi amiga! ¡Monstruo!- me dijo mientras trataba de golpearme

-¡yo no lo hice!, ¡Fluttershy calma tu amiga, no quiero lastimarla!- dije mientras trataba de esquivar sus golpes, pero solo podía esquivar algunos ya que era muy rápida

-¿crees que me vas a lastimar?, ¡te daré una lección monstruo!- dijo mientras retrocedía "al fin se cansó" pensé, pero ella sólo retrocedió para tomar velocidad, casi al instante se abalanzó sobre mí, terminó encima mío, mientras me inmovilizaba con su cuerpo los brazos y piernas; estaba mirando a mis amigos como diciendo ¿Quién es el siguiente? "¿Qué hago ahora?, si la golpeo creerán que soy un abusivo, pero si ella me vence, los tarados de mis amigos me molestarán por el resto de la vida" pensé mientras trataba de liberarme, pero era imposible; podía ver a mis amigos riendo como locos ante la escena, solo imagínenlo una pequeña poni muy furiosa sobre un tipo tirado en el piso luego de patearle el trasero.

-"Bien hora de liberarse"- pensé, pero ante la única opción que me quedaba, decidí tragar saliva e intentarlo- "sé que me arrepentiré luego"- pensé

**Punto de vista Kevin:**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, una pegaso pateándole el trasero a Luis pffff jajajaja… pero ya en serio, no sé qué se ve peor, patearle el trasero a un poni, o que un poni te patee el trasero, estaba viendo a Luis en el piso, parecía que había perdido la batalla, pero de pronto hizo la táctica más… como describirla… ¡ya se! Desesperada y estúpida que se le pudiera ocurrir; ya que tenía los brazos y piernas atrapados, el muy tarado decidió usar su boca… ¡así es!, ¡Luis acababa de morderle el trasero a esa poni!, y esta lo liberó, pero no sin antes darle una buena patada en el estómago...

-¡oye hermano!, a que te supo jajajaja- le grité mientras todos reíamos, la única asustada era la otra pegaso, que miraba la escena algo preocupada- no te preocupes- le dije mientras me acercaba- Luis no le hará daño, sólo está tratando de detener a tu amiga sin lastimarla-

**Punto de vista Luis:**

Había logrado liberarme, pero la última patada aturdió mucho- "tengo que terminar la pelea ahora, no podré aguantar otro raund así"- pensé mientras escupía algo de sangre por la patada en el estómago; Ya que ni ella ni yo nos rendiríamos sólo me quedaba una opción, forzar un empate; así que decidí usar una llave que nunca me falla…

-¡¿Qué esperas loca arcoíris?! ¡¿Acaso ahora tienes miedo?!- dije mientras me preparaba para lo que sucedería luego

-¡ahora verás!- dijo ella mientras volaba hacia mí, todo salió según el plan, rápidamente tomé una de sus patas delanteras y me arrojé al piso aplicándole una llave e inmovilizándola

-¿Qué dices, un empate?- le dije mientras aún estábamos en el piso

-¡nunca!- dijo ella mientras luchaba por liberarse

-¿sabes qué pasa si aplico más fuerza?- le dije apretando más fuerte su pata- así que tú eliges, empate u hospital-

-está bien- dijo ella mientras dejaba de luchar

Lugo de unos minutos de explicaciones, logramos hacer entender a la pegaso que nosotros no éramos una amenaza…

-ahora díganme- dijo ella- ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-pues yo soy Luis- dije presentándome- y ellos son mis amigos Darwin, Alex, Kevin y Sebastián- dije señalando a cada uno; nosotros somos humanos; y dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-yo soy Rainbow Dash, la pegaso más rápida de todo ponyville; y ella es Fluttershy-

-bien señorita Dash, necesito que tú y tu amiga no le digan a nadie sobre lo ocurrido aquí ¿entendido?- les dije en tono serio

-¿y qué recibimos a cambio?- me dijo ella

-pues… -"¿Qué le podrá interesar… ¡ya se!?"- oye Kevin-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-ve a la camioneta y trae unas cuantas sodas- le dije

-bien, ya regreso- dijo él mientras corría en dirección a la cueva

-¿Qué son sodas?- me preguntó Rainbow

-soda es un tipo de bebida del lugar de donde vengo, es una de las más deliciosas- le dije "ojalá que eso la convenza", luego de unos minutos Kevin regresó trayendo una bolsa con sodas de naranja

-bien chicas- les dije mientras abría dos latas- pruébenlas- ellas tomaron las latas y las bebieron rápidamente- ¿Qué tal están?

-están deli… *burrrp*- fluttershy se avergonzó mucho, nosotros y su amiga comenzamos a reírnos

-lo siento, no les advertimos que eso suele pasar- dijo Kevin

-además no es para tanto, eso ni siquiera fue un eructo- dijo Darwin mientras tomaba una lata y la tomaba, luego de un momento se escuchó un eructo monstruoso-

-jajajaja, eso sí que fue un eructo amigo- decía Rainbow mientras reía

-bueno chicas, nosotros tenemos que irnos, así que adiós- les dije mientras regresábamos a la cueva con el equipo- y recuerden, no se lo digan a nadie-

-entendido- dijeron ellas al unísono

-oye Luis- dijo Rainbow acercándose a mí volando

-¿Qué pas…?- casi al instante me dio una fuerte bofetada, mis amigos comenzaron a reír muy fuerte

-eso fue por lo de hace rato- dijo mientras regresaba junto a su amiga

-bien- dije mientras me sobaba la cara- fue un "gusto" conocerlas, adiós chicas- dije mientras nos íbamos

**Perspectiva de Rainbow:**

Luis y los demás ya estaban algo lejos de nosotras

-oye Fluttershy-

-¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó ella

-creo que deberíamos seguirlos- le dije mientras alzaba vuelo

-pero si nos descubren se enojarán mucho- me dijo ella con algo de miedo

-tranquila, eso no pasará- le dije- ahora apresúrate que los vamos a perder- ella comenzó a seguirme, logramos llegar hasta una cueva, allí estaban ellos

-rápido Fluttershy, escondámonos- nos ocultamos tras unas plantas, desde allí pudimos escuchar la conversación que ellos tenían:

-y bien, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?- decía Alex

-escuchen chicos- decía Luis- tomen todo su equipaje y armas, nos vamos a casa de Lyra, ella nos ocultará aquí hasta que encontremos la manera de regresar-

-"así que se quedarán en Ponyville"- pensé, pero en ese momento pisé una rama, y ellos escucharon el ruido-

-Fluttershy, es momento de irnos- salimos de allí rápidamente en dirección a Ponyville-

-¿piensas decírselo a las demás?- me preguntó Fluttershy

-no debemos hacerlo, se lo prometimos- le dije mientras salíamos del bosque y llegábamos a la ciudad- pero si comienzan a ocurrir cosas raras, sabemos dónde encontrarlos-

-okey-

* * *

Bueno amigos, aquí culmina la primera parte de este capítulo. ¿Aceptará Bon bon a los humanos?; averinguenlo en la segunda parte de este capítulo. Sonicrush se despide :D


	6. Cap 3- Part 2: Anda, di que sí

Hola de nuevo; aquí les traigo la segunda parte del tercer capítulo

* * *

Capitulo 3- Parte 2: Anda, di que sí

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la cueva (Luis):**

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- preguntó Seb cargando su arma

-no es nada, solo apresúrate- le respondí- tenemos muchas cosas que hacer allá

-bien-

Luego de unos minutos preparando todo, partimos en dirección a Ponyville, fue un poco complicado llegar a casa de Lyra sin ser vistos, ya que teníamos muchas cosas que llevar, pero lo logramos; al entrar nos encontramos con Lyra, estaba algo preocupada

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- decía ella regañándonos

-¡mira Seb! Un unicornio- decía Darwin- ahora ¿dónde está tu ciencia?-

-cállate tarado- le dijo Sebastián mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza- sentimos la demora señorita Lyra- dijo dirigiéndose a ella-

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Lyra

-tuvimos un inconveniente con una pegaso- le respondió él

-¡si, le pateó el trasero a Luis! Jajajaja- decía Kevin mientras reía

-¿y qué hizo Luis?- preguntó Lyra preocupada

-Luis se lo mordió, literalmente jajajaja- decía Darwin mientras reía con Kevin

-bien muchachos, seriedad- les dije mientras trataba de calmar el lugar- no fue para tanto

-¿y quién fue la pegaso?- preguntó Lyra

-pues de hecho fueron dos; Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash- le dije mientras me recostaba en el sofá- pero acordamos que no dirían nada de lo que ocurrió; por lo menos estamos a salvo de esos elementos de la armonía que me mencionaste ¿no?- Lyra se llevó el casco a la frente en signo de desaprobación (algo así como un facepalm)

-tonto- me decía algo enojada- ellas son los elementos de la armonía-

-¿Qué?- dije mientras me levantaba de golpe- pero no tenían nada diferente de ti o de Bon bon-

-pero eran ellas- me decía preocupada- por lo menos no se encontraban las seis

-ya tranquila Lyra- le dijo Kevin- ellas prometieron guardar el secreto-

-tienes razón- dijo ella mientras iba a la cocina por algo de agua- además tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer ahora-

-¿Qué cosas?- dijo Alex

-pues verán equipo- les dije a todos mientras nos reuníamos en la cocina- necesitamos convencer a la amiga de Lyra de quedarnos en su casa-

-no hay problema- dijo Sebastián- Kevin es el indicado para esto-

-tienes razón, será imposible que diga que no- dijo Kevin- sólo necesito saber algunas cuantas cosas sobre tu amiga- dijo dirigiéndose a Lyra

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- preguntó ella

-cosas como su carácter y sus gustos- respondió Kevin

-pues ella es muy amable y generosa, pero últimamente ha estado algo fastidiada debido al trabajo- dijo Lyra

-tiene razón- dije yo- cuando me vio por primera vez creo que no le caí bien-

-entiendo- dijo Kevin- ahora dime; ¿Cuál es su tipo de música favorito?-

-pues le gustan las canciones románticas y suaves-

-bien; ya tengo un plan- dijo él dirigiéndose al grupo- necesito que todos ustedes colaboren

-tu sólo dinos que hacer- le dije

-Darwin, tu limpiarás toda la casa- dijo Kevin

-pero…-

-nada de peros, ¿quieres quedarte en el bosque?- le dije yo dándole una escoba; enseguida se puso a limpiar

-Sebastián, necesito tu celular- volvió a ordenar Kevin

-¿nada más, que vas a hacer?- dijo sacándolo y entregándoselo

-no, solo lo tomo porque tiene el tipo de música que busco-

-oye Seb- le dije yo- a Lyra le gustaría que le cuentes sobre la humanidad y la tecnología en nuestro mundo; ¿cierto Lyra?-

-sí, ¿podrías hacer eso?- preguntó ella poniendo ojos de cachorro

-no hay problema- dijo Seb mientras se dirigían a la sala y ambos se sentaban en el sillón a conversar

-Alex- dijo Kevin- prepara algo para la cena- Alex comenzó a buscar algunos ingredientes en la cocina- supongo que deberemos dejar de comer carne ¿cierto?- me preguntó él

-tienes razón; bien, sólo falto yo- le dije a Kevin- ¿Qué debo hacer?

-pues verás- me dijo él- como Bon bon no confía del todo en ti, necesito que cuando ella llegue y yo te dé la señal tú te acerques y le digas esto…*susurros*-

-¿sólo eso?, no hay problema- le dije- ¿hay alguna cosa más?

-no, yo me encargo del resto- dijo él- ahora ve a ayudar a ordenar las cosas-

-entendido-

Luego de unas horas, teníamos todo en orden, Kevin le había pedido unas cuantas velas aromáticas a Lyra para mejorar el ambiente, había utilizado el celular de Seb para reproducir un poco de música suave (canción: the scientist- coldplay); Alex estaba terminando de preparar la cena, Sebastián y Lyra seguían conversando, ella estaba maravillada con las historias que oía- "nadie mejor para hablar de tecnología que Seb" –pensé, en ese instante se oyó la puerta abrirse

-"hora de poner el plan en acción"- pensé

Al instante que entró Bon bon se sorprendió de ver a tres humanos más en la casa (Alex estaba en la cocina), pero Kevin reaccionó rápido, se puso de pié y se dirigió hacia ella

-buenas tardes señorita Bon bon, me permite- le dijo mientras tomaba las alforjas que ella se ponía para ir a trabajar

-buenas tardes- dijo ella algo desconfiada- muchas gracias

-no se preocupe, tómelo como un gracias por su apoyo- le dijo Kevin- por favor tome asiento, la cena estará lista en unos minutos- le dijo él llevándola hasta el sillón, cuando ella tomó asiento, Kevin subió un poco el volumen de la música y comenzó a darle un masaje "todo va de acuerdo al plan"

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Bon bon al ver lo que él hacía

-pues no hay nada mejor que un masaje y un poco de música luego de un día de arduo trabajo- dijo Kevin mientras seguía con lo suyo

-pues creo que tienes razón- dijo ella mientras se relajaba

Luego de unos minutos de música y masajes, Kevin me dio la señal- "aquí viene la mejor parte"-pensé; me acerqué a Bon bon y le dije

-y Bon bon; ¿Qué dices?

-aún no lo sé- me dijo ella dudando un poco

-escucha, sé que no confías mucho en mí, pero tuve la suerte de encontrarme con una poni como tú, porque sé que detrás de esa Bon bon algo fatigada por el trabajo, aún está esa poni tan amable y dulce como su nombre lo dice, y te prometo que si me das la oportunidad de ganarme tu confianza, haré todo lo posible para que todas tus tardes sean como esta, libres de problemas y preocupaciones; es más, ni siquiera notarás nuestra presencia; sólo te pido que nos apoyes, ya que estamos perdidos en este mundo, y ustedes son nuestra única esperanza de volver a casa- le dije algo apenado en la última parte. Todo lo que dije conmovió a Bon bon.

-está bien- me dijo ella- además también tengo que agradecerte-

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté algo confundido

-porque hiciste realidad el sueño de mi amiga- me dijo ella mientras veía a Lyra conversando alegremente con Seb- desde que llegaste ella está muy emocionada y no para de agradecerme por darte refugio; así que por su bien, y el de mi amiga; prometo ayudarles en todo lo que me sea posible-

-gracias Bon bon, eres la mejor-le dije

-la cena está lista- dijo Alex desde la cocina

Al momento de cenar, nos reunimos todos y comenzamos a hablar:

-oigan chicos-dijo Bon bon- creo que aún no nos hemos presentado, ¿Cuáles son sus talentos?

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunté algo confundido

-a sus cutiemarks, todos tienen una- dijo señalando el dibujo de su costado

-así que eso indica su talento- le dije- pues nosotros no tenemos cutiemarks

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-

-no te preocupes- le dije- nosotros no las necesitamos, tenemos muchos talentos, ¿cierto amigos?-

-tienes razón- dijo Alex- mi nombre es Alex-

-¿y cual es uno de tus talentos?- preguntó Lyra

-pues soy el más preciso del equipo- respondió él

-yo soy Darwin, y soy el más fuerte del equipo- dijo Darwin mientras comía un poco de ensalada

-yo soy Kevin, y soy el más sociable-

-yo soy Sebastián, pero pueden llamarme Seb; soy el más inteligente del equipo-

-bueno yo soy Bon bon, y soy muy buena en la cocina-

-y yo soy Lyra, y soy buena tocando la lira; ¿Qué ironía no?- todos reímos un poco debido al comentario de la unicornio

-bueno, ya que nos presentamos- dije yo- creo que es momento de buscar un lugar para dormir-

-pues no creo que alcancen todos en la sala- dijo Bon bon

-tienes razón, ¿por casualidad tu casa no tiene sótano?- preguntó Sebastián

-¿Por qué Seb?, ¿acaso quieres construir aquí tu pajicueva? Jajajaja- dijo Kevin mientras reía

-jajajaja, esa fue buena Kevin- dijo Darwin riendo- pero ya en serio, ¿tienen sótano?-

-sí, pero está algo sucio y descuidado- respondió Bon bon

-no hay problema- dije yo- en unas horas lo tendremos listo

Luego de comer, las chicas dijeron que lavarían los platos, ya que habíamos hecho mucho por ellas hoy, nosotros aprovechamos para echar un vistazo al sótano; luego de unas horas limpiando, lo habíamos dejado como una verdadera habitación.

-bien equipo- dije algo cansado- misión cumplida, iré a decírselo a las chicas y….

-¡mira Luis, una araña!- gritó Darwin

-¡ahhhhh! Demonios, mátenla- dije mientras gritaba como un loco

-jajajaja, tranquilo hermano, sólo era una broma- me dijo él

-no juegues así hermano, sabes la fobia que le tengo a esas cosas de ocho patas- le dije calmándome un poco

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué tanto ruido?- preguntaron las chicas, que se asomaban por la puerta

-pueden bajar chicas, sólo era una broma que Darwin me jugó- les dije, ella bajaron y vieron el cuarto totalmente diferente

-chicos-dijo Bon bon- déjenme decirles que es lo mejor que he visto, incluso está más ordenado que el cuarto de Lyra-

-¡oye!- dijo Lyra- no es para tanto, de vez en cuando ordeno mis cosas-

-jajajaja, muy bien chicas, ya es algo tarde, las veremos mañana temprano- les dije mientras nos alistábamos para ir a dormir; habíamos improvisado algunos colchones con las cosas que encontramos en el sótano- y una vez más, gracias por ayudarnos chicas

-no hay problema, hasta mañana- dijo Bon bon mientras subía las escaleras

-los veo mañana chicos- dijo Lyra siguiendo a su amiga

**Por la madrugada:**

-tampoco puedes dormir ¿cierto Alex?- les pregunté en medio de la oscuridad

-¿Cómo lo sabias?- me respondió el

-lo suponía, yo también estoy preocupado por lo que ocurrió, y por hallar la forma de regresar a casa-

-¿y si no la hallamos?- me dijo algo preocupado

-no hay que preocupase, será fácil ya que el equipo está completo, además de que tenemos ayuda de este mundo- le dije confiado

-respecto a eso, ¿Por qué no pedimos ayuda a sus autoridades?-

-no es buena idea, Lyra me dijo que los ponis son muy asustadizos, y que se aterran cuando ven alguien diferente; por eso nos ocultamos; ahora imagínate el lío que se armará si asustamos a todo el pueblo, llamarán a los elementos de la armonía, a las princesas, y nos harán polvo con el poder de la amistad- le dije

-pensé que en momentos así no se podía bromear- me dijo Alex riendo un poco

-no estoy bromeando, eso ya le ha pasado a otras criaturas que han llegado aquí, me lo contó Lyra- en cuanto dije eso, Alex paró de reír

-bien, entonces habrá que descansar bien para mañana- dijo él- hay que ir a asegurar los vehículos, no queremos que esos lobos las encuentren-

-tienes razón, a descansar- dije mientras me acomodé en mi colchón- buenas noches

-lo mismo digo-

* * *

Bueno amigos, aquí termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el proximo cap. SonicRush se despide :D


	7. Cap 4: Un monstruo en ponyville

Hola de nuevo; esta vez le traigo la cuarta parte de este fic; pero este sólo consta de una parte; espero que les guste :D

* * *

Capítulo 4: Un "mostruo" en ponyville

* * *

**Por la mañana:**

Me levanté muy temprano hoy, logré dormir un poco anoche, de no ser por los ronquidos de Darwin hubiese descansado más-"por lo menos el colchón es más cómodo que el sofá"- hay muchas cosas que hacer hoy, pero primero lo primero, ir al bosque y asegurarnos de que ningún animal visite la cueva

-muy bien equipo, son las 5:30, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy, así que arriba de una vez- les dije a los demás; uno a uno fueron despertando- alguien despierte a Darwin, está roncando.

-yo me encargo- dijo Kevin yendo hasta dónde estaba Darwin y dándole un golpe en la cara-

-¡por qué demonios hiciste eso!- dijo él mientras despertaba sobándose la cara

-por no dejar dormir; roncas como cerdo- le respondió el

-bien hermanos- les dije a todos- luego de desayunar los quiero a todos reunidos en la sala, necesitamos asegurar la cueva donde dejamos las cosas, así que iremos al bosque más tarde-

Luego de asearme (cosa que demoró un poco, ya que sólo hay un baño) fui a desayunar, ya eran cerca de las 6:30 de la mañana, las chicas ya se habían despertado y habían bajado a desayunar con nosotros.

-¿Qué tal descansaron?- preguntó Lyra

-no muy bien- le respondí- pero no te preocupes, me acostumbraré

-¿pasa algo con el sótano?- dijo Bon bon

-nada de eso- dijo Alex- sólo estamos algo preocupados-

-además de que Darwin no paraba de roncar- agregó Seb- ustedes no lo oyeron ¿cierto?

-yo no oí nada- dijo Lyra- ¿y tú Bon bon?-

-yo tampoco- respondió ella

-pues bien por ustedes chicas- les dije- cambiando de tema… nosotros iremos al bosque a asegurarnos de que nuestras cosas estén protegidas- les dije mientras tomaba un poco de café

-me parece bien- dijo Bon bon- sólo asegúrense de que nadie los vea-

-no hay problema; las veremos en la tarde-

Luego de desayunar, nos alistamos para ir al bosque, cargamos nuestras armas, y salimos de casa; Bon bon fue a trabajar como siempre, y Lyra dijo que iría a tocar un poco de música en aquel parque que conocí el primer día que estuve aquí. De camino a la cueva, Sebastián nos contó un poco sobre lo que había conversado con Lyra ayer.

-¿al parecer esos elementos son muy poderosos cierto?- le pregunté, luego de oír todas las historias que él no había contado

-en realidad sólo cuando están unidas- me respondió Sebastián

-oigan chicos, ¿cómo planean asegurar la cueva?- preguntó Kevin

-pues, creo que en la casa rodante tengo algunos aparatos que pueden servir- dijo Seb

-bueno- dije riendo un poco- al fin encontré un punto a favor de convertir la casa rodante en tu laboratorio-

Cuando llegamos, nos aseguramos de que no haya ningún animal cerca, luego empezamos nuestra misión.

-bien equipo, éste es el plan- dije mientras nos reuníamos- Darwin y Kevin, ustedes dos vayan al bosque y consigan hojas grandes, necesitaremos esconder esta entrada-

-entendido- dijeron ambos mientras salían de la cueva

-Alex, tú vigila la zona- le ordené- no queremos más sorpresas de esos lobos

-okey- respondió

-Seb, tu encárgate de la seguridad de la cueva-

-bien, iré por unas cosas- dijo mientras se dirigía a la casa rodante

Luego de unas horas de trabajo, ya estábamos terminando de cubrir la entrada:

-oye hermano, ¿Cómo conociste a Lyra?- me preguntó Kevin

-pues cuando me perdí, fui a un parque de esa ciudad que estaba vacío, y la encontré allí- respondí

-¿y cómo te dejo quedarse en su casa? ¿Acaso tuviste que hacer algo?- me preguntó Darwin con una mirada un tanto extraña

-pues no hice nada de lo que tú crees tarado, ella sólo me ofreció su ayuda- le respondí algo molesto- además, veo a Lyra más como una hermana-

-¿enserio? ¿Por qué?- me preguntó Alex

-pues por la misma razón por la cual nosotros nos consideramos hermanos; porque nos ayudamos pase lo que pase; sólo miren a su alrededor, estamos perdidos en el bosque, y las únicas que nos ayudan a sobrevivir aquí son Lyra y Bon bon, ¿no creen que deberíamos considerarlas como parte de nuestra familia?- les pregunté

-sabes algo- me dijo Sebastián- yo también pienso lo mismo; ¿y ustedes?- dijo refiriéndose a los demás

-tienes razón- respondieron ellos.

-muy bien equipo, misión cumplida- les dije al ver el trabajo finalizado, habíamos camuflado bien el lugar, además de haber colocado algunas cercas- creo que ya es hora de regresar; llevaré unas cuantas sodas- dije tomando un pack de éstas

-oye Luis- me dijo Kevin- que tal si vamos a visitar a Lyra a ese parque que dices-

-pues no sería mala idea- le dije mientras todos salíamos de la cueva- ¿Qué dicen ustedes?- les pregunté a los demás

-por mí está bien- dijo Darwin- pero habrá que cuidar que nadie nos vea

-creo que no habrá problema- dijo Alex- después de todo nadie va al parque a la hora de almorzar-

-claro- dijo Seb- y de paso podemos conocer un poco más de la ciudad-

-¡pues al parque se ha dicho!- dije mientras nos dirigíamos a ponyville

Al llegar allí, vimos a Lyra sentada en una banca, pero además había otros tres ponis que pasaban por allí; ellos se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a molestarla:

-oye loca de los humanos- dijo uno de ellos- ¿Por qué no te largas a leer tus estúpidos cuentos?-

-si- dijo el otro- vete de aquí, tu fea cara nos molesta-

-váyanse- dijo Lyra- no me molesten, yo no les he hecho nada-

A pesar de que Lyra no les había hecho nada, ellos seguían molestándola, eso me enojó mucho, así que idee la forma de ayudarla sin ser vistos:

-oigan chicos- les dije- están viendo eso

-si- dijo Alex- esos idiotas están molestando a Lyra-

-pero no podemos hacer nada- dijo Seb- si nos ven estaremos en problemas-

-tienes razón- dijo Darwin algo preocupado- puede que llamen a esos elementos de la agonía y nos hagan polvo-

-en primer lugar- dije yo- son elementos de la armonía, no agonía tarado, y en segundo lugar, nadie nos va a ver, porque tengo un plan que hará que esos idiotas no se acerquen al parque por un buen tiempo-

-entonces- dijo Alex- ¿Qué haremos?-

-bien- les dije- este es el plan; Alex, tú toma una roca y espera mi señal, cuando te diga se la lanzas a uno de ellos, necesitamos llamar su atención-

-esto ya me está empezando a gustar- dijo mientras buscaba una roca

-Seb y Kevin- ordené- ustedes comenzarán a agitar esos arbustos cuando se los diga-

-¡a la orden!- dijeron posicionándose detrás de estos

-y Darwin, tú ya sabes que hacer- le dije mientras le entregaba una de las sodas que llevaba

**Punto de vista Lyra:**

Llevaba un buen rato en el parque, pero tres ponis habían llegado a molestarme, y a pesar que yo les pedía que se vayan y me dejaran, ellos no dejaban de molestarme, desearía que alguien ponga en su lugar a esos tontos. Pero de pronto una roca golpeó a uno de ellos:

-¡¿Quién hizo eso?!- gritó enojado, pero no había nadie más en el parque- ¡vamos muéstrate cobarde!- dijo mientras él y sus amigos se ponían en dirección de unos arbustos, luego de unos segundos, los arbustos comenzaron a moverse bruscamente

-amigos- dijo uno de ellos a los demás- creo que deberíamos irnos- justo en ese momento, se escuchó un estruendoso rugido, como de una gran bestia

-¡corran!- decía uno de ellos mientras huían asustados; una vez que ellos se fueron, pude oír risas detrás de esos arbustos, así que decidí ir a ver quiénes eran. Al llegar encontré algo que ya me lo esperaba.

-¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?- les pregunté al verlos reír como locos

-nada, sólo pasábamos por aquí y vimos a esos idiotas molestándote, así que decidimos ayudarte- dijo Luis

-pues debemos irnos de aquí- le dije

-sí, deberíamos ir a comer- dijo Darwin- ese eructo sí que me dio hambre jajajaja-

-eso, y además de que esos cobardes debieron haberse ido a llamar a los elementos- dijo Alex- así que vámonos antes de que nos hagan polvo-

**Punto de vista Luis:**

Luego de salir de los arbustos, nos dirigimos a casa, una vez allí ordenamos todo, Alex y Kevin se encargaron de la comida, mientras Seb leía un poco el libro que Bon bon había traído para explicar mi llegada a este lugar-

-oigan chicos- dijo él- creo que tengo una teoría que puede explicar todo esto- al escuchar esto todos nos reunimos en la sala

-bien, que estás esperando- dije mientras nos sentábamos en los sofás- cuéntala de una vez

-bien- dijo él- si aplicamos la teoría de Hubble a las dimensiones, podemos suponer que en tiempos antiguos nuestras…

-bueno, si quieres que te entendamos dilo en español- dijo Kevin

-bien, hace mucho tiempo nuestras dimensiones estaban más cerca, eso explica los antiguos cuentos que hay aquí sobre humanos, y las antiguas leyendas urbanas sobre seres mitológicos en nuestro mundo; sin embargo, debido a la constante expansión del universo, éstas dimensiones se alejaron, lo que hace que sea muy difícil hoy en día poder ver criaturas mitológicas en nuestra dimensión…

-o humanos en esta dimensión ¿cierto?- preguntó Lyra

-exacto- respondió él- pero eso no significa que sea imposible que aún quede una conexión entre esta dimensión y la nuestra; es gracias a esa pequeña conexión que estamos aquí-

-así que llegamos aquí gracias a un puente dimensional- le dije yo- pero éste ya se está debilitando ¿cierto?-

-¡que alguien le dé un premio a este genio!- gritó Darwin- ahora sólo necesitamos encontrar ese puente y podremos regresar a casa-

-bien, pues a partir de mañana iniciamos la búsqueda- le comuniqué al equipo; al decir esto noté que Lyra se puso algo triste- ¿sucede algo Lyra?- le pregunté

-no es nada chicos- dijo ella tratando de esconder el rostro-

-vamos, puedes decírnoslo- dijo Kevin- nosotros somos tus amigos

-pues- dijo ella algo tímida- siempre creí que los humanos existían, y por ello siempre me molestaban; y ahora que están ustedes aquí, sólo yo puedo verlos, y cuando ustedes se vayan, todo será igual, ellos nunca me creerán y seguirán diciéndome loca- decía mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, pero no pudo evitar llorar un poco

-no te preocupes Lyra- le dije mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas- esos tontos no saben hacer nada más que molestar, pero nosotros te ayudaremos y protegeremos mientras estemos aquí-

-además- dijo Alex- creo que podríamos mostrarles a los demás lo equivocados que estaban respecto a los humanos, como una despedida que nunca olvidarán-

-¿me lo prometen?- nos preguntó con ojos de cachorro-

-awww… como decir que no a esa carita- dijo Kevin

-gay jajajaja- grito Darwin mientras reía

-gracias chicos- dijo ella sonriendo- ustedes son los mejores

De pronto Bon bon entró por la puerta algo asustada:

-hola Bon bon- le dije- creí que regresarías más tarde-

-pues sí*respiro*, pero hay rumores de que*respiro* hay un monstruo en ponyville que atacó a tres ponis, y cuando me enteré*respiro* vine a casa lo más rápido posible-

-jajajaja- todos estábamos riendo ante la escena- no hay de qué preocuparse linda- le dije mientras paraba de reír

-¿por qué, acaso ustedes…?- en ese momento ella se dio cuenta- ¡que hicieron ahora tontos!- nos dijo muy enojada

-pues fuimos al parque y…

-¡que no les dije que no dejen que los vean!-

-pues sí; pero no te preocupes, nadie nos vio- le dije calmándola un poco- cuando estuvimos allí vimos que unos ponis estaban molestando a Lyra- le dije

-así que decidimos darles una lección a esos inútiles- dijo Darwin-

-lo del gran monstruo lo inventaron ellos- dijo Alex- después de todo, en cuanto vieron los arbustos moviéndose, salieron corriendo y chillando como niñitas jajajaja-

-bien- dijo ella- espero que estas tonterías no se vuelvan a repetir-

-pero Bon bon- dije yo- no hicimos nada malo-

-nada de peros- nos estaba regañando como a unos niños- por su culpa la ciudad está como loca, y los elementos de la armonía están vigilando todas las calles en busca del gran monstruo-

-bien- le dije- pero no creo que a alguien se le ocurra buscar un gran monstruo en tu casa ¿cierto?- justo en ese momento escuchamos que llamaban a la puerta-

-*susurrando* rápido escóndanse- dijo Lyra- al instante fuimos corriendo hasta el sótano-

Una vez abajo pudimos oír lo que estaba ocurriendo:

-*ruido de la puerta* hola chicas- se escuchaba una voz desconocida

-hola Twilight- decía Bon bon- ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

-pues vine aquí por dos cosas- dijo ella- la primera es porque necesito el libro que te presté devuelta-

-no hay problema- dijo Bon bon yendo hasta el sofá y tomando el libro- aquí está- dijo entregándoselo- y ¿Cuál es la segunda cosa?-

-pues los ponis que nos alertaron del monstruo dijeron que Lyra también estaba en el parque, así que vine a ver si ella estaba bien-

-ella está aquí, y está bien, ¿cierto Lyra?- le preguntó a Lyra

-sí, estoy bien- dijo Lyra desde el sofá

-y ¿pudiste ver a ese monstruo que ellos mencionaron?- preguntó Twilight

-la verdad, yo no vi ni oí nada- respondió ella- creo que esos ponis les jugaron una broma

-esos tontos me van a oír- decía Twilight muy enojada- gracias Bon bon, gracias Lyra, adiós- se despedía mientras se iba-

-no hay de qué Twilight- dijo Bon bon mientras cerraba la puerta, y luego de un rato- ya pueden subir chicos-

-¿Quién era esa Twilight?- pregunté algo confundido

-pues es uno de los elementos de la armonía- respondió Lyra

-yo creí que era bibliotecaria- dijo Seb-

-pues también lo es- dijo Bon bon- lo ven, por su culpa la ciudad está patas arriba-

-lo sabemos Bon bon, pero debes admitir que esos ponis están exagerando- dije yo- además es lo que se merecen por molestar a Lyra-

-bueno…-dijo ella- en parte creo que si-

-lo ves, problema resuelto- le dije- ahora ¡a comer!-

Luego de comer nos sentamos a conversar un rato:

-y dinos Bon bon, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- le pregunté

-estuvo agotador; había muchas cosas que hacer hoy- dijo ella algo cansada- pero gracias al alboroto pude salir temprano-

-no hay de que- dijo Darwin riendo un poco- siempre es un placer darle algo de ánimo a la fiesta-

-hablando de fiesta- dijo Bon bon- Pinkie nos invitó a Lyra y a mí a una de sus fiestas-

-que bien- dijo Lyra- por fin algo de diversión-

-¿y que se supone que hacen los ponis en sus fiestas?- preguntó Seb

-pues bailar, conversar, jugar, saltar…- decía Bon bon

-y un sinfín de cosas terminadas en ar- dijo Kevin

-jajajaja; y ¿Qué hacen los humanos en sus fiestas?- preguntó Lyra

-pues bailar, conversar, jugar, saltar…- decía Darwin imitando a Bon bon

-jajajaja; entonces hacen lo mismo que nosotras- dijo Bon bon

-sí, pero nosotros lo hacemos con más estilo- dijo Kevin

-¿Cómo así?- preguntó Lyra

-pues verás- dijo Kevin mientras sacaba su celular y ponía algo de música (canción: propuesta indecente- romeo santos); se acercó a Lyra- me permite esta pieza señorita- dijo como todo un caballero

-claro- dijo ella riendo un poco por la forma que él actuaba; repentinamente Kevin la tomó del casco y la llevó al centro de la sala; allí tomo sus patas delanteras y las colocó sobre sus hombros; comenzó a bailar con ella con toda elegancia, Lyra trataba de seguirle un poco el ritmo, y cuando ya casi lo estaba logrando:

-aquí viene la mejor parte- dije riendo un poco; justo en ese momento Kevin comenzó a hacer muchas piruetas con Lyra; al terminar la canción no podíamos parar de reír

-y ¿Qué te pareció?- preguntó Darwin a Lyra, que estaba algo mareada y despeinada

-pues sí que fue divertido- dijo ella cayendo en el sofá- deberías intentarlo Bon bon

-eso sí que no- dijo ella agarrándose del sofá al notar que Kevin se dirigía hacia ella-

-vamos linda- dijo el tomándola de la misma forma que Lyra- te vas a divertir- luego de una dosis más de piruetas y pasos de baile; estábamos riendo a más no poder, ya que Bon bon terminó igual que Lyra

-lo ves Bon bon- le dije- nuestros bailes son más divertidos

-sabes qué- me dijo ella- creo que tienes razón, si me divertí

-bien chicas, ya es algo tarde, así que nos vemos mañana- dije mientras me levantaba del sofá hacia el sótano

-también necesito ir a dormir- dijo Bon bon- hasta mañana y gracias por el baile Kevin- dijo riendo un poco

-no hay de qué- respondió él- hasta mañana

-bien gracias por todo chicos- dijo Lyra- hasta mañana

-hasta mañana, que descanses- dijo Alex

Luego de que todos nos reuniéramos en el sótano comencé a dar la misión de mañana

-bien equipo- dije a todos antes de apagar las luces- necesito que descansen bien; mañana iniciaremos la búsqueda de ese puente dimensional-

-oye Seb- dijo Kevin

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él

-pues quería saber si puedes hacer algo por la batería de mi celular; es que está baja, y me preguntaba si tienes algún cargador solar o algo así-

-pues creo tener algo parecido en la casa rodante, mañana lo buscaré; además, si estaremos aquí por un tiempo, voy a modificar nuestros celulares para que funcionen con la señal del camper-

-¿igual que lo que hiciste con los radios?- le dije yo

-exacto- me respondió él

-me parece buena idea- le dije- bien hermanos, que descansen- dije antes de apagar la luz e irme a dormir.

* * *

bueno amigos, este fue un capítulo más de este fanfic; ¡Spoiler Alert!: en el próximo capítulo comenzarán los problemas. SonicRush se despide :D


	8. Cap 5: Rumores de guerra

*se abre el telón*

-Hola a todo el mundo!. Les habla su amigo SonicRush trayendo otro capítulo más de este fic... esta vez con más acción, *hablando bajo* aunque no soy muy bueno escribiendo acción XD-

-¡ya empieza de una vez tarado!- gritó Luis desde atrás del escenario

-bueno ya!; a lo que vine, sin más demoras el capítulo cinco de esta historia-

* * *

Capítulo 5: Rumores de guerra

* * *

**A mañana siguiente:**

Me levanté como siempre muy temprano, noté que el resto del equipo ya estaba levantándose, luego de asearme fui hasta la cocina, ahí nos reunimos y comenzamos los planes:

-bien- les dije yo- necesitamos dividirnos para buscar mejor en el bosque, si alguno de ustedes encuentra algo nos lo comunica por radio, acudiremos enseguida-

-entendido- dijeron los demás

Luego de que las chicas bajen, terminamos de desayunar y les dijimos que iríamos al bosque a buscar ese puente:

-oigan chicos- nos dijo Bon bon- si encuentran ese puente y logran ir a su hogar; déjenme decirles que fue un gusto haberlos conocido.

-lo mismo digo Bon bon- le dije yo- creo que hablo por todos al decir que estamos muy agradecidos por toda su ayuda-

-oigan chicos- nos dijo Lyra- no olvidarán lo que me prometieron ¿cierto?

-claro que no Lyra- le dije- nosotros siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas

-y si se van… ¿podrían llevarme con ustedes?- preguntó ella algo triste

-sería algo imposible Lyra- le dijo Seb

-¿por qué?- dijo ella quejándose

-pues nuestro mundo no es del todo bueno, también tiene un lado malo donde todo es más peligroso y hostil; si alguien de nuestro mundo te viera, podría lastimarte o hacerte cosas peores-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-pues… un ejemplo serían los científicos, si ellos vieran una unicornio que habla te harían horribles pruebas; o también algunos humanos que están algo locos e imaginan cosas con ustedes. Te apuesto que si ustedes fueran conocidas de alguna manera en nuestro mundo, habría un montón de desquiciados haciendo historias e imágenes sobre ustedes-

-¿en serio?-

-para que te digo que no si si-

-eso sí que me preocupa-

-bien ya que te enteraste un poco de lo malo de nuestro mundo, es momento de ir al bosque- dije yo

Una vez que salimos, estuvimos algo entretenidos tratando de escabullirnos por la ciudad, al parecer los rumores de ayer aún no se esfumaban del todo; sin embargo logramos llegar al bosque sin ser vistos

-bien, ya que estamos aquí- les dije a todos- que inicie la misión; Darwin, tú y Kevin irán al norte del lago, Sebastián y Alex hacia el este, yo iré al oeste-

-entendido- dijeron todos-

-recuerden, ante cualquier suceso nos informan por radio; y si se pierden el pueblo queda hacia el sur- les dije

Una vez que todos nos dividimos, empezamos la búsqueda. Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que estaba buscando algún puente dimensional; pero no había encontrado nada, cuando de pronto mi radio comenzó a sonar (en los diálogos por radio uso otro estilo para que los reconozcan):

**Darwin:** Atención equipo, detectamos una especie de puente dimensional

**Alex: **Entendido, voy enseguida

**Kevin:** Vengan rápido, parece que está empezando a ocurrir

**Sebastián: **Tengan cuidado, puede que no sea un puente nuestra dimensión

**Luis**: Voy para allá.

Una vez que llegué, vi que el resto del equipo ya estaba allí, había una especie de niebla densa; como la que había al llegar a esta dimensión

-bien- les dije- que estamos esperando, vamos a averiguar-

-no es así de fácil- dijo Seb- podemos quedar atrapados en una dimensión diferente a la nuestra-

-entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer?-

-por ahora- dijo Alex- sólo ocultarnos y esperar

-bien- le respondí- escondámonos tras esos árboles-

Luego de unos minutos ocultándonos, pudimos ver que la niebla comenzaba a disiparse, dejando a la vista un grupo de extrañas criaturas, eran como los ponis, sólo que un poco más grandes, además en su piel se veían una especie de escamas de color oscuro, entre todos estos pegasos unicornios y ponis de tierra, había un unicornio de color negro un poco más alto que el resto del grupo, con una extraña estrella dorada en su costado:

-muy bien- decía el unicornio- llegó el momento conquistar el reino de equestria y hacer pagar a sus princesas; ¡llegó la hora de mi venganza!- gritó él- ¡la venganza de Dark Star!-

-¡sí señor!- comenzaron a gritar todos los demás del grupo

-preparen las armas, nos refugiaremos por un tiempo hasta lograr transportar a todos, pero no bajen la guardia; nos veremos en el lugar indicado- luego de decir esto, el unicornio se teletransportó fuera del lugar, dejando sólo al grupo de extraños ponis

-¿oyeron eso?- les pregunté al equipo-

-pues claro- dijo Darwin- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-no lo sé- le dije- pero sabemos que si atacan a ese reino, atacarán también a ponyville, y será más difícil buscar la salida de aquí en plena guerra-

-pues hay que detenerlos antes de que empiecen- dijo Alex

-son pocos, podemos acabar con ellos fácilmente- dijo Kevin

-bien; no tenemos otra opción- les dije- si escapamos nos verán, así que hay que eliminarlos-

-hora del rock- dijo Darwin mientras cargaba su arma

-Kevin, tú y Sebastián van al frente, Darwin y yo les cubrimos la espalda; y Alex cubre desde atrás- ordené; al instante tomamos posiciones- fuego en tres… dos… uno… ¡ya!, ¡ya!, ¡ya!

Salimos de entre los arbustos dispuestos a enfrentarlos, al instante abrimos fuego, cada paso que dábamos hacía caer a más de ellos; la sangre salpicaba por todos lados, podíamos ver sus cuerpos agujereados por las balas, decapitados por el francotirador de Alex, o simplemente partidos por la mitad gracias a la escopeta de Kevin; al terminar la masacre sólo dejamos a dos de ellos con vida, estaban aterrados-

-¡alto el fuego!- ordené al notar que Kevin se acercaba a dar el tiro de gracia

-¿Qué hacemos con estos dos?- preguntó Seb

-tráiganlos para acá; necesitamos algo de información- dije yo. Kevin y Darwin los tomaron de las patas delanteras y los arrastraron hasta unos árboles, ellos estaban paralizados por lo ocurrido- bien déjenlos ahí

-bien- dije mientras me acercaba a ellos- sé que ustedes pueden decirme los planes de la conquista de equestria ¿cierto?-

-¡¿Qué clase de monstruos son ustedes?!- dijo uno de ellos mientras trataba de limpiarse la sangre que tenía en la cara- ¡¿Por qué acabaron con nosotros?!-

-¡silencio!- le grité- el que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo-

-no te diré nada maldito monst…- al instante Darwin lo noqueó con un golpe en la cara

-ahora dime tú, mientras tu amigo despierta- le dije al otro- ¿Qué planeaban hacer?-

-pues nuestro señor Dark Star quiere conquistar a equestria- me decía asustado al ver a su amigo sangrando por el golpe- y tiene planeado reunir a los otros señores y a un grupo más grande de nosotros para atacar el reino-

-¿dentro de cuánto tiempo?-

-dentro de tres semanas- dijo él

-bien, ya me dijo lo que quería; suéltenlos- les dije a Kevin y Darwin; ellos obedecieron y los lanzaron al suelo; ambos ponis cayeron de cara contra el suelo; el que había recibido el golpe ya estaba comenzando a despertar; así que los tomé de la crin y les levanté la cabeza- escúchenme bien malditos imbéciles- les dije- ustedes irán hasta el tal Dark, y le dirán que si se atreve a atacar ponyville; nosotros no tendremos ningún problema con acabar con toda su tropa de estúpidos ¡¿entendido?!-

-s… si- me dijeron ellos temblando

-ahora ¡lárguense!- al instante ellos se levantaron, y salieron corriendo del lugar-

-¿los dejarás ir a ambos?- me preguntó Alex

-sólo necesito mandar a uno- le respondí- apunta al que no dijo nada- Alex puso su arma en dirección a donde habían huido

-luz verde- me dijo (significa que tiene al objetivo en la mira)

-espera que haga algo estúpido- le dije riendo un poco

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Seb; casi al instante pudimos oír que gritaba a lo lejos

-ya lo verán- gritaba él- nuestro señor los hará pagar, hijos de p…- ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, casi al instante su cabeza explotó, bañando en sangre a su compañero de al lado; éste sólo siguió corriendo hasta perdernos de vista

-¡boom! ¡Headshot!- gritó Alex

-sabes algo hermano- le dije- ya comenzaba a extrañar esa frase-

-¡oigan!- gritó Sebastián cerca de donde estaban los cuerpos- ¡vengan a ver esto!-

-¿qué pasa Seb?- preguntó Kevin mientras nos acercamos

-miren; se están desintegrando- respondió Seb; cuando nosotros nos dimos cuenta, emanaba un humo maloliente de los agujeros que habían dejado las balas en los cuerpos; mientras estos comenzaban a desintegrarse, como si hirvieran de adentro hacia afuera

-¡¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?!- gritó Darwin

-creo que tengo una respuesta para esto- dijo Seb

-a ver, dinos genio- le dije yo

-pues creo que, como vienen de otra dimensión, esta atmósfera resulta nociva sus cuerpos, ya que estos no están adaptados a éste ambiente-

-por eso están cubiertos por esas extrañas escamas- dijo Alex

-exacto- dijo Seb- esas cosas funcionan como un aislante, pero no son muy resistentes que digamos-

-dilo por ti- dijo Darwin- creo que me fracturé la mano al golpear a ese en la cara-

-oigan chicos- dijo Kevin- creo que deberíamos irnos, aunque ya no quede casi ningún cuerpo, este lugar aún apesta-

-tienes razón- le dije- misión cumplida equipo; hora de volver a casa y alertar a las chicas-

Luego de regresar a casa; hicimos todas las tareas de la casa; y esperamos a que Lyra y Bon bon regresen; hasta que escuchamos el ruido de la puerta:

-veo que ya están aquí- dijo Bon bon mientras entraba en la casa

-hola chicos ¿Qué tal les fue?- preguntó Lyra; que también acababa de llegar

-chicas- les dije- necesitamos hablar con ustedes de un asunto muy serio-

-¿acaso hay más humanos?- preguntó Bon bon- porque creo que eso ya sería algo peligroso-

-nada de eso- le dije- es sobre su pueblo y este reino-

-¿Qué pasa con ponyville y equestria?- preguntó Lyra

-pues mientras hacíamos nuestra búsqueda encontramos a un grupo de extraños ponis; y oímos que planean atacar este lugar-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso ustedes no hicieron nada?- preguntó Bon bon muy preocupada

-acabamos con ellos, pero oímos a su líder decir que pronto vendrían más, y que se vengarán de las princesas-

-eso sí que es malo- dijo Lyra muy asustada- y ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-

-por el momento estamos a salvo- les dije- pero necesitaremos idear un plan para refugiarnos cuando esta batalla empiece-

Luego de conversar un rato más sobre lo sucedido; fuimos a comer, el resto de la tarde fue algo tensa, las chicas andaban nerviosas de un lado a otro, mientras nosotros ideábamos rutas de escape y posibles lugares de refugio.

-bien- dije al equipo- este es el plan; necesitaremos un refugio, provisiones como comida, agua…

-¿y de dónde planean sacar todo eso?- preguntó Bon bon

-ya nos las arreglaremos- le dije- bien como les decía; también necesitaremos armamento y tecnología…

-yo me encargo de la tecnología- dijo Seb- modificaré un poco los celulares como te dije antes, además trataré de crear algunas cosas con lo que tengo en la casa rodante-

-excelente- dije yo- Alex, tú apoyarás a Seb en lo que necesite

-entendido- dijo él

-Darwin, Kevin y yo nos encargaremos de las provisiones…

-creo que también necesitaremos improvisar algunas balas- dijo Darwin- ya que gastaremos unas cuantas en esos soldados raros-

-tienes razón- le dije- necesitaremos conseguir pólvora y algo de metal; ¿tienen alguna idea chicas?- les pregunté a las dos ponis, que no habían dicho nada desde que comenzamos a repartir las tareas.

-hay una gran tienda de fuegos artificiales en las afueras de ponyville- dijo Lyra

-bien; ya sabemos dónde conseguir pólvora-

-¿seguro que eso servirá?- preguntó Kevin

-pues no perdemos nada con intentarlo- le dije yo- prepárense equipo, tenemos una misión por la madrugada-

-eso sí que no- dijo Bon bon algo molesta- si los descubren robando se armará un gran lío y terminar….

-no te preocupes linda- le dijo Kevin mientras la callaba- nadie nos descubrirá-

-¿saben qué? Hagan lo que quieran- dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras muy molesta- me voy a dormir, así si los atrapan y me preguntan a mí, diré que yo no sabía nada-

-buenas noches Bon bon- le dije yo- y no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

-chicos; creo que yo también iré a dormir- dijo Lyra- tengan mucho cuidado, y procuren no tomar muchas cosas-

-no hay problema- dijo Alex- sólo tomaremos lo necesario-

**Po la madrugada (2:00 am):**

Estábamos todos reunidos y listos en la sala, habíamos conseguido algunas mochilas que sacamos del sótano, las usaríamos para guardar allí lo que "tomemos prestado".

-bien equipo- les dije- ya saben que hacer, tomen sólo lo necesario, y por nada del mundo dejen que los vean ¿entendido?-

-¡entendido!- dijeron ellos antes de salir

-bien- dije mientras estábamos saliendo de la casa- Darwin y yo iremos a esa tienda que mencionó Lyra, ustedes tres encárguense de las provisiones, Alex, tu estas al mando-

-sí, ya escucharon chicos- dijo Alex- nosotros tres iremos a las tiendas a buscar agua y comida-

-nos encontramos aquí dentro de dos horas; si llegan a verlos, traten de hacer que les pierdan el rastro yendo al bosque- dije yo- y, pase lo que pase, no lastimen a nadie; eso sí que sería un gran lío- dije antes de partir

Estuvimos buscando esa tienda por media hora, hasta que la encontramos:

-por fin- dijo Darwin- ya me estaba cansando de buscar-

-ahora sólo falta entrar- le dije

-sólo observa Luis- dijo él sacando una especie de pequeños ganchos de metal; luego de un momento moviendo la cerradura, logró abrirla- lo ves; es lo más fácil del mundo-

-ya veo; ahora ¡a trabajar!- le dije. Estuvimos por unas horas desarmando los fuegos artificiales y llenando con cuidado unos pequeños depósitos que habíamos traído-

**Punto de vista Alex:**

Luego de buscar un buen lugar por un tiempo, logramos encontrar una tienda; por desgracia nos dimos cuenta que aquí no existe la comida procesada, y los alimentos se descompondrían si los guardamos por mucho tiempo, así que decidimos sólo buscar agua y algunas otras cosas de ayuda

-bien- dijo Kevin- yo ya terminé de llenar mi mochila, estoy listo para regresar-

-yo también- dijo Seb- encontré algo de metal que me puede servir para las balas-

-muy bien equipo- les dije- hora de irse-

Íbamos caminando de regreso a casa, eran cerca de la 3:45 cuando de pronto, mientras volteábamos la esquina:

-¡ah! Lo siento- decía una unicornio que había chocado con nosotros, era blanca y tenía la crin de un color azul eléctrico- no fue mi intención… chocar…- al vernos bien ella se quedó sin habla. En ese momento no sabíamos que hacer, todos estábamos petrificados ante la escena; pero repentinamente ella reaccionó de una forma muy peculiar- ¡demonios! octi tenía razón, no debí haber bebido esa cosa de la fiesta, ahora estoy viendo cosas- dijo mientras seguía su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

-eso sí que estuvo cerca- dijo Kevin mientras se limpiaba el sudor con la mano

-apurémonos antes de que enserio nos descubran- dijo Seb

-muévanse, ya estamos cerca- dije yo- "espero que no haya más sorpresas como esa"- pensé

Una vez que llegamos a casa, encontramos a Luis y Darwin esperándonos en la puerta

-ya era hora de que llegaran- dijo Luis- ¿que consiguieron?-

-pues agua y otras cosas- le dije- no trajimos comida ya que aquí no hay comida enlatada, y la comida natural se malograría-

-bien, ya nos las ingeniaremos con el asunto de la comida- dijo él

Una vez que nos aseguramos que nadie nos haya seguido, decidimos entrar; abrimos la puerta silenciosamente y entramos sigilosamente

-*susurrando*saben chicos- dijo Luis- esto me hace acordar la vez que Darwin llegó ebrio a casa, y creyó que no nos enteraríamos jajajaja-

-*susurrando* tienes razón- dijo Seb- y al siguiente día lo hicimos correr por toda la ciudad como castigo por faltar al entrenamiento nocturno del día anterior jajajaja

-*susurrando* eso sí que son buenos recuerdos- dijo Darwin sarcásticamente; cuando de pronto

-si ya terminaron de reír- dijo Bon bon mientras encendía la luz- podrían dejarnos dormir en paz-

-bueno pero no te enojes- le dijo Kevin- a que no adivinas lo que trajimos-

-tienes razón, no adivino- dijo ella molesta mientras subía las escaleras

-¿y a ella que le pasa?- preguntó Seb

-yo que sé- dijo Darwin- ni que fuera psicólogo de ponis

-bien muchachos, seriedad- dijo Luis- no hay que molestar más a Bon bon, o nos echará de su casa-

-tienes razón le dije yo- ahora vámonos a dormir antes de que vuelva a terminar de gritarnos-

Luego de bajar al sótano, revisamos y ordenamos lo que habíamos traído; y después de todo eso nos pusimos a dormir.

**Mientras tanto, en alguna parte del bosque:**

-¿Qué haces tú sólo aquí?, ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo?- dijo Dark Star

-señor, ocurrió una desgracia, cuando usted se fue aparecieron unos grandes monstruos- le respondió un poni muy asustado

-¿y qué ocurrió?-

-esas cosas acabaron con todos nosotros sin piedad; y sólo me dejaron con vida para advertirle-

-¿advertirme qué?- dijo furioso el unicornio

-que si usted ataca equestria; ese será el destino de todos nosotros; por favor señor devuélvame a mi hogar- suplico el poni- no pensé que esto sería tan aterrador; quiero volver a ver a mis hijos; por favor- dijo él mientras lloraba- estar allá fue horrible, ellos hicieron explotar la cabeza de mi amigo-

-¿y no hiciste nada?-

-ni siquiera pude ver el ataque; ellos estaban muy lejos- dijo el atormentado poni- por favor; quiero regresar-

-los cobardes como tú no merecen volver a ver a su familia; sólo causan deshonra para ellos- dijo el unicornio mientras hacía brillar su cuerno- ¡tú no mereces vivir!-

-¡no por fav…!- al instante un rayo impactó al poni, causándole mucho dolor- ¡aghhhh, por… fav…!- la dolorosa tortura le había causado la muerte-

-así que piensan detenerme con unos cuantos monstruos jajajaja- dijo Dark Star- ¡acaso no saben que mi venganza será imparable! ¡Jajajaja!- dijo mientras reía como un desquiciado.

* * *

bueno amigos... aquí culmina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado; y si no pueden irse a la... sección de comentarios y presentarme sus ideas. SonicRush se despide... hasta el próximo capítulo :D; ¡Spoiler Alert!: en el siguiente cap Luis conocerá a una pegaso conocida y querida por muchos (mejor dicho todos XD)... ahora sí, hasta pronto :D


	9. Cap 6- Part 1: Sólo un mal día

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: Hola a todos!... una vez más su amigo SonicRush les trae...

-Luis: ¡que empieces ya baboso!; que Darwin y Seb ya se van con...

-Kevin: shhh! aún no llegamos a esa parte del fic Luis-

-Alex: Luis tiene razón; empieza de una vez-

-SonicRush: se lo advierto retrasados; hacen eso una vez más...

-Darwin: ¿y qué? acaso nos matarás, si lo haces te quedas sin fic-

-SonicRush: bueno ya... sin mas demoras...

-Luis: al fin...

-SonicRush: *aclarando la garganta* como les decía; sin más demoras, la primera parte de este capítulo :D

* * *

Capítulo 6- Parte 1: Sólo un mal día

* * *

Me levante tarde hoy día; quería salir a asearme, pero no podía hacerlo; la razón, hace un rato que escucho ruidos arriba, como si alguien buscara algo

**Punto de vista Bon bon:**

Me levanté al oír que estaban tocando la puerta; baje las escaleras y al abrir la puerta me encontré con Rainbow Dash:

-¿Dónde están ellos?- me decía algo molesta mientras entraba en la casa

-¿Quiénes?- le pregunté "como si no supiera a quienes andan buscando"

-los humanos- dijo ella mientras buscaba por todos lados- sé que se están quedando aquí-

-pues…-

-contesta- me dijo ella

-pues estuvieron aquí- le dije algo nerviosa- pero se fueron ese mismo día-

-bien- dijo ella algo escéptica- pero de todas formas los buscaré; no hay problema ¿cierto?, después de todo ya se fueron- dijo ella como retándome; luego de eso se puso a buscar por toda la casa

**Mientras tanto en el sótano (PDV Luis):**

Hace ya un buen rato que escucho los ruidos, también han despertado a Kevin

-*susurrando* ¿Qué crees que sea?- me preguntó él mientras los demás se empezaban a despertar

-*susurrando* no lo sé, pero hay que evitar hacer ruido- le dije; cuando de pronto Darwin comenzó a roncar muy fuerte- *susurrando* ¡alguien calle a ese idiota!- casi al instante Kevin le metió una media en la boca-

-*susurrando* así está mejor- me dijo Alex

**Mientras tanto arriba (PDV Bon bon):**

-¿Qué fue eso?- me preguntó Rainbow al oír unos ronquidos

-pues… es… ¡Lyra!- le dije

-¿Lyra?- me preguntó ella

-sí, Lyra; ella ronca mucho- le dije tratando de convencerla; al parecer funcionó

\- bueno, creo que dices la verdad, así que ya me voy, perdón por entrar así a tu casa, es sólo que hubo un robo por la madrugada- dijo mientras salía de mi casa- cuídate, y… creo que deberías hacer algo respecto a eso de los ronquidos- me dijo ella-

-no te preocupes, yo ya estoy acostumbrada- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta, luego de eso fui hasta el sótano y bajé a ver a los humanos- se puede saber ¿Qué demonios fue lo que…¿Por qué Darwin tiene una media en la boca?- dije algo confundida

-pues porque esa es la única forma de evitar que lo haga- me dijo Luis

-¿evitar que haga qué?- le dije yo

-esto- dijo Sebastián mientras le quitaba la media de la boca; casi al instante Darwin comenzó a estremecer el lugar con sus ronquidos

-alguien haga algo- dije mientras me tapaba los oídos- esto es un martirio- al instante Alex lo despertó de una fuerte bofetada

-¿y eso por qué?- dijo él mientras se despertaba con la cara marcada por la mano de Alex

-por casi hacer que nos descubran tarado- dijo Luis riendo un poco al ver a su amigo- ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que hagas algo respecto a tus ronquidos?

-lo sé- dijo él- pero no tienen solución

-sólo las medias pueden detenerlo- dijo Kevin riendo un poco

-bueno ya- les dije- espero que esta sea la última vez que hacen una tontería como esta, una más y se las verán con ya saben quiénes-

-está bien- dijo Seb- pero debes admitir que es por una buena causa-

-lo sé- le dije- pero el fin no justifica los medios-

-Bon bon tiene razón chicos- dijo Luis- y no te preocupes linda, esta fue la última vez-

-bien, ahora tengo que ir a desayunar que llego tarde a trabajar; los veo luego-

-okey- dijeron ellos

**Punto de vista Luis:**

Luego de que Bon bon subiera, nos alistamos y subimos a desayunar

-muy bien equipo- les dije mientras tomaba algo de café- hoy nos ocuparemos de buscar un refugio seguro-

-entendido dijo Darwin-

-yo ayudaré a Seb con lo de los celulares- dijo Alex- necesitamos preparar eso cuanto antes-

-tienes razón- dijo Seb- hay que empezar de una vez-

-bien- dije yo- Darwin, Kevin y yo buscaremos un refugio, ustedes encárguense de la tecnología-

-oye Luis- dijo Kevin- ¿no crees que la cueva donde dejamos las camionetas es un buen refugio?-

-pues, ahora que lo dices… yo creo que sí- le dije al darme cuenta de ello-

-entonces mi trabajo aquí está hecho- dijo Darwin mientras terminaba de desayunar y se ponía de pie- si alguien me necesita para algo más, estaré durmiendo en el sótano-

-entonces deberemos regresar toda esa agua, ya que ahí hay un lago- dijo Alex

-tienes razón- le respondí- ya nos encargaremos de eso luego, por el momento te ayudaremos con los celulares Seb-

Luego de unas horas en el bosque ayudando a Seb con los celulares, regresamos a casa algo para el almuerzo, ahí estaban las chicas esperándonos:

-¡ya estamos en casa!- dije al entrar con los demás

-qué bueno- dijo Lyra- estaba preocupada, toda la ciudad está buscándolos por las cosas que tomaron-

-no te preocupes- dijo Darwin- las devolveremos por la madrugada-

-¡¿qué?!- dijo Bon bon- ¡entonces para qué las tomaron!-

-pues para el refugio- le dije- pero ya tenemos todo lo necesario, así que ya no necesitamos nada más-

-¿y creen que será fácil entrar ahí de nuevo?-

-no será fácil, pero tampoco es imposible- le dije- además, creo que comenzaré a salir al pueblo por las mañanas-

-¡¿estás loco?!- me dijo ella- nadie debe verte-

-lo sé, por eso estuve vigilando a los vecinos por las mañanas; y descubrí que el pueblo está despierto a partir de las 7:00 am

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Lyra

-que si me levanto mañana a las 5:00 am; tendré dos horas para hacer lo que tengo que hacer-

-¿y qué se supone que harás?- me preguntó Bon bon

-pues ejercicios- le dije- necesito prepararme físicamente para lo que viene-

-además- añadió Seb- hace ya un buen tiempo que no hacías ejercicio-

-tienes razón- le dije- me tomé un largo descanso desde aquel accidente; y al entrar en combate ayer pude notar que mi rendimiento ha bajado; así que necesito mejorarlo cuanto antes-

-pues, si es por tu bien… está bien- dijo Bon bon- pero ten cuidado con los otros ponis-

-no hay problema- le dije- oye Bon bon-

-¿Qué pasa?- me dijo ella

-¿Cuándo será esa fiesta a la que las invitaron?-

-pues será esta noche; ¿Por qué?- me preguntó

-excelente; así tendremos el camino libre para devolver las cosas

Esa misma noche devolvimos todas las cosas…

**Días después (4:30 am):**

Me levanté muy temprano, pues hoy comenzaba con mi entrenamiento, me alisté rápidamente y subí al primer piso, ya eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana; allí me encontré con Lyra antes de salir:

-así que… ¿hoy saldrás al pueblo?- me preguntó ella mientras tomaba un poco de agua

-pues sí- le respondí mientras abría la puerta

-ten mucho cuidado con perderte, y regresa temprano-

-si mamá- le dije riendo un poco mientras salía de casa- "ni que fuera tan tonto para perderme"-pensé. Una vez afuera pude ver bien el pueblo, era muy colorido y sus construcciones eran muy parecidas a las de mi dimensión- "que hayan logrado esto con su nivel de tecnología es un milagro"- pensé.

Luego de hora y media de hacer ejercicio, decidí regresar a casa, pero cada vez que intentaba regresar, llegaba a otra parte del pueblo- "demonios ya me perdí"- pensé algo molesto, ya me imagino a Lyra esperándome con un gran TE LO DIJE y a los demás riéndose de mí; bueno si es que logro regresar. Luego de diez minutos caminando sin rumbo (ya eran cerca de las 6:40) pude ver a una pegaso a lo lejos; su pelaje era gris y tenía la crin amarilla, además de unas burbujas en su costado- "que tarado, me olvidé que los carteros se levantaban más temprano"- pensé al ver a la pegaso repartir el correo- "creo que ella es mi única oportunidad de regresar"- pensé mientras me acercaba entre los arbustos, pero de pronto pasó por allí un grupo ponis que ya había visto antes:

-quítate de mi camino tonta- dijo uno mientras empujaba a la pegaso; ella cayó y las cartas que llevaba se regaron por el piso

-sí- dijo otro del grupo- no estorbes bizca-

Cuando todo el grupo se fue, sólo quedo esa pegaso en el piso, pude oírla llorar mientras me acercaba- "espero que no se asuste y salga volando de aquí"- pensaba mientras me acercaba a ella, cuando estuve cerca de ella, me agaché y comencé a reunir todas las cartas que habían caído al suelo; ella me vio, pero sólo se quedó allí llorando, una vez que terminé puse todas las cartas en sus alforjas

-no escuches a esos idiotas- le dije mientras levantaba su rostro y le limpiaba las lágrimas, pude notar un rasgo muy peculiar en su mirada (creo que ya todos saben cuál es)- sólo te molestan porque saben que eres frágil, y no los atacarás-

-…- ella sólo seguía llorando "quizá la asusté"

-tranquila linda- le dije calmándola un poco- no soy nadie malo; sólo estoy perdido- ella se calmó y empezó a mirarme con curiosidad- por si te lo preguntas; soy un humano- dije mientras le ayudaba a levantarse- y mi nombre es Luis; ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-pues yo soy Ditzy; pero puedes llamarme Derpy-

-¿Derpy?-

-sí, todos aquí lo hacen-

-muy bien Derpy; es un gran gusto conocerte, quisiera saber si podrías ayudarme a encontrar la casa de una amiga-

-claro, ¿y cuando perdió tu amiga su casa?- me dijo ella inocentemente

-jajajaja; nada de eso Derpy, ya fui el que se perdió aquí, y necesito saber dónde vive ella- le dije algo apurado, pues ya me quedaban alrededor de 20 minutos

-¿y a quién vas a ver?-

-pues quiero saber dónde vive Lyra; ¿tú sabes dónde vive?- "como no lo va a saber si es cartera tarado" me dije a mi mismo

-pues sí; yo podría llevarte- me dijo algo alegre mientras alzaba vuelo

-gracias Derpy, me has salvado de un gran lío- dije mientras la seguía- por favor apresúrate un poco-

-no hay problema- dijo mientras me sonreía

-¿ocurre algo?- le pregunté al ver su estado de ánimo

-nada… es sólo que…-

-anda dímelo- dije mientras caminaba a su lado

-pues… casi nadie aquí me pide ayuda; ellos siempre dicen que lo arruino todo- me dijo ella poniéndose triste

-yo no creo eso; a veces sólo es un mal día linda-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-pues a veces sientes que todo se pone en tu contra, que la magia está perdida y todo te sale mal; y a eso llamo yo un mal día-

-pues yo siempre tengo malos días- me dijo triste

-anímate Derpy- le dije acercándome más a ella- ¿sabes lo que yo hago cuando tengo un mal día?-

-¿Qué?-

-pues siempre trato de sonreír, porque sé que mañana será un nuevo día, y una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo- al decirle esto pude notar que ella se animó

-gracias Luis- me dijo ella- aunque acabo de conocerte me doy cuenta que eres un gran amigo-

-no hay de qué linda, siempre es un gusto alegrarle el día a alguien-

Estuvimos caminando por un buen rato (no imaginé que el pueblo fuera tan grande XD) mientras conversábamos un poco sobre nuestras vidas, hasta que ella preguntó lo que toda chica pregunta:

-y dime Luis- me preguntó algo- ¿tienes alguna humana especial?-

-mmm… creo entender un poco lo que dices- le dije- bueno por ahora yo no tengo a nadie; ¿Y tú; tienes un… poni especial?

-pues… conozco a alguien pero…- me dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-aún no se lo has dicho ¿cierto?- le pregunté y ella afirmó con la cabeza- y supongo que él tampoco te ha invitado a salir alguna vez ¿cierto?- ella volvió a mover la cabeza como afirmación- ¿y por qué no das tú el primer paso?- le dije como animándola

-*muy bajo* es que me da pena- me dijo agachando la mirada

-nada de pena señorita- le dije animándola- si no lo haces a tiempo, puede que llegues a arrepentirte-

-bueno lo haré- me dijo ella muy animada, pero luego se puso algo pensativa- ¿y qué le diré?- me preguntó

-pues… ¡ya se!, qué te parece si yo te ayudo-

-¿y cómo se supone que lo harás?-

-pues al llegar a casa te daré una carta- le dije señalando la casa, ya estábamos a sólo una cuadra y podía verla- y cuando tú quieras salir con ese poni, sólo le darás la carta; ¡y listo!-

-¿nada más?- me preguntó ella algo dudosa, yo afirmé con la cabeza- gracias Luis, eres un magnífico amigo- dijo mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo

-*respirando con dificultad* no es nada Derpy, ya puedes soltarme-

-lo siento- dijo apenada mientras me soltaba, ya habíamos llegado a casa de Lyra

-no te preocupes linda- le dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta- espera aquí, en 5 minutos tocas la puerta para que recibas la carta, y gracias por tu ayuda Derpy-

-okey- me dijo ella mientras se sentaba a esperar

Entré rápidamente a la casa, ahí me encontré con todos reunidos en la sala:

-¿y cómo te fue con el entrenamiento?- preguntó Lyra algo curiosa

-ocupado ahora, hablo luego- le dije mientras buscaba como loco un papel en el cual escribir una carta- ¡aquí está!- dije mientras encontraba uno, le di el papel a Kevin, junto con un lapicero- rápido escribe algo para conseguir una cita con un poni- le dije

-¿Qué rayos te dieron en el camino hermano?- me preguntó Darwin

-tú solo obedece- le dije a Kevin- oye Lyra, ¿no tienes un sobre de carta que me puedas regalar?-

-voy por uno- dijo Bon bon mientras se levantaba del sofá

-gracias Bon bon- le dije- ¿Cómo vas con la carta Kevin?

-shhh!... necesito inspirarme tarado, espérate-

-pero es que…-

-¡que te esperes he dicho!-

-okay (inserte meme aquí XD)-

-¡ya se!- dijo Kevin, mientras se ponía a escribir la carta- toma, ya está- dijo mientras me daba la carta- espero que no sea para tí-

-nada de eso tarado-

-a Luis le gustan los caballos- decía Darwin- a Luis le gustan los…- casi al instante le cayó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Alex

-¿y eso por qué?- dijo mientras se sobaba el chichón que le había salido

-tampoco pude dormir bien hoy sabes- le dijo algo molesto

-aquí está el sobre- dijo Bon bon mientras me lo entregaba- ¿se puede saber para quién es?- casi al instante se escuchó la puerta-

-¿Luis estás ahí?- decía Derpy desde el otro lado

-enseguida voy- dije mientras ponía la carta dentro del sobre y escribía el nombre de Derpy en el; luego de esto abrí la puerta y se lo di a la pegaso- gracias linda, te debo una; ¡ah! Lo olvidaba, no le digas a nadie sobre mí por favor- dije mientras me despedía de ella

-no hay problema, gracias por la carta- me decía ella mientras alzaba vuelo para continuar con su trabajo

Luego de cerrar la puerta, pude oír el ruido de la ciudad despertándose, los ponis saludando, las carretas rodando, y otras cosas terminadas en ando…

-*limpiándose el sudor* uffff… eso sí que estuvo cerca- al voltear noté que todos me estaban viendo con cara de wtf?

-se puede saber ¿Qué rayos fue lo que te pasó?- me dijo Bon bon algo molesta

-pues… estaba haciendo ejercicio y…-

-¡habla de una vez!-

-*suspirando* está bien… me distraje viendo la ciudad y me perdí-

\- TE LO DIJE- me dijo Lyra presumiendo un poco

-ya, ya, lo acepto- dije al haber quedado como tonto- pero gracias a Derpy pude llegar a tiempo, y por eso tuve que hacerle un favor-

-y le conseguiste una cita- me dijo Seb

-¡exacto!- dije imitando la típica frase de mi amigo

-ahora tendremos que cuidar que Derpy no los delate- dijo Lyra

-tranquila linda- le dije mientras iba a tomar un poco de agua- ella dijo que no hablaría-

-lo sé… es solo que ella es…-

-¿ella es qué?- le dije en un tono serio, pues ya sabía lo que ella diría

-ella es un poco tonta- dijo Bon bon- y suele arruinar las cosas-

-ya lo suponía- le dije algo fastidiado- ¿saben?, de camino para acá conversamos un poco, y ella me contó lo mucho que sufre a causa de lo que los ponis le dicen; cosas como esas- les dije ambas- y creo que no deberían decir eso de ella; es más, creo que ni siquiera la conocen bien, ¿o acaso me equivoco?- al terminar note que ambas se quedaron calladas y con la mirada en el suelo

-tienes razón- me dijo Lyra- no debimos haber dicho eso-

-lo sentimos- me dijo Bon bon- no volveremos a decir eso-

-anda Luis perdónalas- me dijo Kevin jaloneándome la manga del polo- anda, di que sí-

-además- dijo Darwin- todos los ponis lo hacían, ellas sólo querían ser populares-

-ya tarados- dije mientras los apartaba- y respecto a ustedes- dije dirigiéndome a las dos ponis, que aún tenían la mirada perdida en el suelo- espero que aprendan a no dejarse llevar por lo que dicen los demás-

-si Luis- dijeron ellas al unísono

-ahora venganche paca- dije mientras les daba un abrazo- no se pongan tristes que después ni Darwin aguanta verlas llorar-

-tienes razón hermano- me dijo Darwin- la última vez que vi que molestaban a Lyra tuve ganas de agarrar a ese grupo de inútiles y dispararles en las…

-shhh! No lo digas en frente de todos tarado- dijo Alex- que no ves que hay chicas presentes

-ya, está bien, yo sólo decía no…-

-bien- dije algo cansado- creo que fue demasiado por hoy para mí- dije mientras me tiraba en el sofá

-recuerda que por la tarde Alex y yo iremos al bosque- dijo Seb

.

.

.

* * *

-SonicRush: Bueno amigos; esta fué la primera parte del sexto capítulo... espero que les haya gustado... SonicRush se despide... y esta vez no habrá Spoiler Alert porque aún estoy...

-Kevin: diles de una vez que te quedaste sin ideas bruto-

SonicRush: se lo advertí tarados... ¡Spoiler Alert!: en la segunda parte le ocurrirán cosas a algunos humanos-

-Luis: ¿qué clase de cosas?

-SonicRush: *en tono aterrador* cosas jajajaja... *risa maniática*

-Darwin: Te...tengo miendo Kevin.

-SonicRush: ¿en qué estabamos?...¡A SÍ!... hasta pronto :D


	10. Cap 6- Part 2: Golpes de ¿suerte?

*se abre el telón*

*murmullos*

Luis: ya, ya calmense

*continúan los murmullos*

Luis: calmado pueblo!  
*silencio total*

Luis: así me gusta; escuchen, se que están confundidos porque esta vez yo estoy presentando el capitulo, pero deben comprender que en estos momentos SonicRush está ocupado con asuntos legales

Alex: si, Kevin lo denunció por maltrato a los personajes luego de escribir esta parte del cap

**Mientras tanto en la corte de Fics:**

Kevin: y esas son todas las evidencias señor Juez...

Juez: Ahora el veredicto... *abre un sobre*: el jurado declara al acusado como culpable de maltrato al personaje

SonicRush: Nooooo!... un momento... ¿cuál es la condena?

Juez: estarás prisionero aquí, sin derecho a hacer apariciones ni en este ni en el el próximo capítulo.

SonicRush: ¿así que me mandan a descansar lejos de estos locos?... saben; creo que comenzaré a escribir capítulos como este más seguido

Kevin: "creo que acabo de condenarnos a todos"... ¡estamos perdirijillos! *se lanza por la ventana y sale corriendo*

**Volviendo al escenario:**

Alex: ¡AGHH! (agarrándose la cabeza)

Luis: ¿que pasa hermano?

Alex: n... no lo sé, presciento que alguien acaba de hacer algo muy estúpido

Seb: sólo espero que no haya sido Kevin

Darwin: ese tarado ya me está empezando a preocupar... espero que logre darle una lección a SonicRush

Luis: bueno ya... estamos tardando demasiado; sin más demoras, la segunda parte de este capítulo:

*aplausos*

* * *

Capítulo 6- Parte 2: Golpes de... ¿suerte?

* * *

en el capítulo anterior:

-recuerda que por la tarde Alex y yo iremos al bosque- dijo Seb

.

.

.

-sí- dijo Alex- después de varios días de trabajo ya casi terminamos lo de los celulares-

-yo iré a investigar un poco el bosque- dijo Darwin- a lo mejor encuentro algo bueno-

-yo también- dijo Kevin

-yo me quedaré en casa- dije- ordenaré un poco el lugar-

-me parece bien- dijo Bon bon- los veo luego chicos, tengo que ir a trabajar- dijo mientras tomaba sus alforjas y salía de casa

-yo iré al parque a tocar la lira- dijo Lyra mientras subía a su cuarto por su instrumento- los veo en la tarde- dijo mientras salía

**Por la tarde (PDV Alex):**

-Oye Seb- le dije luego de almorzar- creo que ya debemos irnos-

-tienes razón- dijo él levantándose de la mesa-voy por las armas, si nos necesitan estaremos en el bosque-

-tengan cuidado hermanos- dijo Luis algo preocupado

-tranquilo, no nos perderemos- le dije riendo un poco

-tarado-

-bien, nos vemos Luis- dije mientras salía con Seb, Darwin y Kevin también iban hacia el bosque, así que decidieron acompañarnos de camino a la cueva; una vez allí:

-bien yo me iré por allá- dijo Darwin señalando en dirección a un camino en el bosque

-y yo iré por allá- dijo Kevin señalando hacia otro lado

-muy bien- dije yo- pero tengan cuidado con las bestias de por aquí-

-no hay problema, esta amiga se encargará de ellos- dijo Darwin señalando su arma

-bien, nos vemos aquí más tarde- dijo Kevin saliendo de la cueva

-lo mismo digo- dijo Darwin

-bien, hora de trabajar- dijo Seb mientras entraba en el camper con todos los celulares

Luego de unas horas de difícil trabajo, ¿a quién engaño?, yo sólo veía al científico loco trabajando y le alcanzaba algunas piezas; bueno como decía, al fin logramos terminar:

-¡listo!- grito Seb

-¿ahora funcionan con la señal del camper?- pregunté algo incrédulo

-¡exacto!- me dijo él- ahora sólo necesitamos probarlos- dijo mientras me daba mi celular

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-pues contesta la llamada y ve lo más lejos que puedas, para ver hasta dónde da la señal-

-entendido- dije mientras salía de la cueva; luego de contestar la llamada de Seb, comencé a caminar en el bosque sin dirección alguna, sólo conversando con Seb de cualquier tontería que se nos venga a la mente, había dejado mi arma en la cueva, sólo traía mi pistola; ya que no estaría mucho tiempo en el bosque:

-oye hermano- me decía Seb por el celular- ¿Qué crees que pasaría si nos descubrieran esos ponis?-

-pues nos harían polvo no recuerdas- le dije mientras seguía alejándome

-¡pero sólo son ponis!, sería fácil vencerlos-

-pero no estamos aquí para dañar a nadie tarado-

-¿y si uno te llega a descubrir?-

-pues escapo duhh…-

-y si te atrapa con… que se yo una soga-

-pues busco la forma de liberarme-

-y si tienes que golpearlo para liberarte-

-¡pues sólo lo distraigo y ya!-

-y si te…-

-¡a ya cállate que me desesperas!-

-bueno yo solo decía no-

-ni que fuera tarado de dejar que me vieran- en ese momento pude notar que algo se movió, fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba casi al terminar el bosque, y mi grito había llamado la atención de algo o alguien; justo en ese momento, apareció de la nada una poni naranja con un sombrero de vaquero y una soga, ella me ató de las manos, haciéndome tirar el celular, yo trataba de soltarme, pero era imposible, ella me arrastraba hacia su lugar-

-no sé qué seas criatura- dijo ella con un acento algo diferente- pero nadie viene aquí y asusta a mi hermana sin recibir su merecido-

-¡¿Qué caraj…?! ¡Yo no hice nada!- dije mientras seguía forcejeando- "ahora cómo me libero… piensa, piensa… no puedo usar las manos, y si uso las piernas y la golpeo, Luis me matará…. ¡lo tengo!"- en ese momento recordé lo que Luis había hecho para liberarse de esa pegaso; pero decidí cambiar un poco las cosas…

**Punto de vista Applejack:**

Hace un momento que mi hermana llegó muy asustada a casa, me dijo que había ido con sus amigas al bosque, y que allí habían visto a un gran monstruo parado en sus dos patas traseras, y gritándole como un loco a una pequeña cosa que tenía en la mano; luego de regañarla por estar jugando en el bosque, decidí ir a investigar llevando mi soga. Después de buscar por un momento, lo encontré y salí a capturarlo:

-no sé qué seas criatura- le dije al extraño ser de dos patas- pero nadie viene aquí y asusta a mi hermana sin recibir su merecido-

-¡yo no hice nada!- decía mientras luchaba por liberarse…

**Volviendo con Alex:**

-"bien sólo un poco más cerca y podré iniciar el plan"- pensé mientras luchaba un poco para que no sospeche lo que planeo; cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me acerqué a ella repentinamente y bueno… hice lo que tuve que hacer para liberarme; luego de hacer "eso" ella simplemente se quedó parada allí, como petrificada-"ándale, ni yo sabía que podía hacer eso"- pensé mientras me liberaba y huía, fue fácil, ya que ella ya no había forcejeado conmigo-

**Mientras tanto en una mina abandonada (PDV Kevin):**

Estaba un buen rato vagando por el bosque, cuando me encontré con una mina abandonada, así que tomé el encendedor que había traído en mi bolsillo y lo usé como linterna, luego de entrar pude ver algunos diamantes brillando por las paredes, pero también había una extraña sustancia, parecía chicle, pero era de un color verde claro- "¿para qué servirá esto?"- dije mientras acercaba el encendedor a una pizca de esa sustancia…*BOOOM*

**Por otra parte del bosque (PDV Darwin):**

Estaba algo aburrido de tanto caminar sin encontrar nada me había dedicado a patear todas las piedras de mi camino, cuando de pronto al patear una, ésta fue a parar tras unos arbustos, pude oír que un animal rugió al caer la roca- "al fin algo de acción"- pensé mientras quitaba el seguro de mi arma, pero de pronto salió una especie de león gigante con cola de escorpión, alas y todo eso… no lo dudé dos veces y comencé a correr como un loco en busca de refugio- "creo que las balas no me alcanzarán para esa cosa"- pensé mientras corría, de pronto vi a lo lejos una cabaña, tenía una decoración un tanto extraña, pero eso no importa ahora, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia ella, y entré muy asustado, cerré la puerta de golpe y me recosté sobre ella- "como si mi cuerpo bastara para evitar que la abra"- pensé, al mirar hacia la casa, pude ver que una… cebra me estaba observando, ella sólo estaba parada allí con la boca abierta, sin decir nada-

-ehmm… ¿hola?-

**…**

**Tiempo después (PDV Sebastián):**

Hace ya un rato que perdí la conexión con Alex, creí que era una falla, así que me puse a revisar el celular, pero luego noté que todo estaba en orden, iba a salir a buscar a Alex, pero justo en ese momento él entró a la cueva, estaba muy sucio y raspado, como si lo hubiesen arrastrado por el suelo

-¿Qué rayos te pasó hermano?- le pregunté al verlo así

-pues todo iba bien- dijo él algo molesto- hasta que decidiste ponerte a adivinar el futuro tarado-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-¿pues qué crees?- dijo él- una poni me descubrió

-¿y por qué no escapaste?-

-tenía una soga y me ató las manos-

-¿y cómo escapaste?-

-pues tuve que hacer algo… un poco extraño-

-¿no la golpeaste cierto?-

-nada de eso… yo la…-me dijo mirando hacia todos lados- ¿recuerdas lo que hizo Luis?-

-¡¿le mordiste el trasero?!- le pregunté

-nada de eso tarado; yo la…-

-¡habla de una vez!-

-bueno ya… la besé, ¿contento?- me dijo él fastidiado

-pffff jajajaja… ¿y qué hizo ella?-

-nada… sólo se quedó allí parada, y yo huí lo más rápido que pude-

-¿y el celular?-

-¡demonios!, sabía que olvidaba algo- luego de decir eso vimos a Kevin entrar en la cueva, tenía el cabello todo quemado, y el resto del cuerpo lleno de tierra y ceniza

-¿a dónde fuiste tarado?- le pregunté

-pues entré a una mina, y allí me encontré con esto- dijo mientras despegaba de su cabello una especie de chicle verde-

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- preguntó Alex

-pues no lo sé- respondió Kevin- pero sí que sirve para volar cosas; lo guardaré por allí, quizá lo necesitemos luego- decía mientras metía esa cosa en un recipiente; de pronto llegó Darwin

-al fin, alguien que regresa tal y como se fue- dije al ver a Darwin llegar sin raspones ni quemaduras

-de hecho…- dijo el mirando a todos lados

-no me digas… te descubrieron ¿cierto?- le dije algo molesto

-pues sí, pero la cebra que conocí dijo que no hablaría nada; además me dio esto- dijo mostrándome una especie de extrañas plantas

-¿Qué son esas?- le pregunté

-pues son unas plantas que mantienen alejadas a las bestias de este bosque-

-¿y funcionan?- preguntó Kevin

-pues claro, si llegué a la casa de Zecora con una mantícora persiguiéndome- dijo él- pero la bestia ni siquiera se atrevió a acercarse a la puerta-

-bien; eso nos servirá de mucho- les dije- Darwin, tú y el pirómano encárguense de sembrar esas cosas por aquel lado- dije señalando una parte del cerco que hicimos la vez anterior- yo y el besucón nos encargamos del otro lado

-¿besucón?- preguntaron Kevin y Darwin

-sí, el idiota salió de aquí a probar el celular, y terminó perdiéndolo por besar a una poni- dije algo molesto "todo mi trabajo se fue a la basura"-

-jajajaja… seguro la pobre se quedó paralizada por el miedo- decía Kevin mientras reía

-o por su aliento jajajaja…- agregó Darwin

-oye no es para tanto, quizá recuperemos luego el celular- dijo Alex mientras se rascaba la cabeza (siempre hace eso cuando se avergüenza)

Luego de eso salimos y sembramos esas plantas, al terminar fuimos a casa, donde Luis y las chicas nos estaban esperando:

-qué bueno que llegaron- dijo Lyra- ¿Cómo les fue?- dijo ella algo preocupada al ver el estado de Kevin y Alex

-pues no muy bien que digamos- le dije- a Darwin lo persiguió una Mantícora-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No te hizo nada?- preguntó Bon bon preocupada

-no, porque me refugié en una cabaña-

-donde lo descubrió una cebra- agregué yo-

-pero ella prometió no decir nada- dijo él

-bueno como sea- dije yo- pasando a nuestro segundo candidato en situaciones ridículas; tenemos al tonto que entró a una mina abandonada- dije señalando a Kevin- y decidió hacerla explotar con él aún adentro-

-al menos encontré algo que nos puede servir- dijo Kevin en su defensa

-pero eso no es todo; tenemos un tercer participante- dije mientras me acercaba a Alex- el que fue al bosque a probar un celular, y terminó perdiéndolo y besando a una poni-

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- dijo Lyra asustada- ¿y a quién besaste?-

-pues no lo sé- dijo Alex-

-¿Cómo era ella?- preguntó Bon bon-

-pues era de color naranja, con un sombrero de vaquero y un acen…

-¡demonios!, besaste a Applejack- dijo Lyra muy asustada- si los descubren, ahora sí los harán trizas-

-¿por qué?- preguntó Luis preocupado- ¿Quién es ella?

-ella es uno de los elementos, y es una de las más fuertes de por aquí-

-ahora sí que se armó un lío- dijo Bon bon mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensando

-¿en qué piensas Bon bon?- le pregunté

-en la forma de solucionar todo este lio- respondió ella

-fácil- dijo Luis- sólo nos quedaremos en casa por un tiempo, hasta eso la ciudad se calmará-

-bien- dijo ella- espero que esto se arregle pronto-

-yo seguiré saliendo por las mañanas- dijo Luis- todavía necesito eso-

-bien, pero cuidado con perderte de nuevo- dijo Bon bon

-no hay problema- dijo él

Luego de comer, nos dedicamos a conversar y detallar todo lo que nos había pasado durante el día, y después nos fuimos a dormir como siempre :D

* * *

Luis: bueno amigos; esa fue la segunda parte de este capítulo

Darwin:psss...diles lo de las opciones

Kevin: *pasa corriendo por el escenario* ¡perdirijillos, perdirijillos he dicho!

Luis: ¡ah!.. lo olvidaba, en vista de que nos quedamos sin escritor por un tiempo y necesitamos ayuda con algunas ideas; les presentamos dos posibles alternativas sobre lo que ocurrirá con el celular que perdió el miedoso de Alex

Alex: ¡que no le tengo miedo a...

Darwin: ¡mira; ahí viene Applejack!

Alex: *escondiendose tras las sillas* ¿dónde?

Darwin: jajajaja... miedoso

Luis: como les decía; aquí están las dos opciones... me dejan su opinion en los mensajes :D... Luis se despide. Cambio y fuera.

**A)** Alex va hasta la granja de Applejack en busca del celular que dejó (que vendría a ser en el próximo capítulo)

**B)** Applejack le entrega el celular voluntariamente... un día XD (como ya dije, sería en un capítulo más adelantado; quizá dos o tres capítulos adelante)


	11. Cap 7: Cambio de planes

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-Luis:*con voz de presentador de lucha libre* damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a un capítulo más de su fic no tan favorito... ¡Vaaaaaaacaciones di-men-cio-na-les!... *acalarando la garganta*bien, como ustedes saben estamos sin escritor por motivos judiciales.

-Kevin:sí; espero que SonicRush se esté pudriendo en la cárcel

**Mientras tanto en una sucia celda:**

-SonicRush: hey amigo; ¿tú por qué estás aquí?

-?: hice que un perro mordiera a mi personaje

-SonicRush: ¿y tú? *dirigiéndose a otro*

-?: arrojé a mi personaje de un risco

-SonicRush:*sacando una libreta y un lapicero* saben algo... creo que necesitaré algunas ideas para el fic... jajajaja*risa malvada*

**Volviendo al escenario:  
**

-Luis: bueno, como ustedes saben en el capítulo anterior mostramos dos posibles formas en que Alex recupera su celular; y bueno, primero agradecerles a todos por votar; hicimos un conteo de todos los votos; y para indicar el ganador tenemos al señor notario aquí presente*Sebastián y Alex traen un hombre amarrado a una silla*

-Darwin: *trayendo un sobre* aquí están los resultados

-Luis: bien señor notario; ¿es conforme?

-notario:¡ayuda!, estos locos me sec...

-Darwin: *tapándole la boca* lo que quiso decir es que todo está conforme

-Luis:*abriendo el sobre* bien, entoces, la respuesta ganadora... por desición unánime es... la alternativaaaaaa... **b**

*aplausos*

-Luis: ya calmados; bueno en vista de que el público eligió la b; haremos un salto temporal hasta el día en que inició la invasión; esperamos que les guste :). ¡ah!, y una cosa más; recuerden que cuando el nombre de quien habla aparece antes del dialogo; significa que estaán comunicándose por radio.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Cambio de planes

* * *

Varios días han pasado desde la última vez que hemos salido, mientras tanto hemos estado organizando todos los planes de nuestra evacuación, también hemos hecho algunas balas caceras con la pólvora y el metal que encontramos; Bon bon también nos ha ayudado pidiendo libros que nos ayuden a investigar un poco sobre este mundo, y Lyra ha estado informándonos sobre el estado de ponyville, por el momento ya todo se ha calmado, pero nosotros estamos tensos, ya que suponemos que la invasión se acerca:

**Mientras tanto en la biblioteca (PDV Twilight):**

-oye Spike ayúdame con estos libros- le dije al verlo bajar las escaleras

-no hay problema- dijo él- sólo déjame… *burrrp*- en ese momento eructó una carta, yo la tomé y la comencé a leer

-¿Qué dice Twilight?-

-oh no- dije muy preocupada al leer la carta- dice: "mi querida estudiante, un peligroso mal amenaza equestria, por ello es necesario que ustedes busquen refugio rápido de la gran maldad que amenaza este reino y ponyville; ya que queda muy poco tiempo. Atte. Celestia"- me quedé sorprendida de lo que decía la carta, ya que siempre que algo amenazaba la paz, la princesa nos llamaba para combatirlo; pero esta vez nos había pedido huir y buscar refugio; así que decidí ir a reunir a las chicas, ellas me ayudarían en mi misión

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- me preguntó Spike asustado

-ayúdame a reunir a las chicas, debemos evacuar el pueblo- le dije mientras salía de casa en dirección a Sweet Apple Acres; luego de correr a toda prisa; llegué a la conocida granja, y allí vi a quien buscaba:

-¡hey Applejack!- dije algo cansada

-que ocurre compañera- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mí- ¿Por qué tan preocupada?-

-es que*respiro* llegó una carta*respiro* y necesitamos*respiro* buscar un refugio-

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó ella algo confundida- ¿estás segura de lo que dices?-

-Pues sí, ahora debemos reunirnos, necesitamos evacuar el pueblo cuanto antes- dije mientras tomaba el camino de regreso a la ciudad- ¡te veo en la biblioteca!-

-¡allí estaré!- dijo ella

Luego de regresar a ponyville, fui hasta la boutique de Rarity, luego pasé a ver a Pinkie, Spike se encargó de avisar a Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash; una vez que estuvimos todas reunidas en la biblioteca:

-muy bien chicas- les dije a ellas- estamos aquí reunidas porque un peligroso mal atacará a equestria, y también a ponyville…-

-¿quizá sea eso que besó a Applejack ese día?- dijo Pinkie riendo un poco

-esto no es broma Pinkie- le dijo Rarity- la princesa nos acaba de advertir sobre algo muy malo-

-no hay problema- dijo Rainbow Dash- nosotras nos encargaremos de lo que sea-

-no esta vez Rainbow- le dije algo preocupada- la princesa Celestia nos pidió buscar un refugio, para mantenernos fuera de esta amenaza lo antes posible- justo en ese momento pudimos oír un gran estruendo a lo lejos, como si un gran grupo se dirigiera hacia ponyville, mientras marchaban y gritaban: ¡por nuestro señor! ¡Por Dark Star!- debemos tomar los elementos y salir, ¡ahora!- les dije a todas ellas, salimos de la biblioteca, ya en la calle pudimos ver que, a unas cuadras, unas extrañas criaturas estaban llevando a dos ponis; nos acercamos a ellos y pudimos ver que eran Lyra y Bon bon:

-¡hey ustedes!- les grité a esas cosas- ¡suelten a esas ponis!-

**Punto de vista Luis:**

Hace un momento escuchamos el ruido de los enemigos acercándose- eso significa que es hora de poner el plan de evacuación en acción- les dije a los demás; al instante los chicos fueron por sus mochilas y armas; Lyra y Bon bon también fueron por algunas cosas, una vez que estuvo todo listo, salimos sin importar que nos vieran, pues seguro los otros ponis estarían ocupados con eso de la invasión; sin embargo, cuando ya estábamos en la ciudad un grupo de ponis se acercó a nosotros:

-¡hey ustedes!- gritó una de ellas- ¡suelten a esas ponis!

-sólo continúen caminando- le dije al equipo- algunas de ellas ya nos conocen- dije mirando a Rainbow y Fluttershy

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso chicas?- dijo la unicornio-

-pues…- dijo Rainbow mirando a Fluttershy

-¡hablen de una vez!- gritó ella enojada

-los conocimos en el bosque- dijo Fluttershy- ellos me salvaron la vida

-¿y por qué no nos lo dijeron?- preguntó una poni naranja con sombrero de vaquero- allí está la cosa que encontré hace unos días en el bosque-

-pues porque se lo prometimos- dijo Rainbow- además, alguien me engañó diciendo que ya se habían ido- dijo ella molesta mientras se acercaba volando a Bon bon

-y alguien nos espió mientras estábamos en la cueva para saber dónde nos quedaríamos- dijo Sebastián poniéndose entre Bon bon y la pegaso- así que estamos a mano, o en este caso… a ¿casco?

-ya dejen de pelear- dije yo- debemos salir de aquí antes que la invasión nos alcance-

-un momento- dijo la unicornio morada- ¿ustedes sabían lo que ocurriría?- yo sólo me quedé cayado- pues… si no van a hablar- dijo mientras hacía brillar su cuerno; al instante ella lanzó un rayo hacia mí, yo caí de rodillas, sentía el cuerpo pesado y no podía levantarme, además un aura morada me rodeaba

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó Kevin apuntándole

-sólo es un hechizo para que diga la verdad- dijo ella algo asustada por la reacción de mi amigo- no te preocupes, no le haré daño-

-¡suéltalo ahora!- dijo Darwin

-no hasta que me diga lo que sabe- dijo ella- ahora contesta- dijo dirigiéndose a mí- ¿Qué son ustedes?-

-so...- intentaba luchar, pero no podía cerrar la boca- somos humanos- algunas de ellas se sorprendieron

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-no lo sabemos; sólo viajábamos en nuestro mundo, cuando terminamos aquí-

-¿hace cuánto que fue eso?- pregunto

-hace unas cuatro o cinco semanas-

-¿Qué le hicieron a Fluttershy cuando la vieron?-

-salvamos su vida- dije yo- no le hicimos nada malo-

-¿y a Rainbow Dash?-

-le m…- sabía que debía callarme, pero no podía- le mm.., mordí el trasero- dije rendido ante el hechizo; al instante mis amigos comenzaron a reír al ver lo roja que la pegaso se había puesto

-bueno; creo que fue suficiente información- dijo ella liberándome del hechizo; yo me puse de pié muy enojado por lo que había pasado

-¡larguémonos de aquí!- le dije a mi equipo

-aguarda un momento- dijo Rainbow poniéndose en mi camino

-¿y ahora que quieres?-

-pues tú deberás ayudar a todo el pueblo a salir de aquí-

-estás loca si crees que lo haré-

-sólo piénsalo- me dijo ella- si sólo salvas a ellas dos; quedarán abandonadas a su suerte cuando ustedes se vallan; además yo sé dónde se ocultan tontos-

-está bien- dije yo; al instante escuché un gran ¡¿qué?! Por parte de los demás- no me miren así, además ella tiene razón, y creo que es hora de proteger el lugar que nos ha dado alojamiento por este tiempo, ¿no piensan lo mismo?-

-está bien- dijo Alex- ¿Cuál es el plan?-

-oye tú- dijo la poni naranja del grupo- ven aquí grandísimo tonto- dijo mientras se acercaba a Alex

-que quier…- al instante ella le dio una fuerte patada en… bueno ustedes ya se lo imaginan- *en posición fetal* ¡agh! (_)

-bien, habrá un cambio de planes- dije- ¿alguna de ustedes tiene carretas o algo?-

-yo tengo unas- dijo la poni que pateó a Alex

-pues ve a traerlas, ¡rápido!- le ordené- las demás, encárguense de traer a todo el pueblo hacia acá-

-bien- dijeron ellas mientras se dispersaban

-Kevin y Sebastián- les dije- ustedes vallan hasta la cueva y traigan las dos camionetas, desenganchen el camper y la carreta con las motos; y no tarden que esas cosas se acercan-

-entendido- dijeron ellos corriendo en dirección al bosque

-Darwin, tú y yo buscaremos una posición para atacar, necesitamos ganar tiempo-

-enseguida- dijo él mientras se ponía en camino

-Alex tu… quédate ahí- le dije al notarlo derramando lágrimas en posición fetal- cuida a Lyra y Bon bon hasta que los demás lleguen-

-…-

-¿me estas escuchando hermano?-

-*aguantando las lágrimas* sí… sólo que nunca creí que los ponis patearan tan fuerte T-T

-eso te pasa por tarado- le dije- ahora sí, sólo falta esperar a que todos se reúnan-

Luego de unos minutos de espera, y de eterna agonía para Alex, llegaron las camionetas

-buen trabajo chicos- dije al ver bajar a Kevin y Sebastián- ahora sólo esperaremos a las carretas- en ese momento apareció la poni naranja trayendo dos carretas, pero junto a ella había otro poni, era color rojo y se veía más grande y fuerte que los otros ponis-

-despídete de tus hijos Alex- dijo Darwin, que ya había regresado del objetivo que le dí- la poni trajo a su hermano mayor para que también te patee jajajaja…-

-apresúrate y ayúdales con las carretas tarado- le dijo Alex, que ya se había recuperado un poco del golpe, los demás obedecieron, y se acercaron a ayudarles, dentro de las carretas habían dos ponis más, una se veía ya mayor, la otra era una pequeña que al vernos se asustó un poco, pero la poni naranja le dijo que no había que temer.

-bien- dije yo- aseguren dos carretas a cada camioneta-

-¿estás seguro de eso Luis?- me preguntó Seb-

-es lo único que podemos hacer- luego de poner las carretas en su sitios, llegaron el resto de las ponis, trayendo consigo a una gran multitud, cada uno traía alforjas con… que se yo; seguro cosas de evacuación o algo así- bien ¡todos, a las carretas ahora!, ¡que ningún pegaso esté en el aire, puede delatar nuestra posición!- grité, los ponis dudaban un poco, pero gracias a Rainbow y sus amigas subieron sin hacer escándalo-

-¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?- me preguntó Kevin al ver que ya no había espacio para más ponis, la parte trasera de la camioneta y todas las carretas estaban llenas- aún hay algunos ponis afuera, y debemos irnos ya-

-entiendo- le dije- equipo, reunión- al momento todos se acercaron, incluso Lyra y Bon bon-

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Seb- ¿Cuál es el plan?-

-escuchen, no hay más espacio- les dije- así que Darwin y yo nos quedaremos en la ciudad a proteger a los que quedan; ustedes tres irán al refugio y nos mantendremos informados de lo que ocurra mediante los radios; Alex estará a cargo-

-entendido- dijeron los demás

-y ustedes- dije dirigiéndome a Lyra y Bon bon- obedecerán lo que Alex les diga, y lo ayudarán si hay problemas con esos ponis; ¿entendido?- les dije en tono serio

-si- me dijeron ellas algo asustadas por la forma en que les hablé

-bien- les dije- es hora de despedirnos, los veremos lego de acabar con estas cosas-

-ten mucho cuidado- me dijo Lyra algo preocupada

-no hay problema- dijo Darwin- nosotros podemos contra todos-

-oigan chicos, tengo algo que puede servirles- dijo Kevin mientras iba a la camioneta y traía un envase con una especie de chicle verde-

-¿trajiste el chicle?- preguntó Seb

-¿si por qué?- respondió Kevin

-por nada… ¿y qué piensas hacer con eso?-

-pues creo que sería una buena bomba-

-¡bueno ya!- dije yo cogiendo el frasco- todos a las camionetas, que esas cosas ya están entrando a la ciudad- al instante todos obedecieron; Kevin y Sebastián conducían, Alex se puso en la última carreta para asegurarse de que nadie caiga, o que no los persigan, Lyra y Bon bon acompañaban a Alex, para que los otros ponis no le tengan tanto miedo- oye Alex- dije acercándome a donde él estaba-

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo él

-escucha- le dije en voz baja- estos ponis no deben saber nada sobre nosotros cinco, mientras menos conexiones tengamos en este mundo, será más fácil despegarnos de aquí sin hacer que se sientan mal, o que nosotros nos pongamos tristes; así que ya sabes-

-entiendo- me dijo él; luego de esto las carretas se comenzaron a mover

-los veré luego- les dije levantando la mano en señal de despedida

-¡llegó la hora del rock!- me dijo Darwin cargando su arma

-tú lo has dicho hermano- le dije mientras veía que el resto del equipo se alejaba- ¡todos, entren en casa de Lyra y quédense allí!- le ordené a los ponis que se habían quedado con nosotros; ellos obedecieron y entraron corriendo

-debemos tomar posiciones- me dijo Darwin mientras caminaba hacia el lugar que eligió

-bien- le dije yo mientras lo seguía- a la primera tropa que veamos, yo le lanzo el chicle- dije mostrándole el recipiente- y tú le disparas a esta cosa

-bien; pero debemos estar bien lejos-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¿viste cómo dejó esa cosa a Kevin?-

-tienes razón, mejor la dejamos en un lugar y esperamos a que ellos se acerquen para disparar-

-¿algo así como una mina?-

-exacto- dije imitando la voz de Seb

-deja de hacer eso hermano, a veces me da miedo-

-*imitando la voz de Alex* ¿Qué cosa?-

-¡eso!-

-*imitando la voz de Kevin* yo no hago nada-

-una más y te golpeo tarado

-bueno ya- le dije con mi voz normal- ahora sí, concentrémonos en acabar con esas cosas- le dije mientras dejaba el recipiente en el piso; puesto que ya habíamos llegado al lugar indicado

-tu ve por allá- me indicó Darwin señalando un lugar para cubrirme- yo iré por acá-

-bien- dije tomando mi posición- recuerda lo acordado-

**Mientras tanto (PDV Alex):**

Mientras nos alejábamos podíamos ver a ponyville, ahora lucía como un pueblo fantasma; pude notar que Bon bon y Lyra estaban algo preocupadas

-¿ocurre algo chicas?- les pregunté

-no es nada; sólo que… nunca había oído a Luis hablarnos así- dijo Bon bon

-no te preocupes linda- le dije yo- Luis siempre se pone así cuando la cosa se pone seria; como esta vez- noté que ella se convenció con lo que le dije y se calmó un poco- ¿y qué hay de ti?- le pregunté a Lyra

-pues me preocupa el hecho de que Luis y Darwin se hayan quedado en ponyville a combatir esos monstruos-

-no hay nada de qué preocuparse- le dije a ella riendo un poco- ellos dos los harán volar en pedazos- justo en ese momento vimos una gran explosión en ponyville; luego de eso comenzaron a llover pedazos de armaduras, escudos, etc.- literalmente- le dije al ver lo ocurrido- ella se tranquilizó, pero yo estaba algo fastidiado, ya que hace un buen rato que todos los ponis me andan mirando, además de que los escucho decir las clásicas preguntas como: ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?, ¿de dónde viene?, ¿Por qué es tan feo? "(¿enserio?)", ¿Qué nos van a hacer?- ¡Seb, apresúrate que a este paso llegamos mañana!-

-¡hago todo lo que puedo!- dijo él desde la cabina- ¡intenta acelerar cargando dos carretas llenas de caballitos de colores!-

-¡bueno ya; sólo apúrate!-

**Mientras tanto en ponyville (PDV Luis):**

-¡esa cosa sí que explota!- me dijo Darwin desde el otro lado

-bien, hora de la segunda parte del plan- le dije por radio- tú encárgate de los arqueros y yo me encargo de los unicornios, ellos son los únicos que tienen largo alcance, luego acabamos con el resto-

-entendido- me dijo él- esperando luz verde-

-fuego en tres, dos, uno… ¡ya, ya, ya!- ordené mientras salía del lugar en el que me escondía y disparaba contra los unicornios, Darwin también salió mientras disparaba contra todos los arqueros que podía ver, luego de unas ráfagas habíamos acabado con muchos de ellos, la mayoría de los enemigos se habían dispersado en pequeños grupos y se habían largado a otros lados

-¡sector despejado!- me dijo Darwin

-entendido; hay que regresar a la base a reponer munición-

-luego nos encargamos de los que faltan; vámonos que ya empezó a apestar aquí- me dijo él al notar que los cuerpos se comenzaban a desintegrar como la primera vez que los enfrentamos

-tienes razón- le dije, luego de esto fuimos de regreso a casa, siempre alertas y cuidándonos la espalda; eliminamos algunos enemigos despistados y encontramos algunos ponis que no estaban enterados de la evacuación, logramos convencerlos de que nos siguieran para salvar sus vidas

**Mientras tanto en el bosque (PDV Alex):**

-bien aquí es- dije al ver que habíamos llegado al lugar destinado a ser nuestro refugio- ¡todos abajo!- al instante todos los ponis comenzaron a bajar de las carretas; muchos aún me miraban con extrañeza (en otras palabras… con cara de WTF?)

-bien, creo que necesitamos calmar un poco la situación- me dijo Seb mientras bajaba de la camioneta, y notaba los murmullos en la multitud-

-no hay problema- dijo Kevin acercándose- sólo díganle a los elementos que conversen con el pueblo, y les comuniquen que no somos amenazas-

-me parece bien- le dije- oigan ustedes; vengan acá- les dije a las cinco ponis que encontramos en el pueblo-

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Rainbow acercándose-

-¿ustedes son los elementos de la armonía cierto?-

-sí; ¿Por qué la pregunta?- nos dijo la unicornio morada-

-necesitamos que calmen al pueblo, y ellos confían en ustedes; así que díganles que no somos una amenaza-

-¿y por qué haríamos eso?- dijo la poni naranja

-porque se los ordeno-

-¿y quién te crees tú para darnos ordenes?- me dijo ella

-escúchenme bien, este es nuestro campamento, y son nuestras reglas- les dije en tono serio- ¡y si no les gusta pueden largarse!- la última frase la dije en un tono desafiante, yo estaba muy enojado con estas desobedientes; tanto que no había notado que todos nos estaban viendo, los murmullos ya se habían calmado, ahora sólo se dedicaban a verme como el malo de la película- escuchen sólo necesito que obedezcan, así no habrá nada que lamentar- traté de calmar las cosas, pero aun así noté que todos seguían asustados por mi reacción anterior; Rainbow y la poni naranja estaban como en posición de ataque, mientras las otras cuatro ponis sólo estaban observándome con cuidado; Fluttershy estaba aterrada, al igual que la poni rosada junto a ella, a quien repentinamente se le lació el cabello -"¿wtf?"-

-lo que mi amigo trata de decir- dijo Kevin tratando de calmar las cosas- es que necesitamos que colaboren con nosotros, ya que no teníamos planeado tener tantos ponis en el refugio-

-¿y cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ustedes?- preguntó la unicornio

-bueno, salvamos sus vidas ¿no?- le dijo Sebastián

-eso no significa nada- dijo Rainbow- sólo lo hicieron porque su líder se lo ordenó- eso nos dejó callados

-¿enserio crees que sólo fue por una orden?- le preguntó Kevin

-entonces explícanos por qué más lo hicieron- dijo la unicornio blanca que estaba con ellas

-escuchen, sólo necesitamos que se organicen y obedezcan- les dije yo- no tenemos por qué darles explicaciones de lo que hacemos- luego de esto entré en la cueva con el resto del equipo, Lyra y Bon bon también entraron

-¿se puede saber qué fue eso?- nos preguntó Lyra algo confundida

-sólo cumplimos con nuestra misión chicas- les dijo Seb- y debemos mantener el orden como sea-

-¿y lo de gritar y asustar a todos?- me preguntó Bon bon

-sólo fue un pequeño tropiezo- le dije yo- no creí que esos ponis fueran tan tercos; bueno, llegó la hora de armar la tienda- dije sacando de la camioneta muchos fierros y mantas-

-¿Por qué tienen eso?-

-se supone que acamparíamos en la playa un día de vacaciones; pero ya que estamos aquí-

…

**Mientras tanto afuera (PDV Twilight):**

Habíamos quedado confundidas con todo lo ocurrido hoy; primero una carta de la princesa pidiendo que nos ocultemos, luego encontramos humanos en ponyville; y ahora estamos en el bosque discutiendo con ellos.

-chicas- les dije- no se ustedes; pero yo necesito aclarar todo este enredo-

-yo también necesito explicaciones- dijo Applejack

-¿y si en realidad ellos son buenos?- preguntó Pinkie

-acaso no viste cómo nos hablaron- le dijo Rarity algo asustada

-yo no los conocí así la primera vez que los vi- dijo Rainbow- ¿cierto fluttershy?-

-…- fluttershy aún seguía paralizada por los nervios de lo ocurrido

-entonces es momento de respuestas- dijo Applejack entrando en la cueva; nosotras la seguimos algo preocupadas por lo que podría haber dentro; los ponis del pueblo sólo se quedaron afuera a esperar que todo salga bien. Al entrar notamos que había una especie de casa con dos ruedas atrás y una especie de antena en el techo; al lado de esta había una carreta con extrañas sillas metálicas, éstas tenían dos ruedas y estaban apoyadas sobre una de sus patas; luego pudimos ver a los humanos y a las dos ponis, estaban terminando de armar una especie de tienda color camuflaje

-oigan ustedes- les dije- necesitamos hablar- ellos sólo me ignoraron y se metieron en la tienda; así que decidimos seguirlos y entrar

**Punto de vista Alex:**

Estábamos terminando de armar la tienda cuando

-oigan ustedes; necesitamos hablar- dijo a lo lejos la unicornio morada de hace rato

-sólo ignórenlas- le dije al equipo y a las chicas- entremos en la tienda, ya terminamos de armarla- luego de esto todos entramos (la tienda era grande, pues era para los cinco)

-¿acaso no me oyeron?- dijo la unicornio entrando en la tienda junto con sus otras amigas

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté yo en tono serio

-necesitamos aclarar algunos asuntos- nos dijo Rainbow

-yo no tengo nada que aclararles- les dije a ellas

-¿a…sí?- dijo la unicornio mientras hacía brillar su cuerno

-te lo advierto- le dije al ver lo que trataba de hacer- si haces eso la pagarás muy caro-

-¿cuánto?- dijo la poni naranja retándome

-no lo sé, ¿cuán valiosa consideran su vida?- al terminar de decir eso; las unicornio dejó de hacer esa cosa con su cuerno; todas ellas estaban asustadas; así que creí que era el momento de mostrar quién está al mando aquí- ahora escúchenme ustedes seis; el hecho de que las hayamos traído no significa que ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran; recibí la misión de poner orden aquí, y no me importa que ustedes sean los elementos de no sé qué; nadie me desafía ¿entendido?-

-s…sí- dijeron ellas asustadas

-bien; ahora irán con sus amigos y les dirán que se organicen, la noche se acerca, quiero que todos instalen las tiendas que han traído; porque vi que traían algunas en sus alforjas; nadie debe estar fuera de su tienda a partir de las 10:00 pm; mañana todos deben estar despiertos a las 6:00 am. Tú- dije señalando a la unicornio morada- quiero que hagas una lista de todos los que están en el campamento- ella asintió con la cabeza- ahora fuera de aquí que yo también necesito organizarme-

-se lo diré a la princesa Celestia- me dijo la unicornio

-enserio crees que la princesa te escuchará; ahora ella tiene más problemas que nosotros, sólo piénsalo, si mandaron ese ejercito a acabar con Ponyville, imagínate el que mandaron a equestria- lo que dije dejó pensando a todos en la tienda- ahora salgan y organícense- ellas seis salieron de la tienda hacia donde estaba el pueblo

-¿así que… un pequeño tropiezo no?- me dijo Bon bon

-lo siento Bon bon- le dije algo apenado- es sólo que estos ponis creen que lo que les pasa es una gran catástrofe, y esto en mi mundo es sólo un día común y corriente- le dije; el resto del tiempo la pasamos haciendo un inventario de las cosas que necesitaríamos en el campamento- bien chicos, este es el plan; necesitaremos madera, comida y seguridad-

-yo me encargo de la seguridad por esta noche- me dijo Seb

-bien; yo me encargaré de la madera mañana- me dijo Kevin

-eso significa que yo me encargo de la comida- les dije a los demás- chicas, creo que deben salir y hablar un poco con esos ponis; necesitamos la mayor calma posible, además deben ir y armar sus tiendas- ellas obedecieron y salieron con las alforjas que habían traído- necesito hablar con ustedes- les dije a Kevin y Sebastián, que habían quedado en la tienda

-¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó Kevin

-pues necesito que eviten en lo posible relacionarse con esos otros ponis-

-¿a qué te refieres?- me preguntó Seb

-a que no estamos aquí para hacer amigos- le dije- y mientras menos apegados estemos a este mundo y menos cariño le tomemos, será más fácil despegarnos cuando llegue el momento de irnos-

-por eso actuabas así ¿cierto?-me preguntó Kevin; yo asentí con la cabeza

-está bien; pero creo que de todas formas deberías disculparte, ya que no nos será de ayuda que nos teman-

-bien, haré eso mañana- le dije- ahora es momento de descansar; ya se está haciendo tarde-

-descansen- dijo Seb- yo me encargo de vigilar

Luis: atención equipo, me escuchan

-rápido contéstale tarado- le dije a Kevin que tenía su radio al lado

Kevin: aquí Kevin, ¿Qué pasa?

Luis: llamaba para saber cómo andan por allí

Kevin: todo bien aquí, sólo necesitamos organizar un poco al pueblo; ¿y cómo van las cosas por allá?

Luis: por aquí todo bien, Darwin y yo eliminamos buena parte de enemigos; además salvamos unos cuantos ponis que no estaban enterados de la evacuación

Kevin: ¿no se asustaron al verlos?

Luis: sí, pero se calmaron cuando les explicamos lo que sucedía; ahora estamos haciendo guardia por si algo ocurre

Kevin: bien, les avisaré en caso de que algo nuevo ocurra, nos vemos pronto hermanos

Luis: lo mismo digo; hasta pronto, saluda de parte mía y de Darwin al resto del equipo y a las chicas… ¡ah! Y cuidado con esos elementos, ellos son nuestra llave para que nos ayuden a salir de aquí

Kevin: lo tendremos. Chao

Luis: chao

-lo ves- dijo Kevin- debemos tener cuidado con los elementos, ellas pueden ayudarnos a salir de aquí

-bien, bien, ya dije que me disculparé mañana- dije antes de echarme a dormir

* * *

-Luis: bueno amigos; esperamos que haya sido de su agrado; nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Cambio y fuer...

-SonicRush:*entrando al estilo SWAT* boom nenas, SonicRush está aquí... y vino a saldar algunas cuentas... jajajaja

-Kevin:*sale gritando como niñita* nos destruirá a todos; nos detruirá a todos...

-SonicRush: *viendo la escena* oooooookey (WTF?), bueno ya que estoy aquí; nos veremos en el próximo cpítulo... SonicRush se despide...:D

-Luis: una vez más... gracias por votar; nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Cambio y fuera :D


	12. Cap 8- Part 1: ¡A buscar se ha dicho!

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: hola amigos!, les habla su amigo SonicRush, quiero que sepan que es un placer para mí volver a presentar el fic

-Luis:*subiendo al escenario* Hola amigos y bienvenid... ¡¿que rayos haces aquí?! creí que yo presentaría ahora los capítulos

-SonicRush: nada de eso, ahora fuera de aquí perro de la calle cho, cho*botándolo del escenario*... ¿en que estaba?... ¡a si!, en el capítulo anterior hubo una pregunta sobre Twilight... quiero aclarar que en este fic Twilight no es una princesa, sólo es una unicornio común y corriente

-Twilight: pero yo...

-SonicRush: ¡unicornio he dicho!

-Twiilight: bueno... yo sólo decía no..

-SonicRush: bueno ya; ahora quiero pedirles una disculpa... en el capítulo anterior no puse Spoiler Alert; estuve ocupado con más asuntos judiciales... el notario que estos babosos trajeron nos denunció por secuestro

-Kevin: lo bueno es que ayer nos encargamos de eso... ¿cierto Darwin?

-Darwin:*imitando a Seb* ¡Exacto!

-Seb: oye tarado... si lo haces muchas veces ya no da risa

-Alex:*preguntando a Kevin y Darwin* ¿ahora que hicieron babosos?

**El día anterior... por la madrugada:**

*Tic*...*Tic*...*Tic*...

-Notario: *levantándose y encendiendo todas las luces* ¿qué es eso?

*Tic*...*Tic*...*Tic*...

-Notario:*viendo a un lado de la cama* ¿que caraj... ¡UNA BOMBA!... debo hacer algo*sale del cuarto y regresa con unas pinzas*... ¿cual corto?, será el azul... nonono... ¿quizá el rojo?... nonono

*TIC*..*TIC*..*TIC*

-Notario: ¡a la mierda... el verde!*corta el cable y se apagan todas las luces*... ¡HIJOS DE PUT... ¡BOOOOM!

**Volviendo al escenario:**

-SonicRush: bueno, como les decía, aquí está la primera parte del capítulo...

-Luis:*subiendo de nuevo al escenario* disfrútenla y dejen sus Reviews ;D

-SonicRush:*sacando un revolver* ¡que te bajes he dicho!

-Luis: bueno ya... yo sólo quería que ¡ahora!.*en ese momento todos se lanzan sobe SonicRush*

* * *

Capítulo 8- Parte 1:¡A buscar se ha dicho!

* * *

**Punto de vista Luis:**

Me levanté temprano hoy, Darwin había vigilado por la noche

-Darwin, informe- le dije al verlo sentado en la ventana-

-todo despejado durante la noche- dijo él- pero debemos estar listos, ellos pueden atacar en cualquier momento

-entendido, llamaré al resto del equipo para ver cómo amanecieron- dije mientras tomaba la radio; pero repentinamente una de las ponis del grupo se acercó a mí, el resto sólo me miraba con algo de miedo-

-di… disculpe señor- me dijo ella temblando un poco

-¿Qué pasa?- le dije en un tono amable, eso le dio un poco de confianza

-mi nombre es cheerilee; soy maestra en la escuela de ponyville; y quisiera pedirle un gran favor-

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-pues no me parece haber visto a una de mis alumnas por aquí; y quisiera saber si ella se encuentra segura en el refugio al cual llevaron a todos los demás-

-bien; sólo déjeme preguntar a uno de mis amigos si la ha visto; dígame ¿Cuál es el nombre de la poni?

\- la pequeña se llama Scootaloo-

-enseguida le avisaré- dije tomando el radio- atención, aquí Luis

Seb: aquí Seb ¿Qué pasa?

Yo: hermano, necesito un favor

Alex: ¿Qué ocurre?

Yo: necesito que me digan si en el campamento hay una poni llamada Scootaloo; pues su maestra la anda buscando

Kevin: iré a preguntar, enseguida te informo

Yo: entendido

**Punto de vista Kevin:**

Salí en busca de la unicornio morada de ayer, ella debe tener una lista de los que están en el campamento, vi que algunos ponis se escondían en sus tiendas al verme; pero eso no me importaba ahora, debía encontrar la tienda de esa unicornio, de repente la vi

-hey tú- le dije, ella volteó a verme

-¿Qué quieres?- me preguntó

-necesito un favor-

-¿y por qué piensas que le haré un favor a alguien como tú?- me dijo ella algo molesta

-escucha, lamento el malentendido de ayer, pero este favor no es para mí-

-¿entonces para quién?-

-es para una maestra de ponyville-

-¿la maestra cheerilee?- me preguntó una pequeña unicornio blanca que pasaba por allí

-no lo sé- le dije yo a la pequeña-

-sweetie belle, aléjate de él- le dijo la unicornio blanca que ayer estaba con Rainbow y Fluttershy

-escucha- le dije otra vez a la unicornio morada- necesito la lista de ponis que te pedimos ayer-

-¿para qué?-

-para saber si aquí esta una tal Scootaloo-

-¿Scootaloo?- volvió a preguntar la pequeña

-sí; ¿acaso la conoces?- le pregunté a ella

-aléjate de ella monstruo- me dijo la unicornio blanca

-oye, por si no lo sabes yo tengo nombre- le dije algo molesto- además, sólo le estoy haciendo una pregunta; ahora dime pequeña- dije dirigiéndome a la unicornio- ¿la has visto por aquí?-

-la verdad; no la he visto aquí-

Luis: Kevin; aquí Luis, está la niña allí

Yo: negativo Luis; quizá esté oculta en alguna parte de ponyville

Luis: una cosa más

Yo: ¿qué hay?

Luis: pregunta si Derpy está allí

-¿está Derpy en la lista?- le pregunté a la unicornio morada

-pues…- dijo mirando la lista- no está- me dijo ella algo preocupada

Yo: no está aquí Luis.

Luis: entendido. Infórmeme si algo ocurre. Cambio y fuera

Yo: entendido. Fuera

-¿cómo hacen eso?- me preguntó la unicornio morada

-¿Qué cosa?-

-lo de hablarse a través de esa cosa- dijo señalando mi radio- ¿Qué clase de magia usan?

-los humanos no usamos magia genio- le dije a la sorprendida unicornio- sólo desarrollamos tecnología basándose en nuestro conocimiento- le dije "demonios; ya hasta sueno como Seb"; ella se sorprendió aún más-

-¿no saben nada sobre Scootaloo?- me preguntó la pequeña unicornio muy triste

-por ahora no- le dije agachándome hasta su altura- pero anímate pequeña, mis amigos se encargarán de encontrarla, y cuando esto termine la volverás a ver sana y salva-

-¿me lo prometes?- me preguntó ella con una cara tan dulce que me provocaría un ataque al corazón

-te lo prometo- ella se alegró mucho, estaba acercándose para darme un abrazo, pero su hermana la detuvo y se la llevo algo molesta

-oye- me dijo la unicornio morada- te perdono por lo de ayer

-¿Qué necesitas?- le dije yo

-¿por qué dices eso?-

-créeme; sé cuando alguien busca obtener algo-

-está bien- me dijo ella al verse descubierta- quisiera saber más sobre ustedes, los humanos-

-lo ves- le dije yo- bueno; tengo la orden de no dar información sobre nosotros; ustedes sólo conténtense con saber que estamos protegiéndolas-

-¿ni siquiera puedes decirme tu nombre?-

-*suspiro*… mi nombre es Kevin; ¿y el tuyo?-

-yo soy Twilight Sparkle, bibliotecaria de ponyville y fiel estudiante de la princesa Celestia-

-wow!; sabes, creo que tú y uno de mis amigos podrían llegar a llevarse muy bien- le dije al ver que era una "cerebrito" al igual que cierta persona que conozco-

-¿enserio?... ¿Quién?-

-pues se llama Sebastián, siempre está mejorando las cosas que tenemos, o investigando sobre nuevas tecnologías en nuestro mundo-

-eso es grandioso- me dijo ella- ¿crees que pueda conocerlo?-

-lo siento, como te dije no podemos decir nada, pero gracias por la conversación Twilight- le dije mientras me retiraba- debo irme, tengo que empezar con mis objetivos-

Al llegar de regreso a la cueva, vi que Alex y Seb ya estaban conversando lo que harían hoy

-al fin llegaste- me dijo Seb- ¿Qué paso con lo de Luis?-

-pues la niña no está aquí- le respondí- además; hay otra poni que también está perdida-

-bueno; más tarde conversaremos sobre eso- dijo Alex- ahora debemos hacer las tareas que dejamos ayer- dijo saliendo de la cueva; nosotros lo seguimos, vimos que Lyra y Bon bon venían hacia nosotros

-oigan chicas- dijo Seb

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron ellas acercándose

-necesito que nos ayuden a reunir a todos los ponis que están aquí- dijo él

-bien; esperen aquí- dijo Bon bon

**Mientras tanto en Ponyville (PDV Luis):**

-Lo siento maestra- le dije a la poni de hace un rato- Scootaloo no está allá

-está bien; gracias- me dijo ella muy triste; de pronto ella comenzó a llorar, cuando la vi me sentí muy mal; el resto de ponis también estaba muy tristes, algunos se acercaban a ella y trataban de consolarla; pero era en vano, ella sólo seguía allí, su llanto me destrozaba el corazón, tanto así que decidí hacer algo

-disculpe maestra- le dije- ¿Dónde vio por última vez a esa pequeña?

-creo que fue cerca de la "boutique del carrusel", ella estaba jugando con Sweetie Belle; una de sus amigas-

-¿y dónde queda eso?- le pregunté algo confundido

-cerca al centro de ponyville-

-bien- le dije a ella- no se preocupe maestra, buscaré a esa pequeña, y la traeré sana y salva-

-¿lo dicen enserio?- me preguntó ella calmándose un poco; yo asentí con la cabeza- pues muchas gracias señor humano-

-ehmm… me llamo Luis-

-pues muchas gracias Luis-

-no hay de qué- le dije mientras tomaba mi arma e iba hasta donde estaba Darwin

-oye hermano- me dijo él- ¿acaso piensas salir?-

-sí- le dije yo- iré a buscar a esa pequeña y a Derpy-

-bien; entonces iré contigo-

-nada de eso bro; te quedarás a cuidar de estos ponis-

-vamos viejo… ellos ya son grandes, pueden cuidarse solos- me dijo tomando su arma- además necesitarás refuerzos para acabar con esas cosas-

-está bien- le dije abriendo la puerta- no vayan a ningún lado- les dije a los ponis que estaban en la casa- buscaremos a esas ponis, además de algo de comida y agua- ellos sólo me miraron, yo salí y cerré la puerta

-oye Luis- me dijo Darwin- ¿crees que las encontremos?-

-haremos lo posible hermano-

-¿y por qué te ofreciste a buscarlas?-

-no lo sé Darwin, cuando vi llorar a esa poni, sentí que me partía el corazón, así que decidí hacer algo para que no siga sufriendo-

-lo que tú digas- me dijo él

-vamos viejo… no seas tan insensible- le dije yo

-ya sabes por qué soy así-

-lo sé… pero mira a esa poni, está con el alma hecha trizas-

-tienes razón, necesitamos ayudarla-

-bien, ahora vayamos al centro del pueblo-

Luego de buscar el lugar que nos dijo la maestra, llegamos hasta un edificio algo peculiar:

-¿crees que sea este?- me preguntó Darwin

-no lo sé, ella dijo que se llamaba boutique de carrusel, y esta tiene un carrusel; así que creo que si es-

-bien; llegó la hora de buscar- me dijo él- tu ve a ese callejón sucio de por allá; y yo iré a esa dulcería de por allá- dijo señalando a lo lejos una tienda de dulces que parecía hecha de… dulces... duhhh

-bien, ve si puedes encontrar algo de comida allí-

-¿encontrar comida?… ¿en una tienda de comida?; oye no sé si eso sea posible-

-ya tarado; no molestes y anda de una vez-

-bien, bien; ya voy- dijo él yendo hasta la tienda-

**Punto de vista Darwin:**

Estaba yendo hacia la tienda mientras volteaba a molestar un poco a Luis, de pronto abrí la puerta y miré hacia adentro; allí me topé con un grupo de enemigos, ellos estaban jugando… ¿cartas?... no puedo imaginarme como sostienen las cartas con sus cascos; pero ese no es el punto:

-oye Luis…

-¿Qué quieres tarado?- me dijo él a lo lejos

-necesito un poco de ayuda aquí- le dije mientras retrocedía un poco; al hacer esto noté que ellos se levantaron de sus asientos con sus armas- ¡oye Luis!

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-

-hay seis aquí- dije al ver a tres pegasos, un unicornio y dos ponis normales (o de tierra)

-bien, encárgate de ellos; demuéstrales quien manda- me dijo él en tono de broma; "creo que él piensa que bromeo"

-estaba esperando eso- dije mientras tomaba mi arma; al instante dos de los pegasos aceleraron hacia mí, en ese momento disparé una ráfaga hacia ellos, todas las balas les impactaron, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo desangrándose-

-¡que rayos fue eso!-dijo Luis mientras salía del callejón con su arma

-te dije que habían seis- dije mientras le disparaba al unicornio, pero los ponis de tierra se ocultaron dentro de la tienda, el pegaso restante se abalanzó sobre mí con una espada, pero Luis le dio un tiro en la cabeza con su arma- buen tiro hermano-

-escucha, sólo quedan dos- dijo entrando en la tienda- tu ve por aquel lado- dijo él señalando la cocina- yo iré al segundo piso-

-bien- dije dirigiéndome a la cocina- al entrar allí no vi a ningún enemigo, mientras buscaba no me di cuenta, y uno de los ponis que estaba oculto me dio una fuerte patada en el pecho, me hizo caer, arrojando mi arma a un lado, luego él se lanzó sobre mí sosteniendo su espada con la boca, allí comenzó una lucha entre la vida y la muerte, yo trataba de alejar el arma con mis manos, mientras él se esforzaba por acercarla a mi cuello, luego de unos segundos luchando, oímos un disparo en el segundo piso, el poni se distrajo, yo aproveché para empujarlo, tomé mi pistola y le di dos disparos en la cabeza

-¡despejado aquí!- me dijo Luis desde el segundo piso

-¡aquí también!- le grité yo mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi ametralladora, luego de tomar algunos postres salimos para continuar con la búsqueda

**Mientras tanto en el bosque (PDV Alex):**

Lyra y Bon bon ya habían reunido a todos los ponis, aún podíamos ver a algunos temblando de miedo, y otros murmuraban entre ello acerca de nosotros

-bien; ¿no falta nadie?- le pregunté a Lyra

-aquí están todos Alex-

-gracias chicas- le dije a Lyra y a Bon bon- Kevin, ve a buscar a la unicornio morada de ayer-

-entendido- me dijo él, en cuanto se acercó a la multitud, ellos se alejaron dejando un espacio vacío por donde él caminaba- twilight- comenzó a llamar él

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella acercándose a Kevin, al instante las otras cinco ponis de ayer se acercaron a Kevin también

-mi amigo necesita hablar contigo- le dijo él mientras la traía a mi lado

-¿Qué necesitas?- me preguntó ella

-necesito la lista que te pedí ayer

-aquí está- dijo ella mostrándomela

-bien, ahora tomarás lista todos los días, y si alguien falta me lo comunicas-

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- dije la poni naranja acercándose a mí

-es una orden, no una petición- le dije algo molesto "¿enserio?... todo esto por un beso"- además, yo no conozco a los ponis de aquí- ese argumento me sirvió de mucho para cerrarle la boca a esa poni

-está bien, lo haré- me dijo la unicornio- pero con una condición-

-¿Qué parte de es una orden no entiendes?- le dije

-sólo quiero saber un poco más sobre ustedes-

-escucha; tengo órdenes de no decir nada sobre nosotros-

-lo mismo me dijo tu amigo; pero… ¿no crees poder convencer a tu líder de compartir algo de información?-

-¿y qué información planeas darnos?- le dije

-bueno soy bibliotecaria, algunos de mis libros te pueden servir-

-olvídalo linda- le dije- mi amigo ya ha leído muchos de esos libros- dije señalando a Seb; ella sólo se quedó callada- y bien; ¿lo harás?

-está bien- dijo ella para luego ponerse a tomar lista.

Unos minutos después, ya habían llamado a todos, y era hora de pedir algo de ayuda

-escuchen ponis- dije dirigiéndome a todos- quiero pedir disculpas a nombre del equipo, sabemos que están algo asustados por nosotros, pero no hay nada de que temer, si necesitan algo sólo avísennos, nosotros haremos lo posible por ayudarlos y protegerlos-

-nosotros no somos tontos- dijo uno de ellos entre la multitud- no nos tragamos esos cuentos-

-¿a, sí?... pues hemos estado en su pueblo por mucho tiempo, y ninguno de nosotros ha causado problemas-

-¡mentiroso!- me gritó la poni vaquera

-oye; lo tuyo es una excepción- le dije algo molesto- además tú me atacaste primero- ella se quedó callada- ahora necesitamos su ayuda para conseguir algunas cosas- le dije al grupo de ponis- algún voluntario para que me ayude a traer comida, y que ayude a mi amigo a traer algo de madera- dije señalando a Kevin; pero nadie se ofrecía de voluntario

-oye hermano- me dijo Seb- elige de una vez; que nadie se ofrecerá de voluntario-

-bien; entonces será por dedocracia- dije yo; luego señalé al poni rojo que cargaba las carretas al llegar a ponyville- hey tú- lo llamé; él sólo me miró algo molesto y se acercó- necesito tu ayuda para traer algo de…

-yo ayudaré a Kevin a traer madera- me dijo la unicornio morada

-bien-dije yo- entonces… ¿me puedes ayudar a traer comida?- le dije al poni rojo, el sólo continuó mirándome y asintió con la cabeza- tomaré eso cómo un sí-

Luego de que yo fuera por las armas y una mochila para poner lo que encontremos:

-bueno, yo y el rojo iremos a buscar algunas frutas por allá- dije señalando un claro en el bosque

-yo iré por acá a buscar madera-dijo Kevin mientras iba acompañado de la unicornio

-te veo al rato, si algo pasa me avisas por radio-

-bien- dijo él

-recuerda, estamos lejos de esas plantas que alejan a las bestias, ten cuidado- le dije antes de partir

-lo tendré hermano- me dijo él mientras se alejaba

**Punto de vista Kevin:**

Luego de un rato caminando en el bosque, logramos encontrar un grupo de árboles muertos

-justo lo que necesitamos- dije mientras me acercaba a los árboles

-ten cuidado- me dijo Twilight- puede que algunos lobos de madera ronden por este lugar-

-no te preocupes linda- le dije confiado- puedo acabar con esas cosas- justo en ese momento un lobo solitario ya viejo se abalanzó sobre mí, haciéndome botar mi arma- ¡ahh! ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!- ella usó su magia y lanzó al lobo contra un árbol, éste se destruyó-

-¿decías?- me dijo ella presumiendo un poco- ahora que te salvé de un lobo, me debes un favor-

-jajajaja… ¿y qué quieres a cambio?- le pregunté yo -"como si no lo supiera"- pensé

…

* * *

-Kevin: Bueno amigos... hasta aquí llegamos con la primera parte de este capítulo... ¿logrará Luis encontrar a las pegasos?, ¿estará planeando algo Big Mac?, ¿descubrirán por qué Darwin es tan insencible?... descúbranlo en... bueno en algún capítulo tendrán que ponerlo no..

-SonicRush:*atado a una silla con ruedas* suéltenme tarados; acaso no saben que pasa si me hacen algo

-Darwin: ¿por qué no lo averiguamos? *empujando la silla hasta una ventana*

-Luis: ¿qué haces tarado?; detén esa silla

-Darwin: Tranquilo, la detendré antes de que caiga

-Luis:ehhmmmm... ya está callendo

-Darwin:*gritando por la ventana* hey Rush... ¿te has hecho daño?

-SonicRush: auuuuuunnnn nooooooo... ¡PLLLAAAFFF!

-Luis: bueno amigos... creo que hasta aquí llegó el capítulo de hoy... nos vemos en la segunda parte...*susurrando* si es que el idiota del escritor sobrevive XD... Luis se despide. Cambio y fuera


	13. Cap 8- Part 2: Con el pié izquierdo

-Luis: !Hola amigos!, bienvenidos a la seg...

-Enfermera: ¡shhhh!; no se grita en el hospital

-Luis: ni que fuera biblioteca...

-Enfermera: ¡o te callas... o te va...!

-Darwin: ¡shhhh! no se grita en el hospital

-Enfermera: pero yo... ¿saben qué? váyanse al demonio*sale de la habitación dando un portaso*

-Luis: bueno ya; bienvenidos a la segunda parte de este capítulo... bueno si se preguntan por qué estamos en el hospital...

-Alex: es porque SonicRush sigue en coma por lo que Darwin le hizo

-Kevin: pero no perdemos la esperanza... aunque lleve más de tres días así

-Darwin:*acercándose a los aparatos* lo lamento chicos... tendremos que desconectarlo

-SonicRush:*despertando* ¿ah?... que... ¿que me pasó?

-Seb: ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

-SonicRush: ehmmm... ah si; Darwin pedazo de idiota... ven acá te enseñaré a no atarme a una silla*levantándose de la camilla*

*en ese momento entran dos tipos con batas blancas*

-Enfermero: señor cálmese por favor

-SonicRush: ¡¿que me calme?!... este idiota me hizo... est... *cae dormido por una inyección*

-Seb: ¿por qué rayos le piden que se calme... si de todas formas lo van a dormir?

-Luis: bueno, parece que nuestro escritor despertó mas animado que nunca... eso significa que es hora de continuar con la segunda parte del capítulo

* * *

Capítulo 8- Parte 2: Con el pié izquierdo

* * *

**Anteriormente**

**Punto de vista Kevin:**

Luego de un rato caminando en el bosque, logramos encontrar un grupo de árboles muertos

-justo lo que necesitamos- dije mientras me acercaba a los árboles

-ten cuidado- me dijo Twilight- puede que algunos lobos de madera ronden por este lugar-

-no te preocupes linda- le dije confiado- puedo acabar con esas cosas- justo en ese momento un lobo solitario ya viejo se abalanzó sobre mí, haciéndome botar mi arma- ¡ahh! ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!- ella usó su magia y lanzó al lobo contra un árbol, éste se destruyó-

-¿decías?- me dijo ella presumiendo un poco- ahora que te salvé de un lobo, me debes un favor-

-jajajaja… ¿y qué quieres a cambio?- le pregunté yo -"como si no lo supiera"- pensé

.

.

.

-pues quiero que me digas todo sobre los humanos- me dijo ella

-oye tranquila linda- le dije yo- ¿no recuerdas lo que me ordenaron?-

-sí, pero tú me lo debes- me dijo ella

-¿crees que traicionaré a mis amigos sólo porque me lo pides?- le dije algo enojado- esa fue la razón por la que me acompañaste ¿cierto?; tú sabías que estos lobos rondan cerca de los árboles secos- ella sólo bajó la cabeza triste- lo suponía-

-lo siento- me dijo ella apenada- tenía tanto interés en aprender sobre ustedes que traté de conseguir información a cualquier costo-

-oye genio- le dije- si tanto quieres saber de nosotros ¿Por qué no hablas con Lyra?, después de todo, ella sabe lo básico sobre nosotros-

-¿no se enojarán con ella?- me preguntó algo animada

-pues no… pero evita tratarla mal o amenazarla- le dije- porque si no te las verás con nosotros-

-gracias Kevin- dijo ella abrazándome- y perdón por lo que pasó-

-no es nada Twilight- le dije- además, yo podía con esa cosa… sólo me sorprendió, eso es todo-

-*rodando los ojos* si…claro- me dijo ella

-bien, ahora debemos juntar la madera de ese árbol- dije tratando de quebrarlo un poco a patadas, pero no funcionó

-*aclarando la garganta* deja que la unicornio se encargue- dijo ella, casi al instante levantó el árbol con su magia y lo hizo leña- listo-

-*cof*cof* presumida*cof*cof*-

-lo que tú digas debilucho-

-bien, sólo dame un poco de esa leña, te ayudaré a cargarla de regreso-

-bien, toma un poco- dijo mientras me daba un poco de leña y caminábamos de regreso al campamento

**Punto de vista Alex:**

Llevamos un buen rato caminando y recogiendo algunas frutas:

-al parecer ya no hay nada por este lado- le dije al poni que me acompañaba

-…-

-¿oye amigo, me estás escuchando?- le pregunté al ver que no me respondía, sólo se quedaba allí, mirándome enojado. "¿y a éste qué le pasó?"

-yo no soy tu amigo- me dijo él muy molesto

-oye tranquilo viejo… sólo intento hablar un poco; pero si me tienes miedo yo…-

-yo no te tengo miedo- me dijo aún más enojado- "¿Qué rayos le pasa a este poni?"

-¿entonces por qué me miras así?- le dije confundido- ¿acaso te he hecho algo?-

-¡y encima lo preguntas idiota!- dijo él muy enojado, en ese momento él me dio una fuerte patada con sus patas traseras; por suerte logré esquivarla; pero impactó contra un árbol, y éste se partió

-¡demonios amigo!, ¡acaso estás loco!- le dije algo asustado por lo que me hubiera pasado si su patada me alcanzaba- ¡yo no te he hecho nada!

-¡idiota!, ¡te enseñaré a no meterte con mi hermana!- me dijo mientras se lanzaba sobre mí y comenzaba a golpearme; fue entonces que me di cuenta de quién era el poni rojo

-¡no fue mi culpa!- le decía mientras estaba en el suelo, tratando de cubrir mi cara y esquivar los golpes del poni que estaba sobre mí- ¡ella me atacó!, ¡y yo no me atrevería a golpearla! ¡Esa fue mi única opción!-

-¡no te creo!- dijo mientras continuaba buscando la forma de golpearme

-¡lo digo enserio, no quiero pelear contigo, no me obligues a golpearte!- le decía tratando de protegerme, pero sus golpes eran muy fuertes, hasta que logró asestarme uno en la boca, al instante comencé a sangrar; eso me enojó mucho- ¡te lo advertí!- en ese momento puse toda mi fuerza en mi puño, y le di un buen golpe en el ojo, eso lo aturdió y lo hizo retroceder un poco, aproveché eso y le di una fuerte patada en la quijada, el golpe lo tumbó al suelo, "como cuando noqueas a un humano"-

-fe matade…- decía él muy mareado mientras trataba de levantarse; pero por desgracia nuestra pelea había llamado la atención de dos lobos de madera-

-¡demonios!- dije tratando de alcanzar mi arma, que había quedado en el suelo al iniciarse la pelea; saqué mi pistola y le di a uno de ellos en la cabeza, pero el segundo aprovechó para ir a atacar al poni aún aturdido por el golpe- ¡rojo, cuidado!- le grité, pero fue en vano, el lobo se abalanzó sobre él, éste trataba de morderle el cuello, pero él había puesto sus patas delanteras como defensa; logré tomar mi francotirador y le di un tiro a esa bestia, al instante su cabeza voló en miles de pedazos- ¿estás bien?- dije acercándome al poni con el que había peleado hace un rato; él tenía la mirada perdida, al parecer estaba muy asustado por ver sus patas delanteras llenas de sangre

-¡voy a morir!, ¡voy a morir!- gritaba él muy asustado

-cálmate tarado- le dije dándole una bofetada- vas a vivir, sólo son arañazos, ahora cállate antes de que otros lobos te escuchen- el me obedeció y se tranquilizó- ¿puedes levantarte?- le pregunté

-creo que…- dijo intentando levantarse; pero al instante cayó al suelo- …no- sus patas estaban temblando; a pesar de que sólo eran heridas menores, sus nervios lo estaban traicionando

-bien, debemos regresar al campamento- dije buscando una forma de llevarlo "piensa, piensa… ¡ya se!"; fui hasta un árbol viejo y tomé un gran pedazo de corteza, luego le dije al poni que suba sobre ella, y con mi cinturón improvisé una especie de trineo para poder llevarlo…

**Punto de vista Sebastián:**

Hace ya un buen rato que Kevin y Alex salieron, mientras tanto yo estuve dándoles algunas indicaciones a todos los ponis del campamento:

-escuchen amigos… vuelvo a repetirles, a partir de las 10:00 de la noche, nadie debe salir de su tienda, además todos deben estar aquí a las 6:00 de la mañana para pasar lista; y si alguien falta nos a…

-ya estamos aquí- dijo Kevin mientras traía un poco de leña al igual que la unicornio que lo acompañaba-

-que bien- les dije- ya estaba empezando a preocupar…- en ese momento sonaron las radios

Alex: atención Seb… aquí Alex

Yo: ¿Qué pasa hermano?

Alex: necesito que busquen a un médico o algo parecido en el campamento

Kevin: ¿Qué les pasó?

Alex: unos lobos nos atacaron; necesito ayuda para el poni rápido

Yo: entendido.

En ese momento fui hasta donde estaban Lyra y Bon bon

-¡chicas, rápido, necesito un médico!- les dije mientras llegaba corriendo

-¿Qué pasó?- me preguntaron ellas asustadas

-unos lobos atacaron a Alex y al poni que lo acompañaba- les dije- necesitamos alguien que los ayude-

-bien, creo que Redheart está aquí- dijo Bon bon- iré a buscarla-

-bien-le dije yo- dile que necesitamos que vaya a la cueva-

-yo iré a avisar Applejack sobre su hermano- dijo Lyra

-bien, traten de que el resto de ponis estén calmados y no se enteren de esto-

-okey- dijo ella antes de salir

Yo: Alex, aquí Seb

Alex: ¿ya están todo listo?

Yo: sí, necesito que traigas al poni a la cueva, ahí estaremos esperándolos

Alex: entendido, voy para allá

**Minutos después:**

Estábamos todos reunidos en la cueva, por alguna razón las otras cinco ponis amigas de la poni naranja estaban allí y también un pequeño dragón, una de ellas, la unicornio morada, estaba hablando con Lyra acerca de nosotros, pero Lyra no le daba más información de la necesaria, sólo nuestra forma de actuar, de comportarnos, etc… cuando de pronto.

-rápido ayúdenlo- decía Alex mientras entraba arrastrando un pedazo de madera con el poni encima, éste estaba desmayado-

-¡Big Mac ¿Qué te pasó?!- decía asustada la poni naranja al ver a su hermano en el suelo con las patas llenas de sangre- ¡¿Qué te hizo este monstruo?!

-unos lobos nos atacaron- dijo Alex, que tenía el labio reventado y su camiseta llena de sangre- rápido, ¿Dónde está el medico?- en ese momento la enfermera se acercó con algo de miedo- necesitamos su ayuda, uno de los lobos le mordió y arañó las patas delanteras-

-entiendo- dijo ella- debemos llevarlo a un lugar más cómodo- nosotros obedecimos y cargamos al poni hasta una de los catres que habíamos improvisado para la tienda- aquí estarás mejor- le dijo la enfermera al poni

Luego de media hora de silencio y miradas incómodas hacia Alex por parte de las seis ponis, Kevin decidió romper el hielo con una presentación:

-y… entonces… Twilight- dijo él- ¿por qué no nos presentas a todas tus amigas?-ella sólo lo miró por un momento

-*suspiro*… está bien- dijo ella- ellas son Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy- dijo señalándolas con su casco- aunque ustedes ya las conocían; él es Spike, mi ayudante, ella es Rarity- dijo acercándose a la unicornio blanca-; ella es Pinkie Pie- dijo señalando a la poni rosa "supongo que ella y Rarity son muy calladas, después de todo no han dicho nada desde que nos vieron"- y ella es Applejack- dijo señalando a la poni naranja, que estaba muy preocupada, además de que nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos-

-bien; creo que es nuestro turno hermanos- dijo Kevin- yo soy Kevin, el que ven a mi lado es Sebastián- dijo él señalándome- y éste es Alex- dijo acercándose al ensangrentado. En ese momento salió la enfermera:

-bien, ya hice todo lo que se puede hacer- dijo ella algo cansada- limpié y desinfecté todas sus heridas; además cosí un arañazo que estaba algo profundo-

-¿se pondrá bien?- preguntó Applejack muy preocupada

-sí- respondió la enfermera- por ahora sólo necesita descansar; sin embargo- dijo mirando a Alex- tenía un golpe en el ojo, pero no parecía hecho por un lobo de madera- en ese momento Applejack se acercó a Alex llena de ira

-¡tú le hiciste esto a mi hermano- decía acercándose-

-oye, oye, espera un momento- le dijo él- esto tampoco me lo hizo un lobo sabes- le dijo enseñándole su labio roto y la camiseta con sangre- además, lo de los lobos si es cierto, si no me crees pregúntale a tu hermano cuando despierte- ella sólo se quedó parada por un segundo viendo a su hermano, y luego regresó a su sitio a esperar a que despierte

-¿Cuántos lobos fueron?- preguntó Lyra

-fueron dos- le respondió Alex- yo logré dispararle a uno antes de que me ataque, pero el segundo atacó al poni, entonces fui por mi francotirador y le di un tiro-

-¿y por qué dejaste tu arma tarado?- le preguntó Kevin

-yo no la dejé- le dijo él- antes de que los lobos llegaran, el poni me golpeó, y me hizo arrojar mi arma-

-¿por eso los golpes?- le pregunté, él asintió con la cabeza… en ese momento el poni comenzó a despertar

-¿do…dónde estoy?- dijo él algo desorientado

-¡Big Mac, que bueno que despiertes hermano!- dijo Applejack acercándose a darle un abrazo- ¿Qué pasó allá?-

-anda dile lo que pasó rojo- le dijo Alex- dile que te salvé de ese lobo-

-¿eso es cierto?- le preguntó Twilight; el poni sólo se quedó callado

-¡ha!, ahora eres callado- le dijo Alex algo molesto- vamos habla de una vez-

-pues… *suspiro* es verdad- dijo él algo avergonzado-

-¿y por qué no reaccionaste y atacaste a esos lobos?- preguntó Rainbow

-porque…

-está bien- dijo Alex- yo lo noquee; pero él se lo buscó por golpearme-

-¿y por qué lo golpeaste?- preguntó Fluttershy muy preocupada

-él empezó- respondió Alex- me iba a dar una patada, pero la esquivé y adivinen qué, ¡partió un árbol!- dijo él sorprendido- luego me tiró al suelo y comenzó a golpearme; yo sólo actué en defensa propia-

-¿y por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntó Rarity al poni

-ese idiota molestó a mis hermanas- dijo él- tenía que arreglar cuentas con él-

-¿a, sí?; pues estamos a mano- le dijo Alex- yo te salvé la vida tarado; mientras tú sólo te desesperabas por ver un poco de sangre… miedoso- el poni sólo se quedó callado

-bien, debemos seguir con los planes que tenemos para hoy- dije yo

**Mientras tanto en ponyville (PDV Luis):**

Estamos en el segundo día de búsqueda; aún no tenemos ni rastro de la pequeña, ni de Derpy; al parecer aún están ocultas en alguna parte. No quiero perder la esperanza de encontrarlas sanas y salvas

-oye hermano- me dijo Darwin- creo que ya te imaginas lo que te voy a decir-

-lo se Darwin- le dije algo cansado- pero como dicen; la esperanza es lo último que muere; y no me cansaré de buscar a esas ponis hasta encontrarlas-

-bien; pero por hoy ya vámonos a casa; ya se está haciendo tarde, y necesito ir a comer algo-

-okey, yo también tengo algo de hambre-

**De vuelta en el campamento (PDV Alex):**

La situación ya se había calmado un poco desde que el poni despertó y explicó lo que había pasado; ya había pasado un buen rato, y las otras cinco ponis se habían ido a ayudar al pueblo, sólo quedaban Applejack con su hermano, además de Bon bon y Lyra, que estaban conversando con Kevin y Sebastián. Así que decidí salir a lavarme un poco la cara y las manos, ya que las tenía llenas de sangre

-¿hey Alex, a dónde vas?- me preguntó Kevin al ver que tomaba mi arma y salía de la cueva

-voy a limpiar todo esto- le dije señalando la sangre de mi boca- enseguida regreso

-okey-

Salí en dirección al lago que estaba cerca del lugar, cuando llegué deje a un lado mi arma, me quité el polo y lo llevé al lago para lavarlo- "odio la sangre… es difícil de quitar"- pensé mientras lavaba el polo; luego de un rato intentando limpiar el polo había quitado un poco de la mancha roja en éste- "bueno, algo es algo"- me lavé la cara rápidamente y regresé por mi arma… pero al ir hasta allá:

-¡hey ustedes!- dije al ver a dos pequeñas jugando y manoseando mi francotirador- ¡salgan de allí, AHORA!- las dos potrillas se quedaron paralizadas del miedo; yo me acerqué a ellas dos muy enojado- ¡acaso no les enseñaron a no tomar cosas ajenas, y más aún si son peligrosas!- dije recogiendo mi arma del suelo

-l…lo sentimos señor humano- me dijo la pequeña unicornio blanca- no sabíamos que…

-¡no sabían que!- les grite a ambas muy enojado-

-que era peligroso- me respondió la otra pequeña, esta era una poni de tierra color amarillo con crin roja

-¡pues no deberían estar aquí, son unas irresponsables!- les dije; ellas estaban muy asustadas, y comenzaron a llorar; en ese momento aparecieron Applejack y Rarity

-¡oye tú, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- me gritó Rarity molesta-¡¿Por qué le gritas a mí hermana?!-

-¡pues porque son unas irresponsables!- le dije- ¡acaso no se dan cuenta del peligro en el que estaban!-

\- ¡escúchame bien!- me dijo Applejack- ¡no me importa quien seas; nadie le grita a mis amigas; y mucho menos a mi hermana!- luego de decir esto, intentó darme una patada como la primera vez, pero yo la esquivé

-¿a… sí? Pues si no le enseñaba a no jugar con esto- le dije señalando el arma- seguramente ya no estarían ellas dos respirando- les dije enojado antes de irme; ellas sólo se quedaron calladas mirándome

-qué te dije de acercarte a estos monstruos Sweetie Belle- escuché que le dijo Rarity a la unicornio más pequeña

-lo siento Rarity- le dijo ella aun llorando- no volverá a pasar

-y tú, Apple Bloom- le dijo Applejack a su hermana- no quiero que vuelvas a salir de la tienda sin mi permiso-

-pero…-

-¡nada de peros!- dijo ella molesta antes de llevársela

Cuando regresé a la cueva:

-oye Alex- me pregunto Lyra- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

-*suspiro* saben chicas- les dije- estoy teniendo un pésimo día; creo que necesito descansar hasta mañana- les dije antes de meterme en la tienda

**Punto de vista Kevin:**

-oye Kevin- me dijo Lyra- ¿Por qué todos ustedes están así?-

-¿cómo?-

-pues están de mal humor, como si estuvieran enojados con todo el mundo-

-no pienses eso- le dijo Seb- es solo que…

-¿qué?- preguntó Bon bon

-entiendan chicas- les dije- no teníamos planeado tener a tantos ponis aquí, y las cosas se están yendo de nuestras manos-

-¿y por qué actúan como si ésta catástrofe no fuera nada?- volvió a preguntar Bon bon

-pues verán chicas- les dijo Seb- creo haberles dicho en nuestra dimensión cosas como estas se ven todos los días- al decir esto ellas recordaron

-¿tan mala es su dimensión?- preguntó Lyra

-ja… pensar que en nuestro mundo debes salir a la calle cuidando tu espalda- dijo Seb

-¿Por qué?-

-porque el mal está en todas partes- dije yo- siempre hay asaltos, secuestros, asesinatos, y un sinfín de cosas malas-

-¿y no les asustan todas esas muertes?- nos preguntó Bon bon

-en este lugar la muerte de alguien es una gran catástrofe- dijo Seb- pero allá sólo es un número más en la estadística de muertos- dijo él un poco frío- a nadie le importa ya la crisis de nuestra sociedad; sólo vives tragándote el cuento de que eso algún día mejorará, que un día despertarás y todo el mal empiece a disminuir… pero eso nunca pasará- dijo él antes de levantarse y salir de la tienda

-sólo quiero volver a ver a esos humanos alegres que conocí hace unas semanas- me dijo Lyra

-yo también deseo eso- me dijo Bon bon algo triste

-no se preocupen chicas- les dije- cuando esto acabe todo volverá a ser cómo antes-

-¿me lo prometes?- me dijo Lyra poniendo ojos de cachorro

-está bien- le dije- se lo prometo chicas; sólo esperen hasta que todo esto pase-

**En ponyville (PDV Luis):**

ya estaba anocheciendo, estaba en la ventana vigilando las calles

-¿y… qué piensas bro?- me preguntó Darwin

-trato de recordar algún lugar en el que no hayamos buscado a las ponis-

-bueno, primero acabemos con el enemigo, luego será más fácil buscarlas-

-tienes razón; descansa hermano, yo hago guardia esta noche-

-entendido- dijo él antes de tirarse a roncar en el sofá mientras todos los ponis lo veían algo asustados

-no se preocupen amigos- les dije riendo un poco- puede que ronque como una bestia; pero les aseguro que no es malo jajajaja…- en ese momento se acercó la maestra

-¿han encontrado algo?- me dijo ella muy preocupada

-aún no maestra- le dije triste- pero no se preocupe, le prometo que encontraré a esa pequeña sin importar lo que cueste- le dije a ella- ahora vaya con los demás a descansar, mañana temprano continuaré con la búsqueda-

-gracias por ayudarnos Luis- dijo ella antes de irse

-no es nada- le dije- "bueno ahora sí, a vigilar"- pensé antes de ponerme toda la noche a ver por la ventana

* * *

-Luis: bueno amigos, esa fué la segunda parte de este capítulo...

-Darwin: ¿logrará Luis encontrar a las pegasos?...

-Seb: eso ya lo preguntaron la vez anterior baboso

-Darwin: es porque lleva buscándolas desde la vez anterior duhh

-Luis: bueno ya... habrá nuevas preguntas en el siguiente capítulo... Luis se despide. Cambio y fuer...

-SonicRush:*levantándose salvagemente* ¡VENGAN AQUÍ IDIOTAS!

-Kevin: ¡Rápido, síganme! *se lanza por la ventana*, ¡no me arrepiento!

-Alex: ¿saben?, creo que mejor me quedo a tratar de calmarlo

-Luis: *corriendo por los pasillos del hospital* eso fué todo amigos... nos vemos en el proximo capítulo. Cambio y fuera


	14. Cap 9- Part 1: De mal en peor

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: !Hola! y bienvenidos a la primera parte de este capítulo...

-Luis: seguro se preguntarán ¿qué hacemos ambos en el escenario?

-SonicRush: es simple... decidimos hacer un acuerdo; ellos dejarán de causar problemas, si yo los dejo ayudarme a presentar el fic

-Luis: así que aquí estamos... con un anuncio importante: este capítulo ha sido dividido en tres partes...

-SonicRush: y en cada parte esta historia se pone mejor :D

-Luis: además de que este capítulo busca responder muchas de las preguntas que se hicieron en capítulos anteriores... como ¿si lograremos encon...?

-SonicRush: y bueno; tendrán que leerlo para enterarse... así que ¡a leer se ha dicho amigos!... porque este capítulo promete entretenerlos un buen rato ;D

* * *

Capítulo 9- Parte 1: De mal en peor

* * *

Han pasado varios días desde que comenzó la invasión, todo este tiempo Darwin y yo nos hemos dedicado a buscar a dos ponis; mientras hacemos eso hemos eliminado casi a la mayor parte de los enemigos en ponyville

-hey Luis- me dijo Darwin al despertarse; ya que me había tocado hacer guardia por la noche- ¿listo para seguir con la búsqueda?-

-listo Darwin- le dije- te aseguro que hoy las encontraremos-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-pues porque sólo falta un sector por revisar-

-bueno, desayunemos y empecemos a buscar- dijo él poniéndose de pié- ¿ustedes qué desean hoy?- le dijo a los ponis

-pues un buen jugo de naranja no estaría mal- dijeron algunos; a esta altura ya nos habían tomado confianza

-bien; entonces jugo de naranja se ha dicho- le dije a Darwin mientras iba hasta la cocina

**Mientras tanto en el campamento (PDV Kevin):**

Las cosas por aquí no andan nada bien; a pesar de que trato de mantener la calma en el campamento, todos los ponis se han revelado contra nosotros, ahora con ellos no sirve de nada, ni siquiera las seis ponis de la armonía quieren ayudarnos; por el contrario, tratan de hacer que nosotros nos larguemos de aquí junto con Lyra y Bon bon… sin embargo yo no pierdo la esperanza; sé que llegarán a entendernos cuando esto acabe; aunque ellos no nos quieran aquí, debemos quedarnos, ya que nos necesitan

Luis: atención… aquí Luis; ¿cómo va todo por allá?

Alex: aquí está todo como siempre hermano… no podría irnos peor

Darwin: anímate bro; ya casi limpiamos toda la ciudad de esas cosas

Seb: espero que sea rápido, me estoy cansando de que me traten como basura en este lugar

Luis: oigan… sobre lo de no decir nada… estuve conversando eso con Darwin y creo que es mejor comenzar a buscar amigos en los demás ponis… cuando esto acabe necesitaremos más ayuda para llegar a nuestro mundo

Alex: entendido; te avisaremos si algo pasa. Cambio y fuera

Luis: yo también. Fuera

-oigan hermanos… creo que iré a buscar algunas frutas- le dije a Alex y Seb-

-sí, yo iré por algo de madera- dijo Seb

-bien… yo haré guardia esta noche- dijo Alex volviendo a echarse- necesito energía para vigilar

-bueno; es hora de comenzar- dije tomando mi arma y una manzana antes de salir de la cueva

-hola Kevin- me dijo Lyra que pasaba por ahí

-hola Lyra- le dije- voy traer algunas frutas; te veo más tarde-

-okey-

Fui hacia el bosque solo; es como lo hemos estado haciendo últimamente, desde que las cosas empeoraron ya nadie quiere ayudarnos; ni aunque se lo ordenemos…- "ñehh me da igual"- pensaba mientras iba por el bosque; cuando de pronto vi a la pequeña hermana de Rarity- "¿qué estará haciendo aquí?"- pude oír que conversaba con otra niña sobre sus Cutie Marks:

-¿crees que así obtendremos Cutie Marks de recolectoras de frutas Apple Bloom?- preguntaba ella

-claro que sí- le respondió la otra pequeña- ahora ayúdame con esta, está muy alta-

-está bien- dijo la pequeña unicornio levantando a la otra potrilla

-oigan ustedes- dije acercándome a las pequeñas- ¿qué hacen fuera del campamento?- al notar mi presencia la poni de tierra perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso

-¿estás bien?- le pregunté acercándome a ella- ¿te duele algo?

-mi pata- dijo ella mostrándome su pata delantera- me duele mucho

-ven aquí- le dije mientras la levantaba en mis brazos- te llevaré al campamento; tu sígueme pequeña- le dije a la unicornio; pero en ese momento se escuchó un gran rugido cerca de allí, era una mantícora que apareció repentinamente de entre los arbustos, la pequeña unicornio se quedó paralizada por el miedo; así que también la tomé y comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia el campamento; sentía que con cada segundo la bestia que estaba detrás de mí se acercaba cada vez más; pero no podía rendirme, debía salvar a estas dos pequeñas… y salvarme también a mí claro; a lo lejos pude ver la zona segura, justo donde estaban sembradas esas plantas aleja monstruos, estaba a sólo centímetros de llegar, cuando de pronto sentí un gran dolor en mi espalda, caí al piso y arrojé a las dos pequeñas dentro de la zona segura- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ… SÁLVENSE!- les grité mientras hacía un esfuerzo por arrastrarme hacia la zona segura, ellas se fueron corriendo, estaba a punto de entrar en el rango de esas plantas, pero la mantícora me tomó con una de sus garras y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia ella; al verme sin salida tomé mi escopeta y le di un tiro en la pata, ésta se hizo pedazos, bañándome en sangre y pedazos de carne, la mantícora huyó herida- ¡AGHHH… demonios; siento un gran dolor en la espalda!-

-rápido es por aquí- pude oír mientras me desvanecía la voz de una de las pequeñas

-¿Qué ocurre Sweetie Be… ¡aaaaaaaahhh!-

**Mientras tanto en ponyville (PDV Luis):**

-oye Luis- me decía Darwin mientras caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad- vamos a almorzar-

-espera un rato- le dije mientras buscaba por todos lados a las ponis- ya debemos estar cerca- dije adelantándome un poco

-ni que fueran a caer del cie…- en eso cayó algo sobre Darwin; yo di media vuelta para ver qué había pasado y…

-¡Derpy!- dije al ver a la pegaso sobre Darwin- que bueno que esté bien linda… me tenías preocupado

-…- ella sólo estaba callada allí… sin moverse; tenía un ala lastimada, y el resto del cuerpo lleno de tierra y raspones

-no te quedes allí- me dijo Darwin- ayúdame tarado-

-bueno ya- dije alzando a Derpy; ella ni siquiera me dijo nada- debemos llevarla a casa de Lyra; aquí no es seguro-

-bueno- dijo Darwin levantándose- luego le preguntaremos si ha visto a la otra poni-

**Mientras tanto en el campamento (PDV Alex):**

Estaba aún durmiendo un poco puesto que me tocará hacer guardia esta noche; Lyra y Sebastián llevaban un buen rato conversando; cuando de pronto Bon bon entró rápidamente a la cueva

-¡chicos, vengan rápido!- decía ella mientras lloraba desesperadamente

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- pregunté levantándome rápidamente

-¡es Kevin!- dijo ella- ¡lo atacó una mantícora!

En ese momento todos salimos rápidamente de la cueva, estábamos muy preocupados por nuestro amigo; al llegar allí pudimos ver a todos los ponis del campamento reunidos allí

-¡quítense!- les decía mientras empujaba a algunos para poder acercarme

-¡¿dónde está?!- preguntaba Sebastián

En medio de toda la multitud pudimos ver a los elementos de la armonía, pero además estaban las hermanas menores de Rarity y Applejack; ellas estaban llorando sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado de Kevin

-¡Kevin!- grité corriendo hacia donde él estaba- ¡respóndeme hermano!

-tiene la espalda desgarrada- me dijo Sebastián acercándose; él estaba tratando de no llorar- debemos sacarlo de aquí antes de que se desangre-

-a… ayud…a- decía Kevin tratando de hablar

-no te preocupes hermano- le decía yo- te pondrás bien; Seb ayúdame- dije tratando de levantarlo

-con cuidado- me dijo él ayudándome

-¿cómo pasó esto?- le preguntó Bon bon a las chicas

-Sweetie Belle me dijo que algo muy malo había ocurrido- dijo Rarity muy asustada- me pidió que la siguiera, y cuando llegamos lo encontré aquí tirado

-¿se pondrá bien?- me preguntó Lyra llorando

-espero que sí Lyra- le dije conteniendo las lágrimas- él es fuerte; esto no es nada para él- dije tratando de convencerme de que había esperanza; pero las heridas eran muy graves, además él había perdido mucha sangre.

Decidimos llevarlo a la cueva y ponerlo sobre uno de los catres; en ese momento llegaron los elementos de la armonía junto con el pequeño dragón, pero también vi entrar a la enfermera de hace unos días, y también a algunos unicornios.

-¿qué hacen acá?- les pregunté muy preocupado

-estamos aquí para ayudar- me dijo Twilight- trajimos a los mejores doctores que encontramos en el campamento-

-pues empiecen con lo suyo-

-lamento informarle que sólo hay una posible forma de curar a su amigo- me dijo uno de los doctores- y es algo peligrosa-

-¿en qué consiste?- pregunto Seb

-lo curaremos con magia- le respondió el unicornio- si todo sale como lo esperamos; su amigo estará como nuevo en unas horas-

-¿y si algo falla?- pregunté algo preocupado

-pues… puede que su amigo quede en coma; o muera- nos dijo el doctor; en ese momento el silencio se apoderó del lugar; todos estaban callados esperando que tomemos una decisión

-está bien- dije yo- por favor, salven a mi amigo-

-no te preocupes- me dijo la enfermera- haremos todo lo posible-

**Mientras tanto en Ponyville (PDV Darwin):**

Habíamos estado un rato en casa de Lyra, ya habíamos almorzado, y nos preparábamos para volver a salir

-oye Luis- le dije yo al verlo algo pensativo- ¿Qué te pasa hermano?

-no es nada Darwin… sólo estoy algo preocupado-

-por Derpy ¿verdad?-

-así es; desde que la encontramos no ha dicho nada, sólo está allí sentada, mirando al piso-

-¿Por qué no le preguntas qué le sucede?- dije acercándome con él hacia la pegaso

-oye Derpy- le dijo Luis- ¿ocurre algo?-

-…- ella sólo estaba allí…cuando de pronto empezó a llorar

-¿estás bien?- le pregunté preocupado

-ellos tienen al Doctor- dijo ella entre lágrimas

-¿Quién es el Doctor?- le preguntó Luis preocupado

-recuerdas el poni especial del que te hablé- le dijo ella

-¿es él?- preguntó Luis; ella afirmó con la cabeza

-¿cómo pasó todo eso?- le pregunté

-yo le di la carta el día que inició todo esto- me dijo ella triste- él la leyó y me invitó a tener un día de campo juntos; pero cuando volvimos toda la ciudad era diferente… parecía abandonada, de pronto aparecieron esas cosas, nosotros nos ocultamos hasta este día; hoy huiríamos al bosque, pero mientras huíamos, el doctor escuchó a una potrilla pedir ayuda, dijo que lo esperara cinco minutos, y que si no regresaba me fuera de allí-

-¿por eso estabas huyendo cierto?-

-sí; pero esas cosas me dieron en un ala- dijo mostrando su ala herida

-bien; este es el plan- me dijo Luis- yo iré a buscar al Doctor, debe estar con la pequeña que andamos buscando; tú te quedarás aquí cuidando a los demás ponis-

-entendido- le dije yo

-hay algún médico o algo así entre ustedes- preguntó Luis al grupo de ponis

-lo siento Luis- le dijo uno de ellos- aquí no hay nadie que sepa de eso-

-está bien; Darwin, busca algunas vendas y trata de curar el ala de Derpy- luego de esto él se acercó a la pegaso- no te preocupes linda- le dijo- regresaré con el Doctor y con la pequeña-

-¿me lo prometes?- dijo Derpy entre lágrimas

-te lo prometo Derpy- dijo él antes de tomar su arma y salir

-bien; quédate aquí mientras voy por unas vendas- le dije a Derpy

-está bien- me dijo ella llorando aún; yo fui hasta donde estaba el botiquín, lo abrí y saqué algunas cosas que me servirían- muy bien, ya encontré lo que necesitaba- dije mientras regresaba con algo de alcohol y unas vendas; limpié las heridas que tenía en el ala, y luego la vendé; ella seguía llorando, al verla me sentía muy agobiado, su mirada era algo… tierna, pero me rompía el corazón verla así- vamos linda ya no llores-

-es que… lo extraño- me dijo ella muy triste

-no te preocupes, él estará bien; ¿quieres saber algo?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-mi amigo Luis te prometió traerlo ¿cierto?-

-si… ¿por qué lo dices?-

-pues entonces lo traerá sin importar cuanto le cueste; a nosotros no nos gusta romper las promesas que hacemos- dije limpiándole las lágrimas- así que anímate… porque si el Doc se entera que estuviste muy triste porque se demoró en regresar… pues él también se sentirá mal ¿no?-

-tienes razón- me dijo ella- y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó tratando de distraerse en algo

-me llamo Darwin- le dije amablemente- y tú eres Derpy ¿cierto?- ella sintió con la cabeza

-¿todos los humanos son como ustedes?- me preguntó ella

-¿Cómo así?-

-pues amigables, que les gusta ayudar a los demás-

-pues… somos pocos- le dije algo avergonzado "la verdad no soy tan amable"- pero te aseguro que los otros humanos que están con nosotros también lo son-

-¿y cuantos son ustedes?-

-somos cinco en total- le dije- hay otros tres humanos en un campamento en el bosque- y así seguimos conversando, yo tratando de distraer a la pegaso para que no se ponga triste, y de paso haciendo una nueva amiga…

**Mientras tanto en las calles (PDV Luis):**

Estaba buscando al poni que Derpy me dijo; cuando de pronto vi un extraño resplandor salir por la ventana de una casa; así que decidí entrar y averiguar que sucede; abrí la puerta lentamente, todo estaba oscuro, pero logré ver algo en una esquina, cuando me acerqué… los vi, eran nada más y nada menos que el Doctor, y también estaba con él la pequeña que andaba buscando; pero… estaban atados y el Doc se veía como si le hubieran dado una buena paliza

-*susurrando*psss… Doctor- dije llamando su atención- ¿está bien?-

-¡hmm!… ¡hmmm!- trataba de hablar; pero tenía un trapo en la boca

-*susurrando*ya, tranquilo- le dije mientras lo liberaba, y también a la pequeña- Derpy me mandó a rescatarlo-

-*susurrando*¿Dónde está ella?- me dijo él levantándose

-*susurrando* ella está bien, está a salvo con mi amigo- le dije mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la pequeña- ¿Dónde están los que hicieron esto?

-*susurrando* por allá- dijo la pequeña señalando una habitación- dijeron que irían a llamar a su líder-

-*susurrando* bien, salgan de la casa y espérenme ocultos en el callejón de al lado- ellos obedecieron y salieron silenciosamente; yo me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación; y allí pude oír a la conversación de los ponis enemigos:

-señor Dark- decía uno de ellos- queremos salir de aquí

-¡¿Qué ocurre soldado; acaso es usted un cobarde?!- le gritó Dark Star

-nada de eso señor- dijo él algo asustado- somos los tres últimos sobrevivientes en Ponyville; esas cosas han acabado con el resto de nuestro pequeño ejército-

-¡¿y para eso pidieron que me tele-transporte hasta aquí?!- gritó nuevamente

-también queríamos informarle que capturamos a dos ponis- dijo otro de ellos

-sí- afirmo un tercero- tenemos a un poni de tierra y a una potrilla-

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos señor?- preguntó uno de ellos

-no me importa lo que hagan- respondió el malvado- maten al poni de tierra si no es de importancia-

-¿y la potrilla?-

-pues tampoco me importa- volvió a decir- si quieren diviértanse con ella- dijo riendo macabramente- me tengo que ir; ya hemos tomado control del palacio, y debo ordenar algunas cosas- dijo él, luego de esto volví a ver el mismo resplandor de hace un rato

-bien, ya oyeron a nuestro señor- dijo uno de los tres ponis que estaban en la habitación- salgamos y encarguémonos de esos ponis-

Yo me oculté en un rincón oscuro tras la puerta, esperando a que esos malditos salgan para acabarlos; fue cuando los vi, eran dos unicornios y un poni de tierra, los tres tenían espadas, mientras el poni de tierra la manejaba con la boca, los otros dos las levitaban con su magia

-¿Dónde están esos ponis?- dijo uno de ellos al ver que no había nadie en el rincón; fue cuando aproveché para atacar, fui detrás de un unicornio, tomé su espada y la usé para cortarle el cuello, al instante los otros dos voltearon al oír gritar a su amigo, saqué mi pistola y le dí un tiro en la cabeza al poni de tierra; el último unicornio usó su espada y comenzó a atacarme con ella, me tiré hacia atrás para evadirla, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido y ésta me hizo un corte no muy profundo en el brazo, una vez en el suelo apunté rápidamente a su cabeza y disparé, al instante el poni cayó al piso con un agujero justo entre los ojos-

**En el bosque (PDV Alex):**

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde el accidente… las ponis ya se habían ido, pues el resto del pueblo estaba creando un caos creyendo que la mantícora regresaría por ellos.

-oye Alex- me dijo Seb, él estaba sentado en una banca que habíamos improvisado, Lyra había apoyado su cabeza sobre sus las piernas de él, y había llorado hasta quedarse dormida- ve a calmar a esos ponis; yo me quedaré aquí con Lyra y bon bon-

-bien- dije levantándome- iré a ver a esos revoltosos-

-no tardes- me dijo Bon bon- y ten cuidado-

Salí de la cueva, pude ver que todos estaban gritándose entre ellos, a pesar de que Twilight y el resto de sus amigas trataban de calmarlas, nadie les obedecía

-¡CÁLLENSE TODOS!- grité; en ese momento todos los ponis dejaron de hacer cualquier cosa y se reunieron frente a donde estaba

-¡tú nos trajiste aquí para morir!- me gritó uno del grupo

-están seguros aquí- le dije yo- ningún animal salvaje entrará en el campamento-

-¿y quién nos puede asegurar eso? ¿tu amigo el despedazado?- me gritó otro de ellos; lo que me dijo me llenó de ira, tenía ganas de enseñarle a ese idiota a respetar; pero alguien más se me adelantó

-no deberías hablar así- dijo Applejack, que estaba entre la multitud- su amigo se sacrificó para salvar a mi hermana, es un héroe- casi todos los ponis comenzaron a murmurar y se pusieron del lado de Applejack

-tu cállate campesina tonta- le gritó el mismo poni- si fuera por mí la tonta de tu hermana debería estar muerta; es más, todos ustedes deberían estar muertos- dijo él señalando a todo el mundo; vi que Applejack se llenó de ira, se estaba acercando al idiota que dijo eso, así que decidí ir yo a saldar cuentas con ese poni

-¡hey tú, ven acá!- le grité con una voz seria, él sólo se quedó allí, pero todos los demás retrocedieron asustados- ¡¿acaso no me oíste?!-

-¡yo no tengo por qué obedecerte!- dijo él ignorándome mientras tomaba una manzana y comenzaba a comerla; yo me acerqué hasta donde él estaba, levanté mi pierna hasta la altura de su cara (como cuando vas a romper una puerta), y le di una patada con todas mis fuerzas, el poni cayó al suelo boca arriba, votando la manzana a un lado de su cabeza; fui hasta donde había caído y puse mi pié sobre su pecho, me di cuenta que era el mismo poni que estaba molestando a Lyra aquella vez en el parque, el golpe que le había dado le había roto el hocico

-¡ahora escúchame pedazo de imbécil!- dije haciendo fuerza con mi pié sobre su pecho- ¡te enseñaré a respetar, ahora te levantarás y te disculparás con todos por las estupideces que has dicho; en especial con la señorita Applejack!-

-¡¿o sino qué?!- dijo él desde el suelo desafiándome; en ese momento saqué mi pistola; Bon bon había salido de la cueva a ver que sucedía, al ver lo que haría trató de detenerme

-¡NO LO HAGAS ALEX….! *BANG*

* * *

-SonicRush: y bien... ¿qué les pareció?

-Luis: Dejen sus reviews deiciéndonos que tal estuvo la primera parte... y estén atentos; la segunda parte está cerca...

-SonicRush: con muchas más respuestas... SonicRush se despide :D

-Luis: y yo también. Cambio y Fuera ;D


	15. Cap 9- Part 2: Recordar es volver a

*se abre el telón*

*insultos y gritos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola amigos! *esquivando una silla*... oigan no es para tanto; sólo fueron unos dias de espera... pero aquí está...

-Luis:¡bienvenidos a la segunda parte de este capítulo!... y gracias por sus reviews... y por esperar... *susurro* sé que la intriga los mata XD

-SonicRush: aunque me preguntaron... si tengo alergia a las mandarinas... no entiendo; ¿es una broma o la cosa va enserio?... bueno amigo, si estás leyendo esto... pues no tengo alergia, y si era algo de doble sentido...*susurro* me harías el favor de aclarármelo... es que no sé mucho de eso XD

-Luis: bueno ya... depués hablaremos de alergias y esas cosas

-SonicRush: ¿ha, si?... por que no hablamos de tu fobia a las arañas

-Luis: conmigo no te metas tarado... o quieres que diga que eres tripofóbico (si quieren busquenlo en google :D)

-SonicRush: bueno ya... prometimos dejar de pelear... ahora la segunda parte del cap

-Luis: aquí verán un poco de nuestras vidas antes de llegar al mundo de los ponis...

-SonicRush: esta parte responde a una pregunta que Lyra mencionó dentro de uno de los capítulos... y que también lo hará aquí...

-Luis: y bueno... sin más Spoilers... que empiece el capítulo

* * *

Capítulo 9- Parte 2: Recordar es volver a... ¿sufrir?

* * *

**Mientras tanto en ponyville (PDV Darwin):**

Ya está anocheciendo y Luis aún no ha llegado, yo por mi parte sigo conversando con Derpy sobre… bueno sobre cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra:

-y… ¿te gustan los muffins?- me preguntó la pegaso

-claro- le respondí- cuando era niño solía meterme en las fiestas de cumpleaños para recibir algunos, sin siquiera conocer al cumpleañero jajajaja… ¿y a ti Derpy, te gustan?-

-pues claro… si fuera por mí, sólo comiera muffins en el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena; pero…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-la última vez que hice eso me enfermé- me dijo ella algo avergonzada

-jajajaja… sabes Derpy… me caes bien amiga- en ese momento Luis abrió la puerta, junto con él estaba un poni de tierra color café y una pequeña pegaso color naranja con crin violeta

-¡Doctor!- gritó Derpy mientras corría a abrazarlo

-¡Scootaloo!- dijo la maestra al ver a la pequeña

-¡maestra Cheerilee!- dijo la pequeña mientras corría a abrazar a su maestra

-¡Darwin!- grite yo. En ese momento todos voltearon a verme con cara de WTF?- bueno todos lo hacían… yo solo quería ser popular…

-dije que los traería- dijo Luis cambiando el tema

-buen trabajo hermano; oye ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?- le pregunté al ver el corte que traía

-son buenas noticias- me dijo él riendo un poco- eliminé a los tres únicos enemigos que quedaban-

-ehmmm… ¿sabes?, tendré que coserte esa herida-

-si sé, me duele T_T-

-ya, ya no sea llorón- le dije- voy por la aguja y el hilo del botiquín-

En ese momento la maestra y Derpy se acercaron a Luis y le dieron un abrazo

-gracias Luis- dijo Derpy- por cierto… déjame presentarte al Doctor-

-es un placer amigo humano- dijo él

-oye amigo- le dije yo mientras regresaba con las cosas- ¿cómo sabes lo que somos?

-pues… *susurrando* se los explicaré luego amigos-

-bueno; ya todo está en orden- dijo Luis- llamaré a Alex para que se preparen para regresar-

**Mientras tanto en el bosque (PDV Bob bon):**

Hace un momento salí de la cueva para decirle a Alex que los médicos habían logrado salvar a Kevin, pero al salir vi que Alex estaba a punto de cometer una locura

-¡NO LO HAGAS ALEX…! *BANG*

En ese momento todos nos aterramos, Alex le había disparado… a la manzana que estaba cerca de la cabeza del poni, haciendo que ésta explote en mil pedazos

-la próxima vez no apuntaré a la manzana- dijo Alex- ¡ahora levántate y haz lo que te he dicho!-

El poni se levantó temblando, todos los demás sólo veían la escena con miedo

-lo… lo siento-

-¿sientes qué?- le preguntó Alex

-ciento haber dicho todas esas tonterías-

-¿y?-

-perdón por lo que le dije señorita Applejack-

-¡ahora fuera de mi vista; y no quiero a nadie más causando problemas ¿entendido?!- dijo él dirigiéndose a todos los ponis; ellos asintieron con la cabeza; de pronto comenzó a sonar el radio de Alex:

Luis: Alex; aquí Luis

Alex: ¿Qué pasa hermano?

Luis: buenas noticias; ponyville está despejado, pueden venir mañana. Cambio y fuera

Alex: entendido; te llamaré luego, tengo algo muy serio que decirte. Fuera

Luego de esto entramos en la cueva, Lyra ya se había despertado con el ruido del disparo, y Sebastián estaba muy preocupado

-¿Qué rayos pasó afuera hermano?- le preguntó él a Alex

-un idiota comenzó a dar problemas- respondió Alex algo molesto- y tuve que encargarme de él-

-¡ya basta!- gritó Lyra aguantando las lágrimas- ustedes se han vuelto malos, sólo nos están haciendo daño, ¿Qué pasó con los humanos que conocí hace unas semanas?- dijo ella rompiendo en llanto- ¿Por qué son tan insensibles?-

**Punto de vista Alex:**

Había entrado en la cueva hace un momento, le expliqué a Seb lo que pasaba afuera, y de pronto Lyra comenzó a llorar por todo lo ocurrido

-¡ya basta!- dijo ella- ustedes se han vuelto malos, sólo nos están haciendo daño, ¿Qué pasó con los humanos que conocí hace unas semanas?- en ese momento comenzó a llorar- ¿Por qué son tan insensibles?- esas últimas palabras me dolieron mucho, como la primera vez que las oí dirigidas hacia mí

***Flashback***

Había llegado de la escuela, encontré a un niño afuera jugando con mi hermana menor; me enojé mucho porque a ella le habían prohibido salir de casa

-¡hey tú!- le dije al niño- ¡vete a tu casa, ella tiene prohibido salir!- fui hasta donde ellos estaban, tomé a mi hermana del brazo, y la llevé hasta la casa

-¿Por qué haces esto Alex?- me decía ella llorando- yo sólo quería jugar un poco

-pues juega en casa; la calle es muy peligrosa para una niña de tu edad- le dije algo molesto

-pero no hay nadie en casa- dijo ella- y me da miedo quedarme sola-

-vamos Katy- le dije- madura de una vez-

-¡eres un insensible!- me dijo ella mientras subía llorando a su habitación; no pude evitar sentirme como un monstruo en ese momento; después de todo, ella sólo quería distraerse un poco

-escucha hermana- dije subiendo hasta donde ella estaba- lo hago por tu bien; porque te quiero hermanita- en ese momento fui y traté de abrazarla, pero ella me rechazo

-si me quisieras no me harías eso- dijo ella triste- te quedarías a acompañarme, y no me gritarías- dijo antes de cerrarme la puerta en la cara

-cuando crezcas me entenderás hermana- dije aguantando las lágrimas

Esa fue la primera vez que me sentí como una horrible persona, y el rechazo de mi hermana fue una herida que dejó huella para siempre en mi alma

***Fin flashback***

Me había quedado por un momento pensando todo lo que me había dicho Lyra, ella seguía llorando

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- me preguntó Bon bon, ella también estaba llorando, pero trataba de que no la viera

-lo… lamento yo… yo no sabía que ustedes- en ese momento no pude más con el remordimiento; me acerqué hacia ellas llorando- lo lamento chicas… no me di cuenta del daño que les hacía, soy un monstruo, por favor perdónenme…

-¿y por qué ustedes son así?-

-pues verán…- les dije sentándome en un lado mientras trataba de secar mis lágrimas- lo que les voy a decir es la razón por la que el ya no nos importa mucho el dolor…

-**Mientras tanto afuera (PDV Applejack):**

Estaba oscureciendo, ya todos se habían ido a sus tiendas, sólo quedábamos las chicas y yo; además de Spike, Sweetie Belle y mi hermana Apple Bloom

-oigan; vengan a ver esto- dijo Sweetie Belle

-¿Qué ocurre Sweetie?- le preguntó Rarity a su hermana

-Apple Bloom y yo encontramos esto- dijo ella recogiendo un pequeño cilindro metálico del suelo- creo que se le cayó al humano-

-deberíamos devolvérselo- dijo Apple Bloom- puede que sea importante-

-bien- dijo Twilight- iremos a devolvérselo; todas nosotras fuimos hasta la entrada de la cueva, ahí pudimos oír que Lyra estaba llorando mientras les decía algo a los humanos; luego vimos que Alex se acercó llorando a ellas, nadie había notado que estábamos allí, fue cuando oímos lo que decían

-Lo que les voy a decir es la razón por la que el ya no nos importa mucho el dolor…- dijo Alex- *suspiro*… verán chicas; en nuestra dimensión sufrimos mucho, cada uno perdió de una forma muy dolorosa lo más preciado que tenía-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Bon bon

-nuestra familia- dijo Alex… en ese momento hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en la conversación; luego Lyra preguntó:

-¿y... cómo los perdieron ustedes?-

-pues...*suspiro* yo perdí a mi padre a causa de una enfermedad- dijo Sebastián

-¿pero... los médicos de tu dimensión no tienen tecnología para curarlos?- preguntó Bon bon

-sí- respondió Sebastián- pero algunas enfermedades son incurables; y cuando te enteras que tu padre padece una enfermedad terminal- dijo él con la voz quebradiza- sólo puedes quedarte allí, viendo como cada día él empeora, sin poder hacer nada más que resignarte y aceptar que no importa lo que pase, él se irá de tu lado dentro de muy poco tiempo-

-de verdad lo siento Seb- dijo Lyra algo triste

-eso no es todo- dijo Alex- los padres de Kevin fueron asesinados una noche; ellos iban por la calle luego de dejarlo en casa de Luis para hacer unas tareas con nosotros, cuando un ladrón se acercó a ellos y los amenazó con un arma; el padre de Kevin intentó proteger a su esposa, pero el ladrón no tuvo piedad, les disparó a ambos y los dejó desangrándose en el suelo; luego de unas horas vimos la noticia por la tele, Kevin sólo se quedó allí, llorando sin saber qué hacer- dijo Alex, podíamos oír la tristeza en su voz-

-lo siento chicos- dijo Bon bon- nosotras no sabíamos esa parte de sus vidas

-y ahora… sigo yo- dijo Alex- yo tenía una familia normal, papá, mamá y hermana menor; un día fui a la escuela, y cuando regresé a casa no había nadie, decidí llamar a mis padres por celular, pero no contestaban, así que fui a casa de mis tíos; aunque no me caían tan bien, fue allí cuando me enteré de lo que les había sucedido, encendí el televisor y ahí pude ver que un hombre ebrio, manejando una camioneta como esa de allá- dijo señalando uno de los vehículos- chocó contra el auto de mis padres- en ese momento Alex se derrumbó, pudimos oír cómo su voz se quebraba y él trataba de aguantar las lágrimas- fue una ironía que el único sobreviviente del accidente, fuera ese maldito asesino

**Punto de vista Alex:**

Luego de haberle dicho a Lyra y Bon bon las desgracias que nos tocó vivir, sentía un gran pesar en mí, estos malditos recuerdos, sólo me dan ganas de irme y encerrarme en mi mundo, sin nadie más que la soledad… cuando de pronto

-ah… que… ¿Qué pasó?- decía Kevin mientras despertaba algo desorientado

-¡Kevin!- gritaron todos mientras iban a abrazarlo

-nos tenías preocupado hermano- le dije yo

-no hay de qué preocuparse… soy el mismo de siempre-

-¿seguro de que estás como antes?- le preguntó Seb

-bueno déjame ver- decía examinándose a sí mismo- sí, el mismo de siempre, aunque creo que ahora soy más guapo-

-sí, el mismo idiota de siempre- dije yo; las chicas rieron un poco por mi comentario, pero yo aún me sentía algo agobiado por los recuerdos; así que decidí salir

-¿a dónde vas Alex?- me preguntó Bon bon al ver que salía de la cueva

-iré a vigilar; me toca hacer guardia esta noche-

-ten cuidado- me dijo Lyra

-no te preocupes, lo tendré- le dije yo- ah por cierto… mañana regresaremos a ponyville, Luis y Darwin ya se encargaron de eliminar a todos los enemigos

Al momento de salir pude ver que en la entrada de la cueva estaban los elementos de la armonía, además de Spike y las dos hermanas menores de Applejack y Rarity; fue cuando me di cuenta que ellas habían estado escuchando todo lo que habíamos dicho, incluso escucharon sobre nuestras vidas

-¿Qué quieren acá?- les pregunté algo molesto y triste a la vez; ellas me veían algo apenadas, como diciendo: lo siento

-pues… encontramos esto señor humano- dijo la pequeña unicornio dándome el casquillo de la bala que había disparado hace unas horas

-si quieres puede quedártelo- le dije a la pequeña- después de todo no es nada peligroso-

-muchas gracias señor humano- me dijo ella

-¿y ustedes?- dije dirigiéndome a Twilight y el resto de sus amigas

-pues vinimos a…- decía Rainbow tratando de inventar una excusa

-a ver cómo está Kevin- dijo rápidamente Rarity

-bueno; si quieren pasen a verlo- les dije "que más queda"

-¿A dónde vas tú?- me preguntó Applejack

-tengo que hacer guardia esta noche- le dije mientras me iba

**Punto de vista Kevin:**

Hace un momento que desperté, sentía como si no me hubiera pasado nada, Lyra y Bon bon me contaron todo lo que había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente, incluso la conversación sobre mis padres

-y eso fue todo lo que pasó- me dijo Bon bon

-creo que Alex si se pasó un poco esta vez- le dije yo

-no lo culpo hermano- me dijo Seb- él está al mando, así que si algo pasa, Luis se enojará con él-

-tienes razón Seb-

-oye Kevin- me dijo Lyra algo apenada- siento lo de tus padres- ella se acercó a mí llorando un poco

-no te preocupes linda- le dije abrazándola- ellos están en un mejor lugar que mi dimensión- en ese momento entraron las otras ponis junto con el pequeño dragón

-qué bueno que te hayas recuperado Kevin- me dijo Twilight

-sólo fue un pequeño accidente chicas- les dije riendo un poco

-hablando de eso...- dijo Applejack empujando a las dos pequeñas que salvé frente al grupo- ellas tienen algo que decir-

-gracias por salvarnos Kevin- me dijo la pequeña unicornio algo apenada

-lo… lo sentimos Kevin- dijo la otra pequeña- no debimos alejarnos del refugio-

-por favor… no te enojes con nosotras Kevin- dijeron ambas empezando a llorar

-no se preocupen pequeñas- les dije- lo que importa es que ustedes están bien; y yo también-

-gracias… eres alguien bueno- dijeron mientras se acercaban a abrazarme

-realmente eres un héroe Kevin- me dijo Spike- y lamento lo que les pasó a todos ustedes en su dimensión- dijo el pequeño dragón

-sobre eso…- me dijo Twilight- ¿Qué hay de los otros…?

-te refieres a los que están en ponyville- le dije yo, ella asintió con la cabeza

-pues… el padre de Luis era un soldado, él murió en un enfrentamiento armado; pero sobre su madre no sabemos nada, él tampoco nos ha dicho nada sobre ella-

-¿y Darwin?- me preguntó Lyra

-Darwin nunca conoció a sus padres; ellos lo abandonaron en las calles cuando era pequeño- en ese momento todas las chicas se sorprendieron un poco- pero… basta ya de hablar de cosas tristes- les dije animándolas un poco- lo que importa es que todos aquí estamos bien; en especial yo-

-y que quieres tarado- dijo Seb riendo un poco- ¿qué te hagamos una fiesta en medio del bosque?-

-¿alguien dijo fiesta?- dijo Pinkie mientras salía a toda velocidad de la cueva

-¿A dónde fue ella?- preguntó Seb algo confundido

-lo verás en un rato- le dijo Rarity riendo un poco

-bueno… creo que debemos irnos; habrá mucho que hacer esta noche- dijo Twilight mientras se dirigía a la salida con el resto de ponis; pero de pronto Applejack se acercó a mí:

-*susurrando* oye Kevin; ¿de casualidad no sabes a dónde fue Alex?- me preguntó ella algo avergonzada

-*susurrando* le tocaba vigilar hoy, así que debe estar en una colina cerca de aquí- le dije a la poni naranja

-gracias- me dijo ella mientras salía- ¡y gracias también por salvar a mi hermana!-

-¡no fue nada!- le dije mientras se alejaba

* * *

-Luis: ¿y bien?... ¿qué tal estuvo?

-SonicRush: sé que esta parte no tuvo tanta acción... es que quería que nos dediquemos un poco más a las parte mental de uno de los personajes

-Luis: mejor dí que querías hablar de nuestros traumas... bueno amigos; aquí culmina la segunda parte, como siempre suscribanse a mi can...

-SonicRush: esto no es youtube baboso...

-Luis: entoces estén atentos... la tercera parte ya está en camino

-SonicRush: Spoiler Alert!: en ella responderemos otra de las preguntas, además de que surgirá una nueva *con un tono extraño* "amistad"

-Alex: no sé de que estas hablando tarado... y no me importa*se va dando un portaso*

-SonicRush: ya, ya, no sea enojón... bueno amigos... SonicRush se despide :D

-Luis: y yo también. Cambio y Fuera ;D


	16. Cap 9- Part 3: Haciendo amistades

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola amigos!...

-Luis: bienvenidos a la tercera parte de este capítulo...

-SoniRush: y bueno... cumpliendo con el Spoiler de la vez pasada... veremos más a fondo la vida de uno de los personajes... en respuesta la pregunta ¿por qué él es más insensible?...

-Luis: y lo de la nueva amistad también...

-SonicRush: aunque de hecho... hubo un cambio de último momento y... creo que serán dos... bueno; sin más demoras... ¡a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 9- Parte 3: Haciendo amistades

* * *

**Media hora después:**

Sebastián y yo nos habíamos quedado en la cueva conversando con Bon bon y Lyra; cuando de pronto entró Rainbow Dash:

\- oigan chicos- dijo ella- vengan a ver lo que sucede aquí afuera- nosotros obedecimos, los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia la salida de la cueva; pero todo estaba oscuro… cuando de pronto:

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron muchos ponis

-¡que caraj…- dijo Seb mientras llevaba su mano hasta su arma

-oye tranquilo hermano- le dije al sorprendido Sebastián- ¡al parecer los ponis hicieron una fiesta!-

-pe… pero… ¿de dónde rayos sacaron los parlantes y todo eso… hasta la dj?- dijo señalando a una poni blanca con crin azul -"me parece haberla visto antes"-

-bueno... yo traje todo esto- dijo Pinkie Pie saltando de alegría mientras se acercaba a nosotros- tómenlo como un gracias por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, además moría de ganas de hacer una fiesta, ¿ustedes también hacen fiestas?, ¿Cómo son sus fiestas?…- y así continuaba haciendo mil preguntas mientras aparecía en diferentes lugares desafiando toda lógica

-pero… no tiene sentido- dijo Seb algo molesto- ¿saben qué?.. al demonio la lógica de éste lugar, yo me voy a comer algo de ese pastel- dijo señalando un enorme pastel que había aparecido de la nada-

-pues… ¡que empiece la fiesta!- grité mientras me unía a los demás ponis disfrutando de la música

-Kevin; este…. Ehmm… ¿has visto a Applejack?- me preguntó Fluttershy tímidamente

-ehmmm… no; pero no te preocupes, creo que fue a ver a Alex- le dije- ahora anímate y disfruta de la fiesta linda- le dije mientras la tomaba del casco y la llevaba a bailar un poco, aunque ella estaba muy asustada por lo que hice XD

**Punto de vista Alex:**

(canción: los malaventurados no lloran- Panda)

Estaba hace un buen rato sentado en una colina apoyando mi espalda en un árbol, se supone que estaría atento vigilando, pero la última conversación que tuve me hizo perder las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa, sólo estaba allí, mirando la luna y recordando algunos momentos felices con mi familia, en especial con mi hermana; porque, a pesar que muchas veces peleábamos, ambos sabíamos que nos queríamos mucho, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera noté cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado

-¿linda noche verdad?- me preguntó haciéndome salir del trance, al dirigir mi vista hacia la voz, pude ver que era Applejack

-si vienes a golpearme por lo que le hice a ese poni- le dije algo deprimido- sólo hazlo y déjame aquí-

-de hecho- dijo ella acercándose más a mí- vine a agradecerte por salvar a mi hermano; y por defenderme de ese atrevido- en ese momento ella se acercó más y me dio un fuerte abrazo-

-que… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dije separándola un poco de mí

-bueno, mis amigas y yo decimos una cosa: a todo el mundo le gustan los abrazos, sólo que a algunos no les gusta demostrarlo- me dijo tratando de justificarse- perdón si te molesté- me dijo ella algo apenada

-no es eso…- le dije aún deprimido- es sólo que… no estoy de ánimos para esas cosas-

-yo… este… lamento lo que pasó en tu dimensión-

-*suspiro* qué suerte que en su dimensión no se vean esas cosas- le dije- a veces los recuerdos causan mucho dolor; en cambio ustedes sólo hablan de alegría y amor- le dije con algo de envidia; "como dice el nuevo dicho: una dimensión con menos problemas que la mía, es una dimensión que cualquiera envidiaría"

-¿eso crees?- me dijo ella algo apenada- pues déjame decirte que aquí también sufrimos-

-¿ah, sí?; ¿cómo?- en cuanto dije eso ella se entristeció mucho

-pues… *suspiro*… yo era pequeña, mi hermana Apple Bloom tenía semanas de nacida- dijo ella mientras miraba el cielo estrellado- mis padres eran ponis dedicados a las manzanas; recuerdo verlos cada día trabajando junto a mi hermano Big Mac- en ese momento noté como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla- un día ellos fueron a hablar de negocios a una granja lejana; una lámpara defectuosa provocó un incendio en uno de los graneros- en ese momento su voz comenzó a quebrarse, mientras comenzaban a salir muchas lágrimas de sus ojos- fue una pena que mis… mis padres… quedaran atrapados allí y murieran- dijo ella mientras trataba de esconder su rostro lleno de lágrimas

-lo… lo lamento Applejack- en ese momento me sentía muy mal; ella no tenía la culpa, yo no debí hablarle así- yo no… no lo sabía- "soy un maldito insensible"

-no te disculpes- me dijo ella aun llorando y con la mirada fija en el suelo- no fue tu intención-

-pero… yo…- en ese momento sentía que debía arreglar las cosas; así que me acerqué a ella y le di un fuerte abrazo

-creí que no te gustaban los abrazos- me dijo ella algo avergonzada

-pues hace un momento una linda poni de ojos verdes me dijo que a todo el mundo le gustan los abrazos, sólo que algunos se hacen los tontos y… bueno la idea es esa- dije haciéndola reír un poco

-sabes… después de todo no eres tan malo como los demás piensan- dijo ella

-oye, oye, espera un momento… ¿crees que soy malo?-

-pues… al principio pensé que sí… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada- en ese momento sonó mi radio

-Kevin: oye Alex… los ponis hicieron una fiesta. Deberías venir aquí

-Seb: te estás perdiendo toda la diversión

-Luis: oigan. ¿Acaso están haciendo una fiesta tarados?

-Yo: no te preocupes Luis; yo estoy haciendo guardia, además será la última noche aquí, deja que se distraigan un poco.

-Darwin: vamos Luis. Después de todo, es una buena forma de celebrar la noticia de que encontramos a todos sanos y salvos; además de hacer algunos amigos ¿no crees?

-Luis: *suspiro*… está bien; sólo tengan cuidado.

-Yo: no hay problema.

-Luis: oye Alex… ¿qué era eso importante que tenías que decirme?

-Yo: olvídalo; te lo diré mañana cuando estemos allá bro. Cambio y fuera

-Luis: ok. Fuera.

-espera un momento- me dijo Applejack luego de escuchar la conversación- esta es la última noche aquí- yo asentí con la cabeza

-¡yehaa!- dijo ella saltando de alegría- esa es una gran noticia compañero- dijo ella mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo; muy fuerte diría yo

-*tratando de respirar* Applejack… no… res…pi…*poniéndose morado*

-*soltándome*lo siento- dijo ella algo avergonzada- creo que me emocioné-

-¿tú crees?- dije mientras recuperaba mi color normal- jajajaja; no te preocupes linda- le dije al ver que se avergonzó- ¿por qué no vas a celebrar la noticia con tus amigas?-

-buena idea- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a irse; pero de pronto se detuvo y me preguntó- ¿no vienes a la fiesta?-

-lo siento… no puedo ir- le dije mientras volvía a recostarme en el árbol de hace un rato- tengo que cuidar el refugio-

-pues en ese caso- dijo acercándose nuevamente a mí- me quedaré a hacerte compañía *sentándose a mi lado*

-¿acaso no te gustan las fiestas?- le pregunté

-sí, pero puedo pasar esta vez… conociendo a Pinkie, hará otra cuando lleguemos a ponyville- dijo riendo un poco- ahora hazme un poco de espacio en ese árbol compañero- dijo ella

-bueno… si eso quieres- dije mientras le hacía un poco de espacio en el árbol, para que también se recueste

-*suspiro*… ya extrañaba a mi granja- dijo ella

-jajajaja; bueno… yo extraño un poco el sótano de la casa de Lyra- dije tratando de iniciar una conversación- ya había hecho de ese lugar mi casa-

-jajajaja… ¿y no te molestaba vivir allí?- me preguntó ella

-lo único malo eran los ronquidos de Darwin jajajaja-

-oye Alex… ¿crees que pueda visitarlos cuando esto termine?-

-claro… si tú me invitas a tu granja un día-

-¡no hay problema!- dijo ella- será lo primero que haremos cuando lleguemos a ponyville-

-oye… y que hay de la fiesta- le dije

-bueno, primero comemos, bailamos; y luego a mi granja- dijo ella riendo un poco

-bailar con ponis, no me imagino haciendo eso- dije riendo un poco al recordar a Kevin bailando con Bon bon y Lyra

-¿acaso no sabes bailar?- me preguntó ella

-como poni no… pero como humano, soy poco bueno en eso- dije riendo un poco

-pues cuando lleguemos quiero verte en la pista de baile-

-bien… te invitaré a bailar, y luego me invitarás a tu granja. ¿Es un trato?

-es un trato- dijo ella

-oye, ahora que recuerdo- dije al recordar la primera vez que nos encontramos- ¿creo que tú tienes algo que es mío?-

-¿yo?... ¡ha sí!... pero se quedará conmigo-

-¿Por qué?-

-pues porque fuiste un atrevido ese día- me dijo poniéndose un poco roja- además, está escondido en un lugar en el que nadie se atrevería a buscarlo-

-ehmmm… adivinaré… está bajo tu sombrero- al decir esto ella se asustó un poco

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- me preguntó

-pues, es lo más inteligente que se me ocurriría, si está cerca de ti, nadie se atreverá a tocarlo, porque sabe que le darás una paliza… ahora… me lo entregas por favor- dije de manera suplicante

-no- dijo ella cruzando las patas delanteras e inflando los cachetes- hasta que me pidas perdón-

-*suspiro*… está bien, Applejack lamento haberte molestadolotengo!- dije mientras rápidamente levantaba su sombrero y tomaba mi celular- jajajaja, caíste-

-¿ha, si?- en ese momento ella se abalanzó sobre mí con una gran fuerza y logró quitarme el celular

-¡oye!, eso no se vale- dije tratando de forcejear con ella, pero ella tenía mucha fuerza, así que decidí hacer lo más inteligente que se me ocurría- está bien, me rindo

-¿y, qué más?- me dijo ella presumiendo su victoria

-y lamento haberte molestado ese día… ahora sí, ¿me devuelves mi celular?-

-pero con una condición-

-¿cuál?-

-pues que me enseñes para que sirve-

-está bien- en ese momento ella me entregó el celular, estaba igual que cuando lo había perdido, a excepción de un pequeño detalle- ¿es idea mía o el celular huele a manzanas?-

-pues… si quieres lo llevo a lavarlo y…

-nada de eso linda- le dije mientras olía el aroma del celular "no está nada mal"- así está perfecto-

-bien; ahora dime para qué sirve esa cosa-

-pues sirve para muchas cosas; principalmente para comunicarnos, además podemos escuchar música, ver videos, jugar, tomar fotos-

-¿estas bromeando cierto?- me dijo ella algo desconfiada

-pues… si no me crees- dije, en ese momento activé la cámara de mi celular, pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros y tomé una foto de los dos (selfie)- aquí está la prueba- dije mostrándole la imagen en el celular

-es… impresionante- dijo ella, el resto de la noche nos la pasamos escuchando música, conversando sobre nuestras vidas, pasatiempos, gustos, amigos, etc…

**Mientras tanto en Ponyville (PDV Darwin):**

Llevaba un buen rato en la ventana vigilando, pues me había tocado hacer guardia esta noche; de pronto escuché un poco de movimiento en la casa

-"es solo la pequeña, debe tener pesadillas"- pensé al ver a la pequeña pegaso que Luis había rescatado- "tontos ponis, sólo le agradecen a él"- debo admitirlo; tenía un poco de envidia al ver que Luis se llevaba todo el crédito del rescate; después de todo, yo también las busque por varios días

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- me preguntó la pequeña pegaso que se había puesto al lado mío

-estoy vigilando que no quede nadie niña- le dije algo fastidiado- ahora regresa a dormir

-¿no que ya habían acabado con todos los tipos malos?- me preguntó ella mientras se sentaba a mi lado "acaso no entiende lo que es regresar a dormir"

-sí; pero puede que quede alguno, ahora regresa a dormir-

-no puedo- me dijo ella- tengo pesadillas

-*suspiro*… escucha niña, si tienes pesadillas, ve y díselo a tus padres yo no…- al decir eso pude notar en su rostro una gran tristeza, ella bajo la mirada hacia el piso; pero ésta expresaba un vacío, era una mirada que yo reconocía perfectamente

***Flashback***

Recuerdo cuando era un pequeño, aún estaba en las calles tratando de "sobrevivir"

-oiga señor- le decía al viejo vendedor del mercado- ¿podría regalarme una manzana?-

-no molestes niño- me dijo él enojado- es la tercera vez en este día que vienes a pedirme una-

-pero tengo hambre… y usted nunca me ha regalado una-

-y no pienso hacerlo… ahora lárgate de aquí maldito huérfano- dijo sacando un palo y golpeándome la espalda

Logré salir de allí con la espalda algo marcada; pero no sin antes robarme una buena manzana

-¿trajiste algo?- me preguntaba uno de mis amigos en un callejón

-sí, pero no es mucho- dije mostrándole la manzana- cada vez es más difícil-

-lo sé amigo; yo también soy huérfano ¿recuerdas?- me dijo sarcásticamente mientras me quitaba la manzana- así que si vas a empezar a llorar y quejarte por no tener padres, hazlo lejos de aquí- dijo mientras me empujaba fuera de su callejón; sin ningún lugar a dónde ir, busqué refugio bajo un viejo puente

-¿acaso estoy condenado a vivir así para siempre?- le preguntaba a mi reflejo en un sucio charco- ¿Cuánto más tendré que sufrir? ¿Acaso nadie puede ayudarme?- en ese momento podía ver en mi reflejo una mirada de vacío, de dolor… de alguien condenado de sufrir cada maldito día de su vida… alguien que ha perdido la esperanza…

***Fin flashback***

Al regresar de mi recuerdo… pude ver que la niña aún estaba allí, así que me acerqué a ella

-lo siento niña… no sabía lo de tus padres- le dije algo apenado

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me preguntó ella

-*suspiro*… es una larga historia… no creo que quieras escucharla- le dije a la pequeña pegaso- pero alégrate… por lo menos tienes a tu maestra y tus amigos… ellos se preocupan por ti-

-¿podrías contarme la historia?- me preguntó ella con una tierna mirada, era imposible decirle que no

-bien… había una vez un pequeño niño, él fue abandonado por sus padres en un sucio callejón, desde entonces él se dedicó a buscar la forma de sobrevivir en la ciudad, cada día buscaba algo que le sirva para comer, o protegerse del frío… él luchó mucho… un día fue a parar debajo de un puente, allí fue donde una pareja lo encontró, él estaba allí mirando su reflejo en un sucio charco, tenía la ropa toda sucia y harapienta… pero aun así la pareja decidió ayudarle; lo adoptaron…

-¿y qué paso después?- me preguntó la pegaso emocionada por mi historia

-pues… el chico cambió, dejó las malas juntas, conoció buenos amigos y un día formó parte de un equipo grandioso; pero luego algo muy extraño paso y…

-¿y qué? ¿qué le pasó al chico?- me dijo ella con los ojos brillando

-sólo digamos que ahora el chico está sentado frente a una ventana, contándole su historia a una pequeña potrilla que está a su lado- le dije sonriendo

-espera… ¿tu?- ella estaba muy emocionada. Yo asentí con la cabeza, y ella me dio un abrazo

-eres la segunda cosa más cool de la que he oído- me dijo alegre

-lo sé niña... y respecto a lo de dormir- le dije con una sonrisa- si quieres puedes traer tu almohada hasta aquí, yo me quedaré despierto y cuidaré que no te pase nada-

-Gracias Darwin… eres realmente genial- me dijo mientras traía sus cosas y se acostaba a mi lado- y gracias también por rescatarme… tu amigo Luis dijo que tú también dedicaste mucho tiempo a buscarnos- luego de esto ella se acostó a dormir

-no hay de qué pequeña- dije acariciando su crin- gracias por reconocer algo de mi esfuerzo-

el resto de la noche me la pasé haciendo guardia... y claro, cuidando también a la pequeña...

* * *

-SonicRush: y eso fué todo por hoy amigos...

-Luis: con esto culmina el capítulo nueve... un capítulo cargado de acción, y más que todo de emociones...

-SonicRush: debo admitirlo... me puse un poco sentimental al escribir este capítulo... en especial en la tercera part...

-Darwin: GAYYYYY!

-SonicRush: tu cállate tarado... ¿no tienes alguien más a quién molestar?

-Darwin: ñehhh... tengo la mañana libre, y tú eres el primero en mi lista (owww yeahhh!)

-SonicRush: |okey :(| Spoiler Alert: en el próximo capítulo daremos inicio a más acción... y los humanos conocerán a una poni muy "importante"... bueno... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... SonicRush se despide :D

-Luis: creo que ya se imaginan a quién... yo también me voy. Cambio y Fuera ;D


	17. Cap 10- Part 1: ¡Hola princesa!

*se abre el telón*

*murmullos*

-Lyra:*subiendo al escenario* mira Bon bon... aquí hay muchos humanos

-Bon bon:*subiendo al escenario*calmate Lyra... hola y bienvenidos a otro capítulo del fanfic Vacaciones dimensionales

-Lyra: seguro estarán preguntándose ¿dónde están SonicRush y los chicos?...

-Bon bon: pues la respuesta es algo... tonta... estuvieron comprobando si SonicRush no era alergico a las mandarinas

-Lyra: al parecer si lo era... y los demás también... ahora todos están enfermos...

-Bon bon: zarta de payasos... bueno, continuando con el fic... SonicRush dejó una carta con algunas cosas

*Lyra abre la carta*

-Lyra: aquí dice tres cosas...

-Bon bon: ¿que cosas?

-Lyra: la primera dice... chicas por favor no digan lo de las mandarinas... ups... la segunda dice algo sobre responder un comentario... que no, no conocerán a la madre de SonicRush... y la tercera... que gracias a un tal "dannyesai" por darle la idea a Seb de que experimente con él y con las mandarinas... aunque al parecer no fue buena idea después de todo...

-Bon bon: bueno ya... sin más demoras, aquí está el décimo capítulo del fic...

* * *

Capítulo 10- Parte 1: ¡Hola princesa!

* * *

**Al día siguiente (PDV Alex):**

Eran cerca de las 6:00 am; hace media hora que había regresado de hacer guardia a descansar un poco…

-*susurrando* oye Alex, despierta- decía Kevin mientras me sacudía de un lado a otro

-¿Qué pasa…. Acaso no puedo descansar un poco?- le dije algo molesto

-*susurrando* ¿escuchas eso?- me dijo, refiriéndose a la música electrónica que se oía fuera de la cueva

-debe ser por la fiesta de ayer- le dije

-pero la fiesta terminó hace rato… t..te…tengo miedo Alex- me dijo él

-ya, ya, no sea miedoso- le dije mientras me levantaba- iré a ver qué pasa afuera- al salir pude ver que la música salía de una de las tiendas. Así que me acerqué y hable

-psss… hay alguien allí adentro- en ese momento asomó la cabeza una poni gris con ojos violeta-

-¿Qué ocurre señor Alex?- me preguntó ella algo tímida. Quizá sabe mi nombre por la fiesta de ayer… seguramente Kevin se encargó de presentarnos a todos

-ehmmm… me preguntaba si podrían bajarle el volumen a su música… estoy tratando de dormir un poco-

-bien… lo intentaré- dijo ella, "¿a qué se refiere con que lo intentará?"- oye Vinyl… alguien afuera quiere que le bajes a tu música-

-¿a, sí?... pues dile a ese tonto que no pienso hacerlo… - dijo otra poni dentro de la tienda mientras le subía el volumen a su música

-oye bájale a tu música- le dije yo desde afuera

-oye tu-dijo mientras asomaba la cabeza fuera de la carpa- acaso no escuchaste que…- al verme se quedó callada- lo siento señor… apagaré la música ahora mismo- dijo ella muy asustada, era una unicornio blanca de crin azul "creo que es la misma de aquella vez en que robamos en ponyville"

-no hay por qué asustarse- le dije- sólo baja un poco el volumen, debo descansar… aunque sea buena música- dije al oír un poco el electrónico sonido

-¡¿escuchaste eso Octi?!- le dijo a su amiga algo emocionada mientras la movía de un lado a otro- a los humanos les gustan los Wubs-

-sí, lo oí Vinyl- dijo ella algo incómoda por la escena

-bueno, debo irme- les dije mientras me ponía de pié- necesito descansar un poco… gracias- dije al notar que disminuyó el volumen de la música

-¿ya está?- me preguntó Kevin al verme entrar en la cueva

-sí; sólo era una poni; ahora déjame descansar; dile Seb que se levante y avise a todos que se alisten, nos vamos en unas horas- le respondí mientras me tiraba a dormir un rato

**Un rato después:**

Ya eran cerca de las 7:00 am. Así que decidí levantarme de una vez y salir de la cueva

-veo que ya están casi listos- dije al ver a Seb y Kevin atando nuevamente las carretas a las camionetas

-oye Alex- me dijo Applejack mientras se acercaba a mí junto a su hermano

-hola Applejack; ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté

-pues… mi hermano vino a disculparse por la pelea de hace días; ¿cierto Big Mac?- le preguntó ella al poni rojo

-¡eyuup!- dijo él mientras afirmaba con la cabeza

-no hay problema amigo- le dije yo mientras le extendía la mano en señal de tregua- veo que ya estás mejor-

-eyup- volvió a decir él mientras correspondía el saludo con su casco

-ehmm… mi hermano es de pocas palabras- me dijo Applejack algo avergonzada

-te entiendo…- dije al notar la reacción de la poni naranja

**Mientras tanto en ponyville (PDV Darwin):**

Ya había amanecido, aún estaba en la ventana vigilando la ciudad, cuando Luis se me acercó

-Son en verdad tiernos ¿cierto?- me dijo al notar a la pequeña durmiendo a un lado de la ventana

-tengo que admitirlo bro- le dije mientras acariciaba la crin de la pequeña aún dormida- cuando la vi llorar, sentí como si me fuera a dar un ataque al corazón- "el hecho de pensar que esta pequeña debe haber sufrido tanto como yo"

-iré a revisar algunas cosas y luego llamaré al resto del equipo, espero que ya estén listos para regresar- me dijo él mientras se alejaba del lugar; en ese momento la pequeña empezó a despertar

-buenos días- le dije mientras le dedicaba una amable sonrisa- ¿cómo amaneciste?-

-bien- me dijo ella mientras se sobaba los ojos y se estiraba- gracias por cuidarme-

-nahhh… no fue nada- dije mientras me levantaba en dirección a la cocina, la mayoría de ponis ya estaba despertando- oigan amigos… este será el último desayuno, así que trataré de hacer algo especial- algunos de ellos se alegraron

-¿puedo ayudarte?- me preguntó la pequeña pegaso acercándose aún soñolienta

-por supuesto- le dije mientras tomaba algunos huevos- te enseñaré a preparar mis conocidas tortillas explosivas- en ese momento sus ojos se agrandaron como platos

…

**PDV Luis:**

Había pasado un rato ya, estaba revisando que todo esté en orden cuando de pronto…

*boom*

¡¿Qué rayos?!- pregunté al oír una explosión proveniente de la cocina

-eso… fue… ÉPICO- decían Darwin y Scootaloo mientras salían cubiertos de humo y cenizas

-oye tarado- le dije mientras me acercaba molesto- que te dije de volver a preparar esas cosas-

-vamos Luis, no seas aguafiestas- me dijo él mientras se sacudía el cabello lleno de humo- además, sabes que las tortillas explosivas saben muy bien, y este será el último desayuno con todos-

-bueno ya… pero limpiarás todo el desorden luego-

-está bien-

-¿tendremos que limpiar todo?- le preguntó la pequeña pegaso a Darwin

-créeme linda; vale la pena- le respondió él- el sabor es inigualable-

-espero que terminen pronto; iré a llamar al resto del equipo- le dije mientras sacaba mi radio

**Mientras tanto en el bosque (PDV Alex):**

Ya había pasado un rato desde que alistamos todo; la mayoría de ponis ya estaban subiendo a las carretas, Kevin estaba asegurándose de que no olvidemos nada en el bosque, y Seb estaba ayudando a Lyra y Bon bon a guardar sus cosas

-Luis: oye Alex; ¿cómo van por allá?

-Yo: todo bien por acá Luis; sólo faltan algunas cosas y podremos ir…

-Kevin: atención equipo… localicé un grupo de ponis acercándose al norte del campamento… necesito apoyo aquí

-Yo: Kevin. Informe

-Kevin: es un grupo pequeño, la mayoría son ponis blancos con armaduras doradas…. Y hay una… unicornio con alas, es blanca y un poco más alta que el resto, no puedo acercarme más, tienen armas

-Yo: entendido. Mantén la posición, Seb y yo vamos para allá

-Kevin: entendido

-Luis: tengan cuidado… puede que no sean enemigos; estén atentos y no bajen la guardia

-Alex: entendido, te veo en un rato Luis. Cambio y fuera

-Luis: suerte. Fuera

-Bien, ya escuchaste Seb- le dije mientras tomaba mi arma- debemos ir a ver qué pasa allá-

-bien; vamos- dijo él mientras quitaba el seguro de su arma

-iremos con ustedes- me dijo Twilight mientras se acercaba con su grupo de amigas

-negativo, es muy peligroso- le dije seriamente- se quedarán aquí y cuidarán al pueblo-

-pero…-

-es una orden- le dije seriamente- Lyra y Bon bon les ayudarán a terminar de organizar al pueblo-

-no tardaremos- les dijo Seb mientras nos íbamos

**Punto de vista Kevin:**

Acabo de informar al equipo sobre el grupo que vi… estoy oculto tras un árbol, pero no será por mucho… ellos se acercan hacia mi posición, es momento de actuar…

-¡alto ahí; bajen las armas!- les dije mientras me ponía frente a ellos apuntándoles con mi arma

-¡atrás monstruo!- me dijeron ellos mientras rápidamente tomaban posiciones de ataque, algunos me apuntaban con sus lazas, arcos y espadas, otros cargaban su cuerno con un brillo

-¡bajen las armas!- les volví a repetir- ¡es su última advertencia!

-¡nunca!- me dijo uno de ellos- no permitiremos que le hagas daño a la princesa- "¿esa es la princesa?, demonios… ahora sí que se armó un lío"

-escuchen; no le haré daño a nadie… pero bajen las armas-

-tú sólo eres uno; nosotros podemos acabar contigo-

-¿enserio crees eso?... ¿alguna vez has visto algo como yo? ¿Sabes qué puedo hacer con esto *señalando mi arma*?- lo último que dije lo dejó pensando un poco

-soy un humano… y ustedes no pueden vencerme- al decir esto ellos se sorprendieron un poco- ahora ¡bajen las armas o no respondo!- ellos no obedecieron, comenzaron a acercarse con sus lanzas

-¡atrás!- grité mientras daba un disparo al aire, todos ellos retrocedieron y tomaron posiciones de defensa- princesa; dígales que bajen las armas- le dije a la más alta "obvio que esa debe ser la princesa… duhh"

-no sé cuáles son tus planes humano- me dijo ella en tono serio- así que baja tú el arma, y podremos hablar-

-princesa… quizá él fue el culpable del ataque a equestria- le dijo uno de los guardias- y también el que atacó ponyville-

-¿atacar?- le dije algo confundido, en ese momento aparecieron Sebastián y Alex-

-¡todos, bajen las armas!- ordenó Alex, pero ellos no obedecían- estos no se ven como los enemigos anteriores- me dijo Alex

-dicen que están protegiendo a la princesa- le dije a los dos

-bien, habrá que comprobarlo- dijo Seb- ¿Cuál es su nombre princesa?-

-soy la princesa Celestia- respondió ella- cogobernante del reino de equestria-

-¿y bien?- le pregunté a Seb

-es ella- me respondió él- la vi en uno de los libros que leí-

-oigan que esta… ¡princesa Celestia!- dijo Twilight, que llegó hasta la escena, y fue a abrazar a la princesa

-Twilight; aléjate de ellos- dijo Alex molesto- están armados, ¡obedece!

-princesa, ellos no son malos- le explico Twilight- ellos salvaron a todos de la amenaza de ponyville, y están protegiéndonos en este momento-

-¿eso es cierto?- nos preguntó la princesa

-sí; pero alguien desobedeció una orden- respondió Alex dirigiéndose a Twilight- ¡ahora bajen sus armas!-

-escúchelos princesa- le dijo Twilight- ellos no nos harán daño- la princesa movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación

-bajen las armas- ordenó ella; al instante todos los guardias dejaron de apuntarnos

-Kevin, encárgate- me ordenó Alex

-entendido- "¿por qué rayos me toca hacer esto?" pensé mientras tomaba todas las armas de los ponis

-ahora sígannos- les dijo Seb a todo el grupo, ellos obedecieron y los llevamos al campamento, al llegar allí, los ponis que estaban en las carretas se sorprendieron de ver a la princesa, y comenzaron a hacerle reverencia

-tenías razón, sí es la princesa- le dije a Seb

-necesito hablar con su líder- dijo la princesa- supongo que debes ser tú *dirigiéndose a Alex*-

-lo siento princesa… él no está aquí- le dijo Alex- está en ponyville con un grupo de ponis que no pudieron venir-

-¿pero existe alguna forma de comunicarnos?- preguntó la princesa, en ese momento Alex sacó su radio

-si la hay... pero será mejor que lo hagan personalmente; creo que tomará esto como una broma-

-aun así… inténtalo por favor-

-*suspiro* está bien-

-Alex: Luis, aquí Alex

-Luis: ¿qué pasa Alex? ¿Cómo les fue con lo del grupo?

-Alex: pues… escucha sé que parecerá una broma pero… era la princesa; y quiere hablar contigo ahora

-Luis: vamos hermano, déjate de tonterías y vengan ya de una vez

En ese momento la princesa le pidió el radio a Alex…

-Celestia: escucha humano; soy la princesa Celestia, cogobernante de eq…

-Luis: sí claro, y yo soy el tío de spiderman… ya vengan de una vez tarados. Cambio y fuera

Al oír eso Seb y yo tratamos de contener la risa, la princesa tenía la típica gota de sudor estilo anime

-se lo dije princesa- le dijo Alex riendo un poco- no lo tome a mal; es sólo que ya le hemos hecho algunas bromas a Luis y…

-entiendo perfectamente- dijo la princesa algo avergonzada- tendré que hablar personalmente con él- en ese momento la princesa se llevó el casco a la quijada y se puso pensativa

-¿ocurre algo princesa?- le pregunté

-sólo me preguntaba… ¿Cuándo podré hablar con él?- dijo ella- tengo un asunto muy importante que tratar-

-pues usted lo escuchó- le dijo Seb- en cuanto lleguemos a Ponyville, así que vámonos de una vez- dijo mientras se dirigía a una de las camionetas

-ehmmm… Houston, tenemos un problema- le dije al genio que ya estaba encendiendo la camioneta- ¿acaso no ves que ya no hay más espacio para la princesa y sus guardias?-

-pues… que vengan en la cabina genio- me dijo él

-buena idea; la clase vip está por aquí princesa- dijo Alex mientras abría la puerta trasera de la cabina

Luego de un buen rato acomodándonos, logramos ordenarnos y salir hacia ponyville; podíamos oír los gritos de alegría de mucho ponis… en especial de Pinkie- "creo que Pinkie es algo… ehmmm… No se… nahh… de todas formas me cae bien; hace buenas fiestas: D"

-¡Ponyville a la vista!- grité al ver al pueblo a lo lejos… los ponis respondieran con un gran ¡hurra!

Cuando llegamos, decidimos estacionarnos frente a la casa de Lyra, allí vimos a Darwin y Luis, que salían junto con todos los ponis que se quedaron en el pueblo

-¡Scootaloo!- gritaron las dos pequeñas hermanas de Rarity y Applejack mientras corrían a abrazar a su amiga

-hola chicos- dijeron Lyra y Bon bon mientras se acercaban a Darwin y Luis a darles un abrazo

-¿qué te pasó en el brazo?- preguntó Lyra al ver la herida de Luis

-no es nada de que preocuparse linda... que gusto verlos de nuevo- dijo Luis mientras se acercaba a darnos la bienvenida; pero en ese momento la princesa bajó de una de las camionetas junto con sus guardias

-hola- dijo ella algo seria- supongo que tú debes ser con quien hablé hace un rato...

* * *

-Bon bon: bueno humanos... eso fué todo por hoy... recuerden dejar sus reviews... hasta pronto :)

-Lyra: hasta luego amigos ;D


	18. Cap 10- Part 2: Hablando de negocios

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola amigos!, bienvenidos a la segunda parte del décimo capítulo...

-Luis: lamentamos no haber estado anteriormente... tuvimos una emergencia y..

-Lyra: psss... oigan, ellos si saben lo de las mandarinas

-SonicRush: ¡pero acaso no les dije que...!

-Bon bon: T_T lo sentimos *snif* por favor no nos despidas *snif*

-SonicRush: ya, ya, no sea llorona, eso ya no importa... bueno ahora, continuando con el fic

-Luis: aquí traemos la segunda parte... disfrutenla... ¡ha! y además, tenemos un anuncio importante al final del cap, y para ello requerimos su ayuda... así que ¡ha leer se ha dicho! :)

* * *

Capítulo 10- Parte 2: Hablando de negocios

* * *

**Anteriormente:**

-hola chicos- dijeron Lyra y Bon bon mientras se acercaban a Darwin y Luis a darles un abrazo

-que gusto verlos de nuevo- dijo Luis mientras se acercaba a darnos la bienvenida; pero en ese momento la princesa bajó de una de las camionetas junto con sus guardias

-hola- dijo ella algo seria- supongo que tú debes ser con quien hablé hace un rato

.

.

.

-*susurrando* Kevin… ¿Quién es ella?- me preguntó Luis algo confundido

-soy la princesa Celestia- respondió la alicornio "al parecer lo escuchó"- cogobernante de equestria; y tengo un asunto muy importante que hablar con ustedes-

-si es por lo de hace rato… bueno yo no lo sabía; pero de todas formas le pido disculpas- dijo Luis

-eso no importa ahora- le dijo la princesa; luego se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído

-entiendo- dijo él luego de escuchar a la princesa- ¡equipo, reagrúpense!- en ese momento todos nos reunimos, Alex, Darwin, Seb, Bon bon y Lyra…. y por alguna razón también los elementos de la armonía- escuchen; el peligro aquí ya ha acabado, así que encárguense de llevar a todos los ponis a sus casas, traten de mantener la calma en el pueblo… una vez que todos estén en sus casas, nos reuniremos en la biblioteca. Tenemos una misión muy importante- la última parte la dijo sólo refiriéndose a nosotros cinco; pero por alguna razón las ponis que también habían estado en el grupo también asintieron

**Horas después (PDV Luis):**

Gracias a la ayuda de los elementos de la armonía y a los soldados de la princesa, ya todos los ponis se habían ido a sus casas, Lyra y Bon bon nos habían guiado hasta la biblioteca, donde ya todas las otras ponis estaban reunidas alrededor de una mesa, incluso la princesa y un pequeño dragón; Kevin se encargó de presentarnos a todos:

-bien- dije al acercarme junto con mis amigos y las chicas- aquí estamos princesa… ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?- luego de cerrar la puerta con muchos seguros, Twilight cerró y aseguró todas las ventanas

-lo que estoy por decirles es algo muy importante- dijo la princesa- hace un tiempo detecté la presencia de un ejército enemigo dirigiéndose a equestria y a ponyville, al enviar una tropa a investigar, descubrí que un enemigo muy poderoso planeaba atacarnos, así que decidí proteger a los ciudadanos de ambos pueblos

-¿y que hizo con los ponis de canterlot?- preguntó Twilight

-los envié a un refugio seguro- dijo la princesa- y a ustedes les encargué cuidar de ponyville- dijo la Princesa refiriéndose a las seis ponis de la armonía

-pero fuimos nosotros quienes protegimos a ponyville y acabamos con esas cosas- dijo Darwin presumiendo un poco

-es por eso que los llamé- dijo la princesa- he conversado con mi estudiante y sus amigas mientras ustedes venían; y me han dicho que ustedes están de nuestro lado-

-al grano princesa- dijo Seb algo impaciente- aunque a estas alturas ya sé que nos pedirá que rescatemos a su hermana-

-¿qué… cómo lo…?- la princesa se había quedado sin palabras

-cómo lo sé… es simple, he leído algunos libros sobre esta dimensión; y recuerdo haberla oído decir que usted es la cogobernante… eso significa que falta la otra princesa… ¿cierto?- dijo Sebastián con un tono prepotente

-hermanos, necesito hablar con ustedes un momento- les dije a los cuatro mientras los llamaba hacia un lugar separado de las ponis

-¿Qué pasa Luis?- me preguntó Kevin mientras formaban un grupo

-escuchen… hace un rato la princesa me dijo que negociaría con nosotros algo importante… así que necesito que no lo arruinen-

-¿arruinarlo cómo?- me preguntó Darwin

-pues eviten actuar como idiotas… recuerden que estamos frente a una princesa; y… me he dado cuenta que desde que llegamos a esta dimensión… hemos limitado las malas palabras a sólo los momentos de ira-

-noooo- dijo Darwin preocupado

-callate pend..- Kevin estaba a punto de decir una estupidez, pero

-shhh… ¿qué no ven que nos están observando tarados?- les dijo Alex algo molesto mientras les daba un golpe en la cabeza a ambos

-bien, así que ya saben… eviten las malas palabras y no hagan tonterías- les dije antes de regresar con la princesa

-entonces…- dijo Twilight luego de ver la escena que habíamos hecho

-escuche princesa- le dije seriamente- usted dijo que negociaríamos… así que hable de una vez-

-bien… -dijo ella- necesito que salven a mi hermana y ayuden a los soldados que aún están luchando por equestria-

-¿y qué tendremos a cambio?-

-en primer lugar… le perdonaré a Lyra y Bon bon el haberlos ocultado y no haber comunicado sobre ustedes a mi estudiante Twilight- dijo ella mientras miraba seriamente a las dos ponis- en segundo lugar… no les daré prisión por haber atacado a dos de las ponis aquí presentes- dijo refiriéndose a Rainbow y Applejack

-nosotros no las atacamos- le dije- lo de Rainbow sólo fue un malentendido, y creo que yo terminé más afectado que ella- "aún tengo pesadillas con lo que ocurrió en esa pelea :c"

-y lo de Applejack no fue un ataque- dijo Pinkie- en realidad sólo le dieron un beso- esto último hizo que la poni naranja se pusiera muy roja-

-bien princesa- le dije- ahora nos toca hablar a nosotros… queremos ayuda para poder regresar a nuestro mundo, además de total libertad para andar por ponyville y el resto de ciudades mientras estemos aquí… ¿Qué dice?-

-está bien… pero antes necesito saber si ustedes podrán contra esas cosas- dijo ella- mi estudiante me ha hablado sobre esas cosas que llevan *señalando nuestras armas*, pero no sabe qué son capaces de hacer, además de que amenazaron a una tropa con sólo una de esas; ¿Qué pueden hacer esas cosas?- preguntó ella

-bien… Sebastián, explícales-

-será un gusto- dijo él mientras daba un paso al frente de todos- ehmmm… alguien tiene un lápiz que me pueda prestar- al momento Twilight se acercó a darle uno, ella tenía una libreta para hacer apuntes sobre lo que él diría- no te molestes en apuntar linda… esto será rápido-

-está bien- dijo ella alegre- siempre es un gusto poder aprender algo nuevo-

-bien… para empezar nuestras armas están muy avanzadas tecnológicamente en comparación con las de ustedes… funcionan con una especie de flechas metálicas, capaces de viajar a velocidades supersónicas, lo cual las hace prácticamente imparables e imposibles de esquivar

-¿y qué pasa cuando tocan a un poni?- preguntó la princesa entretenida por la explicación

-para eso pedí el lápiz- dijo Sebastián mostrando el lápiz a todas las ponis- cuando una de esas flechas, a las que llamamos "balas", toca a un poni… ocurre algo como esto *parte el lápiz con sus manos* - al ver la escena; las ponis se asustaron de imaginarse a un poni en ese estado-

-bien, ahora ya saben lo que hacen nuestras armas- les dije- es momento de prepararnos para la misión-

-¿necesitan que les ayude en algo?- dijo la princesa

-de hecho sí princesa- le dije yo- necesitamos saber cómo está la situación actualmente

-respecto a eso- dijo la princesa, les contaré todo-

-bien… empecemos-

-luego de llevar a todos los ciudadanos a otro lugar, nos preparamos para la defensa de canterlot… el capitán de la guardia Shining Armor preparó todo… pero no resultó como lo esperábamos, el enemigo resultó más resistente de lo que esperábamos, al ver que no teníamos más salidas, decidimos emprender la retirada, sin embargo mi hermana, la princesa Luna, y el capitán fueron emboscados

-mi… mi hermano- dijo Twilight mientras rompía en llanto- debo ayudarlo- decía ella, mientras sus amigas trataban de calmarla

-bien… ¿y qué puede decirme sobre Dark Star?- le pregunté a la princesa- por lo que sé ustedes ya se conocían-

-de hecho sí- me respondió ella- hace mucho tiempo un grupo de unicornios muy poderosos se levantaron contra mi hermana y yo, querían tomar el poder y gobernar equestria; decían que no aceptarían órdenes de dos yeguas, que sólo los sementales más fuertes deberían gobernar-

-machismo…. machismo everywhere- dijo Darwin mientras hacía el clásico meme al lado de Kevin

-pero Dark Star no era como los demás; era sólo una especie de ayudante; ya que a pesar de tener gran habilidad para la magia, es un unicornio algo…

-estúpido- completé la frase de la princesa

-iba a decir impulsivo… pero también cuenta- me dijo ella- él sólo estaba dentro de aquel grupo por su poder, pero no era capaz de actuar sólo-

-ya me lo imaginaba- dije yo- por eso su plan de acabar con ponyville falló, y también el de acabar con usted-

\- ¿necesitan algo más?- preguntó la princesa

-de hecho sí- le dije- necesitamos un mapa completo del palacio y de la ciudad- en ese momento la princesa le hizo una seña a Twilight, ella obedeció, aunque aún estaba deprimida por la noticia, fue hasta una de las repisas y trajo un libro antiguo, luego lo abrió

-aquí están- dijo la princesa mientras hacía brillar su cuerno, luego disparó un rayo hacia las páginas y de éstas salió una especie de holograma con todos los pasillos y cuartos del palacio, y otro con las calles de canterlot

-bien- dije yo- este es el plan: Sebastián, tú y yo analizaremos los mapas en busca de rutas para entrar y salir rápidamente del palacio

-entendido- dijo él mientras se acercaba a ver los hologramas

-Alex, tú y el resto del equipo encárguense de buscar equipamiento, cualquier cosa que sirva para atacar sin hacer ruido… necesitamos ser sigilosos dentro del palacio, además traigan una de las camionetas; la usaremos para llegar allá-

-bien, ya oyeron a Luis- dijo Alex dirigiéndose a Darwin y Kevin- salgamos a buscar-

-¿y qué haremos nosotras?- me preguntaron todas las ponis que estaban en la reunión

-ustedes se quedarán aquí a proteger ponyville- al decir esto noté algo de fastidio en ellas- no podemos permitir que esas cosas tomen el pueblo… y no sabemos si atacarán de nuevo; ¿entendido?-

-está bien- dijeron ellas con desgano "en realidad no quiero que vean todos los muertos que dejaremos"

**Horas después (PDV Luna):**

Llevo varias horas encerrada en mi habitación, ojalá que mi hermana haya logrado salir de todo esto sana y salva...

***Flashback***

-¡princesas, las defensas mágicas no soportarán más, en poco tiempo los enemigos estarán aquí!- decía Shining Armor mientras entraba corriendo al castillo

-debemos resistir el ataque- decía mi hermana mientras aún usábamos nuestra magia para defender el reino; pero de pronto escuchamos un estruendoso ruido

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- le pregunté al capitán de la guardia real

-¡el enemigo acaba de atravesar las defensas!- dijo él muy preocupado- debemos salir de aquí- luego de esto un grupo de guardias comenzó a escoltarnos hacia la salida de evacuación del palacio; pero de pronto un grupo de esos extraños ponis enemigos nos emboscaron, iniciando una lucha contra nuestros guardias

-rápido, debemos tele trasportarnos lejos a un lugar seguro- le dije a mi hermana mientras aún estábamos juntas-

-ya no nos queda suficiente energía- me dijo ella agotada- si lo intentáramos no llegaríamos lejos, y acabaríamos sin fuerzas para escapar-

-rápido, por aquí princesas- nos dijo Shining mientras terminaba el combate con un pequeño grupo de guardias que quedaba; pero en ese momento llegaron más enemigos, separando nuestro pequeño grupo, Celestia quedó del lado de la salida junto con un pequeño grupo de sus guardias, pero Shining y yo no tuvimos la misma suerte, el enemigo nos superaba en número, dejándonos sin posibilidad de escapar, ni de luchar ya que no teníamos más energía para usar hechizos, en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea

-sígame capitán, debemos llegar a mi habitación- le dije mientras corría en dirección opuesta a la ruta de escape- puedo asegurar la puerta y ganar tiempo-

Shining comenzó a seguirme, mientras embestía a los enemigos que encontrábamos en el camino… cuando estábamos a punto de lograrlo, uno de los enemigos lo derribó, el comenzó a luchar, pero cada vez se acercaban más

-princesa ¡huya, sálvese!- me ordenó mientras aún luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por darme tiempo de escapar, yo obedecí y llegué hasta mi habitación, allí usé lo poco de magia que me quedaba para asegurar las puertas con un "candado mágico"… estaba muy asustada y preocupada; en ese momento me derrumbé, la desesperación me invadía y no podía hacer nada… sólo me quedé en el piso de habitación llorando

***Fin flashback***

Aún escucho algunos golpes provenientes de la puerta… sin embargo creo que ya se están dando por vencido… ya es tarde… debo subir la luna, por lo menos esa será una señal para mi hermana de que aún estoy bien- "sólo espero que ella también lo esté"- pensé mientras usaba un poco de la magia que había recuperado para dar paso a la noche

**Mientras tanto en ponyville (PDV Luis):**

Ya estábamos terminando de armar la estrategia para llegar al castillo, Seb y yo ideamos un plan complejo, pero si lo seguimos, tendremos buenas noticias al final de la misión… hace un rato que la princesa estaba en el balcón de la biblioteca, con las dos patas delanteras apoyadas en el borde y mirando hacia el horizonte… -¿le habrá pasado algo?- pensé algo preocupado mientras la observaba desde la mesa

-¿ocurre algo hermano?- me preguntó Seb al notarme algo preocupado

-nada… es solo que la princesa… me preocupa un poco- le dije aun observándola

-creo que deberías hablar con ella- me dijo Twilight, que hace un rato se acercó a ayudarnos

-bien… ustedes sigan trabajando- dije mientras me levantaba e iba hasta el balcón, al acercarme a la princesa noté que ella estaba… llorando- ¿princesa ocurre algo?- al notar mi presencia ella trató de ocultar su rostro

-no… no es nada- me dijo ella tratando de aclarar su voz- no hay de qué preocuparse-

-¿es por lo de su hermana cierto?- le pregunté mientras me acercaba a apoyarme en el borde del balcón, ella sintió con la cabeza- no se preocupe… nosotros la traeremos sana y salva… sabe algo, en nuestro mundo nosotros nos encargábamos de proteger a personas importantes como usted, así que no se preocupe, somos los mejores haciendo eso- le dije tratando de darle ánimos

-pero… no sé cómo se encuentra Luna- me respondió la princesa- la última vez que la vi, estaba escapando de un grupo de enemigos-

\- vamos… no pierda la esperanza, si su hermana es como usted de seguro está a salvo en algún lugar del palacio-

-¿Como yo?- me preguntó la princesa algo confundida, yo afirmé con la cabeza

-sí, si es inteligente y valiente como usted…. De seguro un par de esas cosas no son rivales para ella- al decir esto la princesa se ruborizó un poco- así que anímese princesa, no deje que el miedo le gane la batalla

-sólo espero que esté bien- me dijo ella mientras miraba el horizonte- si tan solo… una señal- decía ella perdida en sus pensamientos…

-es un hermoso atardecer, ¿no cree?- dije tratando de cambiar el tema, cuando de pronto… el hermoso atardecer dio paso a una magnífica noche- esto es… impresionante- dije al ver el hermoso cielo nocturno, baje la mirada para ver a la princesa… y ella estaba llorando nuevamente, pero esta vez parecía hacerlo de alegría- ¿ocurre algo?- le pregunté confundido

-ella… está bien- me dijo respondió mientras observaba la noche- ¡ella está bien!- volvió a repetir la frase, pero esta vez ella bajó las patas del borde y me dio un abrazo… no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la sorpresiva situación… de hecho, creo que me avergoncé un poco…- lo… lo siento yo…- la princesa trataba de justificarse al ver lo rojo que me había puesto

-ehmmm… no se preocupe princesa- le dije mientras volvía a mirar hacia el horizonte- entiendo perfectamente… nada mejor que una buena noticia ¿cierto?- le pregunté calmadamente

-cierto- dijo ella mientras volvía a apoyarse en el borde- gracias por entender-

-no hay de que princesa-

-oye Luis- dijo Seb desde el fondo- creo que ya está todo listo

-bien; si quieres ve a ayudar al resto, o quédate allí con Twilight; yo estaré aquí un rato- le dije mientras aún estaba en el balcón

El resto de la noche la pase conversando con la princesa sobre su reino y las cosas que ella hacía para gobernar junto a su hermana…:D

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos, esa fue la segunda parte de este cap

-Luis: ahora el anuncio *saca un cartel que dice: "SE SOLICITA PERSONAL"*

-Lyra: pe...pero *snif* dijiste que no nos despedirías T_T

-SonicRush: no lo voy a hacer linda... bueno, no por ahora *risa macabra*... *cof* *cof* bueno ya... el anuncio es para los que deseen que su OC haga aparición en el fic... por ahora sólo necesitamos soldados, los cuales aparecerían en el siguiente cap, así que... a quien esté leyendo esto, si deseas puedes mandarnos tu OC... y podrías ayudar a la liberación de equestria...

-Luis: y eso es todo amigos... ya saben, apóyen con sus personajes... yo me despido. Cambio y Fuera ;D

-SonicRush: y yo también... hasta el proximo cap :D


	19. Cap 11- Part 1: Objetivo: Canterlot

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡hola!, bienvenidos a un capítulo más de este fic...

-Luis: estamos muy contentos de presentarles a dos nuevos integrantes en la historia...

*suben dos unicornios al escenario*

-Luis: ellos son Winter *señalando al poni rosado con crin blanca* y Star Shine *señalando a un poni blanco con crin azul*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: bien... el casting fué muy duro según me cuenta Luis

-Luis: hubo muchos ponis amigo...

*Flashback*

-Luis: siguiente

-Darwin: oye hermano, si sigues rechazando a todos, nos quedaremos sin ponis para los puestos

-Luis: bueno, bueno, trataré de ser más positivo...*entra otro poni* ¿cual es tu nombe amigo?

-¿?: ehmmm... me llamo Kinto

-Luis: ¡FUERA DE MI CASTING!

-Kinto: pe..pero

-Luis: ¡F-U-E-R-A!

-Kinto: bueno ya *se va dando un portaso*

-Luis: ¡siguiente! *entra un poni color azul oscuro, con crin negra de aspecto militar, un chaleco con muchos bolsillos de tipo militar color azul más oscuro que el color de su cuerpo, y unos lentes oscuros*

-¿?: hola, mi nombre es Sonic Rush y... me podrían prestar su baño... es que llevo horas afuera y...

-Luis: ¡largo de aquí perro de la calle! *señalándole la salida*

-Sonic Rush(poni): ¡¿ha, si?!... pues al demonio con su fanfic; haré mi propia historia, con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas... ¿saben que?, olviden los juegos de azar... y olviden el fanfic... me largo de aquí *sale azotando la puerta*

*Fin Flashback*

-Luis: y bueno... esa sólo fue una parte de todo lo que pasó

-SonicRush: ¿espera un momento?... ¿tú echaste a la calle a mi Oc?

-Luis: ¿qué?... ¿no se de que me hablas?

-Darwin:*desde el fondo del escenario* ¡te lo dijeeeee!

-SonicRush: ya regreso*bajando del escenario*

-Luis: ¿a dónde vas?... no ha terminado la presentación

-SonicRush: voy a buscar a mi Oc tarado... *sale dando un portaso*

-Luis: bueno, creo que esa puerta no soportará otro azote de esos... en fin, muchas gracias a "SillyMax756" y a "Pony1000ton" por los Oc´s... sí amigos, son los que están en primera fila

*aplausos y ovaciones*

-SillyMax756: *poniéndose de pié y saludando* gracias, gracias

-Pony1000ton: *parándose sobre la silla y gritando como loco* ¡ese es mi Oc, ese es mi Oc...!

-Luis:*rodando los ojos*... okey... alguien debe tranquilizar a ese tipo... bueno sin más demoras, el capítulo 11 del fic :)

* * *

Capítulo 11- Parte 1: Objetivo: Canterlot

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Eran cerca de las 5:30 AM… nos habíamos reunido todos nuevamente en la biblioteca; acordé con la princesa que hoy ella no subiría el sol… la razón, es simple… para no dar señales al enemigo; además, es más fácil ocultarse en la noche…

-bien, ya está todo listo- me dijo Sebastián mientras ordenaba todo el equipamiento que necesitaríamos- sólo faltan las armas que le pedimos a Alex

-oye Alex- lo llamé- ¿Qué nos consiguieron?-

-pues… es un pueblo pequeño… sólo conseguimos esto- dijo enseñándome unos cuchillos- hicimos lo posible por mejorarlos- me dijo mientras me mostraba algunas cosas que le habían hecho para que luzcan como cuchillos de combate… además de lo afilados que los habían dejado-

-¿y eso?- le pregunté al ver un machete en su funda

-Darwin lo trajo- me respondió él- dice que eso le servirá mucho más que un cuchillo… aunque yo creo que es más lento- dijo mirando el arma

-eso depende de él; ahora sólo nos falta solucionar una cosa- le dije mientras me acercaba a la mesa donde estaban todos reuniéndose

-¿Qué cosa?- me preguntó Lyra

-la forma de llegar- le respondí

-pues sigan el camino hacia canter..- nos decía Rainbow

-sería muy obvio… los enemigos deben estar cuidando esa ruta- respondió Sebastián

-ir en globo no será una opción- dijo Twilight- serían blanco fácil- todos estuvimos de acuerdo con eso

-sólo les queda el tren- nos dijo Bon bon

-sí… pero… la camioneta- le dije

-ehmm… y si…- estaba diciendo Fluttershy; pero cuando todos volteamos a verla se quedó callada

-vamos linda… todas las ideas son bienvenidas- le dijo Kevin-

-y… ¿si llevan la camioneta dentro del tren?- preguntó ella tímidamente; en ese momento todos nos miramos con cara de… cómo no me di cuenta- bueno yo sólo decía no- volvió a decir ella al notar nuestras caras

-nada de eso Fluttershy- le dije- esa es la respuesta… y también nos ayudará con la distracción para llegar al castillo sin problemas-

-¿qué tienes planeado?- me preguntó la princesa

-ehmmm… ¿tienen un tren de repuesto?- les pregunté

-no… pero con magia no tardaremos mucho en repararlo- me dijo ella- usen cualquier cosa para salvar el reino

-esa es la actitud princesa- dijo Darwin

-bien, ya tenemos todo solucionado… nos reuniremos en una hora en la estación del tren- dije mientras salíamos junto con las Lyra y Bon bon en dirección a su casa… la camioneta estaba estacionada frente a ésta. Nosotros entramos y fuimos a terminar de preparar los últimos detalles del plan… mientras estábamos en la sala pudimos notar que algo de tristeza en las chicas

-¿ocurre algo Lyra?- le pregunté a la unicornio

-no es nada Luis… me dijo ella… sólo estoy preocupada-

-vamos hermana- le dijo Darwin- nosotros estaremos bien

-me…*snif* me dijiste hermana*snif*- dijo ella mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

-pues… ustedes nos han ayudado tanto que ahora todos nosotros las consideramos parte de nuestra familia… ¿cierto hermanos?- dijo Kevin. Todos asentimos con la cabeza

-oíste eso Bon bon- dijo Lyra alegre- ¡nosotras somos sus hermanas!-

-si… pero… aun así- dijo ella aún triste- ellos se están arriesgando mucho- dijo ella- lo que van a hacer es muy peligroso… no quisiera recibir una mala noticia- dijo ella muy triste

-vamos linda, no pienses eso- le dije animándola- para nosotros esto es pan comido… además, cuando regrese les prometo… ehmmm. No sé… invitarlas a salir a… bueno lo que ustedes quieran-

-¿salir?- preguntaron ellas al unísono

-sí; desde que estuvimos en Ponyville nunca hemos salido juntos sin tener que estar escondiéndonos ¿cierto?- les dije

-pues… tienes razón- me dijo Bon bon

-entonces lo primero que haré cuando esto termine será salir con ustedes, claro ésta vez sin ocultarse ni nada de eso-

-bien… pero nosotras elegimos el lugar- dijo Lyra

-okey- "sólo espero que no sea muy caro"… "espera un momento… creo que mi dinero no sirve aquí… ñehh, seguro consigo un trabajo luego de esto :D"

-bueno… llegó la hora de ir a la estación- dije mientras tomaba mi rifle y el cuchillo que había conseguido. Cuando llegamos, todos ya estaban reunidos allí

-los estábamos esperando- dijo la princesa al vernos llegar

-bien, llegó la hora de irnos. Princesa, use su magia para subir la camioneta al último vagón- la princesa obedeció y en unos segundos la camioneta ya estaba allí arriba

-listo- dijo Darwin- nos vemos chicas- dijo él mientras subíamos a la cabina del tren, ya que todo eso era parte del plan

-un momento… nosotras iremos con ustedes- dijo Rainbow

-negativo, es muy peligroso- les dijo Alex

-entonces ellos los ayudarán- dijo la princesa refiriéndose a sus soldados

-ehmm…, equipo reunión- ordené, al instante mis amigos se acercaron- oigan creo que eso no sería mala idea; podrían hacernos ganar más tiempo-

-entonces… ¿aceptamos su ayuda?- me preguntó Seb- sólo cambiaríamos algunas cosas del plan-

-arreglaremos eso de camino a canterlot- le respondí

-bien, entonces no perdamos más tiempo-

-está bien princesa- le dije mientras me separaba del grupo- aceptamos la ayuda de sus soldados-

-bien, ustedes los ayudarán en todo lo que ellos necesiten- dijo ella dirigiéndose a sus guardias

-si princesa- respondieron ellos

-bueno ya, vámonos de una vez-

**Ya en el tren:**

Hace unos minutos que salimos de la estación, ahora debemos explicarles a los ponis cual es el plan…

-escuchen amigos, todos reúnanse- al instante obedecieron todos- bien, escuchen con atención, este es el plan: seguramente la estación de canterlot está resguardada por enemigos, así que antes de llegar bajaremos del tren, y dejaremos que llegue hasta la estación como una distracción… cuando ustedes lleguen a la ciudad, buscarán a todos los soldados que queden, y se agruparán en la calle que da a la puerta principal del palacio…

-¿y qué harán ustedes?- me preguntó uno de ellos

-nosotros entraremos al palacio mientras ustedes se reúnen, nos encargaremos de salvar a la princesa y al capitán

-¿y piensan que será así de fácil? ¿Acaso han rescatado una princesa antes?- preguntó otro poni

-somos los mejores en esto- le respondió Darwin- además rescatar princesas es lo mío… sólo entras al castillo, aplastas algunas tortugas, derrotas a Bowser y voalá…-

-ya tarado deja las bromas- le dijo Seb

-aún no sabemos cómo los derrotaremos- dijo otra vez el poni

-¿alguno de ustedes sabe qué es una molotov?- le pregunté

-ehmmm… no- dijeron ellos

-Kevin, explícaselos- le dije

-¡a la orden!- respondió él

Luego de una explicación rápida del arma que usarán, ya teníamos todo listo… y aún nos quedaba algo de tiempo

-bien ¿quedó claro?- les pregunté

-¡si señor!- respondieron los ponis

-ahora formaremos dos grupos- les dije mientras dividía el grupo grande

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunté a uno de ellos, era un unicornio color blanco leche, sus ojos eran azules, pero a diferencia de otros ponis, estos no tenían brillo; su crin tenía estilo emo y era color azul marino igual que su cola, tenía una armadura diferente al resto del equipo, esta le cubría el costado y la Cutie Mark, así que asumí que por la armadura tenía mayor rango…

-soy Star Shine- me dijo él fríamente…

-bien Star Shine- le dije- tú lideraras el primer grupo- dije señalándole uno de los grupos- irás con ellos hacia el lado norte de la ciudad, allí buscarás a los aliados vivos

-entendido- me dijo él

-bien… ahora tú- dije llamando a otro unicornio, éste era de color rosa, su crin y cola eran blancas… y su armadura también era algo distinta, pero sí podía ver su Cutie Mark, la cual era un signo de interrogación ("?")

-¿yo?- me preguntó señalándose con su pata delantera

-si tú canoso, ven aquí antes de que te pongas más viejo- le dije bromeando un poco

-ya voy mono feo, y por cierto… me llamo Winter- me dijo siguiendo la broma, todos comenzamos a reír un poco

-bueno ya… dejando las bromas- le dije- Winter, tú liderarás el otro grupo, ustedes irán al sur de la ciudad- luego de eso me dirigí a ambos ponis- cuando logren reunir a varios aliados, busquen una licorería o… que se yo, pero consigan materiales para las molotov, luego irán a la entrada principal del castillo y continuarán con el plan ¿entendido?

-¡si señor!- dijeron ambos con firmeza

-recuerden, la vida de la princesa Luna y el capitán Shining Armor están en juego… luchen hasta el final-

-¡defenderé a la princesa con mi vida!- dijo Star Shine

-¡yo tampoco me rendiré!- dijo Winter

-así se habla amigos- le dijo Darwin

-Luis, nos estamos acercando a canterlot; llegó la hora de iniciar el plan- me dijo Seb

-bien, todos reúnanse en el último vagón junto a la camioneta- les dije a todos-Darwin, tú sabes qué hacer- le dije mientras me dirigía con los demás al vagón indicado

-enseguida los alcanzo- dijo él mientras iba en dirección opuesta (hacia la locomotora)

**Minutos después:**

Estábamos todos reunidos en el último vagón, sólo faltaba Darwin; cuando de pronto

-¡listo!- dijo Darwin mientras entraba en el vagón

-¿hiciste lo que te pedí?- le pregunté

-sí, locomotora funcionando a máxima velocidad y sin frenos- respondió él

-bien, ahora desenganchen este vagón- ordené al resto del equipo

-vagón desenganchado- me dijo Alex mientras regresaban al vagón, que poco a poco iba perdiendo velocidad

Una vez frenado, terminamos cerca de la entrada a canterlot…

-bien, aquí nos separamos- les dije a los dos grupos de ponis mientras ellos bajaban la camioneta con su magia- recuerden el plan y todo saldrá bien-

-recuerden su lealtad a las princesas- dijo Seb subiendo a la camioneta y prendiéndola

-yo nunca las defraudaré- dijo Star Shine "al parecer este poni es muy leal a las princesas"

-bien- dije mientras subía con el resto del equipo a la camioneta- buena suerte Star Shine… buena suerte abuelo… digo Winter-

-¡que no soy tan viejo demonios!- todos reímos ante el comentario del poni

-nos veremos en la entrada del castillo- dijo Star Shine

-no se preocupen, allí estaremos… ¡ah!, y en cuanto escuchen un traqueteo fuerte, ¡tírense al suelo y cúbranse!-

-pero… ¿qué es traqueteo?- preguntó el unicornio de ojos azules

-lo sabrán en cuanto lo escuchen- les dije mientras partíamos; pero justo en ese momento… *BOOMMMM*

-¡CHOO CHOO MOTHERFUCKERS!- gritó Darwin al ver la explosión proveniente de la estación de canterlot

-bien, esa es la distracción- les dije a los ponis- ya saben lo que deben hacer-

-¡vámonos!- dijo Kevin mientras Seb aceleraba la camioneta

Luego de un rato siguiendo las rutas planeadas, por fin logramos llegar cerca del palacio…

-me estacionaré por aquí- dijo Seb mientras escondía la camioneta en la maleza de una colina en el campo

-según los planos estamos detrás del palacio- dijo Alex mientras bajaba del vehículo- justo como lo habían planeado-

-bien…. Entraremos por la parte trasera- dije mientras comenzaba a bajar de la colina, el resto del equipo comenzó a seguirme- escuchen, no debemos hacer ruido, sólo usen sus cuchillos… en caso de emergencia están autorizados de usar las otras armas; nuestro objetivo principal es la princesa, así que la buscaremos empezando por el calabozo…

-entendido- dijeron ellos mientras sacaban sus cuchillos… logramos entrar sin ser vistos gracias a la oscuridad de la noche… una vez adentro atravesamos los jardines del palacio y entramos al castillo, era justo como lo imaginábamos, largos pasillos con algunos guardias enemigos vigilando…

-*susurrando* llegó la hora de atacar… recuerden, nada de ruido- les dije mientras me acercaba al primer enemigo, al instante le tapé la boca con una mano, y con el cuchillo le di dos puñaladas en el pecho y una en el cuello- *susurrando* enemigo abatido, procedan- ordené al resto del equipo

-*susurrando*entendido- dijeron ellos mientras comenzaban a acercarse silenciosamente al resto de guardias, en cuanto los alcanzaron, rápidamente los enemigos cayeron apuñalados… a excepción de uno de los guardias, que terminó decapitado gracias al machete de Darwin

-*susurrando*sigo creyendo que es algo exagerado- dijo Alex al ver la escena

-tú sólo preocúpate por tu cuchillo- dijo Darwin presumiendo un poco

-continuemos- les dije mientras seguía por los pasillos del palacio…

**Mientras tanto en la ciudad (Narrado en Tercera Persona):**

-Bien, ya saben el plan… aquí nos separamos- dijo Winter mientras llegaban a las calles de canterlot

-en cuanto reúnan a los soldados, nos encontraremos en la licorería a cuatro calles del palacio- dijo Star Shine- una vez allí partiremos juntos hacia la entrada principal del palacio- dijo mientras tomaba una dirección junto con su equipo

-entendido… bueno, es hora de empezar- respondió Winter mientras tomaba la dirección opuesta, seguido por su equipo

**Volviendo al palacio (PDV Luis):**

Habíamos atravesado muchos pasillos sin ningún problema, los enemigos caían rápidamente sin hacer ningún ruido, además la explosión en la estación había hecho que muchos de ellos vayan a ver que sucedía allí, dándonos tiempo suficiente para ejecutar el plan… estábamos en la entrada del calabozo…

-*susurrando*inicien entrada en tres, dos, uno, ¡ya!- ordené, al instante Darwin abrió la puerta

-¿pero q…?- el pegaso encargado de cuidar el calabozo cayó al piso con un machetazo justo en el centro de la frente

-buen trabajo- le dije a Darwin mientras entrábamos al calabozo

-la princesa no está aquí, sólo hay soldados muertos- me dijo Seb mientras revisaba en las celdas- ¡chicos, encontré algo aquí!- dijo señalando la última celda del calabozo

-que pas… demonios, revisen si está bien- ordené al ver a un unicornio blanco de crin azul y Cutie Mark de escudo… su cuerpo estaba muy golpeado y ensangrentado

-todavía respira- me dijo Alex

-creo que es el hermano de Twilight- me dijo Seb mientras veía la Cutie Mark del poni- tienen la misma estrella en el costado- de pronto el unicornio despertó

-a… ayuda…- trataba de hablar- prin… cesa… hab… habitación…

-ya, tranquilo amigo… salvaremos a la princesa- le dije mientras me acercaba al agonizante unicornio

-T…Twi…light…- decía él mientras trataba de mantenerse despierto, pero cayó desmallado

-Alex, encárgate- ordené

-bien- dijo él mientras tomaba al unicornio y lo cargaba en sus hombros- debemos ir a la habitación de la princesa

-bien… andando- dije mientras salíamos del calabozo…

**Minutos después:**

Habíamos llegado a la habitación de la princesa, frente a nosotros teníamos una enorme puerta, justo en el centro de un largo pasillo…

-Kevin, busca la forma de entrar… Darwin y Seb, vigilen las esquinas del pasillo; Alex, tú y yo asegurémonos de que éste sigue vivo- dije refiriéndome al unicornio, Alex lo bajó se sus hombros y empezó a revisarlo

-entendido- respondieron todos, al instante Darwin y Seb tomaron direcciones opuestas hacia las esquinas del pasillo-

-¿hay alguien allí?- dijo Kevin mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación- creo que no hay nada- me dijo al no oír respuesta

-revisa bien… puede pensar que somos de los malos….- le respondí

-escuche princesa… venimos a salvarla, su hermana Celestia nos envió por usted- dijo Kevin mientras volvía a tocar la puerta

-¿Cómo puedo confiar?- se escuchó una respuesta del otro lado de la puerta

-no le haré daño princesa… se lo juro- dijo él- estamos aquí para rescatarla… ahora abra la puerta-

-lo siento… el hechizo que usé hizo del candado un objeto irrompible- dijo ella desde el otro lado

-ehmmm… ¿ahora qué?- me preguntó Kevin

-pues… el candado es irrompible…. Pero la puerta no ¿cierto?- le pregunté

-princesa… ¿la puerta tiene el mismo hechizo?- preguntó Kevin

-no- dijo ella

-bien, usa tu escopeta- le dije a Kevin, al instante tomé mi radio

-Yo: Darwin y Seb, informe

-Darwin: despejado por aquí

-Seb: veo un unicornio… pero no se dirige hacia aquí

-Yo: bien… usaremos las armas… estén atentos

-Seb: cambión de rumbo, se dirige hacia acá… 70 metros y acercándose

-Yo: atentos a mi señal

-princesa, aléjese de la puerta- dijo Kevin mientras le quitaba el seguro a su escopeta

-bien… ya estoy alejada- dijo ella

-Seb: 50 metros…

-Yo: fuego en tres, dos, uno… ¡ya, ya ya!- al instante Kevin hizo un gran agujero en la puerta…. Y Sebastián disparó al unicornio

-puerta abierta- dijo Kevin

-Seb: enemigo abatido- informó él por el radio

-Yo: entendido… reagrúpense.

-princesa, no se asuste… recuerde que somos aliados- dijo Kevin mientras entraba por el agujero de la puerta

-por qué habría que… asus… tarme- la princesa se quedó sin palabras al verlo- q… ¿qué eres?

-somos humanos… ahora salgamos de aquí- dijo Kevin mientras ayudaba a la princesa a salir

-pe…pero ¿cómo llegaron aquí?-

-larga historia, le explicaremos todo luego- le respondió Kevin

-enemigos acercándose- dijo Darwin, que ya estaba junto al grupo

-bien, éste es el plan- dije a todo el equipo- Darwin y yo nos quedaremos a "limpiar" el palacio, ustedes irán hacia la camioneta- dije refiriéndome al resto del equipo y a la princesa

-entendido- dijeron todos

-sígame princesa- dijo Kevin mientras se dirigía hacia la salida trasera del palacio

-ustedes cúbranme- dijo Alex, que los seguía mientras aún cargaba al unicornio

-¡hora del rock!- dijo Darwin mientras quitaba el seguro de su arma

-tú lo has dicho- le respondí haciendo lo mismo

* * *

-Luis: muy bien amigos... esa fué la primera parte del cap... una vez mas gracias por su ayuda, pueden seguir mandando sus Oc.. y estén atentos, la segunda parte ya está cerca... nos vemos luego. Cambio y Fue...

-Pony1000ton: *subiendo como loco al escenario* ¡ese es mi Oc!...

-Luis: ehmmm... seguridad *aparecen Darwin y Kevin con trajes al estilo MIB y lo arrastran detrás del escenario*

-Winter: ehmmm... ¿qué le van a hacer?

-Luis: felicidades Winter... tu amigo es el primer involuntario para que Seb termine su experimento con mandarinas...

-Winter: ¿what tha f..?

-Luis: bueno amigos... ahora si me despido. Cambio y Fuera :D

Aviso: ningún humano fué lastimado durante el experimento con mandarinas... a escepción de "Pony1000ton" claro está... ñehhh se pondrá bien.


	20. Cap 11- Part 2: ¡Hora del Rock!

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡hola amigos!...

-Luis: ¡bienvenidos!...

-SonicRush: ¡a este Fic!..

-Luis: ¡yo tengo un tic!*desviando un ojo*...

-SonicRush: ya tarado, deja de rimar

-Luis: no sé cómo parar

-SonicRush: te voy a matar...

-Luis: si me logras matar... sin fic te vas a quedar... así que dejame terminar... y si jodes te vas a largar...

-SonicRush: bueno ya... perdonen a Luis... es que vino algo estúpido hoy día...

-Luis: lo mismo no dijo tu tía...

-SonicRush: *golpeando a Luis* ¡te lo advertí!

-Luis: pero me divertí :D

-SonicRush: bueno, como decía, es un gusto verlos denuevo

-Luis: a mí me chupa un huev...

-SonicRush: *sacando una mandarina y arrugándole el cuello del polo a Luis* te lo advierto idiota... una más...*muestra la mandarina* y haré que te la trages

-Luis: soy alérgico, lo sabes...

-SonicRush: ahora sí retrasado... *le empuja la mandarina en la boca*

-Luis: ¡aghhhh!*se tira al piso y comienza a gonizar*... Darwin *cof* *cof*... acércate amigo

-Darwin:*subiendo al escenario* ¿por favor Luis... quédate con nosotros?

-Luis: escucha*cof*, estas pueden ser mis últimas*cof* palabras...

-Darwin: díme tus palabras hermano...

-Luis: dile a tu prima que la amo...

-Darwin: ahora sí marrano*arrastra a Luis fuera del escenario*

-SonicRush: bueno... ahora sí, bienvenidos a la segunda parte del cap... en esta parte he puesto un poco más de humor porque... no sé, creo que ya hacía falta... una vez más gracias a "SillyMax756" y a "Pony1000ton"... aplausos a la primera fila por favor

*aplausos*

-SillyMax756: *se pone de pié y saluda* gracias, gracias

-Pony1000ton: *temblando sobre su silla en posición fetal* m...mandarinas... po..por t..todos lados D:

-SonicRush: ya, ya, no sea miedoso... no se preocupen amigos... los efectos secundarios de las pruebas de Seb sólo son por unos días... para más información lean el mensaje en la letra pequeña de su anuncio

**Advertencia:** El laboratorio de Seb no es una institución legalmente legalizada... si luego de las pruebas presenta síntomas como... vómitos seguidos de mareos, mareos seguidos de vómitos, falta de apetito, falta de conciencia, falta de respiración, falta de pulso... entonces usted ha muerto... no se preocupe... si conoció al gran y poderoso Seb... entonces puede morir en paz... tuvo una buena vida...

-SonicRush: ehmmm... mejor lean el cap amigos...

* * *

Capítulo 11- Parte 2: ¡Hora del Rock!

* * *

**Anteriormente:**

-bien, éste es el plan- dije a todo el equipo- Darwin y yo nos quedaremos a "limpiar" el palacio, ustedes irán hacia la camioneta- dije refiriéndome al resto del equipo y a la princesa

-entendido- dijeron todos

-sígame princesa- dijo Kevin mientras se dirigía hacia la salida trasera del palacio

-ustedes cúbranme- dijo Alex, que los seguía mientras aún cargaba al unicornio

-¡hora del rock!- dijo Darwin mientras quitaba el seguro de su arma

-tú lo has dicho- le respondí haciendo lo mismo

.

.

.

**(canción: Side of a bullet- Nickelback)**

Luego de separarnos del resto del equipo nos dedicamos a acabar con todos los enemigos que encontrábamos en nuestro camino… el ruido de nuestras armas cada vez atraía más de ellos, pero eso no nos impedía seguir acabándolos

-Yo: oigan… ¿Cómo van por allá?- pregunté por radio al resto del equipo

-Seb: todo despejado, en diez minutos llegaremos a la colina, desde allí Alex podrá darles apoyo

-Darwin: entendido… dense prisa, las cosas están algo apretadas por aquí

-Alex: intenta ir cuesta arriba cargando un poni…

-Yo: bueno ya, sólo apúrense. Cambio y fuera

-sólo unos minutos más- le dije a Darwin mientras buscaba un lugar para cubrirme de las flechas enemigas

-¡recargando!- me dijo Darwin desde el otro lado del pasillo- ¡listo…!

-bien… hora de salir- dije mientras dejaba de cubrirme y comenzaba a disparar nuevamente, Darwin también hizo lo mismo, y en poco tiempo habíamos acabado con todos los enemigos

-despejado- me dijo él- espera… ¿escuchas eso?- me dijo él mientras nos acercábamos a una puerta del palacio… al mirar dentro de ella, logramos ver a…

-Dark Star- le dije mientras ocultaba el rostro nuevamente, el unicornio negro estaba sentado en el trono de la princesa

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- me preguntó Darwin

-debemos acabar con él- dije mientras tomaba el radio

-Yo: Alex… ¿ya están en posición?

-Alex: negativo, pero ya estamos cerca de llegar… a unos dos minutos

-Yo: bien, en cuanto llegues ubica tu francotirador en dirección al trono de la princesa… allí está Dark Star

-Alex: entendido… en un momento estaré allí. Cambio y fuera

-Yo: bien, no tardes. Fuera

-enemigos acercándose- me dijo Darwin al ver dos ponis viniendo desde el otro lado del pasillo

-dispara- al instante él abrió fuego contra ellos…

-¡están aquí!- escuchamos un grito dentro de la habitación que vimos antes

-debemos entrar y acabar con él ahora- me dijo Darwin

-bien… entrando en tres… dos… uno… ¡ya, ya, ya!- al entrar disparamos contra los ponis que estaban dentro de la habitación… logramos darle a algunos pegasos y ponis de tierra, pero los unicornios crearon escudos para proteger a los que estaban detrás de ellos…

-demonios… ¡a cubierto!- dijo Darwin mientras se ponía tras una columna para evitar los rayos de los unicornios y las flechas de otros ponis… en ese momento comenzó el fuego cruzado, aprovechábamos las columnas para cubrirnos y seguir disparando a los enemigos, logramos disparar a muchos ponis y quebrar algunas defensas mágicas… pero cuando sólo quedaban 3 y Dark Star- ¡ahgg!

-¿estás bien?- le pregunté a Darwin al ver que un rayo logró darle e hizo que su arma saliera arrastrándose lejos de él

-si… sólo logró darle a mi arma- dijo él mientras se cubría de todos los ataques

-¡demonios!... recargando…- mientras tratábamos de volver a combate, los ponis lograron alcanzarnos… rápidamente dos unicornios nos envolvieron con su magia y nos levantaron hasta tenerlos frente a ellos… Dark Star aún estaba sentado en el trono… y los tres ponis estaban delante de él, uno era un poni de tierra, y los otros dos eran los unicornios que estaban usando su magia para apresarnos… fue cuando lo noté…

-tu… no nos atacaste- le dije al ver que no había usado su magia en ningún momento

-ahamm- decía mientras afirmaba con la cabeza- no lo creí necesario… ustedes no pueden vencerme- dijo en tono airado

-señor… los refuerzos están en camino- dijo uno de los unicornios

-¿Qué piensan hacer ahora malditos?- dijo otro de ellos refiriéndose a nosotros… en ese momento Darwin y yo intercambiamos miradas… y noté que me hacía la clásica seña de la mano Rockera llmll- "yeahh… sé lo que significa"- ¿algunas últimas palabras?

-*susurrando* Hora del rock…- dijo Darwin en tono casi inaudible

-¿qué dijiste?- preguntó el poni, pero en ese momento Darwin y yo desenfundamos nuestras pistolas y le disparamos en la cabeza a los dos unicornios de los extremos… el poni del centro cayó al piso con dos agujeros en la cabeza

-dije ¡hora del rock idiotas!- decía mientras le apuntaba a Dark Star que aún estaba en el trono…*Bang*- ¿pero qué…?- un escudo impedía que las balas llegaran hasta él…

-¡ustedes!... acabaron con todo mi ejército…- decía fríamente- pero mis refuerzos llegarán pront…*BOOOMMMM*- se escuchó una gran explosión en la entrada principal del palacio…- ¡malditos!

-ehmmm… creo que ya no tiene refuerzos- le dijo Darwin… en ese momento sonaron nuestros radios-

-Alex: quince segundos para apoyar…-"necesitamos ganar tiempo"

-¡acabaré con ustedes!- dijo él mientras nos levantaba envueltos en un aura oscura…- ¡esta vez me aseguraré de que digan sus últimas palabras!

-¡espera, espera!… ¿no nos contarás tu plan malvado o algo?... todo buen villano tiene uno- le preguntó Darwin tratando de ganar tiempo

-¡no… sólo quiero venganza!- dijo él lleno de ira

-¿y por qué… que te pasó viejo… acaso antes eras chévere?- volvió a preguntar mi amigo

-acabaré con las princesas… pagarán por haberme desterrado… por todo ese sufrimiento por el que pasé…

-oye Dark… nosotros también sufrimos mucho bro- "enserio tarado… ahora le dices "bro""- nuestras vidas también fueron un infierno- "sigue así hermano… sólo cinco segundos más"

-¿saben?... creo que me podrían servir… quizá los deje vivir como mis guardias personales… ¿qué dicen?- en ese momento sonaron nuevamente los radios…

-Alex: francotirador listo… luz verde

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el

-ehmm... nada, nada… ¿así que tu vida fue un infierno?- le pregunté para desviar su atención

-así es- respondió el

-ehmm… sí; como sea… lo bueno es que ya se acabó- le dije

-¿espera q…?- en ese momento una de las ventanas explotó y al instante caímos libres de esa oscura aura…

-Alex: ¡BOOM! ¡HEADSHOT!- decía nuestro amigo luego de salvarnos

-Yo: buen tiro Alex… misión cumplida- le dije mientras veía el cuerpo con la cabeza explotada de nuestro enemigo…

-espera… creo que olvidamos algo…- me dijo Darwin mientras regresaba a tomar su arma

**Mientras tanto en las afueras del palacio (Narrador Tercera Persona):**

***Flashback***

Hace cinco minutos que ambos equipos se han reunido en una licorería a cuatro calles del palacio, lograron acabar con unos cuantos grupos enemigos en el camino…

-muy bien señores, presten atención… sólo lo explicaré una vez- decía Star Shine mientras trataba de explicar la forma de armar y usar una molotov

-ahora todos ustedes comiencen a hacer más de esas cosas- dijo Winter a todos los ponis que habían logrado reunir ambos equipos

Un rato después ya tenían todo listo para partir; habían reunido una buena cantidad de soldados… y una buena cantidad de bombas molotov claro está…

-¿creen que eso será suficiente?- preguntó asustado uno de los ponis- esto no los detendrá… ¡ello acabarán con todos nosotros! ¡Será mejor rendirnos! ¡no moriré por una causa perdida! Celestia ya no está… sólo miren el cielo- dijo mientras señalaba el cielo lleno de estrellas… se supone que era de día… aunque ellos no sabían nada del plan… en ese momento Star Shine se acercó a aquel poni con una mirada llena de ira

-¡tú!... ¡eres un maldito cobarde!… has faltado a tu juramento de servir a las princesas…-

-¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?!... ¡ya no hay princesas!- replicó el soldado

-¡escúchame bien maldito idiota!... las princesas están vivas… que no haya día es sólo parte del plan… no permitiré que un cobarde llene de dudas la mente del resto de soldados; ¿entendiste?- le dijo mientras lo miraba fríamente

-¡¿ha, si?!... ¿y de quien fue el plan?- preguntó el poni

-la princesa llamó aliados de otra dimensión- le dijo el poni- ellos están en el palacio acabando con todos… tenemos la victoria asegurada… ahora vayamos a acabar con esos maldito- dijo lo último mirando a todos- ¡y tú!…*señalando al poni anterior* quédate escondido aquí si quieres… la gloria no es para los cobardes…

-bien, recuerden que cuando escuchen un traqueteo tírense al piso y cúbranse- dijo Winter- llegó el momento… iremos a la entrada del palacio y lucharemos contra todas esas cosas… ¡por las princesas!-

-¡por las princesas!- se escuchó un gran grito de parte de los ponis, al instante las puertas del lugar se abrieron y una gran tropa de ponis salió galopando hacia el castillo

-bien… aquí estamos- dijo Winter al llegar a la entrada del castillo- ahora… ¿cómo llamamos su atención?

-ehmm… creo que tengo la respuesta- dijo el poni que antes había armado una escena mientras rodaba un barril de licor- lamento lo anterior… lucharé por las princesas… ¡defenderé equestria!

-ahora… ¡lucharemos por equestria!- dijo Winter al instante los ponis rodaron el gran barril hasta la puerta del castillo y se alejaron… luego un arquero lanzó una flecha envuelta en llamas hacia el barril y… *BOOOM*… al instante los soldados enemigos comenzaron a salir del castillo

-¡usen las molotov!- dijo Star Shine… al instante un lago de fuego se formó un las puertas del castillo, acabando con una gran cantidad de enemigos

***Fin Flashback***

Los aliados llevan ya un rato tratando de contener el ataque enemigo… sí, digo contener… al parecer algunos enemigos lograron esquivar las molotov y ahora han comenzado a acercarse…

-¡demonios!... ya no tengo más de esas cosas- dijo Winter mientras sacaba su espada para iniciar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo-

-¡yo tampoco!… pero no importa… ¡sigan luchando!- dijo Star Shine mientras comenzaba a lanzar rayos con su cuerno- espero que los humanos no nos hayan olvidado-

De pronto el enemigo comenzó a ganar territorio… poco a poco se acercaban más… la escena era espeluznante… ponis oscuros saliendo de entre las llamas, listos para iniciar el combate… de pronto se escuchó un fuerte estruendo *BANG* al instante se escuchó también una ventana rompiéndose… por unos segundos reinó el silencio… como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido…

-¡ATAQUEN!- dijo uno de los ponis enemigos mientras salía con una tropa de entre las llamas, haciendo que todos vuelvan a la batalla

-caballeros… fue un honor luchar con ustedes- dijo Star Shine mientras sacaba su espada con su magia…- ¡POR LAS PRINCESAS!- dijo él mientras arremetía contra el enemigo ayudado por el resto de guardias reales…. Cuando de pronto un estruendoso ruido se apoderó de la batalla *RATATATATATATATAT….*

-"Es el traqueteo" ¡RÁPIDO, CUBRANSE!- gritó Winter mientras se tiraba tras una banca, al instante Star Shine se lanzó dentro de una casa con ventanas rotas… el resto de soldados también obedeció, algunos se refugiaban tras las paredes… y otros simplemente se tiraron al piso…

Luego de que pasara todo ese ruido los soldados comenzaron a asomar sus cabezas con mucho cuidado… lo único que lograron ver era la columna de fuego que había quedado en las puertas del palacio… esta comenzaba a apagarse poco a poco, pero de pronto salieron de ella dos extraños seres, uno de ellos tenía una especie de fierro largo en sus manos, el otro llevaba en sus hombros un fierro parecido, pero éste se veía más pesado…

**Punto de vista Luis:**

Darwin y yo comenzamos a salir del palacio entre las llamas como en una buena peli de acción… B| *deal whit it*

-te dije que olvidábamos algo- me dijo Darwin mientras cargaba su ametralladora sobre sus hombros, ésta aún tenía humo saliendo del cañón debido a los disparos que había hecho…

-lamento la demora bro- le dije a Star Shine, que asomaba la cabeza por una ventana- tuvimos algunos problemas allí adentro… oye… ¿y el abuelo?

-por aquí- me dijo el unicornio rosa mientras salía detrás de una banca- pensé que nos habían olvidado-

-no… que va…-dijo Darwin rodando los ojos

-bueno amigos… ahora somos ¡los héroes de equestria!- les dije a todos los soldados que comenzaba a acercarse…

-hip hip ¡huraaa!- gritaron ellos…

-oye… ¿Cómo está la princesa?- me preguntó preocupado Star Shine

-no te preocupes, ella está…- en ese momento sonaron los radios…

-Kevin: oye Luis… algo le pasó a la princesa...

-Yo: ¡¿qué… qué hiciste tarado?!

-Kevin: nada… solamente se cayó y… no responde…

-Darwin: ¿y los demás?

-Seb: Alex y yo estamos subiendo al poni a la camioneta

-Kevin: ¿Qué hago…? no estudié primeros auxilios para ponis…

-Darwin: revisa si respira… mira su pulso, qué se yo…

-Kevin: ¿cómo carajos hago eso en un poni?

-Yo: pega tu oído a su pecho, o a su nariz… ¡pero haz algo maldita sea!... ¡vamos para allá!. Cambio y fuera…

-Kevin: entendido. Fuera

-bien… hora de irnos…- le dije a Darwin mientras comenzábamos a caminar

-¡yo iré con ustedes!- me dijo Star Shine- debo proteger a las princesas

-yo también- dijo Winter

-ha, lo olvidaba… ¡hey, tú!- dije llamando a un pegaso de piel mostaza y crin y ojos azules…

-¿si señor?- me preguntó acercándose

-¿Cuál es su nombre soldado?- le pregunté

-Flash Sentry señor- me dijo él

-bien Flash- le dije- estás a cargo de la limpieza de este lugar

-pero… los enemigos se están desintegrando- me dijo al ver los cuerpos de los ponis oscuros deshaciéndose

-sí, pero los destrozos y los aliados no… y las princesas regresarán en unas horas- le dije al pegaso

-entiendo… no hay problema- me dijo él

-y una cosa más… asegúrate de limpiar bien el trono de la princesa, no creo que el cuerpo y la sangre de Dark Star se desintegren… así que… ya sabes qué hacer- dije mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro y comenzaba a irme, seguido por Darwin y los dos unicornios

-esperen… ¿Cómo acabaron con Dark Star… creí que era muy poderoso?- preguntó Winter

-tú lo has dicho Winter… lo era- le respondió Darwin

-¿ocurre algo Star Shine?- le pregunté al pegaso al notarlo muy preocupado

-sólo démonos prisa… la princesa necesita ayuda…- dijo él acelerando el paso

**Minutos después:**

Habíamos llegado hasta la colina… y allí estaba Kevin… levantando las patas traseras de la princesa para… que se yo hacerla despertar…

-oye tarado… ¿que le hiciste?- preguntó Darwin acercándose

-no lo sé bro… ella sólo se quedó así, ya intenté todo, hablarle, tratar de despertarla, respiración boca a boca, ¡todo demonios!

-espera, le diste resp…- estaba diciendo Star Shine, pero en ese momento…

-ahmmm… ¿Qué… qué pasó?- decía la princesa mientras se levantaba algo desorientada…

-uff… gracias al cielo que está bien princesa…- dije al ver a la princesa recuperarse

-por favor… no vuelva a hacerme esto- dijo Kevin mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-¿hacer qué?- preguntó ella

-no le haga caso, sólo está algo asustado- le dije a la princesa- ahora debemos irnos… todos suban a la camioneta- al decir esto todos comenzamos a subir al vehículo… Sebastián conducía, Alex, Kevin y la princesa iban en la cabina junto con Winter; y Darwin, Star Shine y yo íbamos en la parte trasera cuidando a Shining Armor... de camino teníamos mucho tiempo, ya que no podíamos regresar en tren… así que decidimos conversar un poco sobre… ya saben, cualquier cosa…

-y… ¿acabaron con Dark Star?- preguntó Star Shine, nosotros asentimos con la cabeza…- ¿fue fácil?-

-pues… la verdad no mucho… nosotros sólo lo distrajimos- le respondí

-sip, Alex se encargó de volarle la cabeza…- dijo Darwin riendo un poco

-gracias por matar a ese maldito- nos dijo el unicornio- si algo le hubiese pasado a las princesas, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado…-

-veo que eres muy leal a ellas amigo- le dije

-es eso… o estás enamorado de Celestia- dijo Darwin molestándolo un poco… el poni se puso muy rojo

-oye, yo no estoy enamorado de Celestia- contestó el poni avergonzado

-ya, ya, no lo molestes bro… aparte creo que no tiene la culpa, después de todo… Celestia está buena- la última parte la dije tratando de ver la reacción del unicornio

-no te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo- dijo él muy serio

-oye tranquilo viejo… sólo era una broma para ver cómo reaccionabas… al parecer caíste- le dije riendo un poco

-ehmmm… este… yo…- trataba de justificarse

-te gusta Celestia… te gusta Celestia…- decía Darwin como un niño

-ya no lo molestes tarado… luego te preguntas por qué todos se enojan contigo- le dije a mi amigo

-bueno… yo sólo decía no…- dijo él- y… ¿desde cuándo que estás así?- le preguntó al poni

-ehmm- Star Shine trataba de buscar una salida

-desde joven supongo- le dije- aparte… las princesas tienen una contextura diferente al resto de ponis… una figura diferente y más resaltante… por ello me atrevería a decir que tú no eres el único que se siente atraído ¿cierto?- le pregunté, él sólo agachó la cabeza rojo de la vergüenza

-¿así que?... si no te enamoraste de una princesa… entonces no fuiste potrillo- le dijo Darwin tratando de alegrar el ambiente, en ese momento comenzamos a reír…

**Mientras tanto en la cabina (Tercera Persona):**

-oye Alex… esos tarados saben que los estamos oyendo ¿cierto?...- preguntaba Kevin al oír los comentarios de Luis y Darwin, que habían hecho que la princesa se ponga roja de vergüenza

-no, pero me aseguraré de que se enteren- dijo Alex mientras se asomaba por la ventana…

**Volviendo con Luis:**

-oye bro… pero ¿Cuántos años tienen?- le pregunté a Star Shine

-pues… creo que más de mil- en ese momento nos quedamos con cara de WTF?; cuando de pronte… *PAG*

-¡¿pero qué?!... ¿un zapato?- decía Darwin mientras se sobaba la cabeza…

-¡y eso es para que se callen tarados!- gritó Alex asomando la cabeza desde la cabina

-jajajaja…buen tiro amigo- dijo Winter mientras asomaba la cabeza por otra ventana

-jajajaja- Star Shine y yo comenzamos a reír al ver el chichón que se había formado en la cabeza de Darwin…

-ja, ja… muy gracioso… babosos- dijo él mientras arrojaba el zapato a un lago cerca del camino…

-¡espera… no! T_T- Alex trató de convencerlo… pero ya era demasiado tarde- ¡para la camioneta!- gritó mientras abría la puerta… todos bajamos riendo a ver la escena…- ¿Dónde está, dónde está?- decía Alex mientras sumergía su mano en el lago…

-ehmmm… ¿puedo ayudarte?- preguntó Winter mientras cargaba su cuerno, Alex afirmó y en un segundo el zapato estaba flotando fuera del agua… gracias a la magia del unicornio rosa…

-buen tiro bro- le dije a Darwin mientras chocábamos cinco XD

-así que… si no te enamoraste de una princesa, no fuiste potrillo- dijo Kevin mientras se acercaba junto con la princesa hacia donde estábamos nosotros dos y Star Sine…

-este… ehmmm… yo…- el unicornio blanco trataba de ocultar su cara de vergüenza…

-no lo tome a mal princesa- le dijo Darwin- sólo hablábamos de cualquier cosa para… usted sabe, hacer hora… (Significa matar el tiempo (para los que no lo saben -(o lo habían olvidado- (¿creo que son muchos paréntesis?-(me da igual…)-)-)-)-)

-sí princesa… no se enoje con nuestro amigo- dije refiriéndome al unicornio, la princesa sólo nos miró y rió un poco…

-saben… son muy graciosos- nos dijo alegremente…

-bien… vámonos- dijo Seb mientras encendía nuevamente la camioneta… luego de subir, continuamos nuestro recorrido hacia ponyville

-oye Luis… ¿Qué hay de este dormilón?- dijo Darwin refiriéndose al unicornio inconsciente que nos estaba acompañando…

-es Shining Armor- nos dijo Star Shine- capitán de la guardia de equestria… la última vez que lo vi, él y la princesa Luna estaban tratando de huir de un grupo de enemigos… al parecer luchó para que la princesa lograra ponerse a salvo…- dijo Star mirando al golpeado unicornio…

-descansa soldado… cumpliste con tu misión- le dije al inconsciente Shining mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro

-uhmmm… si iré a la academia... sólo cinco minutos más mamá…*girando su cuerpo para darme la espalda*-

-pfffff… jajajaja; ya oíste mamá- me dijo Darwin mientras comenzaba a reír junto con Star Shine…

-ya tarados… sólo fue un acto inconsciente… miren… pico, pico, picotón- decía mientras lo pellizcaba con mi dedo…

-ughh… no Twi… no quiero estudiar… Déjame dormir…- decía Shining mientras comenzaba a mover sus patas… cuando de pronto- dije que no!... -dijo él mientras me daba un fuerte cascotazo en la cara…

-aghh… vas a ver hijo de…-

-no bro no lo hagas- dijo Darwin mientras me detenía junto con el unicornio blanco- no vez que está inconsciente… además, despertar un inconsciente es muy malo

-¿Qué no era a un sonámbulo?- preguntó Star Shine confundido

-es casi la misma sonsera…- dijo Darwin

-jajajaja… ya suéltenme, no lo haré nada- dije mientras volvía a mi lugar…- por lo que veo, aún tiene fuerza el dormilón…

-jajajaja… eso se va a hinchar- dijo Star Shine mientras veía mi cara…

-¡ponyville a la vista!- gritó Kevin

-muero de ganas de ver las caras de Lyra y Bon bon… seguro se alegrarán mucho…- dije pensando en voz alta…

-y… ¿A dónde las llevarás?- me preguntó Darwin

-ehmmm… no sé… sólo espero que no sea muy caro…-

-vamos bro… si se trata de lavar platos para pagar la cuenta… te apoyo…

-gracias bro… ¿espera qué?-

-pues… a todas las chicas les gustan los restaurantes caros. ¿Cierto Star?-

-cierto- dijo el unicornio

-ughh… ya qué… lo que sea por nuestras hermanas…

-tú lo has dicho- dijo Darwin mientras comenzábamos a entrar en el pueblo… mucho ponis conocidos nos saludaban… otros sólo nos veían pasar…

-por fin… de vuelta a casa… "aunque no literalmente… ya que soy de otra dimensión y… bueno ustedes son inteligentes, ya se imaginan por qué lo digo… es más, creo que ya debería dejar de hablar porque… esto es todo por hoy…;D"

* * *

-SonicRush: ¿y... qué tal?

-Luis: regresé a molestal...XD

-SonicRush: ¿enserio? *are you fucking kiding me*

-Luis: ya... ta bueno, lo dejo

-SonicRush: no te pases de pendej...

-Luis: ¡que lo dejo!

-SonicRush: ya,ya, bueno amigos... eso fué todo por hoy... dejen sus reviews... y bendiciones de parte de Celestia... pueden ir en paz... ya en serio hasta la próxima :D

-Luis: hasta luego. Cambio y Fuera ;D


	21. Cap 12: ¡Party Time!

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡hola! bienvenidos a la segunda parte de este cap...

-Luis: sip... bueno hagamos esto rápido, Winter nos invitó a una fiesta en la piscina de su amigo "Pony1000ton"

-SonicRush: así que, una vez más gracias a "SillyMax756" y "Pony1000ton"...

*aplausos*

*nadie se levanta a saludar*

-Luis: lo olvidaba... ellos dos ya están en la fiesta...

-SonicRush: bueno, sin más demoras ¡a leer se ha dicho!...

* * *

Capítulo 12: ¡Party Time!

* * *

Llegamos a casa de Twilight, allí estaban todas las chicas reunidas…

-rápido, llamen a un médico- dije mientras bajábamos a Shining Armor de la parte trasera del vehículo y lo llevábamos dentro de la casa. Al ver esto Twilight se asustó mucho…

-enseguida- dijo Rainbow mientras salía volando rápidamente

-¿y la princesa?- me preguntó Applejack; en ese momento los que estaban en la cabina comenzaron a bajar…

-¡Luna!- dijo Celestia mientras corría a abrazar a su hermana- me tenías muy preocupada-

-también te extrañé hermana- le dijo Luna contestando el abrazo- gracias por enviar ayuda-

-muchas gracias humanos- nos dijo Celestia

-ñehhh… no fue nada princesa… y respecto a Dark Star… creo que ya no tendrá que preocuparse de él…- la princesa me miró con algo de duda

-¿lo derrotaron… pero, era muy fuerte… y creí que ustedes no usaban magia?- nos preguntó ella

-eso es cierto… pero nos las arreglamos para derrotarlo… en unas horas canterlot y el palacio estarán listos para recibirlas…-

-muchas gracias- dijo ella- prometo ayudarlos a volver a su hogar…

-no hay problema princesa… aún tengo algunos asuntos aquí, así que no espero regresar hoy…- le dije viendo a Lyra y Bon bon, en ese momento llegó Rainbow junto con una poni con Cutie Mark de cruz roja… al instante la poni comenzó a revisar al hermano de Twilight

-hola enfermera- la saludó Alex…

-hola chicos- dijo ella saludando a todos

-los extrañé mucho hermanos- dijo Lyra mientras nos abrazaba uno por uno

-yo también… me tenían preocupada tontos- nos dijo Bon bon

-no hay de qué preocuparse chicas… no nos pasó nada ¿ven?

\- tu cara está un poco hinchada- me dijo Pinkie mientras acercaba su rostro al mío… demasiado diría yo…

-ahmm… eso pasó mientras regresábamos- dijo Star Shine

-¿ah?- dijo Bon bon al escuchar hablar al poni desconocido para ellas

-chicas… déjenme presentarles a Star Shine y Winter- dijo Kevin señalando a los dos unicornios…

-wow… nuevos amigos, siempre es bueno tener nuevos amigos aquí en ponyville, ¿saben?, yo siempre hago fiestas para mis amigos- dio Pinkie mientras saltaba de un lado a otro- ahora que lo pienso a ustedes cinco no les he hecho una fiesta- dijo ella refiriéndose a los dos unicornios, Darwin, Alex y a mí- pero eso se arreglará luego, pensándolo mejor ahora mismo- dijo mientras desaparecía dejando sólo una nube rosa

-*rodando los ojos* ooookey… eso sí que estuvo raro- dijo Darwin- lo dijo tan rápido que creo que eminem tendría envidia bro… jajajaja- sólo los cinco humanos reímos por ese comentario "ya que las ponis no conocen a eminem duhh"

-tú lo has dicho… jajajaja- le dije a Darwin

-ehmm… nos quedamos en lo que te pasó en la cara ¿recuerdas?- dijo Bon bon tratando de hacernos volver al tema

-ha sí… este… yo estaba… "si digo que molesté al unicornio ese, seguro me lloverán los rayos de Twilight"

-estaba asegurándose que Shining Armor siga vivo- dijo Star Shine "gracias bro, te debo una"

-y sí que lo estaba- dijo Darwin riendo- terminó dándole un buen golpe al tarado este- todas las chicas comenzaron a reír

-¿ha, sí?, pues al menos no me hincharon la cabeza de un zapatazo tarado- al decir esto las chicas comenzaron a reír aún más fuerte…

-ehmm… chicos- dijo la enfermera llamando nuestra atención

-¿sí?- preguntamos todos al unísono

-él estará bien… sólo tiene algunos cortes, golpes y pellizcos…- "ay por favor… sólo fueron unos cuantos"- por ahora sólo necesita descansar… despertará en unas horas…- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, dejando a Shining con vendas que cubrían sus heridas

-gracias enfermera Redhearth- dijeron todas las ponis despidiéndola

-no hay de qué… cuídenlo bien- dijo ella antes de irse

-y bien… ¿ahora qué?- preguntó Seb

-pues… creo que nos espera una fiesta ¿cierto?- dijo Alex, al instante todas las ponis lo quedaron viendo- ¿qué?... ya aprendí algo sobre Pinkie- al decir esto las chicas comenzaron a reír… "ojalá me entere luego del chiste"

-bueno, mejor nos alistamos… no creo que nos quieran así ¿cierto?-

-ugh… querido, tus ropas están hechas un asco- me dijo Rarity al ver mi atuendo… "¿quién carajos va a la guerra y regresa con la ropa limpia he… quién?"

-lo siento señorita Rarity… usualmente suelo ir a la guerra con mi mejor traje "sarcasmo mode ON"- todas las ponis se me quedaron viendo por forma en que reaccioné…

-ehmm.. Luis… creo que mejor nos vamos- me dijo Lyra mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-tienes razón… los veo en casa equipo- dije mientras salía con Lyra y Bon bon

-bien… iremos en un rato- dijo Kevin

-creo que la fiesta será en el centro de la ciudad- dijo Rainbow- cuando la fiesta es grande… es allí donde Pinkie la hace-

**Punto de vista Alex:**

-ehmm… disculpen a Luis… aún está con la adrenalina de la misión- les dije a las ponis

-lo que tú digas…- dijo Rarity algo incómoda por la forma en que mi amigo reaccionó

-¿y bien?... ¿cómo fue que derrotaron a Dark Star?- nos preguntó Twilight

-pues… quieren la historia completa… o me salto las partes feas…- dijo Darwin mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba por allí

-ehmm… por el bien de ellas… omite las partes feas…

-bueno… si le quitamos todo lo feo… sólo digamos que llegamos al castillo, fuimos al calabozo, salvamos a Shining, luego a la princesa… y luego acabamos con Dark Star…

-pero… ¿cómo lo hicieron… cómo derrotaron a Dark Star?- dijo la princesa un poco fastidiada por el resumen de Darwin…

-pues… para mayor información, pregúntenle a Alex… él fue quien lo hizo- "buen trabajo tarado… ahora tengo toda la atención"

-pues… no fue nada lindo que digamos… mejor no se los cuento… no creo que les guste- les dije tratando de convencerlas

-no importa… de todas formas debemos saber- dijo la princesa Celestia en tono de mando

-puessss… si usted lo ordena… *suspiro*le volé la cabeza- al instante las caras de todos los ponis cambiaron…

-pe…pero… tú no estabas con ellos al enfrentar a Dark Star, nosotros estábamos llegando a la colina- dijo la princesa Luna

-ehmm… sí, pero nuestras armas tienen mayor alcance que las otras… sólo llegué a la colina y disparé

-yo no te vi usar eso- dijo la princesa señalando mi francotirador

-no me vio porque se desmayó… sólo fue eso- le dije… ella entendió- pero lo importante es que acabamos con él… -

-una vez más, gracias por su ayuda humanos- nos dijo la princesa; pero en ese momento…

-uhmm… ¿Qué… dónde estoy?- dijo Shining mientras trataba de levantarse- ¡aghh!…- todos fuimos hasta donde él estaba

-hey, no intentes levantarte amigo…- le dije tratando de calmarlo

-¿q… quién eres tú?- dijo él al verme

-¡Shining!- gritó Twilight mientras abrazaba a su hermano- ¡qué bueno que despiertes!-

-¿uh?... ehmmm… Twilight… ¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó el unicornio refiriéndose a nosotros

-son humanos… llegaron de otra dimensión a ayudarnos- dijo Celestia

-¡princesas!...- dijo al ver a Celestia y su hermana- pero… el castillo… canterlot…-

-no hay problema amigo… ya nos encargamos de eso- dijo Kevin- tú solo relájate…-

-¿acabaron con el enemigo?- preguntó Shining

-no quedó ni uno- dijo Darwin

-¿y… dónde está su ejército?- preguntó el unicornio- deben haber sido muchos para acabar con esas cosas…-

-ehmmm… sólo falta un humano más- le dijo Seb, al instante el poni se sorprendió

-¡¿Qué?! Pe…pero…-

-también recibimos ayuda de los ponis- le dije señalando a Winter y Star Shine- ellos lideraron dos grupos de batalla- al decir esto el unicornio se calmó un poco- hace un rato que te trajimos… la enfermera dijo que debes descansar… así que no trates de levantarte ni nada de eso…

-entiendo… aún me siento adolorido- dijo mientras se recostaba- intentaré descansar un poco-

-bien… mañana tendremos más tiempo para explicaciones- le dije

Luego de conversar por un rato más con las chicas, decidimos que era momento de ir a cambiarnos…

-oigan chicas, las vemos al rato… debemos ir a alistarnos para la fiesta- le dije a las chicas

-no tarden… Pinkie es algo impaciente…- dijo Rarity despidiéndonos

-ehmm… ¿y nosotros?- preguntaron Winter y Star Shine

-pues síganme los buenos- dijo Darwin mientras abría la puerta

-¿ah?- dijeron ambos unicornios al unísono

-que nos acompañen- dije mientras salía

-a bueno- dijeron mientras nos seguían

-oigan… ¿creen que Luis esté molesto?- preguntó Kevin camino a casa

-nahh… sólo estaba siendo sarcástico…- le dije- apúrense, que a este paso llegaremos cuando acabe la fiesta- dije apresurando el paso

-ehmmm… creo que no iremos a la fiesta- dijo Winter junto a Star Shine

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Seb

-pues… a Star no le gustan mucho las fiestas… y yo estoy todo sucio- respondió el unicornio rosa

-vamos bro… será divertido… puedes darte un baño en casa Lyra… además… Star Shine…- dijo Darwin refiriéndose al unicornio blanco- ¿Qué dices si te consigo un baile con la princesa?- en ese momento el unicornio se puso muy rojo…

-ya viejo, no lo molestes- le dije a Darwin- así no se va a ir… ¿Qué dices Star?... nos acompañas…

-está bien… pero no es por la princesa, puedo conseguir un baile yo solo- dijo el unicornio bromeando un poco

-jajajaja… claro que sí campeón "sarcasmo mode ON"- dijo Darwin mientras todos reíamos

**En casa de las chicas (PDV Luis):**

Estaba terminando de cambiarme en el sótano… subí a terminar de alistarme

-oye Luis… recuerdas lo que prometiste ¿cierto?- me preguntó Lyra mientras bajaba las escaleras

-claro… mañana las invitaré…-

-respecto a eso… creo que tendremos que posponerlo- dijo Bon bon acercándose a la sala

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-pues… mientras ustedes estaban en canterlot, la princesa conversó con nosotras- respondió ella

-¿y qué les dijo?-

-dijo que en cuanto esta guerra termine, ustedes irán con los elementos de la armonía al castillo… estarán allá un tiempo- dijo Lyra algo triste…

-pues… en ese caso… no iré si ustedes no van- les dije

-pero… la princesa dijo…

-vamos chicas… creo que ustedes quieren relajarse después de todo esto… y nada más relajante que un viaje…- les dije- ahora díganme… ¿qué tal me veo?-

-pues… no está mal para ser un mono…- dijo Lyra riendo un poco

-¡oye!... yo no soy un mono…- dije riendo con ellas- ustedes tampoco están mal eh…-

-¡boom nenas!, Darwin ya está aquí- dijo Darwin abriendo la puerta

-hola chicas, trajimos invitados- dijo Kevin mientras entraba junto con Winter y Star Shine

-hola- dijeron ellos

-bueno… vamos a alistarnos… chicas- dijo Alex- podrían prestarle su baño a los ponis… es que están algo sucios y….necesitan un duchazo

-jajajaja… ponis cochinos…- dijo Darwin refiriéndose a ya saben que

-ya, está bien… pero dense prisa, la fiesta seguro va a empezar- dijo Lyra

**Un rato después (Canción: La entrevista- La charanga Habanera XD):**

Los cuatro tarados restantes… digo humanos… aparecieron en la sala con buena ropa (recuerden que traíamos equipaje… mucho equipaje) como unos modelos… ehmm… no tan buenos XD

-al fin… se demoraron demasiado- dijo Bon bon

-ya parecen señoritas- les dije

-¿y Winter?- preguntó Star, que comenzaba a bajar las escaleras…

-aquí- dijo el unicornio mientras subía del sótano- Darwin me prestó un poco de colonia-

-*sinf* *snif*ha… por eso el aroma- dijo Bon bon

-sip… es para las "chiquititas"- dijo Darwin haciendo caras raras…

-claro que sí campeón- dijo Seb dándole unas paladas en la espalda… todos comenzamos a reír un poco

-jajajaja… bueno ya, ¡it´s party time!- gritó Kevin mientras salíamos de casa… luego de un rato de caminata y conversación, llegamos al centro de la ciudad

-¿saben?; es increíble pensar que esto estaba vacío hace un rato- dijo Seb refiriéndose al centro de la ciudad… si amigos…ahora estaba lleno de ponis, había buena música gracias a una Dj… ¡ha miren!, allí están las chicas…

-¡oigan! ¡Por aquí!- gritó Rainbow, todos nosotros nos acercamos al grupo de chicas

-¿y... qué les parece la fiesta?- nos preguntó Pinkie muy alegre

-¡está de maravilla!... bueno ahora sí, a festajar- dije mientras comenzabamos a seguir el ritmo de la música...

**Punto de vista Alex:**

estábamos divirtiéndonos en la fiesta, cuando recordé un trato con cierta poni vaquera...

-hey... no creo que hayas olvidado el trato ¿cierto?- le pregunté mientras me acecaba a ella

-pues... no lo hice... a bailar compañero- dijo mientras me llevaba hasta donde todos los ponis bailaban... todos los ponis se estaban divirtiendo, aunque bailaban de una forma algo graciosa...- y bien... te enseñaré a bailar como nosotros...

-¿ha, si... cómo lo hacen?- le pregunté

-sólo sigue el ritmo- dijo Applejack mientras comenzaba a moverse

-bien, intentaré seguirte...-

**volviendo con los demás (PDV Luis):**

-hey Lyra... ¿quieres bailar un poco?- le preguntó Winter a la unicornio

-¡claro!- dijo ella mientras se separaban del grupo

-y bien matador... hora de invitar a la princesa- le dijo Kevin a Star Shine

-no lo creo amigo... mejor me quedo aquí un rato- dijo él algo nervioso

-vamos amigo, enfrentaste un ejército... y tienes miedo de invitar a una princesa a bailar...-

-¿crees que es fácil? ¿por qué no lo intentas?- le contestó el unicornio blanco

-bien... entonces vámos- dijo Kevin mientras literalmente arrastraba al unicornio hasta donde estaban las princesas...- oigan princesas... mi amigo y yo nos preguntábamos si les gustaría bailar un poco, ¿cierto Star?-

-ehmmm...este... sí-

-pues...- dijo Luna mientras miraba a Celestia...

-no lo sé- dijo ella

-vamos princesa... tal vez necesite divertirse un poco...- dijo Kevin tratando de convencerla...

-ehmmm...creo que está bien- dijo Celestia

-bien... a bailar- dijo kevin mientras tomaba a Star y lo apegaba a Celestia, Luna y él también se juntamos para bailar un poco

-señorita Bon bon... sería tan amable de concederme esta pieza musical- dijo Darwin con una voz de hombre culto...

-pues... será un gusto señorito Darwin- dijo Bon bon riendo por la forma de hablar de Darwin

-oye Luis... iré a bailar un poco con... no sé... oye Twilight, ¿quieres bailar?- dijo Seb

-bueno- le dijo la unicornio morada mientras iban a bailar "genial... ahora sólo falto yo"

-ehmm... Rarity... lamento lo de hace un rato... ¿te gustaría bailar un poco?- le dije a la unicornio de ojos azules

-pues... creo que está bien... y no te preocupes por lo que pasó cariño- me dijo mientras ibamos a bailar... pude notar que alguien me observaba... sí amigos Spike me estaba viendo con ojos asesinos "ñehh... juegos de niños...supongo"

**un rato después...(PDV Alex):**

Applejack y yo llevábamos un buen rato bailando al estilo de los ponis- "aunque soy algo torpe bailando...-_-"

-oye... como que le estoy agarrando el ritmo eh...- le dije riendo a Applejack

-lo que tú digas...-

**en otra parte...**

-oye Octi... cúbreme un rato... enseguida vuelvo- dijo Vinyl mientras dejaba la consola en los cascos de su amiga

-pero yo... no sé muy bien cómo funciona esto-

-ándale... sólo recuerda lo que te enseñé ese día... enseguida regreso-

-bien... será mejor que ponga algo un poco más lento... "ojalá que Vinyl no tarde mucho"...-

**Volviendo con Alex:**

-"¿qué pasó con la música?"- pensaba al ver que esta se volvió mas lenta y... romántica...

-¿y ahora?- me preguntó Applejack al ver que me detuve por la música

-pues... ya me divertí aprendiendo a bailar como poni... ahora tú aprenderás a bailar como los humanos...- dije mientras tomaba sus patas delanteras y las colocaba sobre mis hombros... ella perdió un poco el equilibrio y me abrazó del cuello, para evitar que caiga la tomé de la cintura... fué allí cuando me di cuenta de cómo estábamos...

-¿así es como bailan los humanos?- me preguntó ella muy roja

-pues... sí... ahora escucha... sólo relájate e intenta seguirme- le dije mientras lentamente comenzábamos a escuchar la suave música... la noche era perfecta, hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes; esos grandes y lindos ojos que llevaba mirando todo el rato... creo que podría verlos por el resto de mi vid... ¿qué demonios estoy pensando?... creo que estoy... perdido eso es todo; vamos Alex... no seas tonto, no estará aquí por mucho tiempo... así que no te dediques a joder la vida de los demás...

-¿ocurre algo?- me preguntó ella mientras me veía a los ojos... "creo que notó cómo me siento"

-estoy... algo perdido, eso es todo...- ella se apenó un poco por lo que dije... sip, lo tomó a mal

-entiendo... soy mala bailando...- me dijo ella apenada "ya arruiné su noche..."- es que nunca había bailado así y...

-no, nada de eso linda... me estoy divirtiendo mucho... solo me perdí... "no lo arruines, no lo arruines"... en tus lindos ojos- le dije para tratar de alegrarla...

-pues... gracias por el cumplido- me dijo ella muy roja...

-no hay de que Applejack...

**Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de Equestria...**

-se lo dije señor... ese idiota de Dark Star sólo sería una pequeña molestia para las princesas- decía un poni entre las sombras- ahora sabemos que tienen aliados de otros mundos...

-bien... entonces tú te asegurarás de acabar con esas cosas- dijo otro extraño- ¿qué necesitas?-

-por ahora sólo tiempo... me encargaré de destruirlos desde adentro...-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-al clásico trabajo interno... divide y conquista... cuando las ponis ya no confíen en esas cosas, será fácil apoderarnos del reino...-

-bien... confío en tí Black Heart.. asegúrate de acabar con ellos, y grabar con su sangre mis iniciales, para que todos sepan quién está al mando...

-bien... su sangre servirá... pintaré "DL" en todos los muros del castillo... jajajaja *risa macabra*

**Volviendo a Ponyville (PDV Luis):**

La fiesta había terminado hace un buen rato... todos nos habíamos divertido como nunca, en especial Star Shine... creo que recordará este día toda su vida; en fin, luego de ayudar a Pinkie a limpiar, decidimos irnos a casa...

-antes de que se vayan- dijo la princesa llamando nuestra atención- mañana ustedes cinco irán con Twilight y sus amigas al castillo-

-bien... pero Lyra y Bon bon nos acompañarán- le dije a la princesa

-está bien- dijo ella

-perfecto; no vemos mañana princesas- dijo Kevin despidiéndose de ellas- gracias por todo Luna...

-no hay de qué; también me divertí...- dijo Luna mientras se retiraba junto a su hermana

-hasta mañana chicas- nos despedimos todos mientras caminábamos a casa

-ehmmm... ¿y nosotros?- preguntaron Star Shine y Winter...

-se quedarán a dormir con nosotros- dijo Darwin mientras ponía sus brazos sobre los unicornios

-creo que está bien- dijo Winter...

-sólo espero que Darwin no intente violarlos- dijo Kevin

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron ellos asustados

-jajajaja... sólo era broma amigos, Darwin no es un violador...-

-o tal vez...- dijo Darwin asustándolos nuevamente

-oigan tarados... que no ven que hay chicas presentes- les dije señalando a Lyra y Bon bon

-ya, ya, no sea aguafiestas... sólo bromeábamos... perdón si las incomodamos chicas- dijo Kevin

-nahh... ya me acostumbré a sus tonterías- dijo Bon bon, haciendo que todos comenzáramos a reír...

* * *

-SonicRush:*desde la fiesta* bueno amigos, eso fué todo por hoy...

-Luis: *desde la piscina* ¿quién es Black Heart?, ¿qué significa "DL"?... lo sabrán en algún capítulo... yo me despido. Cambio y Fuera ;D

-SonicRush: y yo también, nos vemos luego amigos... :D

-?: ¡Hey Luis! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos amigo...

-Luis: ¡hola bro!

-SonicRush: bueno... sabrán mas sobre el amigo de Luis en el próximo cap... a propósito... ¿que estamos celebrando Winter?

-Pony1000ton: ¡celebramos que ya me recuperé!... ¡BOOYA! *se lanza a la piscina desde un segundo piso*

-Winter: ya lo oíste bro *también se lanza*

-SonicRush: bueno... pues qué bien!... hasta luego amigos :D *también se lanza XD*


	22. Cap 13- Part 1: Un poco de historia

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush:¡hola! bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Vacaciones dimensionales... hoy estamos muy contentos

-Luis: tu lo has dicho amigo... la razón... ¿recuerdan a mi amigo de la fiesta?

-SonicRush: se llama Chris... conversamos un poco, y adivinen... ¡estará en un nuevo fic!

-Luis: si amigos... nuestro escritor ya va a empezar una segunda historia... sólo espero que no nos haga a un lado... T_T

-SonicRush: no lo haré amigo... de hecho planeo subir el primer cap junto con la segunda parte de éste... ¡ha! lo olvidaba... muchas gracias a "Pony1000ton" por ayudarme con el título de la historia... gracias amigo... ese título va muy bien con el fic

-Luis: en fin... sabrán más cuando suban el peimer cap... ahora sí, un agradecimiento a "SillyMax756" y "Pony1000ton", un aplauso por favor

-SillyMax756: *se pone de pié y saluda* gracias, gracias

-Pony100ton: *haciendo lo mismo* gracias...

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... sin más demoras... ¡a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 13- Parte 1: Un poco de historia

* * *

al siguiente día ya estábamos todos listos para partir…

-hey Twilight… ¿cómo llegaremos allá?, ¿no creo que vayamos en tren?- preguntaba Darwin mientras todos entrábamos con nuestro equipaje a la biblioteca…

-pues… puedo tele transportarnos-

-¿crees que puedas con todos?- le preguntó Winter

-creo que sí… aunque necesitaré mucha magia- respondió ella

-bien… reúnanse todos- dije llamando a todos los presentes… rápidamente se acercaron los elementos, los humanos, Bon bon, Lyra, Spike, Winter y Star Shine…

-hora de irnos- dijo Twilight mientras cargaba su cuerno con un rayo, este cada vez se volvía más potente… hasta que…

\- amigos… me siento un poco…*sale corriendo tras unos arbustos*-

-parece que a Alex no le agrada mucho lo que hiciste- le dije a Twilight- pero mira el lado bueno… ya estamos aquí- y así era… estábamos todos en la estación de canterlot… aunque…- Twilight… ¿no pudiste llevarnos hasta el palacio?-

-ehmmm… este… yo… ¿qué cosas no?- me dijo ella algo avergonzada por lo que había pasado

-ya no importa… ¡a caminar se ha dicho!- dije mientras tomaba mi equipaje y comenzaba el camino al castillo…

-adelántense… yo iré luego *sonido de vómito*- dijo Alex entre los arbustos

-ehmm… yo me quedaré a acompañar a Alex- me dijo Applejack- no tardaremos

-okey- le dije mientras continuaba con el resto del grupo… la ciudad se veía totalmente distinta a la primera vez que la visitamos; estaba llena de ponis de muchos colores… había vida en todas partes…

-y pensar que ayer se desató una gran batalla aquí- dijo Seb mientras se acercaba

-tienes razón Seb… al parecer estos ponis están bien organizados…-

-pensar que ya repararon los trenes- dijo Winter mientras se unía a la conversación…

-espera… ¿pudimos haber venido en tren?- preguntó Darwin

-¿no notaron la estación cierto?... ya está reparada; los unicornios trabajan rápido- nos dijo el poni rosa

-bueno… lo importante es que ya estamos aquí ¿cierto?- dijo Seb

-tú lo has dicho bro- le dije mientras seguíamos caminando

**Mientras tanto en la estación (PDV Alex):**

Al parecer lo que Twilight hizo no le agradó a mi estómago…

-Alex… ¿ya estás mejor?- me preguntaba Applejack…

-si… aunque sigo algo mareado…- le dije mientras salía de entre los arbustos…

-te doy un consejo… sólo trata de respirar profundo y calmarte…- me decía la poni mientras me hacía señas para inhalar y exhalar…

-y… ¿qué tal?-

-mucho mejor… gracias por ayudarme-

-no hay de qué… ahora démonos prisa compañero, los demás deben estar esperándonos…- decía la poni mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo al castillo

-bien… oye Applejack… tal vez tengas una idea de ¿para qué nos llamaron las princesas?-

-pues la verdad... creo que aún no confían mucho en ustedes, por eso necesitan tratar con ustedes de manera más cercana… y qué mejor forma que invitarlos a su castillo ¿no crees?- me preguntó ella alegremente

-tienes razón vaquera… mira, ahí están los demás- le dije mientras caminábamos hasta el grupo

-oigan ¿por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntaba Rainbow algo impaciente

-Alex se sentía algo mareado- respondió Applejack

-si claro… no soy una potrilla Applejack… no te creo-

-pues no te obligo…- le dijo Applejack mientras ambas cruzaban miradas

-ya cariño… no te pongas así- le dijo Rarity a Applejack- no querrán arruinarle el día a los chicos ¿cierto?

-tienes razón Rarity- dijeron ambas mientras hacían las pases

-bien; ahora sí… entremos- dijo Luis mientras comenzábamos a caminar en dirección a las puertas del castillo

**Punto de vista Luis:**

Íbamos todos caminando hacia el palacio cuando de pronto…

-¡alto ahí!- nos dijeron dos guardias- ¿para qué están aquí?

-bueno… yo estoy aquí porque para eso he venido- dijo Darwin; todos volteamos a verlo mientras hacíamos una facepalm…

-venimos a ver a las princesas…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó uno de ellos

-somos los humanos que salvaron su reino… ¿acaso no nos han visto antes?- les pregunté

-ehmm… nosotros estuvimos cuidando de los ciudadanos en el refugio

-ha, bueno… ahora sí, ¿nos dejan pasar?-

-llamaré a las princesas primero

-no hará falta- dijo Star Shine mientras se acercaba a los dos ponis- sólo déjennos pasar amigos-

-ehmmm… sí Star Shine- dijeron ellos mientras se hacían a un lado

-¿qué fue eso bro?- le preguntó Darwin al unicornio blanco

-nosotros tenemos un mayor rango- dijo Winter mientras se acercaba

-o sea que… si ustedes les ordenan algo a ellos… tendrán que cumplirlo-

-si… pero existen reglas- dijo Star con seriedad- no podemos abusar de nuestro poder-

-¡exacto!- dijo Seb

-bien… aquí están las princesas- dijo Winter mientras llegábamos hasta unas puertas que nosotros ya conocíamos

-oye Luis- me dijo Darwin- aquí fue donde acabamos con Dark Star- yo asentí con la cabeza

-crees que aún quede…

-no lo menciones- le dijo Alex

-bien, entremos- dije mientras abríamos las grandes puertas

-buenos días- dijeron las princesas al vernos, al instante los ponis se inclinaron ante ellas

-hola princesas- dijo Kevin

-buenos días princesas- dijo el resto de mis amigos y yo

-¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?- preguntó Celestia

-pues… a mí no me fue tan bien que digamos- dijo Alex mientras se rascaba la nuca…

-el resto estuvo bien- le dije a la princesa-

-bien, la razón por la que los invité es porque necesitamos hablar con todos ustedes- dijo la princesa- Star Shine y Winter; ya pueden retomar su labor como guardias- ordenó la princesa

-sí princesa- dijeron ellos mientras se retiraban de la sala

-¿cómo está tu hermano Twilight?- preguntó Luna

-se quedó al cuidado de la enfermera Redhearth; ella dice que ya está casi recuperado del todo gracias a la magia… estará aquí mañana temprano- dijo Twilight contenta

-me alegro por ello- dijo Celestia

-bien… ¿de qué hablaremos princesa?- pregunté

-pues… la verdad debemos conocer su especie mejor… demostraron ser muy peligrosos al acabar con todos los enemigos sin necesitar mucha ayuda…

-la verdad sí… pero recuerde que no estamos aquí para hacerles daño… sólo actuamos para proteger el pueblo de Lyra y Bon bon…

-entonces… ahora qué- preguntó Seb

-por ahora descansen… supongo que estarán algo cansados por el viaje… sólo conversaré con Luis- dijo Celestia

-por mi está bien; ya oyeron muchachos; pueden relajarse el resto del día-

-¡yeah!- gritaron todos ello mientras salían de la sala junto con las chicas… una vez que salieron todos; quedamos solamente las princesas y yo…

-bien… ahora hablaremos contigo seriamente- dijo Celestia

-lo suponía… ¿qué necesita saber?- le pregunté

-quiero saber la verdadera razón por la que están aquí-

-pues… ni siquiera yo lo sé; sólo nos pasó… aunque creo que fue algo muy bueno para ustedes- ellas asintieron con la cabeza

-¿Qué planean hacer mientras estén aquí?- me preguntó Luna

-pues… no lo sé… adaptarnos supongo- le dije algo dudoso

-¿Cómo planean hacerlo?-

-tal vez consiga un trabajo… o algo se me ocurrirá-

-bien… mientras no alteren la paz de este lugar la ley de equestria dice pueden relacionarse con los ponis de cualquier forma… ya sea laboral o cualquier otro tipo de relaciones…- me dijeron ellas

-oookey- "eso se oyó algo raro…"- ¿eso es todo?-

-de hecho… queremos hablar contigo sobre un asunto muy importante… un asunto que involucra a todos los reinos de este lugar- dijo Celestia

-bien dígame…-

-verás, los rumores de que seres de otra dimensión acabaron con los enemigos que atacaron equestria se esparcieron muy rápido… esto ha preocupado a los jefes de otros reinos-

-¿y eso las afecta en algún modo?-

-sí, desde hace mucho tiempo nosotras hemos buscado llegar a un acuerdo de paz entre todas las naciones… ya que nunca faltan rumores de guerra y competencia entre reinos…- dijo Luna

-ahora, con la noticia de ustedes en todos lados… los reinos han acordado reunirse en un par de semanas con la finalidad de negociar tal acuerdo- completó Celestia

-¿y qué necesitan?- les pregunté

-pues… a decir verdad aún no los conocemos bien-

-en otras palabras, no confían en nosotros- ellas sólo se quedaron viéndome- lo suponía… no las juzgo; lo hacen por el bien de su reino… entonces-

-estarán en canterlot tres días… luego regresarán a ponyville; pero uno de ustedes se quedará aquí por una tiempo más, para compartir algo de información… el resto de ustedes quedará a cargo de Twilight y sus amigas; ellas me informarán sobre ustedes…

-entiendo… luego conversaré con mis amigos para ver quién hará cada cosa-

**Mientras tanto afuera (PDV Sebastián):**

Estábamos afuera decidiendo a dónde iríamos; las otras ponis ya se habían ido; Lyra y Bon bon fueron al parque junto con algunas ponis de los elementos

-Y bien… ¿A dónde irán ustedes?- le pregunté al resto del equipo

-pues… creo que iré a… no sé iré un rato a los jardines de este lugar… quiero descansar un poco- dijo Alex mientras se iba

-voy contigo bro- le dijo Darwin siguiéndolo

-yo iré a la biblioteca de este lugar- dije yo- ¿qué dices Kevin?... ¿me acompañas?- le pregunté

-ehmm… creo que paso… iré a molestar a Darwin-

-okey; los veo luego- dije mientras me iba en dirección a la biblioteca

**Ya en la biblioteca…**

Al entrar me quedé asombrado… había una gran cantidad de libros; la biblioteca de mi ciudad se quedaría muy pequeña a comparación con esta…

-*susurrando* bien, hora de conocer un poco más de estos ponis…- pensaba mientras buscaba un buen libro para leer… encontré uno sobre la historia antigua de equestria; era un poco más grande que los libros que Bon bon me había dado para leer… supongo que este está más completo… al instante lo tomé y busqué un buen lugar para comenzar a leerlo- "creo que este lugar esta perfec… ¿Twilight?"- me sorprendí un poco al ver a la unicornio aquí; creí que estaba jugando como sus amigas en el jardín… pero a diferencia de ellas ella estaba leyendo un libro sobre… ¿humanos?... creo que Lyra tiene uno de esos… supongo que vino aquí por la misma razón que yo... pero no quisiera molestarla; así que me senté frente a ella en la mesa que había elegido… imagínense la escena, un humano leyendo un libro sobre ponis; frente a una poni leyendo un libro sobre humanos… ambos sin siquiera hablarse… aunque esa sería la mejor forma de aprender sobre nuestra historia…

-ehmm...- baje el libro para decir algo, pero noté que ella me estaba mirando… al instante ella subió el libro para ocultar su rostro- ¿no crees que eso que lees no es del todo cierto?-

-pues… creo que tienes razón- me dijo ella tímidamente mientras bajaba el libro

-sabes… yo también desearía saber sobre su historia… ¿qué te parece si yo te cuento la historia de mi especie; y luego tú me cuentas sobre la historia de la tuya?- le pregunté

-sería genial- me respondió ella- empecemos…-

-ehmm… no me malentiendas Twilight… pero creo que sería mejor salir de aquí a conversar en otra parte… ¿qué dices si vamos al jardín con los demás?-

-bueno… aunque no creo que podamos conversar con tanto ruido…- me dijo ella algo dudosa

-vamos… será más divertido estudiar así…- le dije mientras me levantaba de la silla…

-hmmm…está bien- dijo ella mientras me seguía

**Mientras tanto en el jardín (PDV Alex):**

Llevaba descansando un buen rato acostado en el césped… hasta que

-¿ha sí?... pues yo soy la más fuerte de por aquí- escuché una voz

-no… yo soy más fuerte- respondía otra voz

-"seguro son Kevin y Darwin discutiendo… pero se escuchan algo distinto"- pensé mientras me levantaba… pero al ver quiénes eran; tuve ganas de echarme a reír- oigan chicas… ¿no creen que ya están grandes para discutir así?- le pregunté a Applejack y Rainbow; que estaban desafiándose con la mirada…

-además… yo soy el más fuerte de este lugar- dijo Darwin mientras se acercaba junto con Kevin

-¿ha, si?- pruébalo le dijo Kevin- chicas… podrían por favor traer esa caja…- dijo señalando una caja que apareció por allí… al instante Pinkie trajo la caja…- bueno ahora sí… hora de ver quién manda- Kevin puso un brazo sobre la caja; Darwin hizo lo mismo y así empezó una campeonato de vencidas…

-¡te gané!- dijo Darwin mientras doblaba el brazo de Kevin…

-ñehh… estaba cansado- dijo Kevin

-lo que tú digas- dijo Applejack- Rainbow… ahora te toca- ambas llegaron hasta la caja y empezaron la batalla… tras varios minutos de miradas amenazantes, sudor y uno que otro forcejeo…- ¡te lo dije… soy la más fuerte!- gritó Applejack al vencer a Rainbow…

-¿ha, sí?; pues a ver cómo te va frente a un humano- dijo Darwin colocando su brazo en sobre la caja

-¿crees poder ganarme?- dijo Applejack riendo mientras ponía su casco en la mano de Darwin

-vas a caer vaquera- dijo Darwin mientras comenzaban la competencia… esta vez estuvo más peleada… el resto de las ponis se acercaron y formaron un grupo alrededor de ellos y comenzaron a animar a los competidores

-¡vamos Darwin!- gritaban Lyra, Bon bon y Kevin

-¡tú puedes Applejack!- gritaban Pinkie, Rarity y Rainbow… Fluttershy sólo animaba en voz baja… hasta que

-¡nadie me vence!- dijo Applejack mientras vencía a Darwin…

-te dejé ganar- dijo Darwin mientras se hacía a un lado

-¿sabes linda?... no seré muy rudo contigo- le dije mientras me acercaba a la caja

-lo que tú digas cariño- dijo ella poniendo su pata sobre la caja- apuesto a que te venceré más rápido que a los demás

-no te confíes mucho… sólo es cuestión de estrategia- dije mientras me ponía en posición

-muy bien… quiero una competencia limpia; nada de insultar, escupir o saludar a la madre- dijo Kevin acercándose- ready… ¡fight!- al instante di un fuerte tirón hacia abajo con todo mi cuerpo… Applejack no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; su casco tocó la caja casi al instante…

-te lo dije linda… no te confíes- le dije mientras me levantaba de la caja… todas las ponis se quedaron viéndome…- ¿qué?... sólo es estrategia.

-eres muy fuerte, pudiste vencer a Applejack muy rápido, nadie había vencido a Applejack, ni siquiera Dashi...

-ya Pinkie… sólo fue estrategia- le dije; en ese momento regresé hasta Applejack; ella estaba con ambas patas sobre la caja…

-esto es imposible… esto es imposible- repetía ella mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las patas delanteras

-sabes linda… eres muy fuerte- le dije mientras la hacía volver en sí- creo que sólo tuve suerte…- ella sonrió- de todas formas… fue un placer ganar esta competencia- le dije riendo un poco

-hey chicos… ya estoy aquí- dijo Seb mientras aparecía con Twilight…

**Punto de vista Sebastián:**

-hey chicos… ya estoy aquí- dije mientras llegaba junto a Twilight

-pues qué bueno bro… te perdiste la competencia- me dijo Darwin

-sí… les enseñé a todos quién manda- dijo Alex

-bueno… ¿qué dicen de una segunda ronda?- dijo Rainbow

-bueno… si quieren perder otra vez- dijo Kevin

-eso lo veremos- dijo Applejack

-ehmmm… yo me quedaré por aquí a conversar un poco- les dije a los demás… ellos sólo me ignoraron y siguieron con lo suyo

**Un rato después:**

Yo y Twilight llevábamos un buen rato conversando sobre la historia de mi dimensión… los demás habían acabado de competir hace un buen rato; creo que ahora están escuchando un poco de lo que cuento…

-… y entonces; en la época medieval los caballeros solían hacer una especie de torneos donde se enfrentaban con unas lanzas y armaduras sobre unos caballos-

-eso es un poco difícil de entender- dijo Twilight algo confundida…

-bueno… nosotros ayudaremos- dijeron Darwin y Kevin

-oye Rainbow- dijo Darwin llamando a la pegaso; ella se acercó y ambos comensaron a conversar en voz baja

-hey Applejack, necesito un poco de ayuda- dijo Kevin llamándola para hacer lo mismo que Darwin

-okey- dijeron las dos ponis… luego los dos humanos se fueron del lugar

-no entiendo lo que tratan de hacer…- dijo Twilight

-creo que yo sí- le dije a la unicornio- sabes; puede que mis amigos sean algo tontos y competitivos… pero son buenos enseñando… a su manera- le dije riendo un poco

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-ya lo verás… mira ahí vienen- le dije señalando a los dos tipos que venían… cada uno traía una rama larga en sus manos-

-¿para qué las ramas?- preguntó Pinkie

-ya lo verás- dijo Darwin mientras subía en Rainbow

-¿listo?- preguntó Kevin mientras subía sobre Applejack

-ahora verás cómo eran esos torneos- le dije a Twilight

-¡Por la princesa Luna!- gritó Kevin mientras Applejack corría a toda velocidad hacia Rainbow

-¡por… ehmm… por leydi Rarity!- gritó Darwin mientras hacía lo mismo

*CRASH*

Ambos locos lograron darse con las ramas y cayeron al suelo como muñecos de trapo…

-¡¿Están bien?!- preguntaba Alex mientras se acercaba preocupado

-si… aunque me duele el riñón- dijo Kevin

-tu no tarado… las ponis- le dijo Alex

-si estoy bien Alex- dijo Applejack

-¡eso fue cool!- dijo Rainbow- hay que hacerlo de nuevo-

-ehmmm… creo que escupí mi pulmón- dijo Darwin mientras se levantaba tambaleante

-jajajaja… te lo dije Twilight- le dije a la unicornio que reía junto con las demás ponis

-tenías razón…jajajaja- me dijo ella

**Mientras tanto desde el balcón (PDV Luis):**

Hace un rato que estoy observando a mis amigos… Kevin y Darwin hicieron una gran demostración de la estupidez humana… jajajaja

-sabes… Luna me dijo que ustedes eran muy graciosos… y tiene mucha razón- me dijo Celestia mientras reía un poco por la escena

-ehmmm… sí; pero no somos tontos por si lo está creyendo- le dije algo avergonzado

-nada de eso; siempre es bueno divertirse- me dijo ella

-usted lo ha dicho… aunque debe ser difícil para una princesa; con todo esos modales y protocolos…-

-siempre hago un espacio para salir o hacer algo entretenido junto a mi hermana- me dijo la princesa

-genial… le importaría salir… no sé, ¿a tomar algo?-

-lo siento… hoy no tengo mucho tiempo-

-ha, entiendo- le dije

-pero… que te parece mañana… creo que no tengo nada en mi agenda para la noche-

-bien… entonces la veo mañana-

-además… creo que tienes algo pendiente con Lyra y Bon bon- me dijo ella- conversé con ellas mientras estaban luchando aquí; ellas me contaron lo que les prometiste-

-cierto… ahora mismo las invito a salir- dije mientras salía del balcón

-necesitarás dinero- me dijo ella- puedo prestarte un poco-

-nada de eso princesa… ya me las arreglaré- le dije- pero gracias de todas formas… hasta luego-

-ten cuidado- me dijo ella- y cuida de las ponis-

-no hay problema-

**Mientras tanto en el jardín (PDV Sebastián):**

Todos las ponis y humanos del jardín se habían sentado a escuchar lo que conversaba con Twilight

-Y bueno… hasta aquí llegamos por hoy con la historia de nosotros- le dije a Twilight- mañana empezaremos con la primera guerra mundial… algo realmente aterrador- ellas se quedaron algo asustadas por lo que dije- bien… ahora te toca a ti-

-pues… para empezar mi dimensión se mueve gracias a la magia de las princesas…

-ahora que lo pienso… ¿la magia nos afecta de otras formas?- le pregunté

-¿a qué te refieres?- me preguntó ella

-pues… quizá a los humanos la magia les deje secuelas o efectos secundarios… como lo que le pasó temprano a Alex-

-no me lo recuerdes- dijo mi amigo entre el grupo

-pues… no lo sé… habría que probar algunos hechizos… pero tendrían que ser simples; para evitar ponerlos en riesgo…-

-bien… ¿Por qué no lo hacemos ahora?- le pregunté

-está bien- me dijo ella mientras hacía aparecer un pequeño libro como de bolsillo

-siempre andas esa cosa ¿verdad querida?- le preguntó Rarity

-nunca se sabe cuándo hay una emergencia mágica- dijo ella riendo un poco- bueno… aquí hay un hechizo para… navegar por los sueños-

-genial… pruébalo en mí- le dije a la unicornio… ella cargó su cuerno y me disparó un rayo- ehmmm… creo que no funcionó-

-lo sé…- dijo ella algo apenada

-oigan chicas… recuerdan lo que les prometí- dijo Luis mientras se acercaba

-¡claro!- dijeron Lyra y Bon bon al unísono

-pues… vámonos-

-hey esperen- les dije- hermanos vengan- Luis y los demás se acercaron

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kevin

-Twilight… ¿tienes otro hechizo inofensivo?- le pregunté a la unicornio

-aquí hay un… hechizo de groserías- respondió ella

-genial; quizá funcione si lo usas en varios… inténtalo- le dije mientras juntaba a todos los humanos- sonrían- al instante Twilight disparó el rayo

-¿y ahora?- preguntó la unicornio algo dudosa

-me siento igual… no pasó ni mierd…- enseguida le tapé la boca a Darwin…

-¡funcionó! ¡al carajo el hechizo de sueños!- grité

-¡tú lo has dicho pendejo!- dijo Kevin mientras chocábamos cinco

-ehmm… chicos, mejor se lo quito- dijo Twilight

-no jodas Twi… me das un hechizo… ¿y ahora me lo quitas?- dijo Alex

-bueno ya… quítalo de una puta vez… ya me tengo que ir- dijo Luis algo molesto; luego de esto Twilight nos lanzó nuevamente un rayo

-¿ya se pasó?- preguntó Fluttershy algo asustada por cómo habíamos hablado antes

-pues… sí linda- dijo Kevin

-ahora sólo hay que ver que no tengan efectos secundarios-

-bueno ya… me tengo que ir… chicas; hora de invitarlas a salir- dijo Luis mientras se retiraba con Lyra y Bon bon

-saben… nosotros también deberíamos salir- dijo Darwin…

-ñehh… estoy algo cansado- le dije- quizá luego

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... esa fue la primera parte del cap... ¡Spoiler Alert!: en la siguiente parte comenzarán algunos problemas con uno de los humanos... hasta pronto :D

-Luis: eso fué todo amigos... esperen la próxima parte... y el próximo fic. Cambio y Fuera ;D


	23. Cap 13- Part 2: La noche perfecta

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡hola amigos!, bienvenidos a la segunda parte de este capítulo...

-Luis:seguro se preguntarán ¿por qué todos tenemos cabestrillos (eso que te sujeta el brazo cuando está roto)?

-SonicRush: es simple; invitamos a Maud Pie a una competencia de vencidas... y nos ganó

-Luis: de hecho... creo que fué más bien una masacre... le rompió el brazo a todos T_T...

-SonicRush: en fin... espero que nos recuperemos pronto... ahora sí, como siempre agradecemos a "Pony1000ton" y "SillyMax756", aplausos por favor

*aplausos*

-SillyMax756: *se levanta también con un cabestrillo* gracias, gracias

-Pony1000ton: *también tiene una de esas cosas (además el fué el de la idea XD)* gracias amigos...

-SonicRush: bueno, ahora sí...¡a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 13- Parte 2: La Noche Perfecta

* * *

**Punto de vista Luis:**

Llevaba un buen rato caminando con las chicas

-bien… ¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunté

-pues… no sé… un restaurante estaría bien- dijo Lyra. "genial… Darwin tenía razón; acabaré lavando platos -_-"

-si no les importa… creo que me gustaría ir... a tomar un jugo y comer un postre… sólo eso- dijo Bon bon. "gracias linda… me salvaste"

-eso está bien… ¿Qué dices Lyra?- le pregunté a la unicornio

-pues… por mí está bien… ¿y a dónde iremos?- preguntó ella

-conozco un lindo lugar- dijo Bon bon- síganme-

**Unos minutos después:**

Llegamos a una colorida calle, estaba llena de tiendas de postres… pero Bon bon nos llevó hasta una de ellas; al entrar notamos que era un lugar muy concurrido… habían muchas mesas llenas de ponis; algunos se me quedaban viendo… "ñehh… sólo los ignoraré"; también noté que Bon bon actuaba algo extraño; como si estuviera buscando a alguien

-ehmmm…. Que les parece sentarnos en aquella mesa- les dije

-está bien- dijo Lyra- ¿Qué dices Bon bon?- preguntó la unicornio a su amiga

-*mirando a todos lados*ha… a; sí, está bien- dijo ella mientras volvía en si

-¿ocurre algo Bon bon?- le pregunté a la poni mientras tomábamos asiento

-ehmm… no, no pasa nada- me dijo ella algo desilusionada… en ese momento un poni se nos acercó, era un poni de tierra, color púrpura oscuro con crin color verde bajo, su Cutie Mark eran dos frutas rojas con unas hojas encima (como unas cerezas… sólo que éstas tenían un color medio morado)

-buenos días… bienvenidos a Sweet Street… ¿qué des… ¡Bon bon!?- dijo el poni al ver a mi amiga

-hola

-¿ya se conocían?- preguntó Lyra

-si- dijo Bon bon algo tímida- él es Sugar Plum

-hola; soy Luis- le dije al poni mientras le extendía la mano

-hola- dijo mientras contestaba el saludo

-yo soy Lyra, amiga de Bon bon-

-mucho gusto Lyra- contestó el poni -y… ¿Qué desean?-

-dame una rebanada de torta de chocolate- le dije

-yo quiero un batido de fresa- dijo Lyra

-yo quiero… ehmm… no lo sé-

-no te preocupes… traeré algo especial para ti- dio el poni mientras se marchaba- enseguida regreso-

-y dime Bon bon… ¿Qué piensas de Sugar?- le pregunté mientras Lyra y yo la mirábamos con cara de "ya sé lo que pasa aquí"

-ehmm… este…-

-admítelo… él te gusta- le dijo Lyra-

-pues…- la poni se había puesto muy roja

-ya Lyra… no hagas que se ponga más roja- le dije a la unicornio riendo un poco

-aquí está lo que me pidieron- dijo el poni mientras regresaba con nuestros pedidos- y para ti Bon bon… el especial de hoy- dijo entregándole un recipiente con un postre muy colorido- disfrútenlo- dijo el poni mientras se retiraba…

-sabes… creo que tú le gustas- le dije a Bon bon

-¿tú crees?- me dijo ella algo tímida

-¿por qué no vas a hablar con él?- le preguntó Lyra- puede que te invite a salir-

-no lo sé… creo que no le gusto- dijo ella algo desilusionada

-te apuesto a que te equivocas- le dije yo- Lyra; observa la reacción de Plum

-okey- dijo ella mientras disimuladamente observaba al poni

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- me preguntó Bon bon

-tú solo sígueme la corriente- dije mientras lentamente le acariciaba la crin- sabes bon bon… eres una de las ponis más lindas que he visto desde que llegué… creo que es un gusto para mí que hayas aceptado salir a comer algo conmigo…- en fin… comencé a decirle mucho cumplidos y esas cosas

-ehmm… creo que está celoso- dijo Lyra

-lo ves… está locamente enamorado de ti- le dije mientras terminaba mi rebanada de pastel

-al terminar el poni se acercó-

-¿Cuánto es?- pregunté

-pues… lo de Lyra y Bon bon va por la casa- dijo el poni- pero tú vas a tener que pagar-

-muy bien… chicas, las veo en el castillo- dije despidiéndome de ellas

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me preguntó Lyra

-me quedaré a conversar un rato con mi nuevo amigo Sugar –dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo a las ponis

-okey- dijeron ambas mientras salían de la tienda

-¿y qué… vas a pagar o no?- me dijo él algo molesto

-pues… lavaré platos- le dije

-bien… sígueme- me dijo mientras me llevaba hasta la cocina… luego de un rato de lavar platos… decidí hablarle un poco

-oye amigo… si sigues así Bon bon no saldrá contigo- le dije mientras dejaba un rato el trabajo

-yo… no sé de qué me hablas- dijo el poni… pero su cara lo decía todo

-vamos amigo… sé que la quieres… dilo de una vez y te diré algo que te alegrará-

-¿qué?-

-primero admítelo-

-bueno ya… me gusta… ¿contento?-

-tú también le gustas… me lo dijo mientras comíamos- al instante él cambió su cara

-¿lo dices enserio?- yo asentí con la cabeza- pero yo… creí que tú… la forma en que le hablabas…- dijo el poni algo confundido

-nada de eso amigo… yo soy como su hermano mayor… por eso vine a hablar contigo… te diré una cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-una cosa XD… ya enserio; Bon bon se entristeció pensando que no le interesas… así que estoy aquí para que la invites a salir- le dije

-pero yo… *suspiro* no creo poder hacerlo Luis- dijo algo decaído

-vamos viejo… sólo es una cita; además, siempre has querido hacerlo-

-sí… pero no me atrevo… ¿y si dice que no?-

-te digo algo… si dice que no; lavaré platos gratis por una semana… vamos; si quieres te ayudo con el plan para invitarla-

-¿y cómo piensas hacerlo?-

-primero… necesitas dinero-

-tengo un poco ahorrado-

-bien… ahora necesitas un evento-

-ehmmm… ¡ya sé!; mañana en esta calle habrá un evento de karaoke por la noche-

-bien… ahora sólo necesitas las palabras… de eso te encargas tú amigo… sólo déjalo salir-

-está bien… ¿pero cuándo se lo diré?-

-le diré que venga mañana… y allí la invitarás a salir-

-bien… gracias Luis-

-de nada amigo… lo hago por la felicidad de Bon bon… y en parte también por la tuya- le dije mientras volvía a mi trabajo…

**Horas después (PDV Kevin):**

Hace un rato que ya se ha hecho de noche… aunque no entiendo por qué paso repentinamente… Luis regresó hace ya un rato; ahora todos nos encontramos reunidos en una larga mesa en el comedor…

-y bien… ¿Qué desean para cenar?- preguntó Celestia

-cualquier cosa… con que no sea heno o algo así me contento- dijo Seb

-¿lo que sea?... ¿Qué comen ustedes?- preguntó Rarity…

-olvide mencionárselo ¿cierto?- le dijo Seb a Twilight

-no dijiste nada de eso durante la tarde- respondió ella

-pues… somos omnívoros- dijo Seb

-¿o sea que comen…?- preguntó Applejack

-frutas, verduras, carne, vegetales…- comencé a nombrar

-espera… ¡¿dijiste carne?!- dijeron ellas preocupadas

-no se preocupen. No lo hemos hecho desde que llegamos aquí- les dijo Luis; pero en ese momento…

-¡ustedes son unos monstruos!- gritó Fluttershy mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia donde estábamos nosotros sentados- ¡¿cómo pueden dormir por la noche?!-

-es simple… sólo callamos a Darwin y…- decía Luis

-¡son unos malvados!- dijo ella llorando mientras alzaba su casco y… *PLAF*… sí amigos; fluttershy acaba de voltearle la cara a Luis… todas las demás ponis se quedaron observando la escena algo atónitas…-¡monstruo, monstruo!- seguía repitiendo mientras le daba golpes en el pecho con las patas delanteras… de pronto Luis la detuvo…

-escucha… sé que para ti es algo malo; pero no lo hemos hecho desde que llegamos aquí- dijo él- además ponte en mi lugar… qué pasaría si fueras a una dimensión donde las manzanas son una forma de vida inteligente… ¿les dirías que en tu dimensión se las comen?…- luego de decir esto ella sólo se quedó callada y regresó a su asiento- escuchen chicas… sé que están asustadas, pero entiendan que nosotros no somos monstruos… apuesto a que hay otros seres que también lo hacen-

-de hecho… los grifos y minotauros lo hacen- dijo Twilight

-lo ven…-

-pero ellos sólo pueden entrar en este reino si dan su palabra de que no lo harán mientras estén aquí- dijo la princesa

-en ese caso… todos prometemos no comer carne mientras estemos aquí- dije yo- ¿cierto amigos?-

-cierto- dijo Luis- ehmm… discúlpame si te hice sentir mal Fluttershy… sólo espero poder llevarnos bien- dijo el al notar que la pegaso seguía algo enojada

-bueno… ahora sí, a cenar- dijo Darwin al ver que algunos ponis se acercaban trayendo platillos

**Luego de una deliciosa cena vegetariana:**

-saben… esto estuvo delicioso- dijo Darwin

-los cocineros de reino son los mejores- dijo Celestia

-pues tiene razón princesa- dijo Luis

-bien…- dio Celestia levantándose- es tiempo de mostrarles sus habitaciones; acompáñeme- todos nos levantamos y seguimos a la princesa… llegamos hasta un largo pasadizo lleno de puertas- ustedes irán por allá- dijo la princesa señalando las últimas cinco puertas de la esquina

-bien- dijo Luis-

-Twilight; tú y tus amigas irán por este lado- dijo señalando otro grupo de puertas- y ustedes dos irán en estos dos cuartos- dijo Celestia refiriéndose a Lyra y Bon bon- sus equipajes están en los cuartos; le pedí a los ayudantes que los dejen después de que llegaron… que tengan buenas noches-

Pronto todos fuimos hasta nuestras habitaciones…

-"ya me aburrí"- pensé luego de estar un rato en el cuarto sin hacer nada- "creo que saldré a dar un paseo por el jardín"- salí a dar una de mis caminatas nocturnas… llegué hasta una de las bancas en el jardín; aproveché para sentarme y disfrutar un poco la vista… era una noche muy hermosa, había luna llena y el despejado cielo tenía muchas estrellas iluminándolo… así que decidí… ehmm no sé… actuar como un poeta…- sabes luna… hoy te encuentro más hermosa que ayer… pero creo que tu belleza será mayor mañana- dije hablándole al astro…

-pues… gracias-

-¡¿pero qué?!- dije sorprendido mientras miraba a un lado… y me encontré con nada más y nada menos que la princesa Luna…

-lo… lo siento; pensé que me lo decías a mí- me dijo ella algo apenada

-nada de eso princesa… sólo me asustó un poco… aunque de todas formas, creo que cualquiera que la vea a usted diría lo mismo que dije hace un rato- le princesa se puso muy roja…

-pues… gracias- me dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mío- y dime… ¿Qué haces a esta hora por aquí?-

-pues… me aburrí en mi cuarto, así que decidí salir a caminar un poco… en mi dimensión solía salir a dar caminatas nocturnas…-

-¿te gusta la noche?- me preguntó ella

-podría decirse que sí… en mi dimensión mientras que algunos se ponen a ver hora de aventura o qué se yo… yo prefiero salir a ver las estrellas…

-¿y qué te parece el paisaje?-

-pues la verdad… está fantástico, aunque yo preferiría un poco más de estrellas por ese lado… y una que otra estrella fugaz- mientras decía eso noté algo de tristeza en ella-… ¿pero sabes algo?... creo que aun así, nunca había visto una noche tan hermosa como esta en mi dimensión… es más, si tuviera frente a mí a quien hizo esto… te juro que… ehmm… no sé, le daría un beso por haberme hecho ver el paisaje más hermoso de mi vida…- noté que ella se puso muy roja…- ¿ocurre algo princesa Luna?- le pregunté

-puedes decirme Luna… y bueno… yo fui la que hizo todo esto- me dijo algo avergonzada… en ese momento me sentí muy tonto… ¿se suponía no?… si Celestia subía el sol, ella subía la Luna…- y… ¿podrías contarme más de las noches de tu mundo?

-pues… será un placer- le dije… luego de eso estuvimos por un largo rato hablando sobre mi mundo, yo le describía paisajes con los que incluso yo soñaba con conocer por la noche…- en fin Luna… sólo en mis sueños podría pagar esos lugares, pero aun así sería una de las mejores cosas para mí poder ir a esos lugares algún día y disfrutar del paisaje nocturno… aunque sea en mis sueños- dije algo apenado; noté que ya era muy tarde… y también me sentía algo cansado- bueno Luna… ¿sabes qué hora es?-

-¿hora de aventura?- me dijo ella riendo un poco

-cerca… pero no; es hora de que me vaya a dormir… no sin antes cumplir mi promesa- en ese momento me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla- hasta luego Luna… te veo mañana- le dije mientras me despedía, ella se había puesto muy roja…

-te veré en un rato- alcancé a escuchar mientras me iba a mi habitación "hemm… creo que quiso decir mañana…"; en fin… llegué a mi habitación, me cambié y me tiré a la cama como si estuviera hecha de nubes…

**Por la madrugada:**

Me encontraba en… ¡no sé dónde demonios me encuentro!... todo está en blanco, como si me hubiese metido dentro de mi mente o algo así…

-hola Kevin- escuché una voz detrás de mí, al voltear a ver quién era… me sorprendí un poco

-¡¿Luna?!- dije sorprendido- ¿Dónde estamos?-

-pues… estamos en tus sueños- me dijo ella

-pero… aquí no hay nada- le dije algo asustado

-es porque no estás soñando nada- me dijo ella con cara de "¿enserio?"

-ahmm… ¿y qué estás haciendo en mis sueños?- le pregunté

-pues… yo… me preguntaba si… podrías enseñarme cómo son las noches de tu mundo… es que me cuesta un poco imaginarlas- me dijo ella algo avergonzada…

-no hay problema Luna… sólo déjame pensar un poco- le decía mientras hacía un esfuerzo por imaginar uno de los paisajes que le había mencionado… de pronto todo se iluminó y aparecimos en otro lugar, yo llevaba un terno y una copa de vino (como uno de esos magnates) mientras comenzaba a sonar una calmada canción (canción: The Scientist- Coldplay)

-¿Dónde estamos?- me preguntó Luna

-pues… este es el London Eye, estamos en una de sus cápsulas…-

-esto es… es… hermoso- dijo ella mientras observaba la calmada noche

-y eso es sólo el comienzo- al terminar la frase, el cielo se iluminó con una gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales…

-¡esto es realmente magnífico!- dijo Luna mientras observaba el espectáculo como una niña pequeña

**Luego de un buen rato de fuegos artificiales y todo eso:**

-ehmm… Luna, ¿ocurre algo?- le pregunté al notar a la princesa algo diferente

-no es nada… sólo que… me preguntaba si no tenías otro lugar en mente… quizá uno más… tu sabes… pacífico, menos congestionado…

-pues lo hubieras dicho antes…-

-es que creí que te ibas a enojar- me dijo ella apenada

-nada de eso Luna…- le dije mientras comenzaba a imaginar otro paisaje… luego de pensar por un rato aparecimos en la playa… sólo ella, yo, y una quad

-¿y eso?- preguntó ella señalando el vehículo

-pues… el lugar que imaginé está algo alejado… no querrás ir caminando- le dije mientras subía y encendía la quad- sube

-¿y por qué no nos imaginaste allí?- me preguntó ella algo confundida

-porque ir así es más divertido- le respondí

-pero… ¿A dónde iremos?- me preguntó ella

-vamos, confía en mí, el lugar te fascinará… sólo agárrate bien, y disfruta del paisaje- le dije luego de que ella subiera y se pusiera cómoda

-pero no hay de dónde agarrarme-

-pues de mí…- le dije haciendo señas como para que me abrazara

-bueno…- dijo ella algo avergonzada… luego cruzó sus patas delanteras alrededor de mí, creo que se asustó cuando aceleré, porque comenzó a abrazarme más fuerte

-ehmm… Luna… podrías apretar un poco menos- le dije

-¿y arriesgarme a caer?... !Nunca!- dijo ella mientras me seguía abrazando y reía

-y dime… ¿Qué te parece el paisaje?- estaba manejando en la orilla, por momentos el agua lograba llegar hasta donde estábamos haciendo que el cielo se refleje en ella y nos dé una hermosa vista…

-esto es bellísimo- me dijo ella

-espera a que lleguemos al lugar- le dije mientras aceleraba un poco

-pues en ese caso… creo que te estás tardando, deberías acelerar un poco más- dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte "creo que sabe lo que pasa cuando me piden que acelere"

-ahora sí, no me sueltes- le dije mientras aceleraba en serio… en poco tiempo llegamos hasta el lugar que tenía planeado

-¿es aquí?- me preguntó Luna al ver que me detuve

-así es… ahora sígueme- le dije mientras ambos bajábamos de la quad… habíamos llegado hasta un viejo faro en lo alto de una colina; le pedí que me siguiera hasta la base del faro, allí había una sola banca, ésta se encontraba frente al mar, aunque estaba algo deteriorada por estar a la intemperie- sentémonos aquí- le dije

-¿este es el lugar que me dijiste?- me preguntó ella algo desilusionada… "creo que esperaba ver algún sitio digno de una princesa"

-ehmmm… sip- le respondí- perdón si te sientes algo decepcionada… es sólo que… éste era el lugar al que iba en mi dimensión algunas noches…

-¿enserio?... ¿y qué es lo que te gusta de este lugar?- me preguntó ella sentándose a mi lado

-pues… sólo observa- le dije mientras ambos comenzábamos a ver el paisaje; podíamos ver las olas acercándose y chocando con algunas rocas, además desde aquí el cielo se veía totalmente iluminado por un sinfín de estrellas, la luna estaba llena… todo era perfecto-

-gracias Kevin- me dijo ella

-¿Por qué?-

-pues… nadie antes me había mostrado algo tan hermoso como esto…-

-no es nada Luna… después de todo, tú también me mostraste una linda noche… ¡ya sé!-

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó ella

-recuerdas lo que te dije sobre la noche perfecta- le dije

-pues… creo que sí-

-entonces observa- le dije mientras comenzaba a concentrarme un poco… al instante el cielo comenzó a iluminarse con más estrellas… y también comenzaron a aparecer muchas estrellas fugaces marcando el cielo…- ¿Qué te parece?-

-…..- Luna se había quedado sin palabras, sólo se había dedicado a ver el paisaje, sus hermosos ojos color turquesa se iluminaban con cada estrella fugaz que pasaba- *susurrando* la noche perfecta- después puso dulcemente su cabeza sobre mi pecho

-*susurrando* gracias por hacer realidad mis sueños- le dije suavemente… y así pasamos el resto de la noche, admirando el paisaje…

**Mientras tanto en otro sueño (PDV Luis) (Canción: Even Flow- Pearl Jam):  
**

Me encontraba en un auto de carreras a máxima velocidad, frente mío había un gran puente levadizo

-¡voy a cruzarlo!, ¡voy a cruzarlo!- gritaba mientras comenzaba a acelerar más

-¡vamos bro!... ¡lo cruzaremos!-

-¡¿qué caraj…?! ¡¿Sebastián?!- pregunté atónito al ver a mi amigo de copiloto…

-hola Luis… adivina; ¡el hechizo de sueños de Twilight funcionó!- me dijo él alegre…

-si, si, lo que sea… ¿ahora qué?- le pregunté

-pues… no sé… qué te parece ir a molestar un poco los sueños de los demás- me dijo con una sonrisa malvada

-será un placer arruinar los sueños de todos… muajajajaj- ambos comenzamos a reír como unos locos

-oye… ¿no deberías acelerar más?... el puente se acerca- en ese mismo instante el auto cayó al vacío

-¡vámonos, vámonos!- le grité… en ese momento salimos de mi sueño y llegamos a uno muy extraño…

-será la mejor broma de todos los tiempos *risa malvada*-

-iniciemos la operación: "Dulces" Sueños *risa malvada*-

* * *

-SonicRush: bien amigos, eso fue todo por hoy...

-Luis: esperamos que les haya gustado...

-SonicRush: ¡ha!, y si desean pueden darle un vistazo a mi otro fic "Pacto de Lealtad"... sí amigos, hoy estoy empezando un nuevo proyecto...

-luis: eso fue todo gente, yo me despido. Cambio y Fuera ;D

-SonicRush: y yo tamb...

-Kevin: *asoma la cabeza hacia el escenario* oigan chicos; Maud dice que quiere la segunda ronda... pero esta vez con el brazo izquierdo.

-Luis: ehmmm... creo que olvidé algo en mi casa *sale corriendo del escenario*

-SonicRush: yo...este...ehmm... ¡adiós!*sale rompiendo la puerta... junto con SillyMax y Pony1000ton*

-SillyMax: *gritando por la calle* fue horrible, fue horrible T_T

-kevin: oookey... hasta el otro capítulo amigos ;D


	24. Cap 14- Part 1: No te perdono

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola amigos! bienvenidos a un capítulo más de "Vacaciones Dimensionales"

-Luis: hola... el día de hoy tenemos un gran capítulo... así que como siempre agradecemos a "SillyMax756" y a "pon...

-SonicRush:pss... se cambió el nombre...

-Luis: cierto... agradecemos a "SillyMax756" y a "Thousandton Remade", aplausos por favor

*apalusos*

-SillyMax756:*se pone de pié y saluda* Gracias, gracias

-TR (por que el nombre es un poco largo XD): *se pone de pié* gracias amigos...

-SonicRush: bueno amigos, sin más demoras... ¡a leer se ha dicho!...

* * *

Caítulo 14- Parte 1: No te perdono...

* * *

**Al día siguiente (PDV Alex):**

Me levanté contento, había dormido como un rey, la cama era muy cómoda, además no tuve que oír los ronquidos de Darwin así que hoy estoy de maravilla… me aseé y salí a desayunar, al llegar me encontré con casi todas las ponis reunidas allí

-¡hola chicas!- salude a las seis ponis de los elementos-

-hola Alex- respondieron ellas con mal humor… "alguien se levantó con la pata izquierda"

-¿están bien?- les pregunté

-no Alex; tuvimos pesadillas toda la noche, no estamos de buenas hoy- me dijo Applejack

-ah, entiendo chicas…-

-good morning everybody- dijo Kevin mientras entraba al comedor

-hola bro; ¿Qué tal dormiste?-

-de maravilla hermano… anoche tuve el mejor sueño de mi vida- me dijo él alegre

-pues bien por ti cariño- le dijo Rarity

-ehmmm…¿pasa algo?- preguntó Kevin al notar la actitud de las ponis

-sólo tuvieron pesadillas- le dije

-oookey- dijo él

-boom nenas… llegó Darwin- dijo Darwin entrando como un loco

-buenos días Bon bon, buenos días Lyra- saludé a las ponis ignorando al loco de mi amigo

-buenos días chicos- dijeron ambas

-oye… yo entré primero- reclamó Darwin

-ha, lo olvidaba… buenos días tarado- le dije

-buenos días- respondió sonriendo; en ese momento entraron Luis y Seb, ambos estaban tratando de contener la risa

-hola chicas- dijeron ambos

-hola- dijeron ellas

-¿Qué tal durmieron anoche?- ambos esperaban la respuesta con ansias

-muy mal… tuvimos pesadillas toda la noche-

-pffff…jajajaja- ellos comenzaron a reír

-choca esos cinco bro jajajaja- le dijo Seb a Luis

-misión cumplida jajajaja- reía Luis mientras contestaba el saludo

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunté confundido al igual que el resto

-nada… sólo probábamos el hechizo de Twilight para los sueños- dijo Seb

-y funcionó de maravilla- completó Luis… en ese momento Rainbow se acercó muy enojada a ellos dos

-escúchenme bien ustedes dos; haré que se arrepientan y paguen por lo que nos hicieron; no me importa como terminen después de eso- dijo la pegaso llena de rabia

-oye, oye, cálmate un poco Rainbow… no le hicimos daño a nadie, sólo fue una pequeña broma… ¿acaso alguien salió herido?- le preguntó Seb a la pegaso

-no me importa… pagarán por eso- respondió ella

-ehmmm… mejor salgo un rato hasta que se calmen- dijo Luis mientras se retiraba del comedor

-¿y tú que piensas hacer?- le dijo Rainbow a Seb

-pues… *suspiro* está bien chicas, perdónenme por haberles hecho esas bromas…-

\- te perdonamos; para eso están los amigos- dijo Pinkie

-¿y qué hay de Luis?- preguntó Fluttershy

-ñehh… vendrá a disculparse… Luis tiene una conciencia muy incriminatoria…- les dije

-¿incriminaqué?- preguntó Applejack

-incriminatoria, cuando hace sentir mal a alguien su conciencia lo castiga mucho… creo que si no lo perdonaran el trataría de hacer cualquier cosa para recuperar su amistad- dije

-conque… cualquier cosa eh- dijo Rainbow mientras comenzaba a reír "creo que metí la pata… lo siento Luis"

-oigan chicas- dijo Luis mientras regresaba- lo pensé un poco… y vengo a disculparme con ustedes; no debí haberles hecho eso… ¿me perdonan?- preguntó arrepentido… de la nada Darwin sacó su celular y comenzó a grabar

-pues…- Pinkie iba a hablar nuevamente, pero Rainbow le tapó la boca

-¡no! No te perdonamos, y aléjate… no queremos hablar contigo- le dijo Rainbow… en ese momento la cara de Luis cambió a una de total decepción…

-ehmmm… está bien chicas… cuando quieran hablar estaré aquí- dijo él con tristeza- iré a lavarme la cara- dijo mientras salía nuevamente del comedor

-creo que no debiste ser tan cruel- le dijo Lyra a la pegaso

-se lo merecía… aunque… creo que tienes razón- dijo Dash al ver que todos la miraban con cara de desaprobación- pero ya está hecho ¿no?...

-mira Kevin… se puede ver el momento justo en el que le rompen el corazón- dijo Darwin enseñándole la grabación a Kevin… todos nos quedamos mirándolo con una gran "Poker Face"- ¿Qué? ¿tengo algo en la cara?-

-no nada… tarado- le dije

-vamos… en parte se lo merecía… sé que es mi amigo, pero eso pasa cuando tus bromas son fuertes- se justificó Darwin

-ehmm… de hecho, no fueron tan malas después de todo- dijo Fluttershy tímidamente

-dilo por ti cariño; la falta de sueño arruina el cutis- dijo Rarity algo preocupada

-bueno ya… a lo que venimos- dijo Seb

-debemos esperar a las princesas tarado- le dije

-a bueno…-

-buenos días- saludaron las princesas mientras entraban al comedor

-buenos días princesas- todos respondimos el saludo… luego de un momento todos nos sentamos a desayunar, Luis ya había regresado

-¿ocurre algo Luis?- preguntó Celestia al ver a nuestro deprimido amigo

-no es nada princesa- dijo Luis mientras seguía comiendo

-está algo estresado- dije tratando de justificar a mi amigo

-bueno; espero que no hayas olvidado lo de esta noche- le dijo la princesa

-no, no lo olvidé… pero primero saldré con Bon bon y Lyra un momento-respondió el

-no hay problema- dijo Celestia

**Luego de desayunar (PDV Luis):**

Terminamos de desayunar y decidí empezar con el plan…

-oigan chicas… ¿Qué les parece salir a tomar algo?- le pregunté a Lyra y Bon bon

-bueno...- dijo Lyra

-por mí está bien- dijo Bon bon

-bien, hora de salir…- luego de alistarnos salimos en dirección a la misma calle de ayer

-oye Luis… ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Lyra camino a la tiendo

-ehmm… si ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-pues… te noté algo triste desde lo que paso con Rainbow-

-ñehhh… no es nada linda… ya se me pasará- le dije mientras seguíamos caminando

-y… aquí estamos- dijo Bon bon al llegar a la calle

-creo que va a haber algo importante… hay mucho movimiento- dijo Lyra al notar que todos los ponis preparaban la calle con mesas, sillas y demás cosas

-bien… entremos- dije abriéndole la puerta a las chicas… luego de pasar elegimos una mesa…

-hola de nuevo- dijo Sugar Plum mientras se acercaba a la mesa- ¿Qué van a pedir?

-lo mismo de ayer- dijo Lyra

-yo también- le dije al poni

-ehmmm… lo de ayer estaría bien- dijo Bon bon

-bien, enseguida regreso- dijo el poni mientras se alejaba de la mesa

-¿y bien?... ¿alguna idea de cómo conquistarlo?- le pregunté a Bon bon… ella sólo se quedó callada

-ehmm… nope- dijo ella poniéndose roja

-yo tengo una… ¿Por qué no conversas con él?- dijo Lyra

-¿sobre qué?- preguntó Bon bon- después de todo yo no soy tan divertida que digamos…-

-vamos Bon bon… eres una de las ponis más carismáticas que conozco- le dije- apuesto a que le agradas más de lo que piensas-

-aquí están sus postres- dijo Sugar acercándose- disfrútenlos-

-gracias amigo…- le dije al poni… luego de haber comido nos quedamos a conversar por un rato más… hasta que…

-oigan chicos- dijo Sugar mientras se acercaba algo nervioso- podría conversar un momento a solas con Bon bon-

-claro- dije mientras me levantaba- ¿me acompañas Lyra?-

-¿A dónde vamos?- me preguntó ella mientras me seguía

-a lavar platos XD- le contesté, tampoco traía dinero hoy… luego de un rato lavando platos, de hecho sólo yo lo hacía, Lyra sólo se sentó a mirarme…

-¿y qué vas a hacer con la princesa esta noche?- me preguntó la unicornio

-¿tú qué crees?- le pregunté

-pues… no sé… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-sólo la invitaré a salir; no pienses mal-

-yo no he dicho nada malo… tú eres el mal pensado-

-touché- le dije poniendo una cara de "if you know wath i mean"

-oye, saca esa cara, pareces tonto-

-bueno, bueno, pero no te enojes, que te haces vieja…- dije molestando a la unicornio

-tonto- dijo ella inflando los cachetes y cruzando las patas delanteras

-vamos linda, no fue mi intención ser cruel… no me pongas esa cara- le dije al notar a la poni un poco enojada

-bueno te perdono, pero tendrás que decirme qué planea Sugar Plum-

-no lo sé yo…-

-ayer hablaste con él, supongo que lo sabes-

-bueno, bueno, quiere invitarla al karaoke de esta noche- la poni se contento

-eso es magnífico…- dijo Lyra

-y yo creo que invitaré a la princesa Celestia…- le dije

-¿y yo?- dijo Lyra al notar que se quedaría sola- creo que iré a ver a Winter, no pienso quedarme en el castillo habiendo una fiesta afuera- dijo ella

-así se habla hermana- le dije a la poni

-ehmm… creo que deberías seguir lavando los platos-

-cierto- dije mientras volvía a lo mío

**Luego de un rato lavando platos:**

-Bien amigo… creo que ya puedes irte- dijo Sugar Plum mientras entraba en la cocina

-¿Qué tal te fue?- le pregunté

-pues… ¡dijo que sí!- dijo el poni alegre

-buen trabajo amigo ¡venga ese casco!- le dije enseñándole el puño, él contestó el saludo

-¿y Lyra?- preguntó él

-se durmió esperando a que termine de lavar… creo que tendré que cargarla hasta el castillo… ñehhh… no creo que pese mucho- dije mientras tomaba a la unicornio en mis brazos- hasta luego Sugar- dije saliendo de la cocina

-cuídate amigo- dijo mientras se despedía de mí

-¿y bien?- pregunté acercándome a Bon bon

-te contaré en el camino- dijo ella emocionada- ¿Qué le pasó a Lyra?-

-se aburrió… no te preocupes, puedo cargarla- le dije mientras salíamos de la tienda

**Un rato después:**

-…y entonces él me preguntó si me gustaría salir con él esta noche- me dijo Bon bon muy contenta

-¿y qué le dijiste?- le pregunté aun cargando a Lyra de camino al castillo

-¡que sí!- dijo ella

-bien por ti hermana… ¿y a dónde irán?- le pregunté haciéndome el tonto "porque ya lo sabía"

-habrá noche de karaoke… por eso había movimiento en esa calle-

-entiendo… creo que invitaré a la princesa a ese karaoke- le dije sonriendo

-entonces nos veremos allí- dijo ella- mira ya llegamos- dijo al estar en la entrada del palacio

-qué bueno… creo que Lyra debería dejar de comer tantos postres, ya se está poniendo pesada T_T- "me duelen los brazos" -¡llegamos!- dije contento

-¡qué bien!- dijo Lyra mientras se bajaba de mis brazos

-espera ¿tú estabas despierta?- le pregunté a la unicornio

-de hecho me desperté a medio camino… pero me daba pereza caminar… ¿qué cosas no?- me dijo ella tratando de verle el lado bueno

-*suspiro* bueno… ya te traje- le dije

-gracias por traerme- dijo Lyra antes de entrar en el castillo

-no fue nada linda-

-iré a buscar a Winter- dijo ella mientras se iba

-¡hey Luis!- dijo Bon bon mientras se acercaba a mí

-¿Qué pasa?-

-gracias por ayudar a Sugar… sé que le diste una mano- dijo ella alegre

-ehmm… no fue nada linda- le dije- te veo en el karaoke-

-está bien- dijo ella despidiéndose

-"ahora sí, a ver a la princesa"- pensé mientras caminaba por el castillo… me encontré con mis amigos, estaban junto a los elementos… conversaban sobre la historia de nuestro mundo- ¡hola!- saludé desde afuera… sólo mis amigos humanos contestaron el saludo, y Pinkie… el resto de las ponis ni siquiera me habló… creo que me lo merezco… pero haré lo posible por que volvamos a ser amigos

-no te preocupes… sólo están algo enojadas, se les pasará… después de todo ellas representan la amistad- dijo la princesa mientras se acercaba a mí, al parecer notó lo que pasaba

-*suspiro* de todas formas, creo que tienen razón en enojarse- le dije a Celestia un poco triste

-no te mortifiques… así sólo conseguirás sufrir, sólo dales tiempo y verás que se soluciona- me dijo ella

-usted lo ha dicho princesa Celestia- le dije

-puedes decirme Celestia… creo que es una forma de empezar una amistad- me dijo ella sonriendo

-tú lo has dicho Celestia- le dije sonriendo un poco- a propósito, ¿recuerdas lo de la noche?-

-por supuesto- dijo ella

-pues ¿Qué le parece si vamos al karaoke de Sweet Street?- le pregunté a la princesa

-me parece bien- dijo ella con su calmada voz

-bien, entonces iremos al karaoke; creo que iré un rato a mi habitación- le dije a la princesa

-no hay problema, te veo en la noche- me dijo ella

**Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo (PDV Seb):**

-oigan chicas, creo que deberían ser más amigables con Luis- les dije a las ponis

-tranquilo Seb, sólo es parte de una broma… después de un buen rato le hablaremos- dijo Rainbow

-bueno, si ustedes lo dicen- les respondí

-oigan chicas… ¿tienen algo que hacer por la noche?- preguntó Darwin

-ehmmm… creo que no- dijo Twilight

-¿les gustaría salir a un karaoke?- preguntó nuevamente Darwin

-sería genial- dijeron ellas

-bien; entonces todo iremos al karaoke- dijo Kevin

-¿y cómo te enteraste del karaoke?- le pregunté a Darwin

-tengo mis contactos… nahhh mentira, hace un momento me encontré con Lyra y me dijo sobre eso-

-okey- le dije- entonces karaoke por la noche

-¿Por qué no invitamos a Luis?- preguntó Alex

-él irá con la princesa, además ya saben lo de Luis y los karaokes- dijo nuevamente Darwin

-¿saber qué?- preguntó Rainbow

-nada, nada…- traté de calmar el asunto

-en nuestra dimensión los karaokes le dieron algunos problemas a Luis- dijo Kevin metiendo la pata

-así que canta feo- dijo Rainbow llevándose el casco a la quijada- creo que tengo la venganza perfecta…-

-no es eso chicas es sólo que…-

-ya, ya, no digan nada- dijo Kevin tratando de acabar el asunto- mejor voy a invitar a Luna…- dijo mientras se iba

-hey Twilight… ¿ese no es tu hermano?- le pregunté al ver al mismo unicornio de la camioneta

-sí- dijo ella mientras iba a abrazar a su hermano

-que bueno que estes bien- dije saludando al poni

-gracias... mañana temprano empezaré a entrenar... ahora quiero descansar un poco- dijo Shining antes de retirarse... el resto de la tarde la pasamos conversando con las chicas y esperando que llegue la noche

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... hasta aquí llegamos con la primera parte

-Luis: esperamos que les haya gustado... la segunda parte será más emocionante... ¿las chicas me perdonarán? ¿en realidad canto feo? ¿qué problemas tenía en mi dimensión con los karaokes?... descúbranlo en la segunda parte de este capítulo

-SonicRush: no vemos en la segunda parte :D

-Luis: yo también me despido. Cambio y Fuera ;D


	25. Cap 14- Part 2: V de ¿violento?

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡hola a todos!, bienvenidos a la segunda parte de este capítulo

-Luis: Hola... como dijo mi amigo, bienvenidos... esperamos que les guste...

-SonicRush: en este capítulo lo dedico a esos amigos que te jugegan bromas devastadoras...

-Luis: sip... y también a los que son violentos...

-SonicRush: si amigos, este cap tiene moraleja... así que después de leer 13 capítulo, al fín pueden decir que aprenden algo...

-Luis:bueno, sin más demoras, agradecemos a "SillyMax756" y "Thousandton Remade"... aplausos por favor

*aplausos*

SillyMax756: *se pone de pié* gracias, gracias

TR(ya saben por qué XD):*se pone de pié* lo sé, lo sé... soy genial :D

-SonicRush: bueno, ahora sí... ¡a leer se ha dicho!... !ha!, espero que disfruten las canciones... :)

* * *

Capítulo 14- Parte 2: "V" de... ¿violento?

* * *

**Por la noche (PDV Luis):**

-¿ya estás lista?- le pregunté a Celestia

-sí, sólo estoy esperando a mi hermana, dijo que nos acompañaría- me respondió ella

-lamento la tardanza- dijo Luna mientras llegaba junto a Kevin

-bien, vámonos- dije mientras empezábamos la caminata

-por cierto, los demás también irán- dijo Kevin

-¿quiénes más?- le pregunté

-Twilight y sus amigas, Darwin, Alex, Seb, Star Shine-

\- espero que la pasemos bien- le dije a Kevin

-tranquilo, la pasaremos de lo mejor- me dijo Kevin… luego de un buen rato de caminata llegamos hasta el lugar, la calle estaba llena de mesas, en cada una había grupos de ponis… al llegar nos sentamos en una mesa cerca al escenario…

-mira, allí están los demás- me dijo Kevin señalando la mesa de al lado… allí estaban las seis ponis, los tres humanos y Star Shine

-¿también invitaron a Star?-

-dijo que no tenía nada que hacer, así que le dijeron que venga…-

-mira, por allá está Bon bon- djio Luna- con… otro poni-

-sí, es Sugar Plum, la invitó a salir por la mañana- le dije a Luna- y allá está Lyra-

-¿ese es Winter?- me preguntó Kevin

-ehmmm… sip-

-por eso no vino con los demás… quería estar sólo con Lyra- dijo él

-déjalos divertirse bro… tú también hiciste lo mismo- le dije

-tienes razón- dijo el riendo un poco

-mira, tienen algunos instrumentos en el escenario- le dije a Kevin

-a ver… dos guitarras, batería y piano… ¿nada más?-

-este evento es para recaudar fondos… no hay mucho presupuesto para instrumentos- dijo Celestia

-entiendo… pero aun así, la intención es lo que cuenta- le dije a Celestia

-tú lo has dicho Luis- me dijo ella

-¡buenas noches ponis!- dijo un poni en el escenario- Bienvenidos al evento de karaoke de Sweet Street… esperamos que las voces que escuchen hoy sean de su agrado, demos la bienvenida a Soft Belle y su agrupación que dará apertura a este evento con su hermosa voz…- al instante cuatro ponis subieron al escenario, los cuatro eran unicornios, dos machos y dos hembras, cada uno de ellos fue hasta un instrumento, dejando sólo a una unicornio en el centro con el micrófono… y empezó a cantar…-

**Mientras tanto en otra mesa (PDV Alex):**

-Oigan, esa poni sí que tiene una linda voz- dijo Darwin

-saben creo que a Luis le gustará participar- dijo Rainbow con una mirada de venganza

-así que esa es tu venganza- le dije a la pegaso

-ajam- dijo ella afirmando con la cabeza… luego llamó al resto de las ponis en la mesa y se pusieron a conversar en voz baja

-¿ocurrió algo malo?- preguntó Star Shine

-nope… pero algo me dice que ocurrirá- le dije al ver lo que se venía

**Volviendo con Luis:**

-Oye bro… creo que tú cantarías tan bien como esa poni- me dijo Kevin

-ya sabes cómo termina mi historia con los karaokes…- le dije a mi amigo

-¿tú cantas?- me preguntó Luna

-ehmm… cantaba- le dije- hasta que tuve algunos problemas en mi dimensión… y dejé de hacerlo-

-¿podrías cantar algo esta noche?- me preguntó Celestia- después de todo, esta dimensión es diferente ¿no?-

-pues… creo que tienes razón, aunque necesito pensarlo un poco…- en ese momento Rainbow me llamó desde la otra mesa

-¡hey Luis!, ven un momento- me dijo la pegaso

-enseguida regreso- le dije a las princesas mientras me levantaba e iba hasta la otra mesa- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué necesitan?- les pregunté "creo que ya no están enojadas"

-pues conversamos todas nosotras, y decidimos que te vamos a perdonar-

-bien- dije alegra

-pero con una condición- dijo ella

-owww- dije volviendo a bajar mi autoestima- ¿Qué condición?

-que salgas y cantes cinco canciones…

-¡¿qué?!... yo ni loc…- ellas me miraron con cara de desaprobación- está bien… una canción-

-cinco-

-una-

-te lo rebajo a tres… y eso que me estoy arriesgando- dijo ella

-bueno, bueno, tras canciones y ya…-

-nope… al final nos pedirás perdón desde el escenario- dijo ella

-pero…-

-nada de peros… esas son las reglas-

-ta bueno… lo haré- le dije mientras regresaba a mi asiento

-¿Qué pasó?- me preguntó Kevin

-ehmm… sólo digamos que Celestia está de suerte-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me preguntó ella

-porque cantaré en el karaoke-

-¿enserio?- dijeron las dos princesas y Kevin al mismo tiempo

-sip… bueno ya, no me hagan cambiar de opinión-

-nada de eso- dijo Luna- te deseo suerte…-

-gracias-

**Volviendo a la otra mesa (PDV Alex):**

-¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?- le dije a Rainbow algo preocupado

-sí… ahora Luis quedará como un tonto… si canta como creo que canta, los ponis lo botarán del escenario antes de que termine la primera canción- me respondió ella

-ehmmm… de hecho, Luis es buen cantante- le dije a la pegaso

-¿Qué?... y los problemas que mencionaste- me dijo ella algo sorprendida

-los problemas no eran con él… más bien con las chicas... o con los enamorados de las chicas que iban a escucharlo… todos querían golpearlo por enamorarlas con su voz…- le dije riendo un poco

-ya veré la forma de hacerlo quedar mal- dijo ella- mi venganza se dará de todas formas-

-¿Por qué tan vengativa Dash? ¿no te hicimos nada malo?- le dijo Seb- además Luis no es tan mal amigo… de hecho está a punto de cantar para que ustedes lo perdonen…-

-lo sé, pero debo cobrarle la broma- dijo ella

-sólo espero que esto termine bien- le dije yo

**Volviendo con Luis**

-iré a ver cómo hago para subir al escenario- les dije a las princesas mientras iba en busca de alguien que me ayude…- hola chicos- dije mientras llegaba a la mesa de Bon bon y Sugar

-hola Luis- dijo Bon bon

-¿Qué hay amigo?- dijo Sugar

-oye Sugar, necesito un gran favor… podrías decirme cómo hago para poder subir a cantar allí-

-pues… debes conversar con el presentador… creo que te dejarán subir sin problemas, después de todo, todos saben que ustedes salvaron equestria- dijo el poni

-gracias amigo… te devolveré el favor en un rato- le dije sonriendo

-no es nada Luis… suerte en el escenario- me dijo el poni

-bien, a buscar al presentador- luego de buscar y buscar entre los ponis, logré encontrarlo al lado del escenario…- hey tú- lo llamé mientras me acercaba

-¿ha, que pasa?- me preguntó el poni

-necesito un favor amigo- le dije- podrías hacerme espacio en el programa…

-no lo sé amigo…

-anda, sólo tres canciones… al público le gustará- le dije- y te agradecerán por haberme dejado subir…-

-está bien, pero si cantas mal… te bajaré en la primera canción-

-no hay problema…

-bien, entras luego de que ese poni acabe- me dijo señalando a un pegaso con un grupo de ponis-

-bien, estaré por allí- le dije mientras regresaba a mi mesa

-¿y bien?-

-todo listo… Kevin, tú me ayudarás-

-okey- dijo él… luego de que el poni que me dijeron terminara de cantar (lo hizo muy bien por cierto) vi la señal del presentador

-llegó la hora- le dije a Kevin, ambos nos pusimos de pié y nos dirigimos al escenario

-atención ponis, hoy tenemos el privilegio de escuchar a los seres que ayudaron a liberar equestria- al instante se escuchó un gran ¡wooo! De parte de los ponis, Kevin y yo ya habíamos subido al escenario…

**Punto de vista Alex:**

-Kevin y Luis ya están arriba- le dije a Rainbow- ¿ahora qué?-

-ese tonto quedará en ridículo, ya verán- dijo ella

-hola a todos- dijo Luis hablando por el micrófono- es un placer estar aquí esta noche… ahora voy a cantar un tema de mi dimensión… espero que les guste- en ese momento Luis y Kevin se pusieron a conversar sobre el escenario- bueno, en vista de que aquí aún no existen las guitarras eléctricas- dijo Luis, en ese momento todos los ponis quedaron mirándolo como diciendo "¿de dónde rayos trajeron a éste cavernícola?"- ¿o sí?-

-sii- dijeron los ponis del público

-te dije que quedaría como tonto- me dijo Rainbow riendo

**Volviendo con Luis:**

-en fin, mi amigo Kevin me acompañará con la guitarra… la canción se llama Facedown

**(Canción: Facedown acoustic- the red jumpsuit apparatus )**

Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's goin' down

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down

I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again, heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt  
She said, I finally had enough  
Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt  
She said, I finally had enough

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she says, This doesn't hurt  
She says, I finally had enough

Luego de la canción muchos ponis se quedaron conmovidos e hicieron algo como aplaudir… pero en el suelo… fue cuando noté a cierta pegaso de crin rubia saludándome entre el público

-oye bro, ¿esa no es Derpy?- me preguntó Kevin…

-sí, me pregunto qué hace por aquí- al instante noté que estaba junto al Doctor- ha, también la invitaron a salir… espero que la esté pasando bien-

-¿Por qué no le dedicas una canción bro?... como lo hacías con las chicas en los viejos tiempos… no creo que el Doc se moleste-

-tienes razón- por un momento pensé que canción iba con la pegaso, hasta que recordé algo muy importante- bueno Kevin, te veré abajo- dije llamando a Darwin y Seb al escenario, Kevin bajó y se sentó con las princesas y los otros dos subieron al escenario- la siguiente canción se la dedico a una linda pegaso amiga mía, la conocí cuando estaba teniendo un mal día, pero aun así me sacó una sonrisa… ella está junto al público con mi buen amigo el Doc… así que Derpy, espero que te guste… el título de la canción es Bad day… mi amigo Sebastián me acompañará en el piano, y Darwin estará en la batería…- dije mientras ellos iban hasta los instrumentos

**(Canción: Bad day- Daniel Powter)**

Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oooh.. a holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

(yeah...)

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Al terminar todos los ponis se veían muy alegres por mi canción… podía escuchar sus gritos

-¡otra!, ¡otra!...- gritaban ellos

-y para terminar… dije haciendo señas a Kevin para que suba nuevamente- quiero dedicar esta canción para todas las parejas que están aquí esta noche… en especial para mi amigos Sugar Plum y Bon bon… espero que les guste… la canción se llama Bendita tu luz… Sebastián dejó el piano y fue a tomar la otra guitarra… y ya estábamos listos para tocar…

**(Canción: Bendita tu luz- mana/ Juan Luis guerra)**

Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí  
bendita la coincidencia.  
Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual ahí

bendita sea tu presencia.  
Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino  
y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino.

Bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada  
bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada  
desde el alma.

Benditos ojos que me esquivaban,  
simulaban desdén que me ignoraba  
y de repente sostienes la mirada.  
Bendito Dios por encontrarnos  
en el camino y de quitarme  
esta soledad de mi destino.

Bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada  
bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada, oh.

Gloria divina de esta suerte,  
del buen tino,  
de encontrarte justo ahí,  
en medio del camino.  
Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora,  
llevarte mi soledad  
y coincidir en mi destino,  
en el mismo destino.  
Épale

Bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada  
bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada.

Bendita mirada, oh,  
bendita mirada desde el alma.  
Tu mirada, oh oh,  
bendita, bendita,  
bendita mirada,  
bendita tu alma y bendita tu luz.  
Tu mirada, oh oh.  
Oh oh, te digo es tan bendita  
tu luz amor.  
Y tu mirada oh, oh.  
Bendito el reloj y bendito el lugar,  
benditos tus besos cerquita del mar.  
Y tu mirada, oh, oh.  
Amor amor, qué bendita tu mirada,  
tu mirada amor.

Cuando acabamos la canción se oían muchos de los extraños aplausos de los ponis… además de gritos y esas cosas…

-oigan amigos… un poco de silencio por favor- dije calmando un poco las cosas- ahora aprovecharé para pedir una disculpa a mis amigas… hace unas horas hice una tontería, así que les pido perdón en frente de todos los aquí presentes… ¿qué dicen?- dijo preguntando a Rainbow y sus amigas, al instante todas ellas se reunieron

-uno, dos, tres… ¡NO!- gritaron ellas… yo me quedé con cara de tarado parado frente a todos- ¡caíste!- gritaron luego ellas, haciéndome quedar como todo un idiota frente a todos los ponis… todos me veían como diciendo: "allí lo tienes al boludo, arrastrándose para pedir perdón"

-gracias… buenas noches- dije antes de bajarme del escenario… creo que regresaré luego a recoger mi autoestima… después de todo, se quedó tirada allí…

-ehmm… ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Kevin mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa de las princesas

-¿tú que crees?- le dije poniendo cara de pocos amigos…

-oye bro… no deberías enojarte conmigo, yo no te hice nada…- me dijo él algo molesto

-Kevin tiene razón- dijo Luna- además ellas dijeron que tú les jugaste una broma-

-sí, pero no lo hice en frente de todos, ellas me hicieron quedar como un idiota… ¿saben? En mi dimensión chocar con la autoestima de una persona se considera un delito… y ellas siguen riendo como si no les importara- dije señalando la mesa de las ponis, Rainbow y Applejack seguían riendo, los demás solo me miraban con algo de pena por lo sucedido

-sólo estaban bromeando Luis- dijo Celestia tratando de calmarme- ellas aún son algo inmaduras…- en ese momento un camarero se acercó trayendo postres para los cuatro

-¿y esto?-

-la casa invita… gracias por el entretenimiento… deberías dejar de bromear con esas chicas- dijo el poni mientras se retiraba

-lo ven… ahora me tienen lástima- dije algo molesto

-vamos Luis… al menos tienes una hermosa voz- me dijo Celestia

-pues… gracias- le dije

-es porque puede imitar voces- dijo Kevin

-¿eso es cierto?- preguntó Luna con una curiosa sonrisa

-*imitando la voz de Kevin* ¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti misma?-

-genial… ahora Darwin- dijo kevin

-*imitando a Darwin* lo que digas bro-

-wow… ahora Pinkie- dijo Luna

-*cof**cof**imitando a Pinkie* Okidokiloki- todos en la mesa comenzamos a reír por mi imitación

-sabes, eres alguien muy talentoso- me dijo Celestia- te será fácil conseguir trabajo aquí-

-eso espero Celestia- le dije

-¡hola Luis!- dijo Derpy mientras se acercaba a darme un abrazo- estuviste genial, gracias por la canción-

-no fue nada linda- le dije mientras revoloteaba se crin

-oye amigo… podría hablar contigo un momento- me dijo el Doc, que estaba a su lado…

-claro- "por eso no quería cantar, ahora empiezan los pleitos" pensé mientras me levantaba y seguía al poni café

-vengo a hablar contigo sobre un tema muy importante-

-oye Doc, si es por la canción… no quiero problemas, sólo se la dediqué a Derpy, sé que la quiere y yo no soy nadie para po…-

-nada de eso amigo… espera, ¿Quién te dijo que yo…? Olvídalo, creo que se nota a kilómetros que estoy loco por ella…- me dijo desviándose del tema- ¿en qué estaba? ¡Ha, sí!, es sobre tu dimensión-

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté preocupado

-pues la investigué… al parecer en tu dimensión, tu planeta presenta rotación y translación…-

-así es- le dije

-pero aquí no hay eso… por eso las princesas mueven los astros, y los ponis crean las estaciones y fenómenos naturales…-

-¿y que tiene todo eso?-

-pues… al parecer el portal aparecerá cuando ambos planetas en ambas dimensiones estén alineados-

-¿y si intentara abrir un portal ahora?-

-terminarías flotando en el espacio- me dijo él

-entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?- le pregunté

-pues eso pasa unos días cada año-

-llevo casi dos meses aquí- le dije

-entonces sólo te faltan diez meses- me respondió él- tómalo como unas largas vacaciones… ahora regresemos, Derpy debe estar preocupada por mi demora-

-gracias Doc… y suerte con lo de Derpy- le dije antes de que volviéramos a las mesas

-de nada Luis- me respondió- hasta luego- se despidió mientras tomaba a Derpy y salían juntos

-¿pasa algo Luis?- me preguntó Luna al verme un poco deprimido

-*suspiro* me enteré que deberé esperar diez meses para regresar a mi dimensión- le dije algo triste "la verdad extraño mi casa"

-ánimo bro, será un largo descanso de todos los problemas- me dijo Kevin tratando de animarme

-¡¿descansar?!... ¡lo único que ha pasado desde que llegamos han sido invasiones y problemas… y crees que la pasaremos bien!- le reclamé a mi amigo frente a todos

-oye Luis, cálmate un poco- me dijo él preocupado- sé que estás molesto por todo lo que ha pasado… pero intenta controlarte hermano-

-…- yo sólo me quedé callado el resto de la noche… no tenía ánimos de seguir discutiendo, a decir verdad no tenía ánimos de nada, sólo de golpear al primer idiota que me moleste… una vez que el evento terminó, todos nos dirigimos a casa en grupo… yo estaba todo el rato escuchando las risas de Rainbow…

-gracias por la canción Luis- me dijo Bon bon acercándose

-no fue nada linda… espero que todos se hayan divertido- dije en voz alta

-¡sí que lo hicimos!- dijo Rainbow para molestarme

-no le hagas caso… sólo está tratando de molestarte- me dijo Lyra, que venía junto a Winter

-por cierto… te luciste en el escenario amigo- me dijo Winter

-¡sí que lo hizo!- dijo Rainbow mientras seguía riendo

-*suspiro* sólo déjenme llegar al castillo tranquilo- dije mientras me adelantaba un poco del grupo

-"te están jodiendo"- escuché una voz en mi cabeza

-¿q… quién eres?- comencé a discutir en mi mente mientras caminaba

-"duhhh, soy tu conciencia genio"-

-pero, yo nunca te había oído hablarme-

-"porque tú no me escuchas… desde aquella noche en que…"

***Flashback***

-vamos Luis- gritaban mis amigos en plena fiesta- ¡fondo!, ¡fondo!, ¡fondo!...

-"no lo hagas… terminaremos muy borrachos"-

-¡al carajo conciencia!… ¡debo ganar la apuesta!- dije tomándome toda la jarra de licor

-"al demonio con esto… te hablaré cuando esté dispuesto a escuchar"

***Fin Flashback***

-ya bueno, ¿ahora qué quieres?-

-"pues vengo a decirte que no debes quedarte de brazos cruzados, ellas se metieron con nosotros, nos hicieron arrastrarnos para pedir perdón, y luego se burlaron de nosotros frente a todo el mundo… así que ponlas en su sitio"-

-¿y cómo quieres que lo haga?-

-"como siempre lo hemos hecho, con violencia… enséñales quién manda"-

-bien-

Llegamos hasta el castillo, allí todos nos despedimos, mis amigos y las ponis fueron un rato al jardín, yo sólo caminé en dirección a mi habitación…

**Punto de vista Seb:**

Oigan chicas… para qué estamos aquí

-para pasar el rato… aún no tenemos ganas de ir a dormir- dijo Pinkie

-no nos contaron que sabían tocar muy bien- dijo Twilight

-si… no nos gusta presumir, pero… somos buenos- les dije

-¿Qué instrumentos saben tocar?- preguntó Fluttershy

-yo sé tocar la batería- dijo Darwin

-yo toco la guitarra...- dijo Kevin

-yo toco el bajo- dijo Alex

-y yo sé tocar piano… y un poco de guitarra- les dije a las ponis

-¿y Luis?- preguntó Pinkie

-sabe cantar… y creo que toca el charango y la guitarra… no lo he escuchado mucho- le dije a la poni rosa

-oigan miren, allí está Luis- dijo Rainbow- ¿qué les parece si bromeamos un poco más?-

-no lo sé… creo que está muy enojado- dijo Fluttershy algo tímida- yo no lo haré-

-vamos chicas, será divertido-

-si es divertido yo me apunto- dijo Pinkie

-bien… ¿Applejack vienes, o tienes miedo?-

-yo no le temo a Luis- dijo Applejack uniéndose a Rainbow

-¿Rarity?-

-esta vez paso querida- respondió la unicornio

-yo también paso- dijo Twilight

-como quieran… ¿listas chicas?... uno, dos, tres… ¡no Luis! ¡no te perdonamos!- gritaron las tres ponis… cuando Luis las escuchó explotó en rabia, se comenzó a acercar muy enojado a ellas tres

-tranquilízate Luis… no hagas algo estúpido- le dije mientras todos tratábamos de detenerlo

-¡suéltenme tarados!… ¡alguien les debe enseñar!… ¡me hicieron quedar como un idiota!… ¡todos lo vieron!- gritó él muy enojado, de pronto logró zafarse de todos nosotros y corrió hacia Rainbow y el resto de ponis

-Luis ¡NO!- gritamos tratando de detenerlo, pero no escuchó, estaba segado por la ira… justo cuando dio un salto para abalanzarse sobre las ponis…

-¡aghhh!- Luis dio un grito de dolor… Twilight le había disparado un rayo directo en el pecho, y él había salido volando unos tres metros antes de caer contra el suelo

-¿estás bien hermano?- preguntamos mientras nos acercábamos al cuerpo de nuestro amigo

-¡lárguense!- dijo él mientras se levantaba, tenía sangre saliéndole de la nariz y la boca…- ¡¿creen que es gracioso?!- les gritó a las ponis, ellas estaban asustadas por lo que estaba pasando

-lo… lo sentimos-

-¡¿lo sienten?!... ¡se burlaban en mi puta cara!... ¡¿creen que me tragaré esa mentira?!- dijo él con la voz entrecortada

-oye bro… estás asustando a las chicas- le dijo Darwin

-¡tú cállate tarado, a ti no te hicieron arrastrarte como un perro!-

-¡oye idiota, si no te calmas no llegaremos a nada!- le gritó Alex

-¡sí, ya te pedimos disculpas!- dijo Rainbow tratando de defenderse

-¡¿ha, si?! ¡Y que carajos hice yo esta mañana eh!- la pegaso sólo se quedó callada, en ese momento aparecieron las princesas

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Celestia

-¡ustedes no representan representan la amistad!…- dijo Luis enojado, luego escupió la sangre de su boca a un lado y se fue sin decir nada más… pero notamos algo, las ponis lograron hacer algo muy difícil

-¿estaba llorando cierto?- me preguntó Kevin

-sí… pero no debió reaccionar así… actuó como un idiota… todos lo vieron – dijo Alex

-al menos se fue a su cuarto, sino sabemos lo que pasará luego- dijo Darwin

-¿Qué... qué pasará luego?- preguntó Fluttershy con miedo

-*suspiro* escuchen… Luis es como un volcán… puede aguantar muchas cosas, pero llega el momento en que explota… y cuando lo hace… no quisieras meterte en su camino- les dije a las chicas

-así es… ¿recuerdas lo que le hizo a los dos tipos que le querían robar?- preguntó Darwin

-¿Qué les hizo?- preguntó Applejack

-los ató a un poste- respondió Alex

-bueno eso no es tan…- decía Twilight

-luego de haberles roto los brazos- dijo Kevin

-… malo- Twilight se quedó callada

-o ese tipo al que le hizo la cortacircuitos- dijo Alex

-¿cortacirqué?- preguntó Rarity

-cortacircuitos… es una llave que inventé- le dije a la unicornio- levantas al enemigo sobre tus hombros y te lanzas junto con él para el lado que está su cuello- las ponis se quedaron aterradas al imaginar la escena

-en fin… de seguro mañana saldrá a correr o golpear… qué se yo árboles… pero algo tiene que hacer- dije

-todos ustedes vayan a sus habitaciones- dijo la princesa, todos obedecimos y nos fuimos

**Punto de vista Luis:**

Había llegado a mi cuarto, entré al baño a quitarme la sangre de la cara… después me acosté en la cama, tenía el cuerpo adolorido por el golpe que me di… pero sentía aún más dolor en mi ego… me dieron donde más me duele :c

-¿podemos hablar un momento?- dijo Celestia tocando la puerta

-ahora no princesa- le dije

-sólo serán unos minutos, es un asunto importante- dijo ella tratando de convencerme

-*suspiro* está bien- dije abriendo la puerta…

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- me preguntó ella preocupada mientras entraba

-escuche princesa… sé que hice mal, pero no pienso aguantar más burlas de ellas… todo por una simple e inofensiva broma…- le dije sentándome en la cama

-*suspiro* escucha Luis- me dijo la princesa- sé que ellas hicieron mal, pero no debiste reaccionar así… vengo a decirte algo muy importante-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-pues en equestria tenemos un código para los visitantes… y una de las reglas es que no deben ser violentos, así que debes controlar ese carácter… de lo contrario tendré que pedirte que vayas a otro reino…- me dijo ella muy triste

-entiendo princesa, trataré de controlarme- le dije

-eso es todo- dijo ella mientras salía de mi habitación- eres un buen chico Luis, no dejes que un mal rato te haga hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas-

-lo sé princesa… gracias por avisarme- le dije antes de cerrar la puerta

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos, eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el cap

-Luis: si se preguntan: ¿qué aprendimos hoy?... pues que no hay que jugar bromas pesadas frenta a mucha gente...

-SonicRush: y que ser violento no es bueno... ahora sí, hasta el próximo cap :D

-Luis: hasta pronto amigos. Cambio y Fuera ;D


	26. Cap 15: Perdón

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola amigos!

-Luis: bienvenidos a un capítulo más de este fic...

-SonicRush: como siempre, gracias a "SillyMax756" y "Thousandton Remade" por su ayuda en el fic; aplausos por favor...

*aplausos*

-SillyMax y TR: *se ponen de pié* gracias, gracias

-Luis: bueno ya, sin más demoras... ¡a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 15: Perdón...

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente (4:00 am):**

Estaba en la cama aún con toda la ira de la noche anterior… ni siquiera pude dormir bien, esas malditas ganas de desfogarme con la primera cosa que me tope… salí de mi habitación en busca de algo

-hey tú- llamé a un guardia que vi en el pasillo

-¿Qué necesita?-

-¿tienen algún gimnasio o un lugar de esos para entrenar?-

-sí, está por allá señor- me dijo el poni

-bien, si alguien me necesita estaré allí- le dije al poni… luego fui hasta la habitación, era un cuarto amplio, estaba lleno de muñecos de entrenamiento con forma de ponis…- "esto va a estar bueno"- pensé mientras comenzaba a golpear y hacer llaves con algunos maniquíes…

**2 Horas después:**

Estaba ya satisfecho, había acabado con todos los maniquíes y equipos de entrenamiento del lugar…

-"bien, es hora de darme un buen baño"- pensé mientras caminaba hacia la puerta… pero de pronto entró un grupo de soldados junto al hermano de Twilight

-bien soldados, es hora de empezar el ent… ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?- dijo él al ver el lugar- hey ¿tú hiciste esto?-

-ehmmm… sip, si me disculpas… tengo que irme- le dije mientras seguía caminando hacia la puerta

-¡tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que arregles todo esto!- me dijo el unicornio poniéndose en mi camino

-escucha amigo… eres un unicornio, arréglalo con tu magia- le dije algo fastidiado

-¿y quién te crees tú para darme órdenes?- me dijo él

-no lo sé… el que salvó tu vida tal vez- "tómala cabrón"

-¿ha, si?... pues me importa un pepino quien seas, arreglarás esto por las buenas o por las malas- dijo él poniéndose en posición de pelea

-sabes qué… esto se va a poner bueno- le dije también posicionándome… el resto de los ponis que estaban con el unicornio hicieron un círculo alrededor

**Minutos después (PDV Seb):**

Estaba terminando de cambiarme… hace un rato ya que hay un escándalo afuera, Spike pasó tocando todas las puertas con desesperación

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté mientras salía de la habitación, todos los demás estaban también allí, incluso las ponis estaban algo fastidiadas por lo que el dragón había hecho

-chicos, Luis está peleando- dijo el Dragón muy asustado

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté

-salí al pasillo por algo de agua, y lo vi-

-¿Dónde está?- le preguntó Alex

-en aquel cuarto, allí entrenan los soldados- dijo mientras nos llevaba hasta una gran habitación… al entrar vimos un gran grupo de ponis, estaban alrededor de Luis y…

-oye Twilight… ¿ese no es tu hermano?- le preguntó Kevin

-sí…- dijo Twilight algo asustada

**Volviendo con Luis:**

Fui corriendo hasta el unicornio y lo embestí…

-¿eso es todo?- dijo él, rápidamente se recuperó y me dio una patada en el estómago, luego me lanzó un rayo que me arrastró por el suelo- ¿crees que así podrás vencerme?-

-sólo eres un idiota con magia- le dije- ¿acaso no sabes luchar cuerpo a cuerpo?- le dije con sarcasmo

-bien… puedo ganarte sin magia- dijo él- ¡te daré una lección!-

-bla, bla, bla… ¡deja de hablar y pelea!- le dije mientras me ponía en posición de pelea, Shining corrió hacia mí para envestirme, logré esquivarlo y le di un golpe en la cara, así empezó un intercambio de golpes entre los dos, pero de pronto el unicornio dio media vuelta y me dio una patada con las dos patas traseras… -¡agh!-

**Punto de vista Alex:**

Estábamos viendo la pelea desde lejos, el grupo de ponis que estaban rodeando a Luis y Shining no nos dejaba intervenir…

-¡dale duro Luis!- gritó Darwin… todos lo miramos con cara de "¿enserio idiota?"- ¿Qué?... tengo que apoyar a alguien…- de pronto Shining dio media vuelta y pateó a Luis con las dos patas traseras

-¡aghh!- gritó el mientras caía al suelo

-ehmm… Luis ya no se mueve- dijo Kevin algo preocupado

-y Shining se está acercando…- dijo Seb

-¡te lo dije idiota!- le decía Shining mientras se acercaba a Luis… pero de pronto

-¡surprise motherfucker!- Luis le dio una patada justo en la cara al unicornio, dejándolo muy aturdido, luego él se puso de pié y cargó al poni en sus hombros

-¡oh no!- estábamos asustados por lo que Luis haría- es la…-

-cortacircuitos…- completó Seb

-¡NOOOO!- gritó Twilight muy asustada

**Volviendo con Luis**

Tenía al unicornio sobre mis hombros, listo para acabar con la pelea; pero de pronto…

-¡NOOOO!- gritó alguien entre la multitud

-¿ah?- el grito me desconcentró; el poni aprovechó y utilizó un hechizo para transportarse lejos de mí- dijiste que no usarías magia- le dije algo molesto

-bien, ¿en qué estábamos?- dijo él mientras se acercaba a continuar la pelea

-¡¿qué está pasando aquí?!- una gran voz se escuchó por toda la habitación, rápidamente el grupo de ponis que nos rodeaba se disolvió, dejando frente a nosotros a la princesa

-princesa Celestia...- dijo el unicornio asustado

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-

-nosotros… estábamos…- "demonios, estoy en problemas"

-estábamos entrenando princesa- completó el poni

-¡¿entrenando?!- dijeron todos sorprendidos al oír al unicornio

-ehmm… si, entrenando… ¿cierto amigo?- me preguntó él

-sí, aunque creo que se nos pasó un poco la mano- dije algo nervioso "espero que se la crea"

-bueno, espero que arreglen todo esto- dijo Celestia al ver el estado de la habitación

-enseguida princesa- dijo el unicornio mientras usaba su magia para reparar todo lo que había hecho

-bueno, sólo vine para decirte que tu esposa ya llegó, te está esperando en el jardín Shining - le dijo Celestia

-está bien, iré en un segundo- dijo Shining

-bien, y por favor… eviten ese tipo de "entrenamientos"- dijo la princesa antes de irse

-ufff- dijimos ambos al ver que Celestia se había ido

-gracias amigo- le dije al unicornio- por cierto… soy Luis-

-no hay de qué… soy Shining- me respondió el

-me has salvado de un gran problema- le dije aliviado

-dímelo a mí, si mi esposa se entera que estuve peleando de esta manera se armará un gran lío- dijo él riendo un poco

-jajajaja… oye, pudiste arreglar esto desde el principio- le dije al ver que todo quedó como nuevo

-si… pero no sería divertido- dijo él- además todos los soldados están hablando que ustedes son muy fuertes y todo eso… quería saber si los rumores eran ciertos-

-bueno… fue un gusto "entrenar" contigo Shining- le dije riendo un poco

-lo mismo digo Luis… quizá lo hagamos nuevamente- dijo él mientras salía de la habitación

-quien sabe… a lo mejor te enseño algunos trucos de humanos- le dije antes de salir yo también

-oye bro… buena pelea- me dijo Darwin

-*suspiro* adoro el dolor de los golpes por la mañana- le dije riendo un poco… noté que las ponis querían decirme algo, pero aún estaba algo molesto con ellas, así que decidí salir de allí

-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó Lyra

-iré a descansar un poco… equipo, los quiero a todos en el salón de la princesa dentro de una hora, tenemos asuntos importantes que hablar- dije antes de irme a mi habitación

-si- dijeron todos ellos

**Una hora después:**

Estábamos todos reunidos frente al trono de la princesa, incluso el dragón y las ocho ponis que nos acompañaban (las seis de los elementos, Bon bon y Lyra)

-bien, ahora que estamos todos, es hora de empezar- dijo Celestia- he conversado con Luis, y hemos llegado a acordar unas cuantas cosas-

-¿cuáles?- preguntó Darwin

-bien… para empezar, hoy partiremos de regreso a Ponyville, pero uno de nosotros se quedará aquí con las princesas- dije

-yo me ofrezco- dijo Kevin

-bien, el resto de nosotros tratará de adaptarse a esta sociedad, mientras estemos en esta dimensión deberemos conseguir trabajo y ayudar en lo posible a los ponis-

-entendido- dijeron mis amigos

-además otro de ustedes se quedará con Twilight, ella informará sobre ustedes mediante cartas- dijo Celestia

-bien, yo lo haré- dijo Seb

-eso es todo, el resto consiga un trabajo- le dije a Alex y Darwin- ya es hora de irnos, vayan por sus cosas… los quiero en la puerta del palacio en media hora- dije antes de salir del salón

**Media hora después:**

Ya estábamos todos listos para partir

-cuídense hermanos, los visitaré cuando pueda- dijo Kevin despidiéndose de todos nosotros

-te extrañaremos Kevin- dijeron Lyra y Bon bon

-no se preocupen, regresará a ponyville en un tiempo- le dije a las chicas

-bueno ya, hora de irnos- dijo Seb

-bien, listos para teletransp…- Twilight estaba cargando su cuerno, pero

-¡noo!- dijo Alex- fue horrible, fue horrible- decía mientras comenzaba a temblar

-bueno, si desean pueden tomar el tren- dijo Celestia

-entiendo… será mejor apresurarnos- dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar… legamos a la estación; y luego de comprar los boletos y esperar unos minutos, ya estábamos camino a ponyville… yo y Darwin estábamos junto a Lyra y Bon bon, Alex y Seb fueron junto a las otras seis ponis y Spike… yo por mi parte no deseaba acercarme a ellas

**Un rato después (PDV Alex):**

-Oigan chicas… no sé ustedes, pero yo iré a disculparme con Luis- dijo Applejack

-no lo hagas- le dije yo- él aún está molesto… debes esperar un poco más… de lo contrario sólo te ignorará-

-¿y ahora qué?- preguntó Seb- ¿qué haremos llegando a ponyville?-

-no lo sé bro… quizá me ponga a buscar trabajo- le respondí- ¿alguna de ustedes tiene una idea chicas?-

-ehmm… yo podría darte trabajo en mi granja… claro si no te molesta trabajar duro- me dijo Applejack

-por mí no hay ningún problema, además aún no conozco tu granja, debe ser un lugar muy tranquilo así que será un gusto trabajar allí- le dije a la poni

-bien… espero que Darwin y Luis encuentren un buen trabajo- dijo Seb

-por Luis no hay problema… pero Darwin…- dije yo- …es algo hiperactivo-

-podría trabajar conmigo, después de todo, los señores Cake también me dicen eso- dijo Pinkie dando saltos como siempre

-oookey… se lo preguntaremos luego- dije yo

-miren, ya estamos llegando- dijo Rarity… luego de unos minutos escuchamos el ruido de los frenos del tren, y el típico sonido de los ponis en la estación

-listo… llegamos a ponyville- dije mientras bajábamos con el grupo de chicas- ¿A dónde vas Rainbow?- le pregunté a la pegaso al ver que se separaba del grupo

-iré a hablar con Luis- dijo ella

-ya les dije que no se apuren, no las escuchará-

-él me va a escuchar- dijo ella mientras alzaba vuelo- me aseguraré de que lo haga-

**Punto de vista Luis:**

-oye Luis, ¿Qué vas a hacer luego?- me preguntó Darwin

-una de las camionetas sigue estacionada frente a la casa de las chicas- le respondí- la llevaré de regreso a la cueva-

-¿Por qué no mejor traes la otra?- preguntó Lyra- están más seguras aquí-

-bueno, en ese caso… tienes razón, iré por la otra junto con las motos- le dije- luego traeremos el camper…

-yo iré a buscar trabajo bro- dijo Darwin… todos nos quedamos viéndolo- ¿Qué?-

-¿Quién eres?... ¿qué hiciste con Darwin?- le pregunté algo asustado

-vamos… hasta yo sé que necesito trabajar- dijo él riendo al igual que los demás

-bueno chicas… las vemos luego- dijimos ambos separándonos de las dos ponis

-tengan cuidado- dijo Bon bon

-no hay problema- le dijo Darwin

-no lleguen muy tarde- dijo Lyra imitando a Bon bon

-jajajaja… sí Lyra- le respondí mientras caminaba en dirección al bosque, pero de pronto…

-oye Luis…- dijo cierta pegaso poniéndose en mi camino

-…- sólo la ignoré y seguí caminando

-oye tonto, escúchame- dijo ella dándome el alcance

-…-

-vamos Luis, no seas infantil-

-¿tú me dices infantil a mí?- le dije algo molesto… ya estaba cerca al bosque

-ehmmm…- la pegaso se quedó callada- vamos, escucha… sabes que no me gusta rogar-

-pues no lo hagas… yo no te lo estoy pidiendo-

-¿conque así eh?- dijo ella

-*suspiro* escucha Rainbow… vete a casa, hablaremos luego… ahora no tengo tiempo para tonterías- le dije mientras comenzaba a entrar en el bosque

-¿ha, sí?, pues no me iré de aquí hasta que me escuches- me dijo ella mientras me seguía

-haz lo que quieras- le dije para luego ignorarla y seguir en lo mío… luego de un buen rato caminando comencé a escuchar rugidos y esas cosas- Rainbow vete a casa, hablaremos luego- le dije en tono serio mientras pasábamos cerca de un gran lago

-no, tú me escucharás ahora- dijo ella, pero en ese momento un gran monstruo con muchas cabezas salió del agua

-¡¿pero qué…?!- traté de ocultarme, pero ya era tarde… la hidra nos había visto

-¡aghh!- Rainbow fue embestida por una de las cabezas y chocó fuertemente contra un árbol

-"¡mierda!, antes de viajar dejamos las armas en casa de Lyra"… "sólo me queda escapar con la pegaso"- pensé mientras me corría hasta donde estaba Rainbow- ¡oye levántate!- trataba de despertar a la pegaso, pero ella estaba inconsciente… así que la cargué como pude y salí corriendo de allí… el monstruo era muy pesado, logré perderlo rápidamente- ¡Dash contéstame! ¡Dash!- la poni no respondía- ¡esto está mal!… debo llevarte al hospital- volví a cargar a la pegaso, fui corriendo hasta la casa y toqué desesperadamente

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- me preguntó Lyra al verme así

-¿Dónde está el hospital?- le pregunté a la unicornio

-por aquí, sígueme- respondió ella mientras corría en una dirección

**Dos días después (PDV Rainbow):**

-¿ah? ¿Don… dónde estoy?- me levanté desorientada, tenía el cuerpo algo adolorido…

-estas en el hospital Rainbow- me dijo la enfermera Redhearth mientras entraba en el cuarto- llevas dos días aquí

-¡¿qué?! ¿Qué me pasó?- no recordaba cómo terminé aquí, lo último que recuerdo es que bajé del tren y fui a ver a Luis

-dicen que una hidra los atacó- dijo la enfermera- por suerte Luis te trajo hasta aquí…-

-¿y Luis?-

-está allá afuera- dijo señalándolo a través de la ventana-… de hecho, no se ha movido de allí desde que te trajo- dijo ella algo preocupada

-¿eso es malo?- le pregunté

-no ha salido a comer en dos días… dice que lo hará cuando sepa que estás bien- me respondió ella

-entiendo… ¿A dónde va?- le pregunté al ver que salía del cuarto

-voy a decirle que ya despertaste- dijo ella preocupada- debe tener hambre… le diré que venga a visitarte luego-

**Punto de vista Luis:**

Hace dos días que estoy aquí, la preocupación me está matando, sólo espero que Rainbow esté bien…

-hey Luis- me llamó la enfermera mientras salía de la habitación

-¿Qué pasa?-

-tu amiga ya despertó, está bien… le daremos de alta en unas horas-

-¿puedo hablar con ella?- le pregunté

-por ahora necesita descansar un poco, pero no te preocupes… ve a comer algo mientras llegan el resto de las visitas-

-gracias por avisarme enfermera… no tardaré- le dije mientras me iba a comer algo y darme un baño

**Una hora después (PDV Alex):**

Estábamos todos en la habitación de Rainbow… la noticia de que ya despertó llegó muy rápido, las chicas le están haciendo muchas preguntas sobre todo lo que pasó...

-ya se lo dije chicas, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó… sólo recuerdo haber seguido a Luis- decía la pegaso… cuando de pronto Luis abrió la puerta

-ehmm… Rainbow, necesito hablar contigo- decía él con tristeza

-¿ya estás contento monstruo?- le dijo Rarity muy enojada- ¡mira lo que ocasionaste!

-yo no hice nada- le respondió Luis

-mientes… eres un monstruo- decía la unicornio blanca

-oye Rainbow, dile lo que pasó- le dijo Luis

-yo no recuerdo nada…- le dijo Rainbow

-chicos… díganle que yo no haría eso-

-lo siento bro… tú estabas con ella cuando esto pasó- dijo Darwin

-*suspiro* escuchen, sólo vine a disculparme… no sabía que esa hidra atacaría-

-pero sabías que el bosque es peligroso- dijo Twilight- ¿Por qué la llevaste?-

-yo no la llevé, le pedí que se fuera a casa; pero ella no me escuchó y me siguió…- dijo Luis

-de todas formas Luis… en parte es tu culpa- le dijo Seb

-lo sé… gracias por recordármelo- dijo Luis- *suspiro* saldré por un rato… espero que me puedan perdonar chicas, yo no quise que esto pasara- dijo él triste mientras salía de la habitación, todos lo mirábamos con desaprobación

-él tiene razón- dijo Rainbow, lo cual nos sorprendió un poco

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunté

-recuerdo haberlo seguido- dijo ella- y recuerdo que él me mandó a casa-

-entonces lo desobedeciste…-

-es que… yo sólo quería que me perdone- dijo Rainbow algo triste

-y pensar que todo esto empezó con una simple broma- dije refiriéndome a las seis ponis

-creo que ambos deberían disculparse- dijo Lyra- después de todo, Luis también se siente culpable-

-tienes razón- dijo Rainbow

-ustedes también deberían hacerlo- dijo Bon bon refiriéndose a las otra cinco ponis

-lo haremos- dijeron ellas

-buenas noticias chicos- dijo la enfermera mientras entraba en la habitación- Rainbow ya puede irse… -

-bien, al salir iremos a buscar a Luis- dijo Rainbow

-nosotros iremos a casa… no queremos arruinar el momento- dijo Darwin mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-tienes razón... bien chicas, las veremos luego- dije mientras salía junto a Seb, Lyra y Bon bon

**Punto de vista Luis**

Estaba en un parque cerca del hospital… ya estaba anocheciendo y el parque estaba tan solitario como yo…

*Ring* sonó mi celular, a decir verdad estuvo sonando todos los días que estuve en el hospital, pero con lo preocupado que estaba no le presté atención

-Yo: *contestando el celular* ¿aló?…

-Kevin: hey Luis… ¿Dónde andabas bro? Te estuve llamando todos los días

-Yo: lo sé Kevin… estuve en el hospital, ocurrió algo malo y…

-Kevin: lo sé bro, es por eso que te estaba llamando… Twilight le informó lo de Rainbow a Celestia, ella está muy ocupada, por eso no pudo ir a hablar contigo, pero me pidió que te llamara para conversar contigo por lo menos al teléfono

-Yo: entiendo…

-Kevin: a propósito, aquí te paso con ella…

**Punto de vista Rarity:**

Salimos con las chicas en busca de Luis

-¿A dónde pudo haber ido?- pregunté

-miren, allí está- dijo Rainbow señalando una banca en el parque… y allí estaba, nos acercamos a él… al parecer está algo ocupado, ni siquiera notó que estamos detrás suyo

-*susurrando*creo que deberíamos dejar que termine de hablar- le dije a las chicas

-*susurrando*tienes razón- me respondieron ellas mientras esperábamos detrás de él

**Punto de vista Luis:**

-Yo: lo sé Celestia, arreglaré esto cuanto antes- le respondí a la princesa luego del gran sermón que me había dado

-Celestia: está bien Luis, espero que logren llevarse bien

-Yo: yo también espero eso princesa

-Celestia: eso fue todo, nos vemos luego…

-Yo: hasta luego Celestia

-Kevin: ¿sigues allí?

-Yo: ehmm… no

-Kevin: tarado… oye, ¿Cómo vas con lo de conseguir trabajo?

-Yo: aún no empiezo a buscar… pero no me rendiré hasta encontrar uno…

-Kevin: así se habla bro… oye, Lulu dice si puedes cantarle una canción

-Yo: ¿Quién?

-Kevin: Lulu, es así como le digo a Luna…

-Yo: ¿enserio bro?… sólo dos días en el castillo y ya te andas con esas confianzas

-Kevin: ehmmm… aquí te paso con ella

-Luna: ándale Luis… sólo una

-Yo: es que…

-Luna: ¿hay muchos ponis por allí?

-Yo: nope… de hecho soy el único por aquí

-Luna: entonces…

-Yo: bueno ya, sólo un coro… escucha:

**(tocando fondo(coro)- Kalimba)**

Estoy tocando fondo, me duele estar sin ti

Te tengo que recuperar… o de una vez dejarte ir

En ese momento di la vuelta sin querer y me topé con seis ponis que conocía muy bien… dejé de cantar al instante

-Luna: ¿ocurre algo?

-Yo: ehmm… nada, te llamo luego, cuídate *cuelgo el teléfono*

-linda canción- me dijo Rarity

-no debieron escuchar eso…- les dije algo avergonzado- ¿Qué desean?- pregunté mientras me sentaba en la banca

-pues… venimos a disculparte… y a pedirte perdón- dijo Twilight

-¿ah?- "procesando…" me quedé como tarado por un momento

-queremos que nos disculpes a todas por lo de hace unos días cariño- dijo Rarity- y también a mí por lo que te dije hace un momento…

-okey- le respondí a la unicornio- también les debo una disculpa chicas, no debí actuar así… en especial contigo Rainbow- le dije a la pegaso- fui un tonto al ponerte en peligro… ¿me disculpan?-

-sí- dijeron ellas- ¿y tú?

-también las disculpo chicas… ¿sin rencores?-

-nope- dijeron ella mientras me abrazaban… debo admitir que me pareció algo cursi, pero los abrazos de perdón se sienten bien en momentos como este

-oye Luis… oí que no tienes trabajo- me preguntó Twilight, yo asentí con la cabeza

-¿alguna de ustedes no tiene algún puesto libre?- le pregunté a las ponis

-lo siento compañero… Alex ya está en la granja conmigo- me dijo Applejack

-y Darwin está ayudando en Sugarcube Corner- dijo Pinkie

-Sebastián está en la biblioteca- me dijo Twilight

-bueno… sólo falto yo… ¿ustedes tienen algún puesto?- le pregunté a las tres ponis restantes

-no creo que puedas tocar las nubes- me dijo Rainbow

-ehmm… yo… no sé si te agraden los animales- me dijo Fluttershy

-sí me agradan… pero… ¿Qué clase de animales?- le pregunté

-pues… conejos, patos…- Fluttershy comenzó con una larga lista de animales

-¿alguno más?…- le pregunté

-ah, sí… arañ…-

-lo siento linda, no puedo trabajar con arañas- le dije antes de que ella termine de hablar- pero si necesitas ayuda en alguna otra cosa, no dudes en llamarme-

-está bien- dijo ella

-entonces… sólo faltas tú - le dije a Rarity

-bueno, creo que podría darte trabajo en la boutique carrusel… si te gusta la moda claro está querido- me dijo ella

-¿que si me gusta?... créeme linda, de donde vengo la moda es la locura de todos los días… quizá te comente algunas ideas de mi dimensión- al decir esto los ojos de la unicornio se iluminaron

-está bien- dijo ella alegre- empezarás mañana-

-wiiii…. Ahora tenemos más motivos para celebrar- dijo Pinkie mientras saltaba de un lado a otro

-¿ha? ¿Cuáles?- le pregunté

-pues planeaba hacer una fiesta porque Rainbow se recuperó… pero también celebraremos que todos ustedes ya tienen trabajo- dijo ella- así que será una fiesta doble, ¿saben? Eso me alegra el doble, ya que las fiestas me alegran muc…

-tranquila Pinkie- dijo Applejack poniéndole el casco en la boca- a todos aquí nos gustan tus fiestas… ¿no deberías estar alistando todo?-

-tienes razón, los veo más tarde- dijo ella mientras desaparecía dejando una nube rosa

-oookey, creo que debemos ir a prepararnos para la fiesta- les dije a las ponis

-tienes razón, nos vemos luego- dijo Twilight mientras todos nos despedíamos

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... eso fue todo por hoy, no olviden dejar comentarios

-Luis: eso es to... eso es to... eso es todo cretinos... ya enserio, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer el cap...

-SonicRush:¡Spoiler Alert!: en el próximo cap empezarán los problemas... y sin más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo cap :D

-Luis: hasta pronto amigos. Cambio y Fuera ;D


	27. Cap 16: ¿El fin justifica los medios?

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos! bienvenidos a otro capítulo de su fic no tan favorito...

-Luis: seguro se preguntarán... ¿por qué carajos demoramos en actualizar?... aunque un amigo se pregunta... ¿por qué no me largué cuando Celestia me advirtió?... es algo complicado... aunque me diste un buen punto... gracias bro, lo tendré en cuenta... volviendo con lo de actualizar...

-SonicRush: la verdad es que me ocurrieron un par de cosas ultimamente... les daré mas detalles al final del cap... bueno continuando con el fic... tenía planeado dividir este cap en tres partes... pero decidí resumirlo en uno sólo (los motivos se los diré luego), quizá lo hayan notado al ver la barra de la derecha... si alguno está puteandome por no actualizar el otro fic (Pacto de Lealtad)... por favor, sean pacientes... he tenido malos días últimamente.

-Luis: pero no se preocupen... este capítulo está muy entretenido... y también trae moraleja XD

-SonicRush: de hecho la moraleja está en el título... pero bueno, comencemos... como siempre agradecemos a "Thousandton Remade" y a "SillyMax756"

-Luis: aplausos por favor...

*aplausos*

-SillyMax y TR: *saludando* gracias, gracias

-SonicRush: bueno ya, sin más demoras... ¡a leer se ha dicho!...

* * *

Capítulo 16: ¿el fin justifica los medios?

* * *

**2 Semanas después (PDV Alex):**

Me levanté temprano como de costumbre, desde que empecé a trabajar en la granja con Applejack y su familia he tenido que madrugar…

-hola Lyra- dije al ver a la unicornio en la cocina

-hola Alex- contestó ella- ¿ya te vas a trabajar?-

-sí, hoy tengo que arreglar unas cuantas cosas en el granero, luego ayudaré un poco a Applejack con eso de recolectar manzanas- "a decir verdad sólo recolecto manzanas algunas veces, la mayor parte del trabajo me la paso dando mantenimiento y arreglando algunas cosas de la granja, o alimentando a los animales… pero no importa, trabajo es trabajo…"

-suerte con eso Alex, cuídate y no regreses muy tarde- me dijo Lyra- a veces el camino a la granja es peligroso-

-no hay problema Lyra, tú también cuídate- le dije antes de salir

Luego de un buen rato de caminata llegué a la granja…

-hola Alex, ¿listo para otro día de trabajo compañero?- me preguntó Applejack al verme llegar

-claro Applejack, yo nací listo- le dije con seguridad

-me parece bien, Big Mac ya está recolectando desde hace un buen rato… pero una de las carretas tiene una rueda floja… ¡¿cierto Big Mac?!- dijo ella

-¡eyyyyup!- a lo lejos se escuchó la típica frase del poni rojo

-no hay problema linda, yo me encargo- dije mientras iba en busca de la carreta…

**Punto de vista Luis:**

-oye tarado levántate- le decía a Darwin- vas a llegar tarde nuevamente-

-*ronquidos*-

-ya qué… *Plaf*- lo levanté de la mejor manera posible

-¿ah?... ¡¿por qué me pegaste?!- decía él mientras se sobaba la cara

-levántate haragán, has llegado tarde tres días seguidos…

-ñehh… Pinkie siempre me ayuda con eso…-

-levántate ya, no seas aprovechado-

-ya, ya, ¿tú no tienes que irte?-

-ya lo sé, levanta a Sebastián por mí- le dije mientras subía a desayunar

-hola Luis- me saludaron las dos ponis

-buenos días chicas- les dije mientras me servía un poco de café

-Alex salió temprano- me dijo Lyra

-lo sé… me parece bien que sea responsable con su trabajo, no como otros…- al terminar la frase se escuchó un gran grito desde el sótano…

-¡SE AVIENTA DE LA TERCERA CUERDA Y….! *PLAF*

-¡AGHH! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso tarado?!- gritaba Sebastián

-Luis dijo que te despertara jajajaja…-

-además de que él y Applejack se están llevando muy bien…- dijo Bon bon

-tú lo has dicho hermana- decía Darwin mientras entraba en la cocina- bueno… es hora de irme, los veo luego-

-¿no vas a desayunar?- le pregunté

-ñehh… los señores Cake siempre me invitan un pastelillo… eso me servirá de desayuno- respondió él mientras se iba

-buenos días- saludó Seb mientras se acercaba a desayunar

-buenos días- le dijimos todos al unísono

-hora de empezar el día- dijo él- hoy tengo muchos libros que ordenar… Spike dijo que iría a ver a Rarity hoy, así que no estará para ayudarnos-

-ese dragón no me cae muy bien que digamos- dije al enterarme que estará hoy en mi trabajo

-¿Por qué lo dices? Es sólo un niño- me dijo Bon bon

-lo sé, pero cuando llega a casa de Rarity, lo único que hace es molestarme y mirarme con mala cara…-

-vamos Luis, sólo sigue trabajando…- me dijo Lyra

-lo intento Lyra, pero es extraño trabajar mientras alguien te vigila…-

-sólo ignóralo bro, seguro es uno de sus juegos…- me dijo Seb

-es eso o no le caigo bien a ningún pequeño de por aquí- dije yo

-¿por qué lo dices?- me preguntó Bon bon

-pues… la hermana de Rarity también hace lo mismo conmigo… y sus dos amigas igual… incluso la pequeña que salvé…- dije algo preocupado

-creo que estás algo paranoico bro… sólo relájate y pregúntales que les pasa- me dijo Seb

-bueno… lo intentaré- le respondí- ahora sí, a trabajar… nos vemos más tarde- ambos nos levantamos de la mesa y salimos de casa

**Un rato después:**

Llegué hasta la conocida boutique… abrí la puerta, y allí estaba, tan molesto como siempre

-hola Spike- dije al ver al dragón

-…- él me miró y no me contestó el saludo

-hola Luis- dijo Rarity al verme en la tienda

-hola jefecita- le respondí

-ya te dije que no me digas así…- dijo ella inflando los cachetes

-vamos linda, lo hago de cariño, como un gracias por darme trabajo…-

-de todas formas… me hace parecer algo vieja…- me regañó la unicornio

-nahh… te ves igual de joven jefecita- le dije riendo un poco- y… ¿Qué tenemos para éste día?-

-por el momento debo terminar un vestido, luego lo tendrás que entregar…- respondió ella mientras empezaba a trabajar en su máquina de coser

-no hay problema, esperaré aquí- dije mientras me sentaba al lado del dragón

-*cof* *cof* tarado *cof*-

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunté al dragón luego de escucharlo

-déjame ver… tarado- volvió a decírmelo, en ese momento recordé lo que Seb me había dicho temprano

-podrías decirme cuál es tu maldito problema- le dije al dragón

-el problema eres tú-

-¿ah?... Escúchame bien enano, no sé qué tengas en contra mía, pero no estoy para aguantar tus tonterías-

-¿ha, sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?- dijo el dragón retándome

-te voy a…-

-¡ya basta ustedes dos!- dijo Rarity mientras se acercaba con un paquete

-el empezó- dijimos ambos señalándonos

-no me importa, ustedes deberían llevarse bien-

-díselo a él- le dije a Rarity

-es sólo un pequeño dragón Luis, no deberías hablarle así… ahora discúlpense-

-*suspiro* pero Rarity…- dijimos ambos

-nada de peros, háganlo- ordenó la unicornio

-está bien… disculpa- le dije al dragón mientras le extendía la mano, él no me contestaba

-Spike…- lo regañó Rarity

-bueno, bueno- dijo él dándome la mano- *susurrando* te salvaste tonto-

-*susurrando* ya verás enano- le contesté

-bien, ahora ve a entregar este vestido a esta dirección- Rarity me dio la caja que traía y un papel con la dirección

-*cof* adiós tonto *cof*-

-y tú irás con él- le dijo la unicornio al dragón

-pero Rarity…- reclamó el pequeño

-nada de peros querido- dijo ella mientras nos sacaba a ambos de la tienda con su magia

-te veo luego jefecita- le dije a la unicornio, ella me contestó con un portazo…

**Mientras tanto en canterlot (PDV Kevin):**

Estaba junto a Winter y Star Shine conversando un poco, desde que me quedé aquí nos hemos hecho grandes amigos, incluso he hecho amistad con muchos otros guardias

-hey Kev- me llamó la princesa

-¿Qué ocurre Lulu?- le pregunté a la poni

-pues tengo el resto de la mañana libre, ¿Qué te parecería ir a tomar algo?-

-genial-

-te veré en la puerta del castillo en 5 minutos-

-okey- le dije antes de ir a cambiarme

-¿irán a algún lado?- preguntó Winter

-sip, saldremos a tomar algo-

-bien, la princesa debe andar con guardias- dijo Winter- así que los acompañaremos-

-bueno, mientras no se metan entre nosotros no hay problema- les dije a los unicornios

-pero debemos cuidarla- dijo Star Shine

-sip, pero de lejos no hay problema-

-pero…-

-de lejos he dicho, además yo puedo cuidar a la princesa-

-bueno, bueno…-

-vamos chicos, ni que fuera a pasar algo malo…-

-de todas formas, nuestro deber es cuidar a las princesas- dijo Winter

-el mío también… así que los entiendo- dije mientras caminaba a mi habitación

-entonces…-

-los veo en cinco minutos en la puerta del castillo- les dije

-entendido- dijeron ambos haciendo un saludo militar con sus patas delanteras

**Cinco minutos después, en las puertas del castillo:**

Y allí estábamos los cuatro

-ehmm… ¿es necesario que nos acompañen?- le pregunté a Luna

-si- dijo Luna- una princesa siempre debe estar acompañada de guardias-

-pero yo podría defenderte- le dije a Luna

-¿con qué armas?- preguntó Winter, en ese momento recordé que había dejado mis armas en casa de Lyra

-ganaste esta vez Winter- le dije

-bueno, ¿nos vamos?- dijo Star Shine

-vámonos- dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar- y… ¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunté a Luna

-¿recuerdas la calle del karaoke?-

-clarín…-

-pues iremos a una de esas tiendas, también preparan buenas bebidas allí- dijo ella

-okey, y ustedes… un poquito más de distancia por favor- le dije a los unicornios

-ya te lo dijimos Kev, debemos proteger a la princesa…-

-bueno, bueno… oigan, y si alguien apareciera con un arma y atacara en este momento, ¿qué harían?-

-pues… yo iría a acabar con el tipo- dijo Star Shine

-y yo le quitaría el arma con mi magia- dijo Winter

-y yo cuidaría de Lulu- dije mientras abrazaba a Luna como si fuera a recibir una bala

-ehmm… Kev- me dijo la princesa

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté

-*susurrando* todos los ponis nos están viendo- respondió ella algo avergonzada

-¿Qué cosas no?- trataba de disimular mientras la soltaba y seguíamos caminando

Al llegar a la calle, todo estaba como siempre… ponis coloridos saliendo y entrando de las tiendas, pequeños jugando por allí, etc… decidimos entrar a una tienda de malteadas…

-¿Qué te parece el lugar?- me preguntó Luna mientras nos sentábamos a tomar algo

-nada mal linda- le respondí, pero en ese momento algo muy malo pasó…

-¡TODOS AL SUELO!… ¡OBEDEZCAN!, ¡ESTO ES UN ASALTO!- dijo un unicornio color crema mientras entraba en la tienda… tenía el rostro cubierto, además de unas alforjas que tapaban sus costados para ocultar su Cutie Mark… con su magia estaba levitando un extraño objeto, parecía una caja de cigarrillos, sólo que ésta era mucho más grande, casi como uno de esos celulares antiguos… al notar que la princesa estaba en la tienda, el poni parecía querer dar marcha atrás- prin… princesa- dijo, luego se quedó paralizado por un segundo- no sabía que usted estaba aquí… lamento esto princesa, si desea usted puede irse…- dijo el ladrón- ¡el resto!... ¡quédense donde están!, ¡tú!- le dijo al dueño de la tienda- ¡dame el dinero!-

-*susurrando* oigan chicos- le dije a Winter y Star Shine- recuerdan la conversación de hace un rat…-

-¡tú, no intentes nada humano!... ¡o activaré esta cosa!- dijo señalando el aparato que traía

-oookey- le dije

-*susurrando* a las tres- dijo Winter-

-*susurrando* uno, dos, ¡tres!- rápidamente Star Shine se abalanzó sobre el ladrón, mientras Winter intentaba quitarle el arma con su magia… pero algo salió mal, el extraño aparato se activó y comenzó a emitir un extraño chillido

-¡todos al suelo!- grité, al instante tomé a luna y caí al suelo intentando protegerla con mi cuerpo de lo que sea que esa cosa haga… Winter intentó crear un campo de fuerza para encerrar el objeto, pero no funcionó… casi de inmediato el objeto emitió un estruendoso pitido y una potente luz, era imposible mirar… luego de unos segundos esa cosa se detuvo

-¿están todos bien?- preguntó Luna mientras nos levantábamos…

-sí, sólo un poco mareado- respondió Winter mientras se levantaba tambaleándose- ¿Cómo vas por allá Star?-

-también estoy mareado, pero detuve al ladrón- dijo señalando a un poni que estaba en el suelo

-creo que debemos irnos- le dije a los unicornios- ¿alguna idea de lo que era esa cosa?-

-nope… nunca he visto un arma como esa- dijo Winter mientras levantaba el aparato de donde había salido la potente luz- debemos llevarla para examinarla…-

-bien, vámonos- salimos cargando al ladrón y su arma, con dirección al castillo

**Un rato después, en los calabozos del castillo:**

-¿y bien?- le pregunté a Luna al ver que llegaba de conversar con su hermana

-Celestia está muy ocupada ahora, está organizándose para la reunión de imperios que ocurrirá en dos días… dice que nos hagamos cargo nosotros- dijo Luna

-será un poco difícil- dijo Winter- no ha dicho nada desde que lo dejamos en esa celda-

-¿Por qué no llamas a Luis y los demás?... podrían ser de ayuda- me dijo Star Shine

-buena idea bro- dije mientras sacaba mi celular

**Mientras tanto en ponyville (PDV Luis):**

Estaba regresando de la entrega que había hecho, aun así el dragón no dejaba de mirarme feo… es más, ni siquiera miraba el camino, sólo me miraba mientras me seguía… así que decidí aclarar las cosas de una buena vez… entré a un callejón sin salida, como el dragón me estaba siguiendo ni siquiera se dio cuenta…

-genial, ni siquiera sabes regresar a casa de Rarity- dijo al notar que estaba en el callejón

-bien enano, es hora de aclarar las cosas- le dije mientras lo empujaba contra una pared- ahora dime de una vez ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!-

-¡eres tú idiota!- dijo mientras trataba de golpearme, yo sólo puse mi mano sobre su cabeza para evitar que se acerque… "la típica escena del enano intentando golpear al grande"…

-¡habla de una vez!- le dije mientras lo empujaba nuevamente contra la pared- ¡yo no te he hecho nada!-

-¿ha, si?... ¿acaso no lo ves idiota?- me dijo él intentando luchar

-¡¿ver qué?!-

-…- él sólo se quedó callado y agachó la cabeza

-¡vamos, dilo de una vez! Peleas por eso… pero te acobardas de decirlo… creo que tú eres el idiota- le dije mientras lo soltaba

-ella es mía- dijo en voz baja casi llorando

-¿ella?... no sé a qué te refieres niño- le dije

-tú eres un idiota… sólo estás allí para molestarla- dijo el dragón molesto

-te refieres a… pfff... jajajaja, oye amigo, creo que los celos te están jugando en contra… Rarity y yo somos sólo amigos…

-¡mientes!, ¡eres un maldito!, ella es mía-

-ya, ya, tranquilo… además tú también eres su amigo… ella no te pertenece- esa frase le dio justo en el corazón, él sólo se sentó y agachó la cabeza- oye Spike… no sé tú, pero te aseguro que nunca intentaría nada con ella…- dije para tratar de animarlo

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-por dos cosas… la primera, no es mi tipo… y la segunda, estoy igual de jodido que tú XD-

-¿ha?-

-sólo mírate bro… no tienes nada para ofrecerle-

-pues tengo amor en mi corazón- dijo él sacando pecho

-pfff… jajajaja… ¿acaso comerá eso cuando la invites a cenar?- el dragón se quedó pensativo

-…-

-entonces… ¿amigos?- le dije extendiéndole la mano

-no lo sé…-

-te ayudaré con lo de Rarity-

-hecho- me dijo contestando el saludo

-oye amigo… ¿sabes por qué la hermana de Rarity me odia?... ¿y sus amigas también?- le pregunté al pequeño dragón

-pues… creo que fue por lo que pasó con Rainbow… ellas creen que eres malo-

-entiendo *Ring* *Ring*- en ese momento sonó mi celular

-Yo: ¿aló?

-Kevin: Luis, soy Kevin…

-Yo: ¿qué hay bro?

-Kevin: tenemos un asunto importante aquí, los necesitamos a todos en el castillo cuanto antes…

-Yo: ¿Qué pasó?

-Kevin: un poni intentó robar en una tienda, Celestia está ocupada y pidió que nos encarguemos… te daré más detalles cuando lleguen… apresúrense

-Yo: bien, te veré en cuanto llegue *cuelgo*

-¿ocurre algo?- me preguntó el dragón

-hubo un robo en canterlot… debemos ir a encargarnos del tipo

-avisaré a las chicas- dijo Spike mientras empezaba a correr

-no te apures… tengo la solución- le dije mostrándole el celular- sólo llamaré a los demás, pero deberemos avisar a Fluttershy y Rainbow- le dije mientras caminábamos a la boutique de Rarity

-¿sabes?... me sería de mucha ayuda tener uno de esos…-

-jajajaja… te apoyo amigo, llamaré a Seb…- le dije al dragón mientras llamaba a mi amigo

-Seb: ¿Hola?

-Yo: hey Seb…

-Seb: que sea rápido Luis, estoy en medio de un delicado experimento

-Yo: si, si, lo que sea… necesito a Twilight y a ti en casa de Rarity… les daré más detalles cuando lleguen

-Seb: entiendo, los veré allí…*cuelga*

-¡listo!- le dije a Spike- ahora llamaré a Darwin, y luego a Alex…

**Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acres (PDV Alex):**

Hace un rato ya que terminé todas las tareas que me encargó Applejack… creo que iré a molestarla un poco :D

-hey Applejack- dije acercándome a la poni

-¿Qué pasa Alex?-

-hey Applejack-

-¿qué?-

-hey Applejack-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-que no ves… trabajando- me respondió la poni mientras pateaba un árbol- ¿no tienes más tareas que hacer?-

-ehmm… nope-

-entonces ya puedes irte a casa si quieres-

-¡eyyup!... pero antes… ¡me llevo esto!- rápidamente tomé su sombrero y comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas…

-¡ven aquí tonto!... ¡dame mi sombrero!- la poni era muy rápida, ya casi estaba a mi lado… así que decidí hacer algo mejor

-a ver si me alcanzas vaquera- le dije mientras subía en uno de los árboles…

-¡Alex, baja en este instante!... ¡no me hagas subir!- dijo la poni mientras sacudía el casco como amenazándome

-¡quiero verte intentarlo!- le grité desde arriba

-¿ha, si?- ella aceptó el reto e intentó trepar… pero cayó al suelo casi al instante

-jajajaja… ¿estás bien linda?- no pude evitar reír ante la escena

-¡ahora verás!- la poni se levantó y dio una fuerte patada con sus patas traseras al árbol en el que estaba… el golpe me hizo perder el equilibrio

-¡ha! ¡Echen paja que ahí les caigo…! *Plam*- para suerte mía… caí justo sobre Applejack… en una posición un tanto comprometedora… había quedado acostado sobre ella, con mi rostro a centímetros del suyo y mi nariz literalmente pegada a la de ella… ambos nos avergonzamos mucho…

-ehmm… ¿Alex?- me dijo la poni con la cara muy roja…

-¿si Applejack?-

-¡dame mi sombrero!-

-nunc… *Ring* *Ring*- en ese momento sonó mi celular…- discúlpame un momento linda-

-Yo: aquí Alex

-Luis: hola bro, necesito que Applejack y tú vengan a casa de Rarity, ocurrió algo en canterlot y nos necesitan allá…

-Yo: entiendo, estoy en camino

-Luis: bien, nos vemos al rato *cuelga*

-¿ocurre algo?- me preguntó la poni preocupada

-nos quieren en canterlot… debemos ir- le contesté mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-bien, le diré a mi familia… enseguida regreso…-

Luego de un rato caminando, ya estábamos cerca de la casa de Rarity

-repítemelo de nuevo… ¿Por qué tengo que cargarte en mi espalda?- le pregunté a la vaquera

-es tu castigo por molestarme en el trabajo… y porque aún no me das mi sombrero…- me respondió ella aferrándose con más fuerza

-okey, okey… aun sí, no te lo daré- dije riendo mientras tenía el sombrero puesto

-dame una buena razón y no te lo pediré por el resto del día- dijo la poni

-ehmm… creo que así te ves más linda…- dije tratando de convencerla- ¿gané?-

-ehmm… creo que sí- dijo Applejack algo avergonzada- mira, ya llegamos…-

-hola a todos- saludamos mientras abríamos la puerta… allí encontramos a todos reunidos

-bien, ya estamos todos listos- dijo Luis al vernos llegar- toma, fui a casa de Lyra a decirle que viajaremos… de paso traje estas- dijo dándome mi pistola- no sabemos que ocurrió, llevaré la de Kevin también…-

-bien, vámonos- dijo Twilight cargando su cuerno

-espera, ¡NO….- era demasiado tarde, un flash nos transportó a todos hacia el castillo

**Castillo de canterlot (PDV Luis):**

Al llegar nos encontramos con Celestia en el jardín, estaba practicando una formación con sus guardias

-hola princesa…- la saludé

-hola Luis...- dijo ella mientras seguía con lo suyo

-ehmmm… Kevin nos llamó, ¿ocurrió algo?-

-sí, pero en este momento estoy muy ocupada… ellos están arreglando eso en el calabozo, pueden ir a verlos si desean-

-gracias… nos vemos luego- me despedí de ella y fuimos rumbo a los calabozos… luego de un rato caminando por el castillo

-qué bueno verlos chicos- dijo Kevin al notar que llegamos

-hola Kev... ten, traje tu arma- le dije dándole su pistola

-también estamos contentos… ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó Darwin

-pues…

**Una explicación después:**

-así que… nadie sabe que es esa arma- le pregunté a los unicornios

-nunca hemos visto algo así- respondió Star Shine

-pero nosotros sí… es una granada flashbang- dijo Seb

-¡exacto!... ¿y para qué estamos aquí?- le pregunté

-pues atrapamos al poni, necesitamos saber quién hizo eso… y también darle un castigo por robar… está en esta celda, las paredes le impiden transportarse a otro lado- dijo Kevin señalando una puerta de metal, al asomarme por los barrotes logré ver a un poni enmascarado color crema…

-¿Por qué no le quitaron la máscara?- pregunté

-está protegida por un hechizo… él está concentrado en eso, por eso no dice nada ni se mueve-

-bien, se la quitaremos… Alex, hora de trabajar-

-lo siento Luis… el viaje me dejó algo mareado…- dijo Alex sentándose en una banca

-bien… Darwin, le quitaremos la máscara-

-okey- dijo él siguiéndome

-escuchen chicas- le dije a las ponis de la armonía y a la princesa- este tipo es un criminal, así que lo haremos hablar a como dé lugar… pase lo que pase, no abran la puerta- dije antes de entrar en la celda

-bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo Darwin acercándose al poni

-…- él no respondió, sólo seguía concentrado

-bueno, a lo que vine- Darwin trató de quitarle la máscara, pero cuando la tocó ésta le dio una descarga eléctrica- ¡aghh!

-tranquilo tarado… Winter ¿Qué pasa si se desconcentra?- le pregunté al unicornio que nos veía desde afuera de la celda

-el hechizo se desvanecerá- contestó él

-bien, ya sabemos qué hacer… por suerte tenemos al tipo más molesto aquí-

-yo me encargo- dijo Darwin empezando con lo suyo… luego de un rato de fastidiar al tipo, este explotó

-¡cállate de una maldita vez!- gritó el enmascarado

-¡ahora Darwin… usa impacpuño!- le ordené a mi amigo, él lo golpeó en la cara rápidamente… y lo dejó inconsciente

-eso fue por electrocutarme baboso- dijo Darwin

-bien, hora de desenmascarar a este ladrón…- dije mientras le quitaba la máscara al unicornio… al destaparlo vimos que era un poni un poco más adulto que el resto de nuestros amigos tenía la crin de un color marrón rojizo, al igual que la cola… vi su Cutie Mark, a la cual no le había prestado atención… eran dos engranajes conectados entre sí…

-no… puede… ser- dijeron Star Shine y Winter al ver al poni, ambos se habían quedado paralizados

-¿lo conocen?- le pregunté a los unicornios

-cuando éramos pequeños ese tipo era un joven unicornio que nos reparaba los juguetes…- dijo Winter

-…luego nos enteramos que fue a trabajar a un laboratorio… era un gran inventor… la última vez que lo vi, él estaba alegre por el nacimiento su hija… ahora debe ser una pequeña potrilla- completó Star Shine

-bien… tiene los ojos hinchados; al parecer estuvo llorando bajo su máscara todo este tiempo- dije al ver más de cerca al ladrón

-quizá tenga una buena razón…- dijo Darwin

-el fin no justifica los medios bro- le dijo Seb desde afuera

-tienes razón…- le dije… en ese momento el poni comenzó a despertar, tenía las patas apresadas, así que no habría de que preocuparse

-qué bueno que despiertes…- le dijo Darwin- ¿sabes por qué estamos aquí?-

-p… por favor, quiero hablar con la princesa…- fue lo único que dijo el poni…

-¿Qué quieres con la princesa?- le pregunté

-sólo déjenme hablar con ella… sé lo que ustedes me harán…- dijo el unicornio entre lágrimas

-así que… ¿sabes lo que te haremos?-

-sé que me matarán… como lo hicieron con los que atacaron el reino… todos dicen que es su forma de castigar-

-espera un momento… ¿lo vamos a matar?- preguntó Darwin

-¡por favor… le diré mi última petición!- suplicó el unicornio… en ese momento Luna se acercó a la puerta…- ¡princesa!... ¡por favor escúcheme!- gritaba el poni entre lágrimas

-¿Qué dices Luna?- le pregunté a la princesa

-está bien, entraré- dijo ella… abrimos la puerta con cuidado y Darwin sacó su pistola

-intenta algo y te volaré la cabeza- dijo mi amigo apuntándole al ladrón

-princesa… por favor, perdóneme la vida… tengo una hija que cuidar, hice esto por ella… está muy enferma, y ya no tengo más dinero… debo hacer algo o ella morirá- dijo el unicornio

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó Luna

-Finder Tech- contestó el poni

-¿Por qué robaste? ¿Acaso no tienes trabajo?- le preguntó Darwin

-lo tenía… pero el laboratorio en el que trabajaba fue destruido por los que invadieron equestria… desde ese día he tratado de sobrevivir junto a mi hija- respondió él con la voz quebrada

-¿y la pequeña?- le pregunté

-mi pequeña unicornio… se llama Light Hope, ella está estudiando en la escuela de canterlot… es una pequeña muy responsable, pero ha estado muy enferma últimamente… y ya no puedo comprar más medicamentos… por favor princesa, al menos ayude a mi hija… es lo único que queda de mi familia…- en ese momento el poni se quedó callado… lo único que hizo fue agachar la cabeza y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas- *sollozando* perdóname hija… papá ya no podrá ir a casa…- esas fueron sus últimas palabras- …ya pueden hacer lo que vinieron a hacer- nos dijo el unicornio rendido…

-equipo reunión- dije mientras salía de la celda

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Kevin mientras se acercaba

-escuchen, no sabemos si este unicornio está mintiendo… pero los niños siempre dicen la verdad ¿cierto?

-¿entonces?…- preguntó Luna

-Luna… ¿conoces la escuela que mencionó el ladrón?- le pregunté a la princesa

-sí, está cerca al centro de la ciudad- me respondió ella

-bien, Kevin y Seb… vayan con la princesa y traigan a esa niña, es la única forma de saber si esto es cierto… yo iré a conversar con Celestia-

-entendido- dijeron ellos mientras salían con la princesa y los dos unicornios acompañándolos

-¿y nosotras?- preguntaron las ponis de la armonía

-ustedes quédense aquí con Darwin y Alex, vigilen que el tipo no intente nada-

-está bien- dijo Twilight

Salí en dirección al jardín, allí encontré nuevamente a Celestia y su grupo de guardias

-ehmm… ¿puedo hablarte un momento Celestia?- le pregunté

-estoy un poco ocupada ahora Luis…- dijo ella mientras continuaba con lo suyo- …en dos días será la reunión de imperios… debemos practicar la formación de presentación-

-¿ha?-

-la reunión se dará esta vez en el imperio de los minotauros… cada vez que este evento se da, siempre se evalúa la llegada y presentación de las autoridades de los imperios… y siempre el imperio de los grifos se lleva todos los aplausos y ovaciones…

-¿es una competencia?-

-algo así… es una forma de demostrar el poder de los imperios… lástima que casi nunca nos consideren- dijo ella avergonzándose un poco- …después de todo, los ponis no son los seres más fuertes ni rápidos… pero la magia nos hace estar a su nivel- dijo ella con orgullo

-ehmm… venía a preguntarte… ¿tienen algún armero aquí?, alguien que esté mejorando las armas y todo eso…-

-pues… creo que hacen falta- dijo Celestia- ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-el tipo que capturamos es uno… dijo que lo hizo por medidas desesperadas, si comprobamos que eso es cierto ¿podría trabajar aquí?- le pregunté a la princesa

-ehmm… no lo sé… si es cierto, puede ser perdonado… y creo que también puede trabajar aquí- respondió ella

-bien, ahora… respecto a lo de las formaciones, creo que podría ayudarte en eso… recuerda que mi trabajo es proteger a personas importantes…-

-¿formarás a los guardias?-

-nope… nosotros seremos tus guardias… ¿Qué dices?-

-creo que sería una buena idea… además de ser una buena presentación para ustedes-

-entonces…-

-está bien, ¡guardias! ¡Rompan filas!- dijo la princesa… al instante todos los ponis del jardín salieron a tomar un descanso- ahora dime ¿qué tienes planeado?

-bien, te contaré lo que haremos…

**Mientras tanto en el centro de canterlot (PDV Kevin):**

-es aquí- dijo Luna… al entrar pudimos ver a una multitud de pequeños jugando en el patio de la escuela…

-esto me trae recuerdos… *suspiro*viejos tiempos ¿cierto bro?- dijo Seb

-tienes razón… pero, ¿Cómo encontraremos a la pequeña?- le pregunté a Luna

-buenos días, bienvenidos a la escuela de canterlot- dijo una pegaso acercándose a nosotros- soy la directora de esta institución, uno de los profesores me comentó haberlos visto… ¿Qué desean?- preguntó ella mientras hacia una reverencia a la princesa

-venimos por una pequeña, está involucrada en asuntos reales- dijo Winter

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?- preguntó la pegaso

-no puedo decírselo, es confidencial… ¿podemos hablar con ella?-

-ahora mismo los estudiantes están en recreo… pero si esperan unos minutos podrán ir a su aula-

-está bien…- dijo Luna mientras nos sentábamos a esperar

-y… ¿cómo es la niña?- le pregunté a la princesa

-es una unicornio, se llama Light Hope… es lo único que sabemos…- me respondió ella

Luego de unos minutos sentados observando a los pequeños, algo llamó la atención de Seb

-oigan, miren a ese pequeño de allá… ¡es todo un Kevin!- dijo él

-¿a qué te refieres?- le preguntó Star Shine

-sólo míralo… le gusta llamar la atención de las chicas… jajajaja, igual que mi amigo en la escuela…- respondió él riendo

-jajajaja… lo admito, era algo parecido en la escuela… mira, esa potrilla se parece a ti…- le dije señalando a una pequeña sentada sola en una banca… era una unicornio color crema, con crin y cola color verde claro; su Cutie Mark era una lupa junto a un escrito… estaba leyendo un libro, no como los otros niños que se dedicaban a jugar…-

-¿eras así de pequeño?- le preguntó Star Shine a Seb

-debo admitirlo… siempre me sentaba en el recreo a leer algo…- dijo él riendo un poco...

-oye… no creo que ellos estén jugando con esa pequeña- dijo Winter al ver que otros potrillos se acercaban a donde ella estaba… fue cuando vimos que uno de ellos agarró el libro y lo tiró al suelo

-¡perdedora!- le dijo un pegaso del grupo a la unicornio, luego cogió el libro y comenzó a pasarlo a sus amigos para que ella no lo recupere… pronto todos los ponis se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a molestarla…

-perdedora, perdedora…- decían ellos al ver a la pequeña tratar de conseguir su libro de vuelta… luego de unos fallidos intentos la potrilla se echó a llorar

-¿hacemos algo o lo dejamos así?- le pregunté a Luna

-nunca me gusto ver a los potrillos llorar…- dijo Luna mientras se dirigía a la pequeña… el resto de nosotros la seguimos, al vernos el resto de los potrillos hicieron un círculo alrededor nuestro dejando sólo a la pequeña frente a nosotros

-tranquila pequeña, ya no te molestarán- le dijo Luna acercándose a ella y calmándola, la potrilla sólo se secó las lágrimas y nos quedó viendo

-creo que eso no es tuyo- le dije al poni que tenía el libro… el me lo dio al instante- no deberían molestar a las pequeñas… eso va para todos- los ponis sólo se quedaron callados… al ver el libro, noté que era un tomo de ciencias y descubrimientos- ¿te gusta la ciencia?- le pregunté a la pequeña mientras le devolvía su libro

-sí… me gustaría ser como mi padre- respondió ella

-¿y qué es él?-

-él es un inventor- respondió la pequeña…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre amiguita?-

-me llamo Light Hope…- respondió ella, en ese momento todos nos miramos entre nosotros… y sonó la campana…- debo irme a clases, el recreo ya terminó… gracias por defenderme princesa- dijo la unicornio… pero en ese momento comenzó a toser mucho

-oye Light… ¿estás bien?-

-sí…*cof* *cof* mi papá no pudo comprarme medicamentos hoy…*cof* *cof* pero no hay problema, él dice que yo soy una niña muy fuerte, esto no es nada-

-bien pequeña, te llevaremos con nosotros, un amigo nuestro quiere hablar contigo… ¿qué dices?- le preguntó Seb

-pero… mi maestra no sabe de esto- dijo ella

-no hay problema, hablaremos con ella y podrás ir con nosotros…- le dijo Luna

-está bien- dijo la pequeña

**Un rato después (PDV Luis):**

-¿la encontraron?- preguntaba al ver llegar a Luna y los demás

-aquí está- dijo Kevin bajando a una pequeña unicornio de su espalda- muy bien amiguita, el viaje acabó-

-gracias Kevin- dijo la pequeña

-bien… si me disculpan hablaré un momento con la pequeña- dije mientras llevaba a la potrilla a una parte alejada del grupo- dime niña… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Light Hope- me respondió ella

-¿cómo has estado?

-pues… últimamente he estado un poco enferma, pero trato de que no se note… mi papá se preocupa mucho cuando me ve así…- me dijo ella algo triste

-¿Qué hay de él?

-se llama Finder Tech… es un inventor, y un gran padre… siempre me ha cuidado, aunque ahora está algo triste… desde que su laboratorio fue destruido por los malvados que atacaron equestria…-

-muy bien pequeña, sólo eso necesitaba saber… ya puedes regresar con Kevin y los demás-

-está bien…- dijo ella antes de regresar al grupo

-¿y bien?- me preguntó Luna

-el unicornio no miente- le respondí… en ese momento la pequeña empezó a toser…

-llévenla a la enfermería del castillo- ordenó Luna, Winter y Star obedecieron y llevaron a la niña, las demás ponis y humanos los acompañaron

-¿ahora qué?- preguntó Darwin, que se había quedado conmigo

-entraremos a aclarar algunas cosas- le dije abriendo la puerta de la celda… ambos entramos y encontramos al unicornio

-¿ya es hora?- preguntó él

-nada de eso… sólo dime una cosa… ¿estás arrepentido?- le pregunté

-sí… pero no tenía otra salida…-

-¿y el arma?-

-no dañaría a nadie… sólo los aturdiría para que yo escapara…-

-¿tú la hiciste?-

-sí… era la única forma, no tengo dinero para comprar cosas…-

-¿puedes hacer otro tipo de armas?-

-sí, soy inventor…- dijo él

-bien… hablé con tu hija- al decirle esto él se asustó

-¿mi pequeña está aquí?... debe odiarme por lo que hice- dijo él muy triste

-tranquilo, ella no sabe nada sobre esto… ahora está en la enfermería… nos ayudó a saber que no mentías- le dije mientras lo liberaba

-¿Qué harán ahora?-

-dijiste que no tenías trabajo-

-eso es cierto- respondió él

-bien, las princesas te perdonaron… ahora trabajarás para la guardia… serás el armero-

-¿enserio?- preguntó el poni algo escéptico

-enserio… y sobre tu hija, ella se quedará aquí mientras se recupera- dijo Luna mientras entraba en la celda

-¡gracias! ¡Estoy muy agradecido!- dijo el poni mientras nos daba un abrazo y lloraba de alegría

-no hay problema… pero promete que nunca más robarás- le dijo Luna

-lo juro princesa… no los defraudaré- dijo el poni mientras salíamos de la celda

-muy bien amigos… les presento a Finder Tech… actualmente el armero de canterlot- dije al llegar a la enfermería con los demás- Finder, ellos son Kevin, Alex, Winter, Sebastián, Pinkie, Rainbow…- y así presenté a todos, incluso me presenté yo, ya que no lo había hecho…

-¿puedo ver a mi hija?-

-puede pasar…en este momento está con Twilight, ella le está enseñando un libro… pero no se preocupe, mañana le conseguiremos una maestra para que le enseñe mientras esté aquí recuperándose- dijo una enfermera

-muchas gracias- dijo el unicornio mientras entraba en la habitación…

luego de un rato conversando con su hija, él salió nuevamente, pero con una gran sonrisa:

-una vez más… gracias a todos- dijo el poni- mi hija también está muy agradecida-

-no hay de que Finder- le dije

-oye amigo… te puedo decir Fin… es que tu nombre es algo largo y…- estaba diciendo Alex, pero Kevin lo interrumpió

-nada de eso… déjame los apodos a mí…- dijo Kevin

-¿un apodo?- dijo Finder

-sip… ahora que eres mi amigo, te pondré uno… siempre lo hago, ¿cierto Lulu?- preguntó él

-cierto- dijo la princesa

-bueno-

-pero debe ser uno cool- dijo Dash

-déjame ver… ehmmm… ¡ya sé!, te diremos Flashbang-

-¿Flashbang?- dijimos todos…

-sip… después de todo, el inventó las flashbang aquí ¿no es cierto?

-suena bien…- dijo el unicornio

-muy bien Flashbang, llegó la hora de despedirnos amigo; Winter y Star Shine se quedarán aquí para ayudarte a que te acostumbres a tu nuevo puesto… el resto de nosotros iremos a Ponyville… tú también vienes Kevin

-está bien… hasta pronto Lulu… vendré a visitarte luego-

-iré a avisarle a Twilight… ¿ya les conté lo que descubrimos?- preguntó Seb

-ehmm… nope- le dijimos todos

-pues encontré un poco de esa sustancia verde que encontró Kevin en el bosque… la analicé un poco… y con unas cuantas reacciones químicas… podemos obtener mucha gasolina- dijo él alegre

-eso es perfecto bro… será de mucha ayuda para lo que tengo planeado…- le dije a Seb- bueno ya, es hora de irnos… en dos días estaremos aquí nuevamente

Y así nos despedimos de nuestro nuevo amigo… el resto del día volvimos a nuestras tareas habituales… aunque me quedó una pregunta… ¿Por qué Alex estaba usando el sombrero de Applejack todo el día?... ñehh… quizá se lo compro a la vaquera

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... ese fué el cap de hoy... **ahora tengo algunas cosas que anunciar:**

como dije al iniciar el cap... han ocurrido algunas cosas; en primer lugar... me mudaré de ciudad en unas semanas... así que no podré estar tan apegado a fanfiction; pero no se preocupen, seguiré respondiendo sus mensajes y actualizando siempre que pueda; tengo un par de capítulos más que subiré antes de ausentarme por un tiempo... de hecho terminaré la primera temporada de este fic antes de irme... sólo faltan algo de 4 capítulos (Spoiler)... lo segundo, el final de temporada está cerca... además, quería invitarlos a la comunidad que hemos formado con un grupo de amigos... si alguno desea apoyarnos y formar parte, sólo envíenme un mensaje y les daré mayor información... ahora un tercer punto (Spoiler Alert!) junto al último capítulo de esta temporada, subiré el primer capítulo de un nuevo fic que estoy desarrollando... aparte de "pacto de lealtad" claro está... será un nuevo proyecto con una historia que promete tenerlos pegados al fic... se llamará "Cutie Maldición" (para aclarar... inventé el título primero...para que no me lo vayan a robar XD) y el primer capítulo explicará toda la trama de la historia... sin más que decir... hasta luego amigos... siempre es un gusto leer sus comentarios y sus fics... gracias por alegrarme el día ;D

agradezco a los miembros de la comu... e invito a los que estén leyendo a que pasen a leer un poco de sus aportes... sin más que decir... gracias por ayudar amigos :)

United Brony Division (U.B.D)


	28. Cap 17: Inician las pesadillas

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-Luis:Hola a todos!, bienvenidos al antepenúltimo capítulo de esta temporada...

-SonicRush: así es amigos, sólo faltan dos capítulos para el final de temporada, pero no se pongan tristes... el final es un capítulo especial, en él ocurrirán muchas cosas que abrirán muchas preguntas para la segunda temporada... no se preocupen, la segunda temporada la subiré siempre que tenga tiempo... una vez más... mil gracias a los que siguieron esta temporada y comentaron, gracias amigos, ustedes siempre me ayuaban a seguir este proyecto...

-Luis: como siempre un agradecimiento especial a "SillyMax756" y "Thosandton Remade" aplausos por favor

-SillyMax y TR: *se ponen de pié* gracias, gracias

SonicRush: bien, sin más demoras... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 17: Inician las pesadillas...

* * *

Me levanté algo deprimido hoy… no me sentía como de costumbre; todos mis amigos ya se habían levantado, estaba solo en el cuarto

-"algo está pasando aquí"- tenía un mal presentimiento… subí las escaleras del sótano en busca de mis amigos… lo que vi fue algo aterrador- ¡CHICAS ¿QUÉ LES PASÓ?!- pregunté al ver a Lyra y Bon bon tiradas en la cocina…

-hu… huye…- me dijo Lyra antes de desmayarse… en ese momento sentí como si alguien me observara por la espalda… la piel se me puso de gallina; era algo extraño… sentía el miedo recorrer mi cuerpo, algo dentro de mí decía que corriera, que no podría enfrentarme a lo que sea que me observa

-¡huye Luis!- gritó Bon bon… no lo pensé dos veces y me lancé por la ventana…

-¿Por qué hago esto?... ¿por qué las dejé allí?...- mil preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza mientras obedecía a mis instintos y huía sin rumbo… sin embargo sentía como si me siguieran… tenía miedo de voltear y ver qué era… me sentía extraño, como si mi mente no reaccionara… no podía pensar en nada más que huir… las calles estaban vacías, como si de un momento a otro la ciudad quedara abandonada

-"¿a dónde irás?"- una voz sonó en mi cabeza

-no lo sé… debo seguir vivo- fue lo único que respondí antes de seguir corriendo…- ¡AYUDA! ¡OIGAN, ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!- gritaba al ver sombras dentro de algunas casas, pero al acercarme eran sólo eso… sombras… luego de correr como un loco estaba casi sin fuerzas… logré ver la casa de Rarity… - "quizá pueda esconderme"- pensé mientras entraba a la boutique… gran error, al entrar me topé con una horrible escena… la boutique estaba destruida, los maniquíes y las telas estaban regados por todo el lugar… logré ver un bulto en una esquina, al acercarme noté algo muy malo- ¡RARITY!- grité al ver a la unicornio, ella estaba tirada en el suelo, tenía el cuerpo lleno de cortadas y golpes, su sangre manchaba su blanco pelaje…- Rarity respóndeme… ¿Quién te hizo esto?- le decía tratando de ayudarla

-e… él…- dijo ella débilmente mientras levantaba su pata apuntando a la entrada de la boutique- hu… huye

-¡no! ¡No te dejaré!- le dije a la unicornio

-tonto… y… ya es t… tarde- me dijo ella antes de perder la conciencia

-¡tú! ¡Pagarás!- en ese momento aclaré mi mente… aún sentía miedo, pero tomé valor y volteé a ver qué era lo que causaba todo esto… pero no pude ver a nadie… sólo oscuridad, la entrada estaba en completa oscuridad… una oscuridad profunda, que con sólo verla me causaba un miedo irracional…- ¿qui… quién eres?-

-…*ruidos mecánicos*…- no pude ver nada, sólo oía una especie de máquina funcionando

-"debemos huir… nos acabará"- me decía mi conciencia

-ya no tengo energías- dije antes de ver cómo la oscuridad comenzaba a invadir la habitación

-"estamos perdidos"- al llegar la oscuridad hasta mí comencé a sentir un vacío deprimente, además de que me invadió un frío que llegaba hasta mis huesos…

-¡NOOOOOO!- desperté dando un fuerte grito… al levantarme vi que todos mis amigos estaban allí, al parecer mi grito los despertó… pero eso no me importó, subí las escaleras rápidamente… fui hasta la cocina, y allí encontré a Lyra y Bon bon… fui hasta ellas y les di un fuerte abrazo… no pude evitarlo…

-¿q… qué ocurre Luis?- me preguntó Bon bon

-…- no sabía cómo explicarles lo que pasó

-seguro también tuvo pesadillas- dijo Lyra

-fue tan real chicas- les dije mientras aún las abrazaba

-lo sé Luis… yo también tuve un mal sueño- me dijo Bon bon preocupada

-y yo- dijo Lyra

-pero… no puedo explicarlo; se sentía tan real… el frío, el cansancio…- les dije algo confundido, después de todo no parecía ser sólo un sueño…

-dímelo a mí… cuando la cosa del sueño me atacó no pude evitar gritar del miedo…- me dijo Lyra

-¿pudiste ver qué era?- le pregunté

-no… sólo vi que algo oscuro se acercaba…- me respondió la unicornio

-conmigo fue lo mismo- me dijo Bon bon

-entonces… tuvimos el mismo sueño- dije algo asustado

-oigan ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Alex entrando en la cocina

-no es nada- le dije

-seguro son pesadillas- dijo Seb mientras entraba con los demás a la cocina

-bueno… con que no hayan soñado lo mismo que yo…- dijo Kevin

-¿Qué soñaste?- le preguntó Darwin

-no lo sé… sólo corría en busca de una salida… hasta que algo me atrapó- respondió él… en ese momento todos nos miramos entre nosotros

-se hace tarde… debo ir al trabajo, hablaremos de esto luego- dijo Alex antes de tomar su desayuno rápidamente y salir de la casa

-yo también debo irme- dijo Seb

-creo que iré temprano hoy- dijo Darwin

-escuchen chicas… hablaremos luego de todo esto, ahora trataré de ver quién más está teniendo estas pesadillas- les dije a las ponis antes de salir al trabajo

**Punto de vista Kevin:**

-¿y tú Kevin? ¿No vas a hacer nada?- me preguntaron ellas

-pues… supongo que iré a ayudar a alguien por ahí- les respondí

-bueno, yo también debo trabajar- dijo Bon bon mientras se despedía

-creo que iré al parque a practicar un poco con la lira- me dijo Lyra mientras iba a su cuarto por su instrumento

-okey… te veo luego hermana- le dije mientras salía de la casa- ¿A dónde voy ahora?... quizá Luis necesite ayuda en algo- caminé un rato hasta llegar a la boutique de Rarity- ¿hola?...-

-pasa querido- me dijo Rarity al ver que estaba en la entrada

-hola Rarity ¿has visto a Luis?-

-sí, lo envié a dejar un encargo hace un rato ya, no creo que tarde mucho… toma asiento y espéralo- me dijo la unicornio

-gracias… ¿y cómo has estado?- le pregunté

-pues hoy… no muy bien que digamos- me dijo ella algo fatigada

-¿ocurrió algo?- en ese momento entró Luis

-¿Qué hay Kev? ¿Pasa algo?- dijo mi amigo

-no es nada, sólo vine a visitarlos… Rarity me estaba contando que hoy no es su día-

-¿por qué lo dices jefecita?- le preguntó Luis a la unicornio

-pues… anoche tuve una horrible pesadilla, soñé que una extraña cosa me atacaba aquí- dijo Rarity, en ese momento Luis y yo nos miramos algo asustados

-Rarity… de casualidad viste lo que te atacaba- le preguntó Luis

-no lo pude ver… sólo pude oír una especie de ruidos mecánicos- nos dijo la unicornio… esa respuesta nos aterró aún más

-demonios… debemos averiguar qué está pasando- le dije a Luis

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Rarity preocupada

-no lo sé Rarity, por alguna razón todos tuvimos la misma pesadilla- le contesté

-entonces… ¿también los atacó?- ambos afirmamos con la cabeza

-en fin… Kevin, ve con los demás y averigua si sus pesadillas fueron las mismas… diles a todos que los quiero reunidos en casa de Lyra por la tarde- me ordenó Luis

-entendido… hasta luego Rarity- me despedí de ella

-hasta luego, cuídate- me dijo la unicornio

-bien… próxima visita… supongo que Twilight- dije mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca

**Punto de vista Sebastián:**

-¿estás seguro de esto Seb?- me preguntaba Twilight

-claro Twilight, Luis me pidió que hiciéramos más de este combustible; dijo que lo necesita para algo importante…- le respondí a la unicornio morada

-bueno, entonces hay que apurarnos- dijo ella

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

-iré a ver…- me dijo Twi

-espera… necesito ayuda con esto…-

-pero hay alguien en la puerta…-

-deja lo arreglo… ¡Spike! ¡Buscan!- grité

-ya voy, ya voy…- decía el dragón con pereza mientras bajaba las escaleras y abría la puerta

-¿Quién es?- pregunté

-otro gato- respondió Kevin mientras entraba

-¿Kevin? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté a mi amigo al verlo

-vine a visitarlos… y de paso a darles un anuncio importante…- respondió él mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Twilight

-Luis quiere hablar con nosotros por la tarde, dice que es sobre la cosa esa que nos atacó en las pesadillas-

-¿a ustedes también?- dijo Twilight asustada

-¿a ti también?- le preguntamos ambos

-pues… sí, pero no sé qué es… no la pude ver- nos dijo ella

-bueno chicos… los dejo con su proyecto de ciencias, tengo que avisarle a los demás…-

-okey…- le dijimos ambos

-oye Spike ¿sabes dónde vive Applejack?- preguntó él

-claro, si quieres te acompaño-

-bueno, vámonos- dijo Kevin

-ya regreso chicos…- dijo Spike

-no hagan nada mientras estén solos- dijo Kevin

\- …-_-… tarado- le dije al ver que Twilight se había puesto muy roja- no tardes Spike-

**Punto de vista Kevin:**

-y bien… ¿Dónde vive Applejack?- le pregunté al dragón

-en una granja un poco alejada de ponyville- me dijo él

-aaaa… mejor visitemos a las que están más cerca primero-

-¿Quiénes faltan?-

-pues… Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow y Applejack-

-Pinkie está más cerca-

-bien, visitemos a Pinkie entonces- le dije… luego de caminar un rato, llegamos hasta la pastelería

-¿hola?- dijo Spike mientras entraba en la tienda, podíamos ver a muchos ponis, pero no veíamos a nuestra amiga rosa por ningún lado

-creo que Pinkie no está trab…- en ese momento una nube rosa se abalanzó sobre mí, haciéndome caer

-hola chicos, que bueno verlos por aquí, ¿vinieron a visitarme?, me encantan las visitas si pud…-

-también nos gusta verte Pinkie… ¿podrías moverte?- le dije mientras la quitaba de mi encima

-¿Qué hay amigos?- dijo Darwin mientras iba a dejar la orden de una mesa

-vinimos a decirle algo importante- dijo Spike

-woo algo importante, me gustan los anuncios import…- Pinkie volvió a abrir la boca, pero esta vez le metí un pastelillo en la boca

-¿enserio?... vas a tener que pagarlo- dijo Darwin viendo el pastelillo

-bueno, bueno… pero valió la pena… ehmm… ¿Spike?- le pregunté al dragón

-¿qué?-

-¿tienes unos bits que te sobren?-

-*suspiro*… está bien- dijo el dragón mientras pagaba por mí

-bueno… a lo que vinieron que estamos ocupados- dijo Darwin

-Luis dice que nos reunamos por la tarde en casa de Lyra- dijo Spike- es sobre las pesadillas que hemos tenido todos por la madrugada-

-dímelo a mí… es el tema de conversación de cada poni en estas mesas- dijo Darwin

-o sea que… ¿todos tuvieron esa pesadilla?- le pregunté algo asustado

-al parecer sí…- me respondió él

-bueno, no les quito más tiempo… nos vemos- le dije mientras nos íbamos

-bien Pinkie, a seguir trabajando- dijo Darwin mientras volvía con lo suyo

-afios- dijo Pinkie mientras movía la pata como despedida, aún con el pastelillo en la boca

-¿ahora a quién?- me preguntó el dragón

-ehmm… ¿Fluttershy?- le respondí

-bueno-

**Un rato después:**

-¿es aquí?- le pregunté a Spike al llegar a una linda cabaña…

-sip… ¿Qué esperas? Toca la puerta- me dijo él algo cansado

-ya, ya, no me apures- le dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta- *Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

-¡váyanse!- se escuchó una temerosa voz desde el otro lado

-¿Fluttershy?-

-¡¿qué no oyeron?! ¡Váyanse!- dijo ella… pude oír el miedo en su voz

-soy Kevin… necesito decirte algo- le dije

-no me engañas… eres la oscuridad de mis pesadillas, ¡vete!-

-ehmm… creo que no lograremos nada- me dijo Spike

-yo no creo eso- le respondí

-pero si no podemos entrar-

-a ver…- busqué bajo el tapete y encontré la llave de la casa

-¿co… cómo lo supiste?- me preguntó él sorprendido

-elemental mi querido Spike… si te olvidas la llave, guardas el repuesto bajo el tapete- le dije mientras abría la puerta- hola Fluttershy…- dije al entrar a la casa

-…- ella simplemente subió corriendo

-no dejes que escape- le dije a Spike mientras seguía a la pegaso

-pero...-

-¿Fluttershy?- llegamos hasta su habitación… ella se había ocultado en el armario, podíamos ver cómo temblaba de miedo- oye, no te haremos daño- le dije mientras abría las puertas del armario, ella intentó escapar nuevamente… pero logré atraparla- ya, ya… tranquila linda- le dije mientras le acariciaba la crin para calmarla- yo no te voy a hacer nada-

-p…pero… era tan real- me decía ella mientras temblaba del miedo

-lo sé… yo también tuve esa pesadilla… de hecho, todos la tuvimos- le dije a la pegaso… ella me miró algo asustada- por eso estamos aquí-

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-no lo sabemos, pero Luis nos llamó a todos… nos quiere reunidos en la casa de Lyra por la tarde- le dijo Spike

-allí estaré- dijo Fluttershy

-bien… no te preocupes linda, sólo fue un mal sueño- le dije a Fluttershy antes de salir

-ahora sólo faltan dos- me dijo Spike

-vamos a avisarle a Rainbow… y luego a Applejack- le dije

-ehmm… por qué no llamas a Alex- me preguntó el dragón

-nahh… prefiero visitarla, de paso conozco su casa- le respondí

**Minutos después:**

-¿Seguro de que está aquí?-

-siempre viene aquí a practicar sus acrobacias-

-a bueno… mira, ahí está ¡hey Rainbow!- grité al ver a la pegaso

-¿ah?... hola Kevin- dijo ella mientras se acercaba- ¿Qué pasa?-

-pues veníamos a preguntarte: ¿tuviste pesadillas anoche?- ella se quedó pensativa por un momento

-¿Cómo lo supieron?- nos preguntó ella

-nos pasó a todos… Luis nos quiere en casa de Lyra por la tarde-

-bien, los veo allá-

-okey… cuídate-

-bien… ahora sólo falta Applejack- dijo el dragón

**Un largo rato después:**

-¡WOW! Esta granja sí que es grande… mira esos manzanos- exclamé al llegar a la conocida Sweet Apple Acres

-qué los trae por aquí compañeros- dijo Applejack mientras llevaba una carreta cargada de manzanas

-hola Applejack… ¿y Alex?- le pregunté

-está en el granero con Big Mac… le está ayudando a cargar algunos barriles de cidra

-bien, iremos a verlo… en cuanto te desocupes vienes con nosotros- le dije

-¿pasa algo?- me preguntó la vaquera

-te lo diré allá… es sobre anoche- al decir esto ella me miró algo confundida

-ya regreso- me dijo ella

-bien… deben estar por allá- me dijo Spike

-vamos a verlos- le dije mientras caminábamos en dirección al granero

-así que… también tuviste esa pesadilla- oí que Alex le preguntaba al hermano de Applejack

-¡eyup!- dijo él mientras cargaba otro barril de cidra

-y… ¿escapaste?-

-¡nope!-

-¿peleaste?-

-¡nope!-

-entonces también te atrapó-

-¡eyup!-

-y despertaste-

-¡eyup!-

-¿es lo único que sabes decir?

-¡nope!-

-¿me estás viendo la cara de tarado?

-¡eyup! XD-

-¿ha si?... éntrale cabrón- dijo Alex mientras comenzaba a molestar al poni rojo…

-vas a ver- dijo el poni mientras ambos comenzaban jugar a golpearse

-sabes amigo… Applejack nos mataría si nos ve jugando en el trabajo- le dijo Alex mientras ambos seguían su pelea en el piso

-¿por qué no están trabajando?- grité con acento vaquero mientras me acercaba a ellos…

-Applejack yo… ¡serás cabrón Kevin!… casi nos matas del susto- dijo Alex mientras se levantaba del piso

-jajajaja…- Spike y yo reíamos sin parar al verle las caras de tarados a ambos

-vamos hermano… tiemblas como si Applejack te fuera a matar… es sólo una débil poni… ¿Qué?- pregunté al verlos asustados

-…- ellos señalaron detrás de mí

-ehmm… está detrás de mí ¿cierto?-

-eyup- dijo Big Mac

-ehmm… Applejack que gusto que vinieras amiga mía-

-así que… sólo una débil poni- dijo ella algo enojada

-no yo… yo quería decir que… *PLAF*- antes de acabar la frase me calló un buen zape en la nuca

-para que aprendas a no molestar a la jefa- me dijo Alex

-¿ha, sí?... por qué no le dices que estaban jugando en vez de trabajar-

-¿qué?- dijo Applejack aún más enojada

-no Applejack… es que…- Alex trataba de justificarse… pero ya era tarde

**Segundos después:**

-¿pero… por qué también a mí?- le reclamaba a la poni desde el suelo… tenía todos los huesos molidos

-por traidor tarado- me dijo Alex tirado al lado mío

-eyup- dijo Big Mac también desde el suelo XD

-¿y tú?- le dijo Applejack a Spike- ¿tienes alguna queja?

-no… de hecho venimos a hablar con ustedes…- le respondió el dragón asustado

-¿sobre qué?-

-sobre la pesadilla de anoche-

-¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó la vaquera

-todos la tuvimos…- le dije mientras me levantaba adolorido- ¡ay!... mis ovarios

-pero eres hombre tarado- me dijo Alex levantándose

-cierto… hay mis hue…-

-dilo y te los arranco- me amenazó

-huesos… iba a decir huesos…- le dije asustado

-si claro tarado-

-¿y bien?...- nos interrumpió la poni

-ha sí… Luis los quiere a ustedes dos en casa de Lyra por la tarde, hablaremos sobre eso-

-bien, iré con Applejack por la tarde…- me dijo Alex

-okey, los veo luego…- dije mientras me acercaba a Spike

-Applejack pega duro ¿eh?- me dijo Spike mientras salíamos del granero

-nahh… yo me dejé- en ese momento Spike me quedó mirando como diciendo "estás perdido bro"… la piel se me puso de gallina…

-te…tengo miedo Spike…-

-lo…lo sé… ella… ella nos escuchó- dijo él tragando saliva

-¿Spike?-

-¿sí?

-¡CORREEEEE!- ambos corrimos como nunca en nuestras vidas… casi podía sentir el casco de Applejack sobre mis costillas… de pronto tropecé

-¡Kevin!- gritó Spike al verme tirado

-¡corre Spike! ¡Sálvate!- le grité al dragón

-bueno… si tú lo dices- el siguió corriendo y me dejó allí...

-maldito- poco a poco vi cómo la sombra de cierta poni se acercaba a mí…- no lloren por mí… yo ya estoy muerto- dije antes de recibir la paliza de mi vida

**Por la tarde (PDV Luis):**

-Bien… los he reunido aquí para aclarar algunas cosas que están pasando…- explicaba a todo el grupo

-ya sabemos que es por las pesadillas- dijo Darwin

-pero… que Luna no puede ver eso- dijo Kevin

-eso es cierto… ella está encargada de cuidar los sueños de todos los ponis- dijo Twilight

-bien, al parecer no lo hizo esta vez…- dije- entonces hablaremos con ella mañana cuando nos reunamos… quizá sólo fue una coincidencia-

-supongo que está bien- dijo Seb

-ahora pasemos al segundo punto- dije- seguramente Twilight ya les habló sobre la reunión de imperios que habrá mañana en el imperio de los minotauros

-ha, cierto… olvide decírselo chicas- dijo Twilight algo nerviosa- estuve ocupada ayudando a Seb- en ese momento todas las ponis miraron a Twilight como insinuando algo entre ella y mi amigo

-oigan tranquilas… somos como hermanos; ¿cierto Twi?- dijo Seb

-cierto- respondió la unicornio morada

-¿yo no creo eso?- dijo Applejack bromeando

-¿ha, sí?... ¿Qué me dices de Alex y tú?- le reclamó Twilight… en ese momento la poni vaquera se puso súper roja

-ya, calmado pueblo… dejen los asuntos amorosos para después de la reunión-

-pero… ella empezó- dijeron Twilight y Applejack al mismo tiempo

-bueno, si me dejan continuar… ya, como dije antes, la reunión de imperios; cada vez que hay una de esas, los representantes de los imperios van y hablan de asuntos muy importantes… pero al llegar hay una especie de competencia en la que evalúan el poder del imperio basándose en la llegada y presentación de los gobernantes… Celestia me habló sobre el problema que tenían… y decidí ayudarlas, así que nosotros seremos sus guardias mañana- les dije a todos los presentes

-entonces… ¿qué haremos?- preguntó Kevin

-Alex… tú y yo iremos a traer las camionetas de la cueva-

-entendido-

-Seb, tú ve a traer el combustible, nos encontramos aquí- le dije al genio del equipo

-bien, los veo al rato…- dijo él mientras salía con Twilight

-Darwin… ¿recuerdas la ropa de los equipajes?- le pregunté a mi amigo

-claro, está abajo…- me respondió él

-necesito que saques nuestra "ropa de trabajo formal"… y Rarity- me dirigí a la unicornio

-¿si querido?-

-¿podrías ayudarnos?... esa ropa debe estar muy empolvada porque no la usamos en un buen tiempo-

-no hay problema Luis- me dijo ella

-¿por qué llevan esa ropa en su equipaje?- preguntó Rainbow

-bueno… creímos que podríamos hacer negocios al lugar al que íbamos de vacaciones… pero ahora esa ropa nos servirá-

-entiendo- dijo la pegaso

-bien, sin más que decir… las espero mañana- les dije dando por terminada la reunión

-¿puedo acompañarte Alex?- le preguntó Applejack a mi amigo

-claro- respondió él

-hey Alex… voy por las armas- le dije mientras bajaba al sótano

**Un rato después:**

-oye Luis- me llamó Alex mientras salíamos al bosque

-¿Qué hay?- le pregunté

-¿Dónde dejaremos el camper y las motos?-

-pues… no lo sé, hablaremos de eso luego… pero también las traeremos a ponyville-

-bueno-

-oigan chicos, no tengo nada que hacer… ¿puedo ir con ustedes?- dijo Rainbow al vernos pasar

-pues… creo que puedes venir, después de todo… estamos preparados para cualquier cosa- le dije mostrando mi arma

-bien… aquí estamos, el bosque everfree- dijo Alex al llegar al bosque

-entremos…- luego de caminar por un buen rato llegamos hasta la cueva

-listo… subamos a las camionetas y llevémoslas a la ciudad- le dije a Alex subiendo a una camioneta junto a Rainbow

-okey- me dijo Alex subiendo a la otra junto a Applejack

por alguna razón Rainbow nos hizo competir para ver quién llegaba más rápido... creo que es una mala influencia para nosotros XD...Luego de llevar las camionetas a casa de Lyra, nos encontramos allí con Darwin y Seb

-¿ya hicieron lo que les pedí?- les pregunté

-aquí está el combustible- me dijo Seb

-Rarity ya se está encargando de la ropa… y también conseguí estos- me dijo Darwin mostrándome un paquete con muchos lentes oscuros- nada mejor para llamar la atención que estos bebés-

-tú lo has dicho bro… lavaremos las camionetas y tendremos todo listo para mañana- les dije a mis amigos

-no puedo esperar… sé que esto será épico- dijo Darwin…

Para resumir, el resto del día la pasamos alistando todo para el gran evento…

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de equestria (tercera persona):**

-mi plan ha iniciado señor- decía un unicornio oculto en las sombras

-¿Qué hay de la segunda fase?- una macabra voz resonaba en todo el lugar

-me tomé la libertad de analizar la dimensión de los humanos, logré captar las actitudes muchas malas personas… pronto iniciaremos la segunda fase… jajajaja *risa malvada*-

-eso servirá; pronto ya nadie confiará en ellos… y será el momento de atacar… Jajajaja *risa malvada*-

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos, eso fue todo por hoy... ahora sólo faltan dos capítulos

-Luis: ¿qué sorpresas habrá en el evento?, ¿serán las pesadillas sólo una coincidencia?... descúbranlo en el proximo capítulo

-SonicRush: una cosa más, leí un comentario en el que mencionaban que querían que cree un facebook... pues buenas noticias; he creado uno... los que estén interesados busquenme como SonicRush o Chris Rush (el maldito face no me aceptaba como SonicRush a la primera... pero lo puse como apodo :D) P.D:la imagen de perfil es la misma que mi perfil de fanfiction... cuando tenga un buen grupo de contactos crearé un grupo en el cual aportarán ideas para un proyecto grupal que tengo en mente, como una especie de fic en el que participen los Oc´s de todos los que quieran entrar (miniseries de dos o tres capítulos por Oc)

-Luis: no olviden comentar, es una buena forma de alentar al escritor a seguir adelante con los proyectos... le sube el autoestima...creanme, está al borde del suicidio D:

-SonicRush: Hasta Pronto :D

-Luis: un gran Broohof y hasta el próximo cap... Cambio y Fuera ;D


	29. Cap 18- Part 1:Elemento del sacrificio

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos! bienvenidos a la primera parte del penúltimo capítulo...

-Luis: Así es amigos... el final de temporada se acerca...

-SonicRush: una vez más... un fuerte abrazo y un gran agradecimiento a todos los que siguieron esta temporada... en especial a "Thousandton Remade" y "SillyMax756"

-Luis: Gracias por todo amigos... ¡son los mejores!

-SonicRush: bueno, sin más demoras... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 18- Parte 1: El elemento del sacrificio...

* * *

**Punto de vista Alex:**

Me levanté muy temprano como siempre…

-oigan chicos, ya me voy a trab… ¿chicos?- al levantarme me di cuenta que no había nadie en el sótano- "qué extraño… siempre me levanto antes que todos"- pensaba mientras me alistaba y subía las escaleras- ¿chicos?... ¿alguien?... ¿Lyra?, ¿Bon bon?...genial, ahora me dejaron solo…-

-…*ruidos mecánicos*…-

-lo único que faltaba… estoy en una maldita pesadilla… veamos… lo mejor será pellizcarme para despertar… ¡aghh! ¿Pero qué…?- al pellizcarme pude sentir el dolor en mi brazo, en ese momento comencé a sentir miedo…

-¡aghhh!- se oyó un grito a lo lejos

-¿esa fue…? ¡APPLEJACK!- grité al escuchar el quejido de mi amiga…- ¿Dónde estás Applejack?- salí de casa lo más rápido posible en busca de la poni… pero no la hallaba por ningún lado… fue cuando comencé a sentir que alguien me perseguía… justo como en la pesadilla de ayer- ¡APPLEJACK RESPÓNDEME!- gritaba mientras corría hacia la granja… corría con todas mis fuerzas, porque sabía que si me detenía… esa cosa me atraparía- ¡APPLEJA…! ¡¿PERO QUÉ…?!- al llegar me topé con una escena escalofriante… Applejack estaba muerta… no sé cómo pasó, la encontré con un lazo en el cuello y colgando de un árbol… tenía los ojos abiertos, pero sus ojos no apuntaban a ninguna parte… bajo ella había un gran charco de sangre… pude ver que bajo la soga tenía un gran corte en el cuello, al parecer la mataron antes de colgarla…- ¡¿QUIÉN LO HIZO?! ¡MUÉSTRATE MALDITO! ¡TE MATARÉ OÍSTE!-

-…*ruidos mecánicos*…-

-¿ah?- pude oír nuevamente una especie de engranajes funcionando… en ese momento vi algo aterrador… lentamente los ojos de Applejack se movieron hasta quedarme viendo fijamente… lo mismo pasó con el resto de su cabeza… sentí un horrible escalofrío en el cuerpo

-…*ruidos mecánicos*…-

-¡aghh!- di media vuelta y noté que la oscuridad ya me había alcanzado… lo único que pude oír fueron esos extraños sonidos… y sentí un frío mortal…

-¡APPLEJACK!- me levanté gritando de mi cama, estaba sudando frío…- *suspiro* fue sólo una maldita pesadilla… pero… ¿Por qué pude sentir el dolor?- me pregunté asustado

-¿Alex?- escuché la voz de Applejack mientras bajaba al sótano

-¿Applejack? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama algo preocupado

-Twilight dijo que nos reuniéramos aquí temprano para ir a canterlot… ¿pasa algo?- me preguntó ella preocupada al verme

-es que…-

-también tuviste pesadillas hoy ¿cierto?- me preguntó ella mientras se sentaba al lado mío

-pero… era tan real, pude sentir dolor… aunque era sólo un sueño- le comenté asustado

-lo sé… yo también tuve pesadillas- me dijo la poni- esa cosa volvió a atacarme-

-¿estás bien?... ¿no te duele algo?- le hacía mil preguntas a la poni mientras le revisaba el cuello para asegurarme de que no tenga nada malo

-sí, sí, cálmate terroncito- me respondió ella mientras me acariciaba el cabello como a un niño

-¿segura que estás bien?- le pregunté mientras me calmaba un poco

-segura- me dijo ella mientras seguía moviendo mi cabello

-oye Applejack, si ya dejaste de acariciar a tu novio… ¿podrías alcanzarme esos zapatos que están por allá?- preguntó Darwin mientras se levantaba con desgano...

-claro tonto- le dijo Applejack algo molesta…

*PLAF* *PLAF*

-¡ay! ¡Te dije que me los alcances!- dijo Darwin mientras se sobaba la nariz

-jajajaja… bueno, ahí están ¿no?- le dije riendo por el par de zapatazos que le cayó a mi amigo

-ya, ya… no molesten- dijo Seb mientras se levantaba

-¿Qué tal durmieron?- preguntó Rarity mientras entraba con el resto de ponis y el dragón

-tuve pesadillas- le dije a la unicornio

-yo también- dijeron Darwin y Seb al unísono

-y yo- dijo Kevin mientras se levantaba

-igual nosotras…- dijeron todas las ponis

-oigan… ¿es normal que Luis haga eso?- preguntó Fluttershy… al instante volteamos a ver a nuestro amigo, él aún no despertaba… pero estaba moviéndose de manera extraña, como si estuviera nadando

-… de..debo… salvar.. ¡AHHHH!- gritó él mientras despertaba de golpe

-cálmate bro, ya despertaste- le dijo Darwin

-otra vez las pesadillas- dijo él mientras se sentaba en la cama dándonos la espalda

-¿a quién tratabas de salvar en tu pesadilla?- preguntó Seb

-a Rainbow… pero era tarde; esa maldita cosa la había ahogado- dijo él… luego se dio cuenta de que todas las ponis estaban en el sótano- ehmm… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-esperando para irnos a canterlot- le dijo Pinkie

-cierto… equipo, hora de alistarse… necesitamos llevar las camionetas a canterlot… ehmm… chicas, ¿podrían esperarnos arriba?- preguntó Luis

-está bien- dijeron ellas mientras salían del sótano-

**Un rato después (PDV Luis):**

Ya estábamos todos listos para irnos a canterlot… estábamos vestidos de una forma diferente, todo el equipo llevaba ternos al estilo de los guardias de seguridad de los famosos, con los típicos lentes oscuros cortesía de Darwin

-estamos listos- dijo Kevin

-tomen sus armas- les dije a mis amigos

-entendido- todos tomamos las armas y subimos las escaleras

-¿y bien? ¿Qué tal me veo?- preguntó Darwin mientras entrábamos en la sala

-chicos… hoy sí que se ven cool- dijo Rainbow

-me gustan los lentes- dijo Pinkie

-genial, porque ustedes también los usarán- le dijo Kevin a las ponis

-¿ah? ¿Por qué?-

-porque llaman la atención, en nuestro mundo mucha gente suele usarlos- les dije mientras se los daba- y es una buena forma de presentarse en otro reino-

-está bien- dijo Twilight mientras se colocaban los lentes

Luego de despedirnos de Lyra y Bon bon partimos en dirección a la estación de ponyville

-y aquí estamos…- dije al llegar a la estación en las camionetas- bajen chicos- les dije a todos, luego fuimos a comprar boletos

-y… ¿Cómo llevaremos las camionetas?- me preguntó Alex

-como lo hicimos la primera vez- le respondí

-pero las princesas no están aquí para subirlas al tren-

-pero Twi sí- dijo Seb

-si quieren podemos tele-transportarnos a canter…- estaba diciendo Twilight

-¡NOOOO!... - dijo Alex- vamos Luis, si hace eso arruinaré el traje con vómito-

-buen punto… Twilight- llamé a la unicornio

-¿sí?-

-sube las camionetas al tren… luego ve con Kevin a canterlot y avísales a las princesas que estamos en camino-

-bien- dijo ella, al instante puso las camionetas dentro del tren y desapareció junto con mi amigo

-¡listo!... ahora sí, subamos al tren- dijo Alex contento por lo que había pasado

**Mientras tanto en canterlot (PDV Kevin):**

-¡Hola!- dije mientras aparecíamos en el castillo

-hola Kevin- me saludaron algunos empleados del castillo

-¡hola kev!-

-hola Winter… cuanto tiempo sin vernos amigo- le dije mientras le daba un abrazo

-ehmm… te fuiste hace dos días-

-lo sé, lo sé… soy algo exagerado-

-ehmm… Kevin, debemos hablar con las princesas- me dijo Twilight

-cierto…-

-las princesas están por allá- me dijo Winter señalando los jardines- están conversando con la princesa Cadence y el capitán Shining Armor

-¿mi hermano está aquí?- preguntó Twilight

-sip…- respondió Winter

-gracias bro…-

-oye, ahora que te veo… ¿irán a la reunión? ¿Puedo ir?- me preguntó el unicornio rosa

-pues… creo que puedes ir, si tienes tu traje listo claro está- le dije

-enseguida regreso- dijo el unicornio mientras desaparecía dejando una nube rosa

-¿Cómo hizo eso?- le pregunté a Twilight en voz alta

-déjalo bro… sólo es Winter siendo Winter- me respondió Star Shine mientras se acercaba a saludarme

-jajajaja… tienes razón Star- le dije al unicornio blanco- oye bro… ¿Qué tal me veo?-

-pues… no tan bien como yo, pero tienes buena presencia- me dijo él

-genial…-

-¿llevarán a Winter?-

-sip-

-¿y a mí?

-también-

-okey, voy por mi traje… enseguida regreso- dijo Star antes de irse

-*ejem*...si ya dejaste de invitar a todo el mundo… ¿podemos ir a hablar con las princesas?- me dijo Twilight algo impaciente

-tranquila linda… mira ahí vienen- le dije señalando a el grupo que se acercaba

-¡Shining!- dijo Twilight mientras se acercaba a saludar y abrazaba a su hermano

-hola princesas… y Shining- saludé

-hola Kevin- me respondieron Luna y Celestia

-Kevin, déjame presentare a Cadence… Mi esposa- me dijo Shining

-un gusto conocerte- me dijo Cadence

-también es un placer conocerla princesa… oye Shining, sí que eres afortunado- le dije al unicornio- en fin… veníamos a decirles que se preparen para ir a la reunión de imperios-

-nuestra escolta real ya está lista- dijo Shining

-¿ah?, creí que nosotros seríamos la escolta- dije algo sorprendido

-lo serán… pero del imperio de equestria- me dijo Twilight

-nosotros somos gobernantes del imperio de cristal- me dijo Cadence

-eso sí que no lo esperaba… ¿hay más imperios con ponis?- pregunté

-sí- me dijo Luna… parece que está algo molesta hoy… no me ha hablado mucho

-bueno… en un momento llegarán mis amigos, así que esperaremos-

**Un rato después**

*TIC* *TIC*

-¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Shining

-eso amigo mío… es nuestro transporte- le respondí, pudimos ver que las puertas del castillo se abrían para dar paso a dos relucientes camionetas…

-¿están listos?- preguntó Luis mientras bajaba de uno de los vehículos

-sí- respondieron Winter y Star Shine mientras aparecían… tenían lentes y trajes como los nuestros, sólo que estos eran para ponis… aún si también se veían bien

-¿ah?- dijo Luis algo confundido

-también irán…- le dije a mi amigo

-está bien… ahora suban todos- dijo él

Luego de un rato ordenándonos para ver cómo íbamos pudimos llegar a un acuerdo…

-bien, entonces Shining y su esposa irán en su carruaje con sus guardias… y llevarán a Twilight y Spike con ustedes- dijo Luis

-sí- dijo la princesa Cadence

-está bien, el resto iremos en las camionetas… Kevin, Luna, Celestia, Star Shine y yo iremos en una camioneta, las cinco ponis de la armonía y Seb irán en la otra… Alex, tu irás en la parte trasera de una camioneta, Darwin tu irás en la otra… no queremos sorpresas por el camino, vigilarán

-entendido- dijeron todos

-¿yo puedo ir con Darwin?- preguntó Winter- es el más loco del equipo, creo que será interesante…-

-bueno, si quieres- le dijo Luis

-bien, ya es hora de irnos- dijo Celestia

**Un rato después:**

Ya estábamos de camino a la reunión de imperios

-¿Cómo van atrás?- preguntó Luis, él iba manejando y yo de copiloto, las princesas y Star iban en el asiento trasero

-algo apretadas…- dijo Celestia

-¿ha, sí?... pues no me mires así, es por tu gordo flanco- le dijo Luna a su hermana, todos volteamos sorprendidos a ver a la princesa con la boca abierta… "¿Por qué luna habrá dicho eso?"

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó Luna

-no, no, nada Lulu- le dije algo asustado… ella nunca reacciona así

-déjenla, está molesta porque la regañé por no cumplir su trabajo- dijo Celestia- … ¿mi flanco está gordo?- pensó en voz alta

-yo no creo eso- dijo Star Shine… al instante todos volteamos a verlo con cara de "enserio viejo"… el unicornio sólo agachó la cabeza rojo de vergüenza

-¿Cómo la estarán pasando las ponis de los elementos?- preguntó Celestia tratando de cambiar la conversación

-pues ellas son más pequeñas, supongo que no están tan apretadas- le dijo Luis a la princesa

-oigan… ¿en su mundo hay elementos?- preguntó Star

-la verdad no… pero… sería épico si nosotros fuéramos los elementos- le dije al unicornio

-¿y qué elementos serían?-

-pues… yo sería el elemento sorpresa XD- dijo Luis riendo un poco

-jajajaja… ya enserio, creo que nuestro elemento sería nuestra mejor habilidad ¿no?- pregunté

-creo que sí- dijo Star Shine

-en ese caso yo sería… ehmm… ¿velocidad?- dije algo dudoso

-bueno, eres el más rápido del equipo… aunque también eres perseverante, así que serías el elemento de la perseverancia- me dijo Luis

-buen punto…- le dije

-¿y los demás?- preguntó Star

-pues… Alex sería la precisión…- le dijo Luis

-…Seb sería la inteligencia…- continué yo

-… y Darwin sería la fuerza- terminó Luis

-¿y tú?- le preguntó el unicornio blanco a mi amigo

-pues… creo que Luis sería…- estaba hablando pero Luis me interrumpió

-¡mira ya llegamos!-

-oookey…- le dije mientras veíamos la entrada al imperio de los minotauros… al entrar podíamos ver que las calles estaban preparadas para recibir a todos los imperios, había muchas tribunas apuntando a la calle principal, además de en una especie de gran patio muchas carrosas rodeadas por soldados de diferentes especies

-debemos ir allá- dijo la princesa apuntando al patio donde estaban todos los otros carruajes

-bien- Luis dirigió la camioneta hacia allá, la otra camioneta nos siguió

-listo, bajemos- dijo Celestia

-aún no… necesitarán estos- les dije dándoles un par de lentes a ella y su hermana

-¿seguro de que los necesitamos?- me preguntó ella mientras se los ponía

-sip… ahora bajemos- al bajar todos los reinos dirigieron su atención a nosotros… había casi un ejército de guardias para proteger a cada uno de las autoridades de los imperios… pero nosotros sólo éramos 7(contando a Winter y Star Shine)

-al parecer esos tipos trajeron ejércitos…- dijo Luis algo preocupado

-nope, esos sólo son sus guardias- le dijo Celestia

-pffff… podría matar a su rey sin tener que pasar por ninguno- dijo Alex mientras levantaba su francotirador…

-lo sé bro… pero no estamos aquí para matar- le dijo Seb mientras se acercaba con el resto de ponis

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- preguntaron Shining Armor y su esposa mientras se acercaban

-pues… estuvo entretenido- dijo Seb

-nosotros igual- le dije al capitán

-bien, lo mejor será prepararnos, en unos minutos los reinos comenzarán a hacer sus entradas

-¿Qué se supone que pasará?-

-pues en esos palcos habrá muchas especies viendo las entradas de cada gobernante-

-ahora que recuerdo… debemos ir a tomar un buen lugar- dijo Twilight

-¿ustedes irán a los palcos?- les pregunté a las ponis

-sí, sólo somos invitadas de la princesa… debemos ver todo desde los palcos- respondió Twilight

-entonces las acompaño- les dije a las seis ponis

-yo también, quiero ver un poco el lugar

-¿vienes Star?- le pregunté al unicornio blanco

-bueno- me dijo él mientras nos seguía

-oye Kev… ¿por qué Luis no quiso que hables de su elemento?- me preguntó Star mientras íbamos a los palcos

-¿Qué elementos?- preguntaron las ponis

-pues… veíamos que elementos representaríamos nosotros- les dije

-¿y por qué no quería que hablen de eso?- preguntó nuevamente Star

-pues no le gusta admitirlo… dice que no sabe por qué lo hace…-

-¿hacer qué?- preguntó Winter

-ha, cierto… él sería el elemento del sacrificio-

-¿elemento del sacrificio? ¿Por qué?- preguntaron todos

-pues Luis es alguien que siempre pone a los demás en primer lugar, incluso sobre su vida…- respondí

-o sea que…- me dijo Winter algo confundido

-verán amigos… les contaré una pequeña historia que ocurrió antes de que lleguemos aquí- les dije a los ponis mientras me sentaba en un buen lugar

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Applejack mientras todos se sentaban a mi lado

-pues el día que Luis llegó aquí estaba recuperándose de un "accidente laboral"- respondí

-¿Qué accidente?-

-les contaré la historia de "el accidente de Luis"-

***Flashback***

Era otro día de trabajo normal para nosotros… el objetivo de hoy, proteger al hijo de un empresario muy famoso… hay rumores de que debido a un problema laboral uno de los miembros de la competencia amenazó de muerte a la familia del empresario, esa es la razón por la que nos llamó… por algún motivo el empresario dijo que tengamos cuidado con su hijo, suele ser muy rebelde; pero esperamos llevarnos bien…

-y bien bro… ¿dónde recogeremos al chico?- le preguntaba a Luis mientras subíamos a la camioneta

-está a cinco cuadras de aquí- me respondió él

-bien, vámonos- dijo Seb mientras conducía

-Alex… ¿ya estás donde te indiqué?- preguntaba Luis por el radio

-afirmativo, tengo vista del vip desde el tejado- respondió Alex

-bien, procedemos a recoger al vip- Darwin y Luis bajaron a recibir al chico, luego subieron los tres al asiento trasero de la camioneta

-oigan inútiles… no sé por qué el tarado de mi viejo los envió… yo puedo sólo contra todas esas basuras…- dijo el presumido chico

-claro que sí campeón- le dije, en ese momento mis amigos comenzaron a reír

-oye tú… ¿esa es una m4?- le preguntó el chico a Luis señalando su rifle

-sí- le respondió Luis

-¿me la prestas?-

-no-

-¿ándale?-

-ya te dije que no- dijo Luis algo fastidiado

-bueno, bueno… ¡matanga!- el chico se abalanzó sobre Luis y tomó el arma… luego apretó el gatillo

*CHICK* *CHICK*

-¿ah?... esto no sirve- dijo al ver que el arma no se disparó

-¡¿estás loco tarado?!… ¡ibas a dispararla!- le gritó Darwin

-menos mal que tenía el seguro puesta- dijo Luis- ¡ahora cállate y siéntate tranquilo!- le gritó al muchacho

-oblígame-

-vas a ver hijo de p…-

-si te atreves le diré a mi viejo que me golpearon-

-pero…*suspiro* sólo déjanos trabajar idiota…- le dijo Luis algo molesto

Luego de recorrer algunas calles nos topamos con un lugar abarrotado de gente…

-oigan… oí que estarán firmando autógrafos en aquella tienda… por qué no me dejan aquí y…-

-negativo, tenemos órdenes de llevarte con tu padre- le contestó Seb

-vamos muchachos… les pagaré el doble-

-no, ya hicimos trato con tu padre-

-¿ha, sí?... ¡pues salúdenlo de mi parte!- el chico abrió la puerta de la camioneta y se lanzó a la calle… por suerte no íbamos tan rápido…

-¿y ahora qué?- le pregunté a Luis

-¡vamos por el!- gritó el mientras bajaba y corría en busca del chico… Darwin y yo lo seguimos

-Alex… ¿ves algo?- le pregunté por el radio

-negativo, hay mucha gente en ese lugar…-

-entendido-

Tras correr un buen rato encontramos al chico… pero todo estaba mal, tenía frente a él a un tipo apuntándole con una pistola…*BANG* pudimos ver que Luis se lanzaba sobre el chico para quitarlo de la línea de fuego, sin embargo la bala alcanzó el brazo de mi amigo, casi al instante Darwin y yo le disparamos al tipo… todo terminó en menos de un segundo… al oír los disparos toda la gente se dispersó dejando a mi amigo y el chico tirados en el suelo

-¡AGHH!- gritó mi amigo desde el piso

-¡¿estás bien?!...- corrimos a tratar de ayudarlo

-sí… ayúdenme a levantarme- dijo él mientras se quitaba de encima del chico… yo lo ayudé a levantarse

-y tú idiota… ve a la camioneta- dijo Darwin mientras llevaba al chico

-debemos parar la hemorragia- le dije al ver que su brazo estaba ensangrentado

-tranquilo… ¡hey tú!- le dijo a un tipo entre la multitud- ¿puedes regalarme una de esas ligas?-

-cla...claro amigo- dijo mientras nos alcanzaba una… luego la pusimos en su brazo y la ajustamos fuerte… en ese momento comenzamos a oír los aplausos de la gente…

-¿por qué aplauden?- preguntó Luis algo confundido

-creo que es porque salvaste al idiota- le contesté- ¿por qué lo hiciste bro?-

-no… no lo sé… no podía permitir que le hagan daño… aunque sea un idiota- me dijo él mientras lo ayudaba a llegar a la camioneta

-lo… lo siento- dijo el chico una vez que subimos; él estaba en shock por lo que había pasado

-sólo cállate y quédate tranquilo hasta que lleguemos…- le dije molesto…

***Fin Flashback***

Cuando terminé de hablar todos los ponis estaban sorprendidos por lo que había pasado…

-en fin… esa es una de las muchas historias en las que Luis ha arriesgado su vida

-¡wow! Luis sí que es un héroe- dijo Spike…

-sip… pero no le gusta que se lo digan-

-¿Por qué?-

-dice que es porque no sabe la razón por la que lo hace- les dije algo confundido

-pero… es obvio… por la amistad- dijo Twilight

-el tipo que salvó era un idiota… no éramos amigos- le respondí a la unicornio

-ehmm… amor a la humanidad- dijo Fluttershy

-no creo… la mayoría de los humanos se odian entre sí- le dije a las chicas

-entonces… ¿ustedes se odian?- preguntó Pinkie

-nope… nosotros somos grandes amigos, por eso nos tratamos como hermanos… somos como una excepción de esa ley- les dije- oigan amigos… creo que debemos irnos- les dije a Winter y Star

-las vemos luego chicas… y Spike- dijimos los tres mientras nos íbamos

-okidokiloki- dijo Pinkie sonriendo

**Un rato después (PDV Luis):**

-ya era hora de que llegaran- dije al ver a Kevin y los dos unicornios acercarse- ¿Qué hacían que demoraban tanto?-

-nada… sólo hablábamos del rescate que hiciste- dijo Winter

-¿enserio lo contaste?- le pregunté a Kevin algo molesto… "no me gusta que hablen de eso"

-es que… bueno sí… pero no es nada malo bro…- me dijo Kevin

-debemos estar listos… ahora empezará la ceremonia- dijo Celestia

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Seb

-es simple… todos los carruajes con sus escoltas pasarán por las calles principales exhibiendo su armamento… luego se detendrán antes de llegar al castillo, y cada gobernante bajará y saludará al rey del imperio de los minotauros… después irán al castillo, allí podremos dejar las camionetas y bajar- nos dijo Celestia… eso nos dejó un tanto aturdidos

-bien, que empiece la fiesta…-

-deberemos esperar… como siempre nos mandan al último junto con el imperio de cristal- dijo Luna

-okey-

**Un largo rato después:**

Habíamos visto pasar a casi todos los imperios entre miles de aplausos… el imperio de los perros diamante, de los dragones, de otros ponis… y el imperio de los grifos, este ostentaba una gran guardia por aire y tierra…

-en fin… otro año que perdemos- dijo Luna con pesimismo

-hey tranquila linda… nosotros somos el elemento sorpresa… no necesitan un ejército porque nosotros cinco podemos acabar con cualquiera- dijo Kevin

-y nosotros ayudamos- dijeron Winter y Star Shine

-así que pónganse sus lentes y suban a la camioneta- les dije a las princesas… luego de que subiéramos y ocuparan las dos camionetas estábamos listos para empezar… el imperio de cristal ya había pasado junto con su gran escolta de ponis… ahora nos tocaba a nosotros…

Lentamente comenzamos a pasar por todas las calles… no se oía nada… nadie aplaudía, sólo veían confundidos a dos vehículos negros pasar por ese evento… de pronto nos detuvimos frente al rey… era un minotauro grande, podíamos ver que llevaba puestas muchas cadenas, anillos y otros adornos de oro

-escuchen princesas, supongo que ese rey es egocéntrico…- les dije a las princesas

-pues… creo que tienes razón-

-bien, quiero que ambas sean lo más alzadas posible… como si el resto de imperios no fueran nada comparados con el suyo…- les ordené

-pero… eso no está bien- me dijo Celestia

-escuche princesa, conozco personas así… es la única forma de ganar respeto frente a ese tipo de personalidad-

-bueno… entonces lo haremos- dijo ella

-bien, les diremos cuando bajar… equipo: formación- ordené… al instante todos bajamos e hicimos una especie de pentágono con la punta hacia atrás

-ya pueden bajar- dijo Alex, que estaba más cerca de la camioneta… al instante las princesas bajaron y se pusieron en el centro de la formación… Winter y Star Shine iban adelante, Kevin y Seb iban en el centro, casi al lado de las princesas, Darwin y yo íbamos detrás… y Alex iba atrás y en el centro con su francotirador

Al momento de acercarnos hubo un silencio total en las tribunas…

-¿pasa algo?... ¿Por qué el silencio?- preguntó Kevin

-todos están viéndolos… ahora saben que los rumores son ciertos… que sí hay humanos en equestria, y que ellos acabaron con todo un ejército- dijo Winter

Llegamos hasta donde estaba el rey minotauro

-bienvenidas princesas…- dijo el rey con un tono prepotente- se ven diferentes hoy- dijo mientras señalaba sus lentes

-es un placer estar aquí- dijeron Luna y Celestia

-así que… estos son los famosos humanos… los cambiaron por todos sus escoltas… jajajaja… sin ofender princesas, pero podría matarlos con mover un solo dedo- dijo el minotauro mientras hacía señas con sus manos, como si aplastara nuestras cabezas

-sin ofender… pero ellos acabarían con usted y todo su ejército antes de que pueda mover ese dedo- le dijo Luna… no pude evitar imaginarme a Darwin y Kevin diciéndole al rey: "ohhhhh… tómatela XD"

-eso lo veremos princesas… espero que estas pequeñas criaturas den un buen espectáculo para que no queden en vergüenza como siempre…- dijo el rey algo fastidiado

-no se preocupe… quedará asombrado, ya lo verá- le dijo Celestia… luego de eso dimos media vuelta y nos retiramos…

-ohhhh… esa fue buena Luna- dijo Kevin una vez que entramos en la camioneta… Luna sólo lo miró, creo que hoy no tiene ánimo para las bromas

-ya, ya, tranquilo pueblo… vamos a entrar al castillo- dije… luego de entrar y estacionarnos en los jardines fuimos hasta el castillo… allí estaban reunidos todos los gobernantes con sus grupos de guardias y otros que no eran sus guardias…

-¿Quiénes son esos?- pregunté al ver algunos grifos y otras especies que no llevaban armadura

-son participantes… luego de la reunión que tendremos habrá un concurso entre todos los imperios… para ver quien ha progresado más- me dijo Celestia

-oye escucha a esa grifo- me dijo Seb

-¿Qué tiene?- le pregunté

-está hablando de las teorías sobre cómo llegamos aquí…- me respondió seb

-ella no sabe nada- dijo Kevin… y la grifo lo escuchó

-¿ah, sí?... por si no lo saben los grifos somos el imperio más avanzado en cuanto a investigaciones y nivel académico- dijo ella mientras se acercaba

-¿ha, sí? Pues me importa un comino…- le dijo Seb… en ese mismo momento comenzó una pelea de cerebritos… ambos se insultaban diciéndose nombres científicos y teorías complejas…

-¡cálmense!- dije mientras callaba a mi amigo- hey bro, sabes que ella no puede competir contigo…-

-tú no te metas mono sin pelo- me dijo la grifo…-

-sabes qué… vete al demonio- le dijo Seb mientras nos íbamos

-¿tenías que hacerlo?- le pregunté

-bueno, estaba molestándome…-

-escuchen chicos… luego de esta reunión iremos a la competencia- dijo Celestia- vayan con el resto de ponis y reúnanlas para competir

-sí princesa- dijimos nosotros, luego nos fuimos… en busca de las ponis

...

* * *

-SonicRush: Bueno amigos... esa fue la primera parte; no se preocupen, mañana estaré subiendo la segunda parte de este cap...

-Luis: ya sólo falta un capítulo... les prometemos que será muy emocionante

-SonicRush: así es, hasta luego :D

-Luis: Un gran Brohoof para todos y no olviden dejar sus reviews... Cambio y Fuera ;D


	30. Cap 18- Part 2: Imperial Fighter XD

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: Hola otra vez... bienvenidos a la segunda parte de el penúltimo capítulo...

-Luis: sip... cada vez más cerca del final de temporada...

-SonicRush: bueno, esta vez habrá mucha acción... no les quito más tiempo con introducciones, así que agradecemos como siempre a"Thousandton Remade" y a "SillyMax756"

-Luis: ahora sí... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 18- Parte 2: Imperial Fighter XD...

* * *

**Un rato después:**

Logramos encontrarnos con las chicas en medio de una multitud de especies

-¿Qué les pareció nuestra entrada?- preguntó Kevin

-pues sí que llamaron la atención- dijo Twilight

-¿y qué les parece el imperio?- pregunté

-la verdad… está bien- dijo Applejack

-pero la moda aquí es un asco- dijo Rarity en voz alta, en ese momento un minotauro se acercó a ella… al parecer era uno de los escoltas, ya que traía la armadura puesta

-si no te gusta… ¡entonces puedes largarte!- le gritó a la unicornio

-oye idiota, ¿Quién te crees para gritarle así a ella?- le dijo Kevin al minotauro

-yo hago lo que se me pegue en gana ¿entiendes engendro?- le dijo el minotauro a mi amigo- si quiero puedo hacer esto- trató de golpear a Fluttershy… por suerte tomé a la pegaso de una pata y la jalé hacia un lado

-¿estás bien?- le pregunté

-sí… no me lastimó- dijo ella… Kevin apuntó su arma hacia el minotauro

-atrévete a tocarlas y te vuelo la cabeza- le dijo mi amigo al minotauro

-los veo en la competencia idiotas… me encargaré personalmente de ustedes- dijo el minotauro antes de irse

-bien… eso sí que estuvo cerca…- dije aliviado- muy bien, hora de prepararnos para la competencia-

**Un largo rato después:**

Pudimos ver salir a Celestia y Luna del castillo

-¿y bien?- les pregunté

-lo mismo de siempre, no llegamos a nada… pero acordaron reunirse lo más pronto posible… al parecer ustedes han llamado mucho la atención… el resto de imperios está sorprendido de que ustedes sean nuestros únicos guardias hoy- dijo Celestia

-¿y la competencia?-

-ya va a comenzar… les diremos en qué ámbitos participarán- dijo Luna mientras nos dirigíamos a un gran campo… parecía un gran estadio, en él se habían reunido todas las especies…

-bien, la primera competencia será la de vuelo… en ella participarán dragones, grifos y pegasos… los minotauros no estarán en esta competencia- dijo Celestia

-bien, ¡yo estoy lista!- dijo Rainbow Dash

-genial… habrá dos fases; la primera será una carrera, la segunda serán acrobacias- dijo Luna

-aquí están presentas los mejores voladores de cada imperio… ese grifo de allá es el capitán de los "Thunderlight"… aquel dragón es un miembro de los "fireballs", algunos de los pegasos de allá son de la academia "Fireflies" y "Fightdark"

-¡perfecto!- dijo la pegaso muy emocionada…

Al iniciar la competencia Rainbow estaba llevando la delantera… sin embargo algo ocurrió y un grifo la rebasó; terminó en segundo lugar…

-¿Qué sucedió arriba?- le preguntamos a la pegaso

-no lo sé… algo me segó- dijo ella algo frustrada

-los minotauros hicieron trampa… usaron un espejo para dirigir la luz hacia ti- le dije a la pegaso

-¿pero… por qué lo harían?- preguntó Twilight

-están aliados con los grifos- dijo Celestia

-bien, les ganaré en la competencia de acrobacias- dijo Rainbow mientras se preparaba para volver a las nubes

-suerte…- le dijeron sus amigas

Luego de unas increíbles piruetas por parte de la pegaso; logramos obtener un buen puntaje… sin embargo aún estábamos en segundo lugar detrás de los grifos, en tercer lugar estaban los minotauros, seguidos por los ponis de cristal, otro grupo de ponis y los dragones (estos eran más lentos en el aire)

-Bien, la siguiente prueba será de progreso… los imperios llamarán a sus mejores científicos a exponer los últimos descubrimientos que han logrado…- dijo Luna

-¡déjenoslo a nosotros!- dijeron Seb y Twilight…

-oye Seb… esa que está exponiendo no es la grifo del castillo…- le preguntó Kevin al ver subir a una grifo al podio

-pues… sip; pero le ganaremos sin problema- dijo Seb

Luego de que la grifo expusiera algo sobre nuevos elementos descubiertos… llegó el momento de Seb… él y Twilight hablaron sobre el funcionamiento de los motores a combustión interna y todas esas cosas… resultó ser un tema fascinante para todas las especies… logramos obtener el máximo puntaje en esa competencia

-buen trabajo chicos- les dije al verlos regresar con nosotros

-te lo dije bro… buen trabajo hermana- le dijo Seb a Twilight

-no fue difícil- contestó la unicornio

-Bien… ahora toca una de las pruebas más difíciles… la prueba de precisión- dijo Celestia- en esta prueba los grifos son los mejores… sus ojos de águila son los más precisos entre todos los imperios-

-pero eso cambia ahora- dijo Alex mientras preparaba su francotirador…

La prueba consistía en acertarle a una manzana sobre la cabeza de un minotauro lo más lejos posible… vimos que un minotauro disparó su arco y acertó

-¡supérenlo! Tiro perfecto a 300 metros- dijo él

-¡lo haré a 500 metros!- dijo un grifo mientras alistaba su arco… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la flecha se clavó en la manzana… un dragón intentó repetir el tiro… pero falló por muy poco

-¡oigan… él se movió!- gritó el dragón furioso dirigiéndose al minotauro de la manzana

-¡¿me estás llamando tramposo?!- gritó el minotauro… y así empezó una pelea entre ambos… luego descalificaron al dragón…

-bien… llegó mi turno- dijo Alex al ver que el último poni de otro imperio disparaba su arco y fallaba debido a que el minotauro se movió… Alex fue hasta el minotauro y le dijo algo en voz baja…-¡lo haré desde la puerta del castillo!- gritó mi amigo

-¡eso es imposible!- dijo la grifo de hace un rato entre el público

-¡tú no sabes!- volvió a gritar Kevin… nuevamente iban a discutir, pero nosotros calmamos a nuestro amigo y a Seb que también se unía a la pelea

-ya regreso- dijo Alex mientras se dirigía al castillo… y luego de un largo rato *BANG* oímos un gran estruendo, casi al instante la manzana estalló en miles de pedazos… todos se quedaron con la boca abierta-

-¡te lo dije!- le gritó Seb a la grifo… luego de esperar a que Alex regrese, todos lo recibimos alegres

-bien hecho bro… oye, ¿Qué le dijiste al minotauro?- preguntó Kevin

-le dije que si se movía su cabeza explotaría- respondió él

-ya veo… lo bueno es que ganamos- dije

-ya está anocheciendo… ahora empezará el evento final

-¿Cuál es el evento final?- pregunté

-la prueba de combate desarmados… participarán en equipos de tres integrantes- dijo Celestia

-bien… Darwin y Kevin, ustedes y yo no hemos hecho nada hasta ahora… será un buen momento de empezar- les dije a mis amigos

-está bien… dijo Kevin-

-tengan cuidado con esos grifos… son parte de los "brokenbones"… ellos y los minotauros son los mejores peleadores- dijo Luna

-oigan… ¿esa grifo va a participar?- preguntó Darwin al ver a la grifo del castillo entrar en la ronda con otros dos grifos- yo no tengo problemas con ella… no le entro a la pelea- dijo mi amigo mientras se retiraba

-bueno… yo debo arreglar algunos asuntos- dijo Seb mientras se unía al grupo

-¡listo! Ya somos tres- dije mientras esperábamos nuestro turno

Las batallas con los reinos de ponis fue fácil… aunque no fuimos tan rudos con el imperio de cristal, son aliados… luego, los minotauros fueron eliminados por los dragones… ahora sólo quedábamos tres equipos… los dragones, los grifos y nosotros

-¡aghh!- el último dragón en pié cayó; pero lo hizo sobre uno de los grifos… los grifos lograron la victoria, pero perdieron a uno de sus integrantes

-¿y ahora qué?- dijo Kevin al ver que sólo enfrentaríamos a dos oponentes

-yo iré por el imperio de los grifos- dijo un minotauro mientras entraba a la batalla, notamos que era el mismo minotauro que trató de golpear a Fluttershy- los acabaré engendros- dijo él

-bien, sólo debemos ocuparnos de los dos machos… la grifo no ha intervenido en ninguna pelea, sólo se ha dedicado a observar desde atrás… aunque no entiendo por qué la metieron en el equipo- dijo Kevin mientras entrábamos en la zona de pelea… era como un domo grande hecho por la magia de algunos unicornios

-¿Listos para morir?- dijo el grifo mientras se acercaba a embestirnos… logramos evadirlo e intentamos atacarlo, pero el minotauro entró en la pelea y nos lanzó lejos de un solo golpe

-¡son ágiles para moverse, pero no tienen defensa!- dijo la grifo desde atrás de la batalla…- ¡arrincónenlos y acábenlos!- grito ella

-por eso está aquí- le dije al equipo…- ella está evaluando nuestros puntos débiles… si sigue así nos vencerán… terminemos con ella rápido- le ordené a mis amigos

-¡a la orden!- dijeron ellos mientras nos acercábamos a atacarla, pero era imposible llegar hasta ella… cada vez que nos acercábamos el minotauro o el otro grifo se interponía en nuestro camino, dándole a la grifo tiempo para apartarse… además ella daba información sobre dónde atacarnos para debilitarnos más

-¡ahora pagarás!- dijo el minotauro mientras tomaba por el cuello a Kevin… logramos liberar a nuestro amigo de ese monstruo con un par de patadas, y retrocedimos para tomar posición defensiva

-¿ahora qué?... no podemos atacar… ella les dirá como bloquearnos- dijo Kevin

-entonces deben escucharme- dijo Seb

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunté

-dos pueden jugar el mismo juego… sólo denme tiempo para ver los puntos débiles de esos malditos- dijo mi amigo mientras se apartaba de la pelea al igual que lo hacía la grifo

-bien, ya oíste Kevin… debemos ganar tiempo- ambos empezamos a correr de un lado a otro mientras esquivábamos los ataques de los dos oponentes… tratábamos de ser espontáneos para que así la grifo no pueda idear la forma de bloquearnos

-¡Kiara!… ¡necesito saber cómo acabarlos!- le dijo el grifo a su amiga

-¡eso intento!… ¡pero sus movimientos no tienen sentido!- gritó la grifo desde atrás

-ya me estoy cansando- dijo Kevin mientras seguía esquivando al minotauro

-yo también… ¡Sebastián, informe!- ordené

-¡ataquen al grifo!… ¡tiene las patas delanteras débiles!… ¡rómpanselas!- dijo Seb desde el fondo

-¡entendido!- Kevin dejó al minotauro por un segundo… yo tomé al grifo por una de las alas... y él pateó una de sus articulaciones delanteras con toda su fuerza…

-*CRACK* ¡AGHHH!- la pata del grifo se dobló hacia el otro lado…

-¡ahora la otra!- gritó Seb

-*CRACK* ¡AGHHHHH!-

-¡listo!- al terminar lancé al grifo hacia un lado, este trataba de aguantar el dolor, pero gritaba de una manera insoportable

-¡cállate!- gritó el minotauro mientras lo noqueaba de un solo golpe

-¡¿por qué lo hiciste?!- le preguntó la grifo asustada al minotauro

-¡tú no te metas… o serás la siguiente!- la grifo sólo se quedó callada… fue a tratar de ayudar a su amigo

-¡next!- dijo Kevin

-¡Kevin entretenlo!- dijo Seb- ¡Luis, Flying Armbar!

-¡entendido!- dije al escuchar la llave que mencionó mi amigo

Rápidamente Kevin comenzó a entretener al minotauro… aproveché y salté aplicando la llave a uno de sus brazos…

-*CRACK* ¡AGHHH! ¡pagarás maldito!- el minotauro iba a golpearme con su otro brazo…

-¡KEVIN! ¡MATA LEÓN!- ordenó Seb… al instante mi amigo se colgó del cuello del minotauro y aplicó la llave… luego de unos segundos de forcejeo el minotauro cayó inconsciente ante los ojos de todos los imperios

-*jadeo*… ¡BOOYA! ¡Buen trabajo equipo!- dije al ver a los dos enemigos derrotados

-ahora sólo falta una…- dijo Kevin… los tres nos acercamos a la grifo… ella estaba tratando de que su amigo reaccione…

-¡Blaze! Despierta… por favor despierta hermano- decía la grifo con lágrimas en los ojos

-acaba con esto- le dije a Seb…

-pero yo no… *suspiro* creo que no…- mi amigo no sabía cómo evadirme

-te entiendo bro… vamos a ayudarla- le dije a mi amigo

-po… por favor… me rindo- dijo ella

-tranquila, ya todo acabó- le dijo Kevin… en ese momento los tres cargamos al grifo inconsciente

-¿Q… qué le van a hacer?- preguntó la única sobreviviente del otro equipo

-la magia puede curar los huesos rotos… lo llevaremos con las princesas- le dijo Seb… la grifo se había quedado sin palabras

-pe…pero… somos rivales…-

-la pelea ya terminó… no necesitamos lastimarte para saber que ganamos- le dijo Seb…

-entiendo- dijo la grifo- ¡escuchen todos!... ¡me rindo!- gritó ella; al instante se escucharon las celebraciones de los ponis del imperio de cristal y equestria… pero también oímos los abucheos de los grifos y minotauros… ya estábamos cerca de salir del domo cuando…

-¡estúpidos humanos! ¡¿Ahora tienen piedad?!- dijo el minotauro de la batalla mientras se levantaba… aun teniendo el brazo roto, logró tomar velocidad… estaba a punto de embestirnos cuando de pronto

*PLAM*… todos nos quedamos sorprendidos… la grifo había golpeado al minotauro en la cara… pero sólo logró enfurecerlo más

-¡pagarás maldita!- dijo mientras le daba un fuerte golpe a la grifo, ella cayó inconsciente… como la pelea ya había acabado Winter, Star Shine y los demás unicornios entraron y detuvieron al minotauro con su magia… Alex y Darwin cargaron a la otra víctima del minotauro

**Dos horas después (PDV Seb):**

Estábamos todos reunidos en la enfermería del castillo… el minotauro que nos atacó fue castigado y obligado a pedir disculpas públicas, además le removieron su cargo… pero eso no importa ahora

-¿cómo está doc?- le pregunté a un minotauro que salía de la habitación en la que estaban los grifos

-ya han despertado… necesitarán unas horas más para reponerse; por suerte su magia ayudó mucho- le dijo a las ponis que estaban en la sala

-no es nada- dijo la princesa

-oye Luis… ¿podrías enseñarme a romper huesos así?- preguntó Rainbow

-claro… mira, sólo pones un brazo aquí… luego aquí- mi amigo comenzaba a usar a Rainbow como mueco de práctica

-¿sabes?... mejor olvídalo… creo que así estoy bien- dijo Rainbow mientras abandonaba el "entrenamiento"

-bien dicho- le respondió Luis

-oiga doc… ¿podría pasar un rato?- le pregunté al minotauro

-bien… pero procura no molestarlos… por ahora necesitan descanso-

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó Celestia

-me disculparé con ella… me comporté como un idiota- le dije a la princesa

-bueno… siempre es bueno pedir disculpas- dijo Luna mientras miraba a su hermana…

-ya te dije… sólo te recordé que debes cuidar los sueños de los ponis, para que nadie tenga pesadillas- le dijo Celestia

-¿ustedes también las tienen?- preguntó el minotauro

-¿aquí también está pasando eso?- le preguntó Luis al doc

-oigan, en mi ciudad todos están teniendo eso…- dijo un grifo que también estaba en la sala de espera

-oiga doc… voy a entrar- le dije

-adelante amigo- me dijo el minotauro… yo entré en la habitación y dejé a todos hablando sobre el problema de las pesadillas

Al entrar vi que ambos grifos estaban moviéndose en sus camillas… de pronto la chica despertó

-¡¿qué… qué paso?! ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó algo desorientada

-tranquila linda… estás en la enfermería…- le respondí a la grifo, ella volteó y me miró algo confundida

-¿tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡aghh! Mi cabeza…- se quejó ella

-tranquila… estoy aquí para disculparme- le dije algo avergonzado

-¿ha, sí?- dijo ella algo altanera

-sí, es que… tal vez me comporté como un idiota- le dije

-pues eres un idiota- me dijo ella algo molesta

-tú eres presumida-

-tonto-

-testaruda… tal vez me confundí al disculparme- le dije

-pues tal vez no te disculpe-me respondió ella

-bien, tal vez nunca escuchas a los demás ¿cierto?- le pregunté algo molesto

-tal vez escuché tu exposición sobre los motores…-

-¿enserio?-

-pues… sé reconocer algo bueno cuando lo veo- me dijo ella algo avergonzada

-pues… esos elementos de los que hablaste fueron muy interesantes-

-gracias…- me dijo ella…

-jajajaja- ambos reímos al darnos cuenta de las tonterías que habíamos dicho

-sabes… me caes bien… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-soy Kiara- me dijo ella extendiendo su pata como saludo

-es un gusto conocerte… mi nombre es Sebastián, pero puedes decirme Seb… todos mis amigos lo hacen- le dije amablemente mientras contestaba el saludo

-¡aghh! Estúpidas pesadillas- dijo el otro grifo mientras despertaba- ¿Kiara? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿esos humanos te hicieron daño?- dijo el grifo… de pronto dirigió su mirada hacia mí- tú… si le hiciste algo a mi hermana yo te juro que…-

-tranquilo Blaze… él no me hizo nada… de hecho nos ayudó con ese minotauro- dijo Kiara mientras lo calmaba- Seb, déjame presentarte a Blaze, mi hermano-

-hola- me dijo el grifo desde la camilla

-un gusto conocerte amigo… y lamento lo de tus patas, pero no te preocupes; sanarán rápido gracias a la magia que usaron para curarte- le dije

-no hay problema- me respondió él- al menos dimos pelea-

-eso sí… oigan chicos, ya me tengo que ir… fue un gusto conocerlos, quizá un día nos volvamos a encontrar…- les dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta

-también nos agradó conocerte- dijeron ellos- adiós-

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con todos muy preocupados…

-¿me perdí de algo?-

-sí- me dijo Luis- al parecer esas pesadillas están atacando a todos… y nadie tiene una respuesta a todo esto

-ya debemos irnos- dijo Celestia… Twilight partió con su hermano hace ya un buen rato

-entiendo…- dije mientras todos nos íbamos a las camionetas

**Un rato después (PDV Luis):**

Ya nos habíamos despedido de todos en el reino… estábamos de camino a casa en las camionetas, regresamos en el mismo orden…

-o sea que las pesadillas no se pueden controlar- conversaba Kevin con las princesas

-es cierto… cuando intento entrar a algún sueño todo se pone oscuro y sólo escucho ruidos extraños… lo único que puedo hacer es observar como sufren en sus sueños sin poder hacer nada- dijo Luna muy triste

-yo… no lo sabía hermana… te debo una disculpa- le dijo Celestia mientras le daba un abrazo

-está bien, debí habértelo dicho antes… pero no me sentía bien diciéndote que no puedo cumplir con mi deber…- dijo Luna apenada… de pronto algo en el camino llamó mi atención como ya estaba anocheciendo, sólo pude ver una silueta… pero sirvió para que me detenga de golpe

-¿Por qué te detienes?- me preguntó Kevin

-¡por eso!…- le dije señalando la silueta del camino

-¿qué es?… ¡una chica!... ¡una humana!- dijo mi amigo cuando iluminé el camino con las luces altas

-¿qué? Pero eso es extraño…- dijo Celestia mientras miraba asombrada al igual que todos

-¿oigan pasa algo?- preguntó Alex asomándose por la ventana de la otra camioneta

-sí… eso- le dijo Kevin señalando hacia adelante

-¡una mujer!- dijo Alex… al instante todos bajamos de las camionetas… podíamos ver a una chica arrodillada y dándonos la espalda

-escuchen, no sabemos si esto es una trampa… este es el plan- dije- Alex, sube a la parte trasera de la camioneta y vigila con tu arma, el resto del equipo protejan a las ponis… yo me acercaré a lo que sea que esté al frente-

-entendido- dijeron todos, al instante tomaron posiciones…

-bien, comenzaré a acercarme- dije mientras quitaba el seguro de mi rifle y avanzaba lentamente…

-oigan, ¿y si es una nueva amiga?…- preguntó Winter

-woo, una nueva amiga, debo conocerla, le preguntaré su nombre su cumpleaños su color favorito…- Pinkie comenzó a acercarse también a la chica

-hey Pinkie, regresa al grupo- le dije mientras la detenía… ya estábamos muy cerca de la chica…- ¿alguien quiere venir a llevársela?-

-está bien, yo voy…- dijo Rainbow mientras se acercaba también- vamos Pinkie regresemos-

-pero… ella es nueva…- decía Pinkie mientras ambas regresaban

-sí, pero la conoceremos lueg…- antes de que vuelvan al grupo algo salió de entre las sombras de los arbustos y golpeó a Rainbow en el estómago

-¡Rainbow!- reaccioné rápido y golpeé esa cosa con la culata de mi arma… cayó inconsciente- ¿estás bien Rainbow?- pregunté mientras me acercaba a la pegaso

-…- el golpe le había quitado el aire a la pegaso, ella estaba luchando por recuperar el aliento…

-ya, tranquila linda- le dije mientras me arrodillaba a su nivel y frotaba su vientre para calmarla- sólo cálmate… ya pasó…- al parecer funcionó… ella comenzó a recuperarse

-estoy bien- dijo ella apartando mi mano

-bien, regresen con el grupo- les dije a ambas, ellas obedecieron

-Darwin, Kevin… encárguense de esta cosa- dije señalando lo que sea que esté en el piso… estaba apartado de las luces, así que sólo veíamos un bulto

-entendido- ambos cogieron al bulto y lo arrastraron hasta las luces… lo que vimos nos dejó sorprendidos…

-¡es un humano!- gritaron todos al ver lo que había atacado a las ponis

-bien, me aseguraré de que no haya más ataques- dije mientras sacaba mi pistola y me acercaba a la chica del camino, ella seguía arrodillada y dándonos la espalda, no se había para nada… una vez que estuve cerca de ella puse la pistola en su cabeza- ¿hablas mi idioma?- le pregunté

-¿ah?- ella volteó a mirarme

-¡contesta!-

-s…sí- dijo ella asustada- p…por favor no me dispares-

-¿Quiénes más están contigo?-

-hay dos chicos más… estamos perdidos- dijo ella

-¿Quién es él?- dije apuntando al tipo que había nockeado

-él es Alejo- dijo ella

-¿Dónde está el otro?- les pregunté

-no lo sé… Dan dijo que se ocultaría-

-bien… tendrá que salir- dije mientras ponía la pistola en la frente de la chica

-¡escucha Dan… sé que estás por aquí!... ¡tienes tres segundos para salir!... ¡de lo contrario dispararé!... ¡UNO!... ¡DOS!...- antes de que termine otro tipo salió entre los arbustos… trato de atacar al grupo, pero Seb lo golpeó en la cabeza con su arma

-¡abatido!- dijo Seb

-¡entendido!... ¿hay alguien más?- le pregunté a la chica

-no… sólo somos tres- me respondió ella

-bien, camina… no intestes nada, si lo haces te volaré la cabeza- le dije mientras la llevaba con el grupo…

Al llegar a canterlot pusimos a los tres humanos en una celda

-¿por qué hicieron eso?- preguntó Pinkie- creí que los humanos se llevaban bien-

-ellos las atacaron… eso no se puede pasar por alto- les dije a las ponis

-¡sáquenme de aquí!- gritaba uno de los tipos desde adentro de la celda

-olvídalo Alejo tu estúpido plan falló…- le dijo el otro

-no me jodas Dan… al menos lo intenté- le respondió el otro

-entraremos a hablar con ellos- dijo la princesa- quizá quieran disculparse-

-está bien princesa… nosotros las protegeremos- todos entramos en la celda… los humanos sólo se quedaron callados

-y bien…¿tienen algo que decir?- preguntó Celestia

-que nos saquen de aquí-

-¿por qué nos atacaron?- les preguntamos… uno de ellos iba a abrir la boca, pero la chica lo calló

-escuchen, estamos perdidos… sólo queremos regresar a nuestro mundo… no hagan caso a estos tontos… les gusta decir estupideces- dijo la chica refiriéndose a sus amigos- creo que les debemos una disculpa… estábamos asustados, no sabíamos qué hacer-

-está bien… los liberaremos; ustedes los vigilarán- nos dijo Celestia

-¿ha? ¿Por qué nosotros?- le pregunté a la princesa

-ustedes son de la misma especie, además son los únicos que saben lo que ellos son capaces de hacer… así que los vigilarán- me respondió la alicornio

-ehmmm… creo que Lyra ya no quiere más humanos en su casa…- dijo Darwin

-no hay problema, les conseguiremos una casa grande en ponyville- dijo Luna

-¿pueden hacer eso?- pregunté algo dudoso

-lo haremos- dijo la princesa- ahora deben irse… procuren llevarse bien- nos dijo Celestia

Luego de que liberaran a todos… llevamos las camionetas hasta la estación y subimos al tren… los nuevos hicieron un grupo algo alejado del nuestro

-¿por qué no van en las camionetas?- preguntó la chica mientras se acercaban

-para ahorrar combustible- le dijimos… luego se sentaron donde todos estábamos

-mi nombre el Lilian… gracias por ayudarnos- dijo ella

-sí gracias por noquearme pendejos- dijo uno de los chicos… las ponis se pusieron algo incómodas por el vocabulario del tipo…- por cierto, soy Alejo-

-y yo soy Daniel… díganme Dan- dijo el otro tipo

-bien, yo soy Luis, ellos son Darwin, Alex, Kevin…- y así les fui nombrando a todos los que estaban en el grupo-… y ella es Pinkie- al terminar la oración la poni ya estaba saltando encima de Dan…

-oye… quítate… ¡carajo que te quites!- dijo él mientras empujaba a la poni rosada

-escuchen… si se van a quedar aquí deberán guardarse las malas palabras- le dijo Rarity a los dos

-bien, nos largamos… oye tú- le dijo Alejo a Alex- ¿dónde está la puerta a nuestro mundo?-

-no hay puerta…- le contestó Alex

-entonces… ¿Cuándo nos largamos de este estúpido lugar?- dijo Dan

-estaremos aquí por unos seis meses más- les dije a los tres

-¡seis meses!- dijo Dan

-a mí me da igual- dijo Alejo- no me preocupa llegar allá… además, así tendré tiempo para divertirme con algunas ponis- las últimas palabras las dijo en un tono pervertido…- qué me dices tú alitas…- le dijo a Fluttershy- dicen que las calladas son las más traviesas- la pegaso sólo se quedó callada… estaba muy avergonzada- o tú vaquerita…- le dijo a Applejack- ¿qué te parece si hacemos un buen rodeo?-

-oye idiota, no las molestes o te las verás conmigo- le dijo Alex

-¿crees que tengo miedo?- le contestó Alejo- éntrale-

Ambos estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes… por suerte Lilian los detuvo

-ya cálmense tontos… estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo, así que será mejor que se lleven bien- les dijo a ambos

Luego de un rato arreglando todos los problemas, llegamos a ponyville

-bien, de regreso en casa- dijo Kevin mientras bajábamos del tren

-hola de nuevo chicos- nos dijeron Celestia y Luna

-¿princesas… qué hacen aquí?-

-ya arreglamos todos los asuntos sobre la casa… vayan por sus cosas, les mostraremos su nuevo hogar…- nos dijo Celestia

-bien, nos veremos luego chicos- dijeron todas las ponis mientras se iban

-okey, cuídense chicas- les dijimos… luego fuimos por nuestras cosas a casa de Lyra

-Hola chicas- dijimos al entrar…

-¡hola!- dijo Lyra mientras se acercaba a saludarnos-… ¿y ellos?- preguntó al ver a los tres nuevos

-hola chic… ¿más humanos?- preguntó Bon bon mientras se asomaba desde la cocina

-no se preocupen chicas… les tenemos noticias

-¿ha?-

-nos mudaremos a otra casa… allí tendremos más espacio- al decir esto ellas se entristecieron- pero no se preocupen… las visitaremos todos los días- les dije tratando de animarlas

-¿lo prometen?- pewguntó Lyra con oos de cachorro

-claro hermana… estaremos aquí todos los días- les dijo Kevin

-pues… en ese caso… suerte en su nueva casa chicos- dijo Bon bon

-bien, bajaremos a alistar nuestras cosas- les dije mientras íbamos al sótano, Lyra y Bon bon nos acompañaron… las princesas y los tres nuevos se quedaron arriba a esperarnos

-¿oigan?... ¿Quiénes son los nuevos?- preguntó Bon bon

-escuchen chicas… lamento ser estricto… pero les prohíbo que se acerquen a esos humanos- les dije a las dos ponis

-¿ocurre algo malo?-

-esos tres no parecen buenos… por eso Celestia nos encargó vigilarlos, por eso traten de evitarlos

-está bien, si tú lo dices entonces te escucharemos- me dijo Lyra

-bien chicas… nos vemos mañana, cuídense- les dije mientras subíamos con nuestras maletas

-adiós chicos… nos vemos mañana- dijeron ella mientras nos despedíamos…

Luego de caminar por un rato llegamos a la que será nuestra nueva casa… desde afuera se veía bastante grande… y al entrar notamos que era igual de inmensa

-las habitaciones están arriba… hay diez- dijo Luna

-ehmm… somos ocho- le dijo Darwin a la princesa

-lo sé… pero las otras casas sólo tenían cinco habitaciones- contestó ella

-cada una tiene baño… además hay uno adicional al final del pasillo que da a los cuartos… la cocina está por allá, el comedor está allá… y obviamente estamos en la sala…- dijo Celestia- espero que les guste

-está perfecta… gracias por todo princesas- les dijimos

-tómenlo como un gracias por hacernos notar en la competencia- dijo Luna

-suerte chicos…- dijeron ambas princesas antes de irse

Luego de despedir a las princesas nos dedicamos a ordenarnos en nuestras habitaciones y arreglar la casa…

-bien... estas son mis órdenes..- les dije al equipo- Darwin y Kevin, ustedes vigilarán a Alejo... Seb y yo vigilaremos a Dan... Alex, tú vigilarás a Lilian...

-¿por qué Alex vigilará a la chica?- preguntó Darwin

-porque es más serio que ustedes babosos... además, se agarrará a golpes con cualquiera de los dos idiotas que le ordene vigilar...- respondí

-entiendo... buenas noches- dijo Darwin mientras se iba a dormir

luego de que todos nos despidamos y vallamos a nuestras habiatciones, me acosté con la esperanza de no tener más pesadillas...

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy...

-Luis: ahora sólo falta un capítulo...

-SonicRush: no se preocupen... tengo un gran final de temporada preparado... como dije habrá muchas cosas que darán cavida a más aventuras en la segunda temporada... hasta luego :D

-Luis: eso fue todo... un gran brohoof para todos y cuídense... Cambio y Fuera ;D


	31. Cap 19- Part 1: Nightmare Machine

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡hola amigos!... bienvenidos a la primera parte del último capítulo de esta temporada...

-Luis: si amigos... aquí empieza el final de temporada... con un capítulo cargado de acción y emoción...

-SonicRush: bueno... en respuesta a uno de los comentarios sobre mi pony preferida... pos... digamos que Fluttershy es una de ellas... de hecho es la cuarta en la lista... pero me agrada... eso cuenta

-Luis: bueno ya... no demoremos más...

-SonicRush: como siempre un gran agradecimiento a dos amigos que ayudaron mucho en el fic... ellos son "Thousandton Remade" Y "SillyMax756"

-Luis: ahora sí... ¡A leer se ha dicho!... y no olviden poner las canciones... ayudan a dar ambiente XD

* * *

Capítulo 19- Parte 1: Nightmare Machine

* * *

**Narrador tercera persona:**

Han pasado varios días desde la llegada de los nuevos humanos… las pesadillas han continuado todas las noches sin cesar… la princesa Luna ha enviado muchos soldados a investigar los bosques de todo el imperio, dice que una extraña magia ronda uno de ellos, pero es imposible saber dónde está… la relación con los nuevos humanos ha empeorado mucho, ellos sólo se han dedicado a molestar a todos los ponis de la ciudad, estafarlos y también se han dado quejas de que ellos han robado algunas cosas… esto sólo ha hecho que los ponis ya no confíen en ningún humano…

-¡princesa Luna…! hemos encontrado algo muy extraño en uno de los bosques al norte de canterlot- decía un guardia mientras entraba corriendo al castillo

-bien, debemos ir a ver de qué se trata- dijo Luna mientras alzaba vuelo junto a su hermana

**Varios días después (PDV Luis):**

Me encuentro corriendo de lo que sea que causa las pesadillas… no sé cómo paso… pero estoy en medio de un infierno… ponyville está totalmente destruido, veo cuerpos descuartizados por todas partes… esto es tan real, puedo sentir el olor putrefacto de los ponis muertos… entré en la pastelería de la ciudad buscando ocultarme… a lo lejos logré ver algo que se movía…

-¿hay alguien? ¿Hola?...- pregunté al oír algo- ¡carajo!... Darwin- vi el cuerpo de mi amigo tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre… tenía un cuchillo clavado en el pecho y otro en la garganta, al parecer trataba de proteger a Pinkie, pero no lo logró… ella estaba desangrándose mientras agonizaba a un lado del cuerpo de mi amigo… salí de la tienda perturbado por lo que había visto- ¡demonios! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!- gritaba hacia la nada esperando obtener una respuesta…

\- …*ruidos mecánicos*…-

-¿ah?- eso era lo único que escuchaba cada vez que tenía las pesadillas… como si todo esto fuera producto de una máquina o algo… luego fui envuelto por la oscuridad… el frío me comenzó a causar un dolor inmenso

-¡AGHHH!- desperté gritando de dolor- demonios… malditas pesadillas, ojalá que Luna arregle esto pronto…- me alisté y salí de la habitación cansado como siempre… desde que esta situación afecta a todos ya nadie está de buen humor, a menudo hay muchas peleas en la calle debido al mal humor de todos- ¡buenos días!- saludé a todos mientras bajaba a desayunar

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- preguntó Alex

-nada, ya lo sé- le respondí

-hablen por ustedes- dijo Alejo

-aún no sé por qué estos tarados no tienen pesadillas- dijo Seb molesto

-envidiosos- nos dijo Dan

-idiotas- les respondió Darwin

-bien, ya saben… como siempre a trabajar…- Dijo Kevin mientras salía de la casa… Fluttershy le está dando trabajo como ayudante, siempre está cuidando y alimentando animales

-lo sé, oye Luis… necesito hablar contigo de algo importante… Lilian, ¿puedes ir adelantándote?- le dijo Alex a la chica mientras acabábamos de desayunar

-está bien- dijo ella mientras salía de casa

-bien, conversaremos camino al trabajo- le dije…

**Un rato después:**

-¿y bien?- le pregunté a Alex mientras caminaba al trabajo

-escucha bro… necesito que otro vigile a Lilian-

-¿por qué?- eso me dejó algo molesto… yo le di una orden

-ella y Applejack no se llevan muy bien, y cuando la llevo al trabajo sólo tengo problemas- me dijo Alex fastidiado

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- le pregunté

-pues siempre se pone a abrazarme y todo eso cuando estoy cerca de Applejack… como si quisiera que la poni se sienta incómoda al vernos…-

-¿pero ustedes son algo…?- pregunté algo confundido

-ese es el problema… no sé por qué carajos lo hace… no somos nada, Lilian ni siquiera me agrada- me dijo mi amigo molesto

-está bien bro…-

-lo harás-

-no puedo hacer eso, pero trataré de hablar con Applejack y con ella- le dije a mi amigo

-sólo espero que no empeoren las cosas- me dijo Alex mientras se iba a trabajar

Luego de un rato más caminando llegué a la boutique de Rarity

-hola jefecita- saludé a la unicornio mientras entraba a la tienda… a ella ya no le molestaba que la trate así

-hola Luis… el día de hoy tenemos mucho trabajo- me dijo ella mientras estaba en su máquina de coser…

-pues estoy listo… algo cansado, pero listo…- le dije mientras tomaba asiento esperando ordenes de la unicornio

-¿ocurre algo?- me preguntó ella

-no es nada… sólo un pequeño problema entre Applejack y Lilian- le dije

-esa Lilian no me agrada… al igual que los otros dos tontos- me dijo la unicornio- siempre están molestándonos-

-lo sé… para mí también son problemas- le dije

-¿Qué le sucede a Applejack?- volvió a preguntar

-al parecer se siente incómoda cuando Lilian molesta a Alex en el trabajo-

-lo sé… Applejack es algo celosa- me dijo Rarity… eso me dejó confundido

-¿celosa?-

-sip... y bueno, supongo que has notado algo entre ella y Alex-

-no creo que…-

-vamos Luis, creí que eras más listo-

-pero yo… está bien, si lo noté; pero pensé que Applejack trataba a todos así-

-lo hace… pero Alex es especial para ella, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?-

-¿y cómo lo sabes?-

-soy experta en el amor Luis; puedo saberlo con sólo ver las miradas…-

-entiendo…- le dije- bueno, luego conversaré con las chicas para ver la forma de solucionar esto-

-espero que todo se solucione… bueno, ahora debes entregar estos pedidos-

-no hay problema… te veo luego jefecita- le dije antes de salir

Luego de hacer todas las entregas Rarity me dio el resto del día libre para ir a Sweet Apple Acres a solucionar el problema… al llegar vi a Alex trabajando, como él me contó Lilian lo abrazaba cada vez que Applejack se acercaba…

-qué bueno que terminé- decía Alex mientras acababa las tareas de la granja- ¿podrías soltarme?- le dijo a Lilian molesto

-bueno, bueno…- le dijo ella mientras se alejaba un poco

-Alex… tienes el resto del día- le dijo Applejack mientras se acerca a mi amigo

-bueno, creo que te ayudaré con lo de recolectar manzanas- le dijo Alex a la poni

-Alex… vámonos ya, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?- dijo Lilian mientras le ponía mala cara a Applejack

-ehmmm… ya dije que ayudaré a Applejack- le dijo mi amigo

-pero yo quiero irme… quiero irme, quiero irme…- la chica empezó a hacer una escena

-está bien Alex… creo que mejor te vas- le dijo la poni

-bien, te veré mañana Applejack- se despidió mi amigo… en ese momento Lilian le sacó la lengua a Applejack

-óyeme bien tonta, no sé quién te crees para molestarme- le dijo Applejack mientras se acercaba a ella muy molesta

-Alex… me está molestando- dijo Lilian mientras se ocultaba en mi amigo

-vamos chicas… hacen esto todos los días- dijo mi cansado amigo…- sólo quiero llegar un día y no tener problemas-

-¡los problemas empezaron cuando ella llegó!- dijo la poni enojada

-¿ah, sí?... pues el problema eres tú, ¿por qué no te largas?- contestó la humana

-esta es mi casa genio… Alex, llévatela antes de que enserio me enfade- le dijo la poni

-¿y qué me vas a hacer?- Lilian retó a la vaquera

-¡vas a ver!- ambas iban a empezar una pelea…

-¡hola chicas!- saludé mientras me hacía notar

-Luis… que bueno que llegas bro- dijo Alex aliviado

-lo sé bro… puedes irte a casa, yo me quedaré a conversar un poco con ellas-

-está bien… te veo mañana Applejack- dijo él mientras se iba

-adiós…- dijo la poni

-¿y bien?...- miré a ambas seriamente

-ella empezó- dijeron ambas mientras se señalaban

-¡no me importa!… ¡¿saben los problemas que le causan a Alex?!- le dije a las dos

-¡los problemas empezaron cuando ella llegó!- reclamó Applejack

-¡eso no te importa!… ¡tú siempre estás molestándolo en el trabajo!- dijo Lilian

-¡tú eres quien lo molesta!- contestó la poni

-¡ya cállense!- ambas agacharon la cabeza- ¡ahora discúlpense!-

-¡no lo haré!... ¡ella se lo buscó!- dijo Applejack molesta

-no lo estoy pidiendo… ¡se los ordeno!- les dije a ambas- es la única forma de solucionar esto-

-*suspiro*… está bien- dijo Applejack- lamento esto Lilian- le dijo la poni a la humana mientras levantaba la pata en señal de tregua

-¡pues yo no!… ¡escúchame bien estúpida poni!… ¿crees que él se fijaría en alguien como tú?... ja, me das lástima… él nunca te querrá- luego de decir esto Lilian se fue sin decir nada… pude notar que Applejack se quedó sorprendida de lo que ella le dijo…

-¡oye Lilian!…- le reclamé molesto

-¡al carajo!... ¡me voy a casa!- gritó ella mientras seguía alejándose…

-¿Applejack?... ¿estás bien?- le pregunté mientras me acercaba a la poni y la sacaba del trance

-¿ha?... sí, sí… estoy bien- me dijo ella con la voz quebrada… Rarity tenía razón…

-escucha linda… no le hagas caso a ella… sólo quiere molestarte, tu eres una linda poni… todos tus amigos te queremos… Alex siempre me dice lo buena que eres y lo mucho que se divierte cuando están juntos- le dije animándola

-¡¿enserio?!... di…digo, ¿enserio?- la poni se alegró mucho al oírme, pero trató de disimularlo

-síp… también me entere que eres mala ocultando las cosas… ahora lo veo- le dije

-¿ah? No sé de qué hablas- me dijo ella tratando de que no note nada

-tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie… cuñadita jajajaja-

-tonto- la poni se puso muy roja- ¿enserio no lo dirás?-

-lo digo enserio; no me gustaría arruinarte el día de esa forma- le dije a la poni

-pues gracias… supongo… y dime… ¿Qué piensas?- me dijo ella muy avergonzada

-¿de qué?-

-de eso… que me guste ya sabes quién-

-pues… yo creo que… *Ring* *Ring*… discúlpame un momento- le dije mientras contestaba el teléfono

-Alex: oye bro… las princesas están aquí, necesitan que nos reunamos con las ponis… dicen que es algo urgente

-Yo: entiendo, enseguida vamos… *cuelgo el teléfono*

-¿ocurre algo?- me preguntó Applejack preocupada

-las princesas nos llamaron, quieren que nos reunamos…- le contesté

-bien, iré a avisarle a mi familia, enseguida regreso- me dijo la poni mientras corría hacia su casa

Luego de un rato de caminata llegamos a mi casa… al parecer fuimos los últimos en llegar, porque todos los demás ya estaban allí

-bien, ya que estamos todos podemos empezar- dijo Seb

-okey… escuchen, hace unos días descubrimos una extraña máquina en un bosque cercano a canterlot… la llevamos al castillo, allí nuestros científicos la investigaron y llegaron a la conclusión de que la máquina es la causante de todas las pesadillas…- dijo Luna

-entonces… ¿Qué necesitan princesas?- pregunté

-al parecer esa máquina es inmune a la magia… intentamos destruirla o apagarla con magia, pero fue imposible… luego intentamos crear un campo de fuerza para contener su efecto… pero lo atravesó sin problemas- dijo Celestia

-quizá por eso Luna no puede entrar en los sueños- dijo Seb

-tienes razón- le dijo la princesa

-¿Cómo detendremos esa cosa?- preguntó Alex

-bien, al parecer existe sólo una manera de acabar con todo esto… debemos apagar la máquina desde adentro- dijo Luna

-es por eso que los reunimos… necesitamos la ayuda de todos ustedes- dijo Celestia

-¡ya llegó su jabón perras suci…!- Alejo entró a la casa como todo un loco, pero al notar que todos estábamos se quedó callado- ¡no me dijeron que había reunión!- reclamó

-¡largo de aquí tarado; estamos ocupados!- le grité mientras lo sacaba de la casa

-¿siempre es así?- preguntó Luna

-sí- le respondimos todos algo fastidiados

-bien, continuando con lo de la máquina… ¿ellos no irán cierto?- le pregunté a las princesas

-cierto, no son de confianza- respondieron

-entiendo… estaremos listos en una hora, luego partiremos a canterlot-

**Una hora después:**

Habíamos alistado todo, las princesas dijeron que no necesitaríamos armas, ya que la máquina no nos dejaría usarlas… ahora estamos en casa de Lyra despidiéndonos…

-tengan mucho cuidado chicos… esa cosa es muy peligrosa- dijo Bon bon muy preocupada

-no hay problema linda… estaremos muy atentos- le dije a la poni

-suerte hermanos… estaremos esperándolos para celebrar que cumplieron otra misión- dijo Lyra algo apenada por vernos partir nuevamente

-muy bien chicas… cuando regresemos lo primero que haremos será visitarlas- dijo Alex

-bien, cuídense, las queremos- dijo Kevin mientras nos despedíamos y salíamos de casa

**Un largo viaje después:**

-Bien, les dijimos a los tres tontos que se quedaran en casa y no hicieran nada- decía Seb mientras bajábamos del tren…

-espero que todo esté como lo dejamos cuando regresemos- dijo Alex preocupado

Luego de caminar por un rato llegamos al castillo…

-es aquí- dijo Celestia mientras abría una puerta del pasillo… al entrar pudimos ver una gran máquina de color negro, una especie de extrañas cañerías recorrían el exterior de esta máquina iluminándola con un color púrpura fosforescente…

-…*RUIDOS MECÁNICOS*…-

Al oír los ruidos que la máquina hace todos nos quedamos paralizados… sonaba justo como en nuestras pesadillas…

-esta es la causante de todo… es la… "Nightmare Machine"- dijo Kevin

-¿Nightmare Machine?- preguntó Seb

-sip… es un buen nombre- le respondió Kevin

-yo le pondría "La viola mentes"… pero supongo que así está bien- dijo Darwin… todos lo miramos con cara de "enserio tarado"

-bien, no perdamos más tiempo… equipo, debemos entrar en esa cosa…- ordené

-nosotras también iremos- dijo Twilight

-lo siento… creo que es demasiado peligroso chicas- les dije

-ellas irán Luis… quizá los elementos sirvan de ayuda para detener esta cosa- dijo Celestia

-yo también iré- dijo Luna

-pero… ustedes son siete… nosotros somos cinco… necesitamos dos guardias, podrán servir de apoyo si entramos en combate- le dije a la princesa

-iré por Winter y Star Shine- dijo Kevin mientras salía de la habitación

Luego de que Kevin regresara con los dos unicornios, Celestia nos dio las últimas advertencias antes de ponernos a dormir sobre unas camillas que colocaron alrededor de la máquina

-escuchen… esa cosa tratará de desconectarlos antes de que lleguen a apagarla… intentará confundirlos y estancarlos en sus pesadillas… pase lo que pase, no importa cuán real sientan que son las cosas que pasan allí… no se detengan, busquen la forma de salir de esas pesadillas… si se quedan en la máquina estarán en muchos problemas… además no pueden usar su magia-

-¿Qué pasará si nos quedamos atrapados?- le preguntó Darwin

-la conexión entre su cuerpo y su mente se perderá… entrarán en coma, será imposible que despierten- dijo Celestia seriamente- eso es todo… les deseo suerte, créanme que desearía que hubiera otra forma de acabar con esto- dijo la princesa muy preocupada

-órale… esto me hace recordar a Matrix XD…- Sebastián se reía mientras todos se acostaban en las camillas

-ya, ya… no molesten y a la cama… nos vemos del otro lado- les dije antes de cerrar los ojos

Luego de un corto tiempo abrí los ojos nuevamente… me levanté de la camilla, pude notar que los demás también lo hacían… miré a todos lados buscando algo diferente; pero todo estaba igual…

-no funcionó- dijo Rainbow molesta

-espera… ¿Dónde está Celestia?- pregunté

-…*ruidos mecánicos*…-

-¿oyeron eso?- dijo Seb

-al parecer ya estamos dentro de esa cosa- dijo Alex…

-bien, este es el plan… todos reúnanse, debemos buscar algún botón o control para apagar esta cosa…- dije mientras todos nos agrupábamos en la puerta de la habitación

-quizá debamos pasar las pesadillas primero ¿no creen?- dijo Winter

-bueno, hasta ahora no hemos visto nada diferente…- dijo Darwin, pero al abrir la puerta todos nos quedamos atónitos… había cuerpos de soldados por todo el pasillo; tenían espadas y flechas clavadas…

-demonios… creo que sé lo que está pasando- dijo Winter- cuando era joven mi padre murió en una guerra… desde entonces he tenido pesadillas con eso- dijo el unicornio muy asustado

-no te preocupes amigo… nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte- le dijo Kevin… de pronto comenzamos a oír gritos provenientes de otra habitación…

-¿Celestia?- dijo Luna al oír los gritos

-rápido, debemos ir a ver- dije mientras corríamos siguiendo los gritos… llegamos hasta la sala del trono… allí estaba Celestia, pero estaba rodeada por enemigos…

-¡ayuda!- gritaba ella

-¡allá voy!- dijo Star Shine mientras empezaba a pelear contra algunos ponis enemigos

-¡aguarda!- detuve a Star y ordené que retrocediéramos

-¡¿Por qué no la ayudamos?!- me reclamó Star

-recuerda lo que Celestia dijo, no podemos caer en las trampas… de seguro esta es una de ellas…- le dije al preocupado unicornio

-¿ah?... pero ella nos lo está pidiendo…- dijo Twilight algo confundida

-es por eso que no debemos ayudarla… debe ser una trampa, la princesa usaría magia para defenderse… esa poni sólo está gritando- dijo Seb mientras analizaba la escena… de pronto

-¡AGHH!- una lanza atravesó el pecho de Celestia… al instante cayó al piso y formó un charco de sangre…

-es…está… m…muerta- las ponis temblaban ante la escena

-¡NOOOO!- Star se volvió loco, quería ir hasta donde estaba la princesa… pero los enemigos ya estaban dirigiéndose a nosotros

-rápido… tomen a Star y salgamos de aquí- ordené… Darwin cargó al unicornio, éste luchaba por liberarse e ir hasta donde estaba la princesa… por suerte no lo logró, pudimos salir del castillo aun siendo perseguidos por los extraños enemigos…

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Applejack… todos pudimos ver una especie de extraño portal a lo lejos…

-no lo sé, pero no hay otra salida… esas cosas no están alcanzando- le dije a la poni mientras corríamos en dirección a ese portal… poco a poco pudimos notar cómo la oscuridad comenzaba a inundar la escena…

-¡rápido!, ¡No se detengan! ¡Entren a ese portal!- ordené… todos saltamos antes de ser alcanzados por la oscuridad…

-¿están todos bien?- pregunté preocupado… habíamos aterrizado en una especie de bosque…

-oigan… creo que es la pesadilla de alguien… en ese caso, debemos pasar por las pesadillas de cada uno- dijo Seb mientras se ponía de pie

-¿a qué te refieres?- le preguntó Rainbow

-escuchen… lo de la guerra fue una pesadilla de Winter, la muerte de Celestia es la pesadilla de Star- dijo señalando al alterado unicornio… Darwin y Kevin estaban tratando de calmarlo

-¿entonces…?- preguntó Rarity

-apuesto a que esta es la pesadilla de alguna de ustedes- le dijo Seb a la pegaso

-pues… esta… es mi pesadilla- dijo Fluttershy tímidamente

-lo ven… ahora debemos pasarla- dijo Seb

-bien, ya oyeron al genio… avancemos- dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar… el bosque tenían un aspecto tétrico, como sacado de una película de terror; además había un putrefacto olor que se hacía más fuerte cada vez que avanzábamos… hasta que… _**(canción: Saw soundtrack)**_

-¡ahhh!- Rarity dio un agudo gritó… rápidamente fuimos hasta donde ella estaba… lo que encontramos fue horrible

-¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?- preguntó Darwin asombrado

-n… no lo sé bro… pero es aterrador…- había cuerpos de animales mutilados… todos estaban agonizando y daban gritos desgarradores mientras se desangraban…

-¡Fluttershy!- Applejack logró sostener a su amiga antes de que se desmayara

-Kevin, carga a la pegaso… no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí… debemos avanzar…

-entendido…- mi amigo obedeció y cargó a Fluttershy… ella estaba inconsciente, pero tenía reacciones bruscas cuando oía los horribles gritos de los animales… logramos llegar a un prado libre de árboles, aún podíamos ver algunos cuerpos tirados en el campo

-¿saben? es un poco extraño... al parecer estas pesadillas son sólo para distraernos… aún nada nos ha atacado…- dijo Seb algo extrañado… pero de pronto… *BROOM*

-¡¿Qué caraj…?! ¡el cielo se cae!- gritó Darwin…

-es… ¡CLOUSDALE!- gritó Dash asustada mientras intentaba volar hacia la ciudad en las nubes

-¡no Rainbow! ¡Es una trampa!- le dije mientras la tomaba de la pata trasera y la hacía volver a tierra

-¡acaso no los oyen! ¡todos están allí!- me decía la desesperada pegaso… podíamos ver cómo algunos pegasos caían inconscientes o muertos y se estrellaban contra el suelo… sus cabezas se reventaban al tocar tierra… la escena era horripilante- ¡suéltame! ¡Ellos están muriendo!- me gritaba la pegaso muy alterada

-¡no Rainbow!… ¡recuerda, no es real, nada de esto es real!- le decía mientras la apretaba contra mi pecho para evitar que salga volando- ¡continúen caminando!- ordené mientras seguíamos el camino entre gritos de animales y pegasos… caminábamos con mucho cuidado, ya que las nubes caían por todas partes… yo aún tenía a la pegaso de entre mis brazos; y no tenía pensado soltarla por nada del mundo…

-¡miren allá!... es una… ¿prisión?- dijo Alex algo asombrado- ¿Qué rayos hace una prisión aquí?-

-no lo sé… pero debemos ir a ver; quizá allí encontremos algo para acabar con esta cosa- les dije

-o encontramos otro portal…- dijo Seb

-es una opción… bueno, andando…- ordené mientras caminaba con Dash apresada contra mi pecho… logramos llegar hasta la entrada de la extraña prisión… cuando entramos comenzamos a sentir mucho miedo… parecía abandonada, estaba totalmente oscura… unos pequeños focos iluminaban algunas partes del lugar…

-¿alguien sabe dónde estamos?- preguntó Kevin mientras seguía cargando a Fluttershy

-debemos salir de aquí rápido- nos dijo Pinkie… por alguna razón cambió repentinamente desde que entramos… estaba muy nerviosa… como si tratara de ocultarnos algo

-¿pasa algo Pinkie?- Le pregunté- ¿esta es tu pesadilla?-

-eso no importa ahora Luis… ¡debemos salir ya!-

-pero si esta prisión está vacía- dijo Alex mientras señalaba las celdas… todas estaban abiertas y sin nada adentro… a excepción de una-

-¿Qué hay en esa?- le preguntó Luna a Pinkie mientras caminaba en esa dirección

-no vayan allá… ¡no deben hacerlo!- dijo Pinkie seriamente mientras se atravesaba en el camino…

-¿por q…? *TOC* *TOC* *TOC*- oímos fuertes golpes provenientes de esa celda… al parecer hay algo allí adentro… de pronto las luces se apagaron dejándonos en completa oscuridad; repentinamente oímos un estruendoso chillido proveniente de unas puertas metálicas…

-¿están todos bien?- preguntó Luna cuando las luces volvieron…

-sí… pero ya no estamos solos- dijo Seb asustado

-¿ah?- no entendí lo que él dijo… hasta que fijé mi vista en la celda

-¡está abierta!- dijo Winter preocupado

-Pinkie se desmayó…- dijo Darwin mientras cargaba a la poni… Rainbow ya se había calmado y la solté para correr más rápido; Kevin aún tenía a Fluttershy cargada

-rápido, todos síganme- comencé a correr hacia la celda… quizá encontremos algo importante allí… estábamos cerca de la puerta, cuando de pronto… *POW*… alguien entre las sombras cerró la puerta de golpe, el ruido hizo un eco escalofriante…

-¿Qui...quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunté al ver la silueta de un poni entre las sombras…

-*risa macabra*- todos nos asustamos con lo que acabábamos de ver… de entre las sombras apareció una poni…

-p… ¿Pinkie?...- era algo ilógico… teníamos frente a nosotros a otra Pinkie, esta tenía la crin lacia… además de una mirada perturbadora…

-yo no soy Pinkie- dijo mientras sostenía con su casco una barra de metal a la que le había sacado punta… como un cuchillo improvisado- ¡Yo soy Pinkamena!-

...

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... esa fué la primera parte del cap...

-Luis: no se preocupen, la segunda parte la subiremos mañana... ese será el final de temporada...

-SonicRush: además, como ya les mencioné estrenaré un nuevo fic "Cutie Maldición"... ya tengo la carátula, y ya fue aprovada por mi amigo "Thousandton Remade"... bueno, sin más que decir... nos vemos luego ;D

-Luis: un gran Brohoof para todos... Cambio y Fuera :D


	32. Cap 19- Part 2: Cero

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡hola! bienvenidos al final de temporada de "vacaciones dimensionales"

-Luis: anteriormente nos quedamos en la pesadilla de Pinkie...

-SonicRush: bueno, antes de continuar con la segunda parte, quiero agradecer a todos por haberle dedicado algo de su tiempo a este fic... además de agradecer a quienes me apoyaron en este proyecto... "Thousandton Remade" y "SillyMax756"... también a todos los que dejaron sus reviews... enserio chicos, me ayudaron mucho para seguir adelante...

-Luis: bueno, una vez más... muchas gracias a todos ustedes... ahora sí... ¡A leer se ha dicho!...

-SonicRush: por cierto... no olviden poner las canciones que diga el fic... sirven para dar un mejor ambiente... en especial la canción Zero... me inspiró mucho para hacer el final... ahora sí... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 19- Parte 2 (Final T1): Cero...

* * *

...

-yo no soy Pinkie- dijo mientras sostenía con su casco una barra de metal a la que le había sacado punta… como un cuchillo improvisado- ¡Yo soy Pinkamena!- gritó la poni… luego de esto intentó atacar a Darwin...

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- Darwin logró esquivar a la extraña poni…

-¡dámela y los dejaré ir!- decía ella refiriéndose a la Pinkie que Darwin tenía- ¡la necesito!-

-¡nunca!- comenzamos a correr para ponernos a salvo… pero era imposible

-¡Pueden correr! ¡Pueden esconderse!... ¡pero nunca podrán escapar de aquí! *risa macabra*-

-*susurrando* ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Star mientras nos ocultábamos bajo unas escaleras…

-*susurrando* escuchen… debemos proteger a Pinkie… ella la está buscando, si todos la atacamos podremos acabarla…- dije mientras vigilaba que no nos encuentren

-*susurrando* entendido- Darwin dejó a Pinkie acostada en una pared para poder ayudarnos a detener a Pinkamena

-¿ah? ¿q… qué pasó?- Fluttershy se había despertado… por desgracia no sabía que estábamos tratando de que no nos oyeran

-¡ya sé dónde están!- comenzamos a oír unos cascos acercándose a nosotros

-*susurrando* bien, llegó la hora de atacar- dijo Kevin mientras soltaba a la recién consciente pegaso

-¡BOO!- la poni rosada apareció frente a todos nosotros

-¡ahora!- todos nos abalanzamos sobre Pinkamena… por suerte logramos inmovilizarla

-¡Suéltenme malditos!... ¡pagarán por esto!- la poni comenzaba a maldecir y decir muchas groserías

-¿y ahora qué?- preguntó Seb mientras la sosteníamos de las patas

-ahora esto- tomé el cuchillo que ella había improvisado y comencé a acercarlo a su cuello

-¡no lo hagas!- me dijo Pinkie mientras se despertaba

-¿ah?-

-s...sólo regrésenla a su celda- dijo la poni rosada débilmente antes de perder nuevamente la consciencia

-ya oyeron a Pinkie…- dije mientras golpeaba a la amenaza en la cabeza… esta se desmayó… luego me acerqué a cargar a Pinkie… al instante el equipo tomó a Pinkamena de las patas y la cargaron de regreso a su celda… al llegar pudimos ver algo extraño dentro de la celda

-es… otro portal- dijo Twilight

-¿dónde dejamos a esta?- preguntó Kevin mientras cargaban a Pinkamena

-métanla en esa celda- dije señalando la celda de al lado… ellos obedecieron

-bien… ¿listos?- pregunté mientras todos nos acercábamos al portal

-si no hay de otra- dijo Applejack

Todos entramos en el portal… al caer del otro lado nos encontrábamos en un lugar que todos conocíamos…

-e… esta es… mi casa- dijo Applejack muy asustada… efectivamente, estábamos en Sweet Apple Acres

-no podemos detenernos… sigan avanzando- dije mientras cargaba a Pinkie

\- ya puedes bajarme- me dijo la poni rosada

-¿estabas despierta?- le pregunté

-desperté cuando salimos de mis pesadillas…- me dijo ella… no parecía ser la misma alegre poni de siempre…

-no te preocupes linda… ya pasó todo eso- le dije a Pinkie tratando de animarla…

-lo sé Luis…- me dijo ella… de pronto comenzamos a oír gritos provenientes de uno de los graneros…

-¿Qué está pasando allá?- preguntó Rarity… la respuesta la pudimos ver casi al instante… vimos una gran bola de fuego dentro del granero…

-¡se está incendiando!- gritó Rainbow muy preocupada… pudimos ver que dentro del granero estaban los hermanos de Applejack y su abuela… pero también habían otros dos ponis que no conocíamos…

-¡MIS PADRES!- gritó la vaquera mientras corría hacia el incendio

-¡deténganla!- ordené… rápidamente Kevin, Alex y Rainbow fueron tras la poni… lograron alcanzarla y se abalanzaron sobre ella para evitar que siga corriendo

-¡déjenme!... ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡NOOO!- la poni rompió en llanto al ver cómo el fuego consumía a todos los que estaban en el granero… la escena era desgarradora… todo estaba acabado, sólo podíamos oír a Applejack

-escucha Applejack… no es real, no es real, no es real…- Alex estaba tratando de calmar a la poni… la estaba abrazando mientras le repetía esa frase…

-n… no es real- las otras ponis también lo decían… pero todo esto era algo muy doloroso para Applejack… ella lloraba amargamente mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Alex

-ya, tranquila linda… yo estoy aquí, no dejaré que nada te pase- le dijo Alex mientras acariciaba la crin de la poni… _**(Canción: Far Away- Nickelback)**_

-sigamos avanzando…- al igual que los demás, no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas por lo que había pasado- debemos acabar con todo esto…- dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia donde se supone estaría Ponyville…

Luego de un rato caminando pudimos llegar hasta el pueblo… Applejack no había dejado de llorar todo el camino; Alex aún la tenía abrazada mientras trataba de calmarla…

-¡AHH!- Rarity dio un grito muy agudo al ver el pueblo…

-¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?- dije al ver al extraño ponyville… el pueblo estaba como en ruinas, todo era gris… todos los habitantes estaban vestidos de la misma forma, además todos eran de color gris y sin Cutie Marks… como si fueran zombis

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Dash…

-es mi pesadilla… un mundo sin moda… todos son iguales, nadie piensa diferente… y si lo haces te atacarán- dijo Rarity muy asustada

-entonces est…- Darwin estaba hablando, pero de pronto uno de los ponis grises se lanzó sobre él y trató de morderlo…- ¿Qué caraj…?-

-¡suelta al tarado maldito zombi!- dijo Kevin mientras pateaba al poni…

-¿por qué siempre me atacan a mí?- preguntó Darwin mientras se levantaba del suelo

-no perdamos tiempo en tonterías… ¿A dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó Star

-al parecer la casa de Twi está intacta- dijo Seb mientras señalaba el gran árbol

-bien, todos agrúpense… no dejen que esos extraños ponis se nos acerquen-

-entendido- dijeron los cuatro humanos y los dos unicornios… al instante nos pusimos alrededor de los elementos y de Luna… los ponis grises comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más…

-¡tómatela!- Darwin comenzó a alejar a los ponis a patadas... al parecer funcionaba

-¡hagan lo mismo! ¡Debemos llegar a la biblioteca!- ordené… al instante las patadas comenzaban a llover por todas partes… por suerte llegamos sin problemas a la biblioteca… pero al entrar nos sorprendimos mucho, todo era diferente por dentro… todo estaba oscuro, además había una infinidad de estantes llenos de libros (libreros)… el lugar parecía no tener fin

-¿alguna idea de dónde buscar?- le preguntó Luna a Twilight

-no lo sé… pero no creo que debamos tocar los libros…- respondió la unicornio muy preocupada… por desgracia ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba…

*CRACK*

-¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Kevin

-s…son las ventanas...- dijo Seb preocupado… muchos pegasos grises se estaban azotando contra las ventanas… de pronto

*CRASH*… las ventanas colapsaron… los pegasos entraron y golpearon los estantes… los libros comenzaron a caer… pero eso no era todo; cuando los libros caían de entre las páginas comenzaban a salir…

-¡SERPIENTES!- gritó Twilight muy aterrada

-¡rápido… suban!- dije mientras ayudaba a todos a subir a uno de los estantes… luego comenzamos a ir de estante en estante en busca de una salida… pero parecía que el lugar no tenía fin

-¡no se detengan, sigan corriendo!- dijo Alex mientras corría con Applejack entre sus brazos…

-¡es inútil… esto no tiene final… quizá haya otra forma de llegar!- dije mientras me detenía a pensar… el resto del grupo también se detuvo

-¡debemos salir! ¡Hay serpientes allá abajo!- dijo Twilight muy asustada… podíamos ver que las serpientes acabaron con todos los pegasos grises… algunas ya estaban trepando por los estantes…

-¡Luis!- Rarity me llamó la atención enojada

-espérate tantito… déjame pensar-

-¡Luis!- esta vez fue Dash

-¡que se esperen!-

-ehmmm… ¿Luis?- Fluttershy me llamó

-¿ahora qué?- dije algo molesto "que acaso uno no puede pensar tranquilo"

-Luis…- esta vez fue Twilight

-¿qué?-

-ehmm…ti…tienes una…- ella señaló con su pata detrás de mí

-¿una qué?- le pregunté mientras miraba detrás de mí

-e… eso-

-¡AHHH! ¡ARAÑA!- grité como todo un loco- ¡CORRAN!-

-pe…pero tú dijiste- Twilight no se movía

-¡CORRAN!- volví a repetir mientras comenzaba a correr lleno de adrenalina… la araña gigante que tenía en la espalda cayó hacia las serpientes… pero habían más arañas bajando del techo…

-¡bro… ya me estoy cansando!- me dijo Darwin

-¡CORRE CARAJO CORRE!- le dije mientras yo también comenzaba a cansarme

-¡allá está!- dijo Seb señalando un portal

-¡rápido entren!- sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé como todo un trastornado dentro del portal- a…arañas… po…por to…todas partes- el cuerpo me temblaba; estaba sudando frío… fue horrible, fue horrible

-ya, ya, no sea llorón- dijo Seb mientras salía del portal _**(Canción: Bring me to life- Evanescence)**_

-¿Dónde estamos ahora?- preguntó Darwin… estábamos en una especie de desierto, la arena era blanca… había algunos cráteres marcando el terreno… y el cielo era oscuro y lleno de estrellas

-¿estamos en la luna?- preguntó Rainbow confundida

-¡AGHHH!- la princesa cayó al piso agarrándose la cabeza…

-¡Luna!- gritó Kevin… todo fuimos a ayudar a la princesa…

-e… está aquí… ¡huyan!- dijo la princesa mientras se retorcía de dolor… pudimos ver que a lo lejos, el lado oscuro de la luna comenzaba a acercarse a nosotros rápidamente

-¡debemos irnos! ¡Rápido!- ordené… Kevin y Darwin cargaron a la princesa y comenzamos a correr en dirección opuesta a la oscuridad… pero ésta era demasiado rápida…

-¡ahí está!- grité al ver un portal… pero no sería tan fácil… de pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar y a resquebrajarse… pronto pedazos de la luna se desprendían y quedaban flotando en el espacio

-¡no se detengan!- dijo Twilight mientras comenzábamos a saltar entre los pedazos de luna flotantes… logramos llegar al portal; sin embargo Kevin y Darwin se quedaron atrás

-¡aghh! ¡déjenme!... no podrán salvarse si me siguen cargando- dijo Luna aún adolorida

-¡no lo haré!… ¡no te dejaremos!...- le dijo Kevin

-¡AGGHH!- algo muy extraño le pasó a la princesa… comenzó a transformarse… le salieron colmillos, su crin se volvió más oscura...

-¡Nightmare Moon!- gritaron las ponis asustadas al ver a la princesa

-¡dejenme!- gritaba Luna… su voz se había vuelto diferente… era algo escalofriante

-¡no lo haré Lulu!- le gritó Kevin muy preocupado

-¡sólo un poco más!- dijo Darwin mientras se acercaban al portal

-¡ayúdenlos!- le dije a las pegasos… rápidamente Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash fueron a ayudar a mis amigos… por suerte lograron llegar al portal… pero algo extraño pasó, desde la oscuridad apareció un extraño cúmulo de nubes… luego esas nubes tomaron la forma de un rostro…

-¡es Nightmare Moon!- gritó Pinkie

-¡entren al portal!- ordené… al instante todos saltamos… pude ver cómo el rostro mostraba sus enormes colmillos tratando de atacarnos… pero ya habíamos saltado; estábamos a salvo… o al menos eso creí…

-¿do... dónde estamos?- preguntó Winter _**(Canción: In the end- Linkin Park)**_

-esto se me hace conocido- le dije al unicornio… estábamos en un pequeño cuarto… había una puerta de madera con muchos seguros y maderas atravesadas, como si quisieran que algo no ingrese…

-¡miren!… ¡aquí hay armas!- dijo Star mientras nos mostraba una mesa repleta de armas, cajas munición y botiquines

-¡oh demonios! ¡¿Quién fue el cabrón?!- pregunté molesto

-pues… lo admito… la primera vez que jugué Left 4 Dead tuve pesadillas por una semana- dijo Darwin preocupado

-¿Qué es Left…? *POW*…- Rarity ni siquiera terminó de hablar, cuando un zombi golpeó la puerta y comenzó a hacer sus extraños ruidos- ¡ahhh!- todos los ponis se asustaron al ver uno de esos muertos vivientes

-¡cállate!- le grité al zombi mientras lo golpeaba con un bate a través de las rejas de la puerta- Left 4 Dead es un juego de zombis… pero no es de dar mucho miedo…- les dije a las ponis

-¿te dio miedo ese juego?... bebito- le dijo Seb a Darwin mientras reía

-oigan chicos… debemos esperar a que Luna se recupere- nos dijo Kevin… al parecer la princesa había regresado a la normalidad, pero estaba inconsciente

-entiendo… por el momento intentemos esto…- dijo Seb- si podemos usar armas, entonces ustedes pueden usar magia-

-suena lógico- dijo Winter… luego de eso hizo brillar su cuerno y…

-¡funcionó!- dije alegre…- bien equipo, este es el plan… Darwin, dale a los unicornios un curso básico de cómo usar las armas- le dije a mi amigo

-entendido…- Darwin llamó a Winter y Star y comenzó a explicarles la forma de apuntar, disparar, recargar, etc…

-Twilight y Rarity, ustedes usarán campos de fuerza para proteger a todos de esas cosas- les dije a las ponis…

-entendido- dijeron ellas

**Un rato después:**

Todo estaba listo… Luna ya había despertado y le explicamos el plan… Star y Winter ya sabían usar las Uzi que les dimos… yo tenía una m16, Kevin una escopeta, Seb tenía una Uzi, Darwin tenía una AK47… Alex había dejado a Applejack y tomado un francotirador… todo el equipo estaba armado y listo para salir

-recuerden chicas… nada de esto es real… todos los zombis que mataremos no son reales, además ya están muertos… sólo traten de no vernos…- les dijo Darwin mientras nos poníamos en la puerta…

-¡granada!- ordené… al instante Seb lanzó muy lejos una de esas cosas que atraen zombis… al parecer funcionó, teníamos el camino libre para salir

Salimos listos para el combate… la distracción funcionó a la perfección… pero nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al observar el lugar…

-¡es nuestra ciudad!- dijo Darwin mientras veíamos las calles

-debemos llegar a casa- dijo Seb…

-entendido… ya saben equipo… tomaremos aquella calle para llegar más rápido- dije… al instante mis amigos rodearon a las ponis para protegerlas

-viene un grupo grande a 150 metros…- dijo Alex mientras miraba por su francotirador

-entendido… prepárense a disparar- ordené…- ¡abran fuego!-

Todos comenzamos a disparar hacia la oleada de zombis… luego de cesar los disparos podíamos ver cuerpos descuartizados por todas partes…

-muévanse rápido… antes de que vengan más- dijo Kevin… comenzamos a correr en dirección a nuestra casa…

-¡vieron eso!... ¡acabé con quince!- dijo Winter…

-ja… creo que no viste los veinte que cayeron cierto- dijo Darwin

-chicos chicos… hice veintitrés headshots- dijo Alex

-oigan… si tuviera un arma les habría ganado- dijo Dash desde atrás… al parecer los zombis no les dan mucho miedo… pero a Rarity y Fluttershy sí

-sigan avanzando- ordené… cuando de pronto algo extraño pasó

*CHEERK*… oímos el chillido de unos neumáticos… frente a nosotros una camioneta se volcó bruscamente… podíamos oír gritos aterradores dentro del vehículo, entre ellos los de una niña… sabíamos de lo que se trataba…

-esa es…-

-¡KATY!- gritó Alex mientras intentaba correr, casi al instante Rarity y Twilight lo detuvieron con su magia- ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡SALVARÉ A MI HERMANA!- gritó Alex mientras luchaba por liberarse… por desgracia logró hacerlo… pero casi al instante… *BOOM*… el auto explotó frente a todos nosotros… Alex cayó de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos- esto no es real, no es real, no es real…- mi amigo trataba de aclarar su mente mientras repetía esa frase

-¿estás bien Alex?- nos acercamos a él

-eso no importa ahora…- dijo él mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas-…esa maldita cosa… está haciendo pedazos nuestras mentes… no importa lo que pase; debemos detenerla a como dé lugar- _**(Canción: ace combat zero misión 18 song)**_

De pronto comenzaron a aparecer nuevamente los zombis… todos volvimos a formarnos para atacar

-bien, continuemos… apaguemos esta maldita cosa- dije mientras alistábamos las armas…

-¡Abran fuego!...- de entre las oleadas aparecían algunos zombis mutados... pero eso no nos importaba... acabábamos con todo lo que se pusiera en frente nuestro... además las unicornios nos protegían con algunos campos de fuerza... luego de escapar de más oleadas de zombis logramos llegar a casa…

-¡rápido entren!...- dije mientras abría la puerta… al entrar todo estaba como recordaba… sin embargo la casa estaba a oscuras…

-bajemos al cuarto de armas…- dijo Darwin- necesitamos balas para esas cosas-

-bien, con cuidado- dije mientras nos movíamos por la casa… llegamos hasta esa habitación

-wooo… aquí está mi arma- dijo Darwin mientras cogía su m249 y ponía la Ak47 en su espalda…

-todos tomen sus armas…- dije mientras tomaba mi m4… el resto de armas las llevamos en la espalda

-algo anda mal… aquí no hay portal- dijo Luna preocupada…

-entonces debemos hallar alguna pist… la encontré- dijo Seb mientras iluminaba una de las paredes de la habitación con la linterna de su arma… en la pared había un gran mapa… pero había una gran mancha de sangre marcando una ubicación…

-debemos ir allí… es el…- Seb estaba muy preocupado

-el viejo bunker- completamos todos

-¿Qué?-

-el viejo bunker… hace años hubo una guerra… y en esta ciudad se construyó un bunker; pero cuando la guerra acabó lo abandonaron… ahora es un lugar escalofriante en medio del bosque… debemos ir con cuidado- dije mientras comenzábamos a dirigirnos a la puerta en medio de la oscuridad… pero de pronto comenzamos a oír una extraña melodía _**(pongan en youtube:"TOREADOR DE MARZO")**_… todos nos miramos entre nosotros…

-¡debemos irnos ya!- gritó Kevin mientras corría a abrir la puerta

-¡salgan ya!- grité mientras empujaba a todas las ponis para que se apuren… fui el último en salir… cerré la puerta bruscamente

-¡se puede saber… ¿Por qué hicieron eso?!- me dijo Rarity algo molesta

-*respirando rápido* chicos… creo que esta puerta no lo detendrá…- dije preocupado mientras seguía oyendo la melodía

-¡corran!- gritó Darwin… rápidamente todos comenzaron a seguir a mi amigo…

-¡ahora no estúpidos zombis…!- mientras corríamos disparábamos a los zombis que se acercaban a nosotros… por suerte las chicas crearon campos de fuerza para mantener lejos esas cosas… logramos llegar hasta el bosque…

-muy bien equipo… debemos andar con mucho cuidado por aquí… sa…- ni siquiera terminé de hablar… cuando comenzamos a oír la melodía nuevamente

-¡está en el bosque!- dijo Kevin preocupado

-no tenemos de otra… debemos llegar al bunker- dijo Alex mientras comenzábamos a correr dentro del bosque

-alguien podría explicarme por qué corremos- me preguntaba Twilight mientras nos seguía el paso

-escuchen… esa melodía significa que Freddy está cerca…- le dijo Kevin a la unicornio… al parecer esta es la pesadilla de mi amigo…

-¿y quién es fred…?- Rainbow no terminó de hablar… un enorme oso electrónico apareció de entre los árboles haciendo un monstruoso ruido

-ese es…- le dije asustado…

*BANG* *BANG* *TRRRR*

-¿ah?... ¿sólo eso?- dijo Pinkie al ver que Winter y Star habían llenado al muñeco de plomo

-¿Qué cosas no?... al parecer no era tan malo- dijo Kevin

-ya, ya, no sea zonzo… debemos llegar al bunker de una buena vez…- reclamó Darwin

-oigan… ¿Qué pasa si acabas con una pesadilla?-

-pos… supongo que aparece otra…-

-ch…chicos… te…tengo miedo- dijo Kevin aterrado

-¿ah? ¿Qué pas…?... Estamos jodidos- dije al ver lo que Kevin encontró… era un extraño dibujo en una hoja de papel… ya saben lo que significa…

-no importa… sigamos corriendo… el bunker debe estar cerca- dijo Seb mientras retomábamos el camino…

**Un rato después:**

-Tenías razón bro… por suerte no nos topamos con ese monstruo- le dije a Seb mientras abríamos la puerta del bunker… allí encontramos un portal

-bien… entremos- dijo Luna… todos saltamos en el portal… al llegar al otro lado estábamos en una especie de nave espacial… el ambiente era oscuro y aterrador… además oíamos una canción que nos ponía los nervios de punta _**(Pausen la canción: Zero) (Canción: Twinkle- Dead Space)**_

-*suspiro*… supongo que tarde o temprano llegaríamos aquí… a mi pesadilla- dijo Seb muy preocupado

-¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunté

-¿recuerdan el juego Dead Space?- al escuchar la respuesta todos nos aterramos…

-en…entonces… ¿cómo salimos de esta?- preguntó Kevin

-al parecer las cosas han cambiado… no parece ser un mapa del juego… pero como es una nave… de seguro debemos ir al cuarto de control…

-bien, andando… ehmm… ¿estas armas servirán?- le pregunté al genio del equipo

-supongo que sí… no veo otras armas por aquí- me dijo él

-bien, tu dirígenos- le dije

-chicas… esta vez necesitaremos toda su ayuda… deben crear campos de fuerza para protegernos… esas cosas son extremadamente peligrosas… el resto avísenos si ven algo… esos monstruos suelen aparecer por todos lados

-entendido- dijeron los elementos y la princesa

-bien, avancen…- dijo Seb… todos comenzamos a caminar con mucho cuidado… aunque los ponis no sabían lo que enfrentábamos… podíamos ver sus caras de terror con sólo oír la música que salía de la nave…

-chicos… hay algo allí- dijo Fluttershy asustada

-entendido… Darwin encárgate- al instante mi amigo abrió fuego hacia donde la pegaso indicaba… de entre las sombras salió arrastrándose un necromorfo…- acábalo-

*BANG* todos se asustaron al ver cómo era el monstruo… era algo escalofriante ver cómo se retorcía

-sigan avanzando…- dije mientras seguíamos a Seb… en menos de un segundo muchas de esas cosas comenzaron a aparecer

-¡son peores que los zombis!- dijo Star mientras disparaba a esas cosas

-sólo avancen… las chicas nos protegerán- dijo Seb mientras el campo de fuerza alejaba a los necromorfos…

Logramos llegar hasta un extraño cuarto… estaba repleto de enemigos pero…

-¡allí está!- dijo Luna… señalando una especie de control maestro…

-pero… el portal de salida está allá- dijo Alex señalando a través de una ventana a un portal que estaba en el espacio… fuera de la nave…

-¿Cómo llegamos allí?...-

-creo que eso nos servirá… podemos usar esa capsula de escape…- dijo Seb mientras señalaba una cápsula lista para partir

-pero si apagamos la máquina… no tendremos tiempo de salir…- dijo Luna preocupada

-buscaremos una manera…- dije

-sólo espero que no tengamos que sacrificar a uno- pensó Darwin en voz alta- debemos pensar rápido-

-bien… pero primero deberemos encargarnos de esas cosas- dije al ver que los enemigos se acercaban…- ¡abran fuego!- ordené… al instante comenzaron a llover las balas… los enemigos caían mutilados, sin embargo se arrastraban y continuaban acercándose _**(reanuden la canción Ace combat zero misión 18 song en el minuto 2:02)**_

-¡aghh!... me tiene- Winter estaba siendo arrastrado por uno de los necromorfos… todos estábamos ocupados con muchos enemigos

-tranquilo… te ayudaré- Applejack pateó muy fuerte al monstruo… al parecer ya se ha recuperado un poco de sus pesadillas… por suerte logró liberar a Winter

-gracias…- dijo el unicornio antes de volver a tomar su arma

-¡sigan disparando!... ¡ya falta poco!...-

-oigan… pero si apagamos esa cosa… no podremos salir…- dijo Seb

-de pronto algo extraño pasó… como si las pesadillas comenzaran a desmoronarse… a lo lejos podíamos ver que además de los necromorfos comenzaron a aparecer serpientes, arañas, incluso apareció Slenderman con una oleada de zombis…

-mierdamierdamierdamierda…- todos estábamos desesperados

-escuchen… tenemos poco tiempo antes de que lleguen… ¡entren a la cápsula!… ¡despéjenla!- ordené

-entendido…- todos los ponis y humanos entraron en la cápsula… fue cuando decidí terminar con esto… aunque tenga que asumir las consecuencias…

*CLANK* _**(Pongan la canción en el minuto 4:02)**_

-¡¿q… que haces Luis?!- preguntó Seb asustado… había cerrado la cápsula con todos adentro… sólo yo había quedado afuera…- ¡abre la cápsula!… ¡no hagas una estupidez!-gritaba mi amigo mientras intentaba abrir la cápsula de escape…

-¡escuchen!... ya no hay tiempo… sabían que esto pasaría… la máquina tendrá que llevarse a uno de nosotros… no quiero que ustedes sufran las consecuencias- les dije a todos desde la ventanilla de la puerta

-¡no Luis! ¡Debe haber otra forma hermano!- gritaba Darwin mientras azotaba la puerta

-¡ya no hay tiempo!... escuchen chicos… fue un placer haberlos conocido a todos… -

-¡escucha Luis! ¡Te sacaremos de aquí…!- me decía Twilight mientras intentaba usar su magia

-¡ya basta!... escuchen… no hay otra forma… Alex… quedarás a cargo… Seb, en cuanto salgan de aquí procura buscar la forma de ayudarme… quizá logres sacarme de aquí hermano…- le dije muy triste… mi voz se quebraba mientras hablaba- cuídense amigos… Rarity… creo que ya no podré trabajar contigo… cuídense todos… las quiero mucho chicas… díganle a Lyra y Bon bon que también las quiero mucho… y que lamento no haberme despedido… los extrañaré chicos- dije antes de alejarme… pude ver que todos estaban derramando lágrimas… incluso yo no pude evitar llorar por la despedida… pero no había vuelta atrás… era la única manera de acabar con esto…

*ruidos mecánicos* pude ver cómo todas las pesadillas comenzaban a acercarse… fui hasta el botón de la cápsula y la activé…

-INICIANDO LANZAMIENTO… CINCO… CUATRO… TRES… DOS… UNO…- la computadora daba la señal de lanzamiento…

Antes de que partieran, levanté la mirada y observé a todos por última vez-… **CERO**… adiós hermanos…- dije mientras veía cómo la capsula comenzaba a separarse de la nave al terminar el conteo… los montruos ya estaban muy cerca...todo parecía andar en cámara lenta…luego de esto corrí hasta el control maestro y apague esta cosa

**Punto de vista Sebastián:**

-¿ah?- comenzamos a despertar en nuestras camillas… la máquina ya no emitía ese extraño brillo púrpura... se había apagado... me levanté rápidamente y fui hasta Luis- ¡Luis! ¡Despierta hermano! ¡Escúchame!...- trataba de levantarlo, pero él no respondía… todos los demás habían rodeado a Luis…

-¿q… qué sucedió?- preguntó Celestia preocupada

-Luis… se sacrificó…- dijo Luna mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas… todos estábamos llorando

-el elemento del sacrificio...- dijo Star Shine en voz baja mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas... al parecer él sabe la historia de Luis...

-hermano… sé que me escuchas… te prometo que no descansaré hasta encontrar la forma de sacarte de allí- le dije al cuerpo de mi amigo… luego le di un fuerte abrazo…- nos volveremos a ver hermano…- al terminar la frase estaba llorando amargamente… después de esto todos se acercaron a abrazar a Luis… incluso Celestia… ella dijo que pondría a los mejores científicos a trabajar día y noche para sacar a Luis… sin más que decir todos regresamos a casa… cumplimos la misión… pero nadie festejó ese día…

**Un rato después (PDV Alex):**

Estaba bajando del tren… nadie había dicho nada en todo el camino de regreso… todos estábamos con lágrimas en los ojos y el ánimo por los suelos

-o…oye Alex… creo que tienes la semana libre…- me dijo Applejack muy deprimida- puedes ir a la granja cuando te sientas un poco mejor…*suspiro* yo también necesito un descanso de todo esto- me dijo ella antes de irse

-entiendo Applejack… gracias- le dije antes de irme…

Al llegar los cuatro a la casa… nos topamos con los Lilian y los otros dos

-un momento… uno, dos, tres, cuatro… falta un idiota- dijo Alejo riéndose

-¡escúchame bien imbécil!… ¡si te atreves a repetirlo te mataré me oíste!… ¡te mataré!- le grité antes de irme a mi cuarto…

El resto de los días nadie tenía ánimos para hacer nada… lo más doloroso fue explicarle a Lyra y Bon bon todo lo que había pasado… se me partió el alma cuando Lyra rompió en llanto…

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... eso fue todo por esta temporada... próximamente estaré escribiendo una segunda temporada... por el momento si desean lean el nuevo fic que estoy empezando... "Cutie Maldición"... recuerden agregarme a Facebook... allí responderé a todas las preguntas que tengan sobre cualquiera de mis fics... eso fue todo... hasta luego ;D

-Luis: una vez más... mil gracias a todos por apoyar el fic... un gran Brohoof para todos y cúidense... Cambio y Fuera :D


End file.
